Rules of the game
by Leserei
Summary: Things have changed for Stephanie, can she overcome the new things that are happening to her and eventually win the game. Apologies to those who have started this book but for some reason the site keeps picking up the wrong chapter so I ended up deleting and starting again, again!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I looked through all the papers I'd accumulated over the past few weeks; I hadn't realized I'd collected so much information. Some people would say some of it was trivial but in my mind nothing was trivial, sometimes that's all it took to solve a problem, the thread that would unwind the rest of the mystery. I was worried, no anxious really that the person who was going to be hearing my story would think I was stupid, isn't that what most people think, certainly my mother would say that. I made sure I was comfortable, I had a bottle of water on the table and some tasty cakes I'd managed to find. The window was open letting in a pleasant breeze, causing the drapes to cast eerie shadows around the room. He was due any minute now so I wasn't surprised when the door opened and he came in and sat next to me. I could tell he was in a serious mood and as he put his papers down by the side of him I straightened as much as the chair allowed me to. Was he going to be mad at me for what had happened, think of me as a disaster magnet, or would he simply laugh at me seeing me as a joke? I cleared my throat and took a sip of the water; yes I was nervous but to hell with it, with him and what he thought. This was my story and he was dam well going to take me seriously. So starting again I began to talk and to tell him my story, exactly how it had happened and the thoughts that had gone through my head.

Chapter 1

Stephanie's story

As I lay on my bed looking up at the ceiling I realized just how foolish I'd been. I should have been more aware of what was happening tonight before it happened and stayed out of the way, but as usual my curiosity got the better of me, and I'd ignored all those little warning signs, pushing them to the back of my head, but now after what happened tonight I couldn't ignore them anymore. I couldn't deny it anymore. I'd lost my best friend and I didn't know why. Had I done something stupid, said something wrong or was it that I wasn't interesting enough, not pretty enough, not intelligent enough? He'd got fed up with me and now was living a life that didn't include Stephanie Plum. I knew I was in love with Ranger, that's what it felt like to me, maybe that was the problem, he'd told me he didn't do relationships and now he was moving on. Tonight, oh god I didn't know whether to be embarrassed hurt or annoyed. I'd arranged to go on a night out with the girls, Lula, Connie and Mary Lou and we'd agreed that a new nightclub here in Trenton would be the ideal place to go. I'd spent the early part of the evening getting myself ready, shower and hair washed, scrubbed, shaved and moisturized ready to put on a beautiful red dress that I'd bought ages ago in the sales but had never had a chance to wear. My hair was behaving falling in soft curls around my face and donned in a short black jacket and black FMPs I'd waited outside of my apartment for Connie to pick me up. To me this evening was about enjoying myself with my friends, I wasn't interested in picking up any men, I was done with them at the moment and was relishing in the freedom from Morelli, yeah we'd had another falling out but this time I'd told him it was over, there would be no getting back together again and I was fine with that decision. I swore to myself that I wouldn't be drinking alcohol and I was managing with that decision until I realized what was going down at the club. There were a lot of people there, dancing and drinking and it was Lula who pointed out to me that some of the Merry Men were here in the club. From the dance floor I watched them as they spread themselves around the club. Bobby was at the bar holding a drink but not putting it to his mouth, Lester was at the far end casually chatting to a couple of girls but looking around and Vince was close to the entrance way just watching as people came in. It was the entrance of a blond woman that got my attention, tall, thin and pretty wearing a very slutty little black dress, because all of a sudden the Merry Men were watching her. She obviously knew whom she was aiming for because she walked up to the bar and started talking to a man there, she was just about all over him and obviously he didn't mind. When she stood and turned bringing the man with her and started to walk toward the door the Merry Men followed at a distance, constantly watching her. What the hell was going on? I carefully followed them going to a different exit door and watched the scene unfold outside. Tank and Cal had come up behind the man and saying something had taken him down to the floor, cuffing him and then carting him off to an SUV parked close by. The woman, yeah she'd stepped away, was suddenly walking toward Ranger who was looking at her with a smile on his face, then his arm was around her shoulder and she was being led to his Porsche Turbo. I quickly made my way back to the girls on the dance floor and that's when I decided that the decision not to drink wasn't going to happen. So now as I lay on my bed I didn't feel as drunk as I should do. My thoughts were pretty sobering. Ranger had found someone else to do the distractions, he'd always asked me before, was I not good enough? Surely I was better than that blond bimbo? And that's when all the little tell tale signs came back to me. Thinking back I suppose it had all started about three weeks ago, I'd been given a skip who to be honest was way out of my league, but as usual Vinnie had bonded him out and made out that he wasn't as bad as his record showed. I could find him easily enough but trying to capture him was another matter. The first time I found him at his home I had Lula with me, maybe that was what made everything go wrong. I didn't realize she was behind me at the door brandishing her big old revolver until Guntrip, yeah that was his name, slammed his fist in my jaw pushing me back against Lula. He'd slammed the door and we'd ended up on our asses on the sidewalk. The second time I came across him was completely coincidental. I was walking across the road outside of the bonds office when I heard a car accelerate and the car he was driving nearly knocked me down. Scraped knees and hands were all I got from that encounter. The third encounter was when I'd tracked him down to his sisters house, that time he came running out firing a sawn off shotgun at me. The casualty was the back window of my car, which was patched up with a plastic sheet. So I did what I'd done in the past, I texted Ranger to ask if he could help me bring in Guntrip. The reply was weird now I came to think of it, "Out of town" That was all the message had said, which brought me to the second sign that something wasn't quite right. You see in the past if Ranger was going to be out of town he'd let me know and tell me to call Tank if I needed anything. That time he hadn't even let me know he wouldn't be around. A couple of days later though I managed to get Guntrip, he was in a bar I was sat watching, and he came out drunk, too drunk to notice me. But as I approached him Eddie turned up and was really helpful in getting him to the police station and locked away. The next sign I took for granted was when I was inside the bonds office, Ranger must have been in with Vinnie when I came into the office but when he came out he didn't speak or even look at me, as I ran after him onto the street he was peeling away from the curb obviously in a hurry. I was left on the sidewalk feeling awkward and confused, but decided maybe he didn't see me and he had a meeting to get to. Then later that day the event that really got to me was when my POS car was hit by some random van and went up in flames. Fortunately I wasn't in the car but was near enough to get blown off my feet at the resultant explosion. Normally Ranger would come check up on me, but not even a Merry Man turned up to the scene. Instead it was Eddie who picked me up and dusted me down, giving me a lift back to my apartment.

Then I received a text message from Tank to say that they had just employed someone to do searches so wouldn't need me anymore. To say I felt dejected at that was an understatement, but then as I'd thought about it at the time, that job I did at Rangeman wasn't a permanent arrangement, more ad hoc really. So again I dismissed it, but tonight a distraction job that I would normally do had been given to that blond bimbo. So I was back to the feelings I'd had before, embarrassed, hurt and annoyed. With that on my mind I channeled all of those emotions into anger, at myself for being so stupid and at Ranger for hurting me. I had fallen in love with someone who was unobtainable, not interested in me. He'd found himself someone else. With those thoughts I turned over and ignoring the impending headache cried myself to sleep.

I felt like crap as I slowly became aware that I was in fact awake, enough that sleep wasn't an option. And to make matters worse there was someone pounding on my door. Could it be Ranger? No, stupid idea, he'd have just picked the lock and come straight in. Pulling my robe on I stumbled to the door and without thinking yanked it open to find Eddie stood there.

"Morning Steph"

"Not so loud"

He laughed as he came through the door, closing it behind him. I went and sat on the couch, holding my head in my hands, eyes closed against the bright sunshine coming in through the window.

"Heard you had a rough night and might be in need of this"

I looked up, well squinted at him, but my eyes rested on the bag in his hands. McDonalds fries and a coke, the smell was already permeating around the room.

"You're a life saver Eddie"

He handed them to me and took a seat in the chair opposite me, watching as I quickly demolished the fries and washed them down with the coke. Better, much better, my stomach was settling and I didn't feel as rough as I had done. I got up and went into the bathroom cabinet to finish my cure with some Advil.

"Eddie how did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That I'd need the cure"

"Someone down at the station mentioned you were knocking back the cocktails and would probably be regretting it"

"Oh, thanks for thinking of me"

"No problem, you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I suppose I need to get ready and get into the office"

"Okay, shout if you need me"

With that he stood up and walked from the apartment, closing the door behind him. I retired to the bathroom and after a shower, hair wash and teeth brush I felt nearly human and got dressed in my usual jeans and sweater. The sun might be shining but there was still a chill in the air. My head went back to what had happened last night and the thoughts all came swirling back, I was on my own now, no more Merry Men and no more Ranger, he'd made that clear over the last few weeks and now I heard his message loud and clear, but it only made me feel lonely and hurt. My latest car had eaten up any savings I'd managed to accumulate so I was hoping that Connie had some skips for me this morning, it had been a quiet week for skips so far and I knew I was down to my last few dollars. Fortunately the rent was paid to the end of the month, but I still needed gas for the car and food, not to mention the bills that would appear at the end of next week for electric and my phone. Parking was easier than I expected and I managed to pull up right outside of the office.

"Morning Connie"

"Don't talk so loud"

"Sorry, are you still suffering from last night?"

She nodded then pointed toward Vinnie's door.

"He wants to see you"

I knocked loudly on Vinnie's door, then waited a minute before I walked in, I had to give Vinnie the chance to stop doing whatever he might have been up to, no way could I walk in on him.

"Steph, I have a problem"

"What's that Vinnie?"

"Rangeman have pulled out of picking up the high skips and anyone out of state"

"Oh, why's that?"

"No idea, but I may have someone for the high ones, but thought maybe we could get you authorized to bring in those that are out of state"

"How does that work?"

"Well I've already put in the paperwork so it should be here in a couple of days, you've got a high enough capture rate to obtain one, the new guy hasn't but he's good, so I thought maybe if you and him partnered up we would get the skips in easily. You know how to find them and he knows how to capture them"

I couldn't argue with his logic, for once Vinnie seemed to have come up with a good idea; I suppose it depended on whom this other guy was.

"Who's this new guy?"

"He should be here soon, so you go get the paperwork from Connie and then you can be ready to go"

I went back out and stood in front of Connie, she looked up at me obviously not really being aware of what I was after.

"What's up Steph?"

"Who's the new guy?"

"No idea, Vinnie just gave me the paperwork to get him on our books and for him to authorize captures"

"What's he called?"

"Zachary Newsome"

"Have you met him?"

"No, but Vinnie said he's due in this morning"

"Vinnie told me to get the paperwork on the skips we have"

"Yeah, he told me his plan. Steph you be careful, some of these skips would have gone to Rangeman"

Shit, was I up to this? I hope this Zachary was good, no better than good, he'd better be freaking amazing. So it was official Ranger definitely didn't want to be seen or spoken to by me. The pile of files that Connie had given me looked daunting, why was there so many? I arranged them into the date the skip had to be back in the system and then started to read through them.

"Connie why aren't there any regulars, what's happened to those?"

"Vinnie wants Lula to bring in the low ones, he's upgraded her to being an apprehension agent"

"Hell you'd better tell her to leave her gun here or she'll end up shooting someone"

"Yeah I know, but I think Vinnie has someone lined up as her partner"

"Not Joyce?"

"No, not Joyce, some old geezer who Vinnie knows. Maybe we should take bets on who lasts the longest"

"The old geezer or Zachary?"

"No the old geezer or Lula, she doesn't know yet"

I had to smile at that, I mean who else could put up with Lula as a partner the way I had? What with her eating fads, how she dressed and how she disappeared when the going got tough, not forgetting her bag with her arsenal in, no one could put up with her as well as I did. I was going to miss going out with Lula, maybe, but I was looking forward to working with someone who maybe was better than me at the captures. Hell, I hope I liked this new guy. As I finished that thought the door opened and in walked a tall blond haired man. He was wearing black cargos and cat boots with a black shirt over a white T-shirt. Connie looked up as he approached, her eyebrows going up into her hairline, she sat up straight, pushing her chest forward, and gave him one of her smiles, yeah, the one that said I'm free and available. He extended his hand as he spoke.

"Hi, I'm Zachary Newsome, Zach. I understand you have some papers for me?"

"Yeah, right here, you just need to sign them and then you're good to go"

Vinnie came out of his office, obviously the camera or microphones were working again, I'd have to remember that. Zachary disappeared into Vinnie's office and as soon as he did Connie deflated.

"Hell Steph I'd go out hunting down skips if I was with him"

I hadn't really got a good look at his face, but was taken aback with the idea that I might have a good-looking guy with me. When he came out of the office with Vinnie I had the chance to assess exactly what Connie meant. He was taller than me, maybe six foot, had straight blond hair that touched the collar of his shirt, blue eyes and a face that exuded charm. Dam he was good looking, in fact he reminded me of Diesel, a warm smile and a twinkle in his eyes. Vinnie walked over with him and stood in front of me, I stood up since I was sure Vinnie was about to introduce us.

"Zach this is Stephanie, she'll be your partner, she's a whizz at finding the skips and has a very high apprehension rate, that's why she's going to be the one authorized for out of state captures. Steph this is Zachary Newsome, your new partner"

Wow Vinnie was really turning on the charm and the manners. I extended my hand and was surprised at how firm his handshake was, he smiled at me and then let go. Dam he could have been a Merry man, his toned muscles showing through his T-shirt, but not as good looking as Ranger. Dam girl, stop thinking about Ranger.

"How's about we find somewhere quiet so we can talk through how wer'e gonna do this job?"

"Sounds like a plan Zachary"

"Please call me Zach"

"Okay Zach, you have anywhere in mind?"

"No, I'm new to Trenton so I'll leave that up to you"

"Let's go next door, Maggie won't object"

We left the office with Vinnie in deep talks with Connie and went into the bookstore next door.

"Hey Maggie"

"Steph, how are you doing, I haven't seen you in a while?"

"Good, would you mind if we hijacked one of your reading corners, Zach's my new partner so we need to have somewhere quiet to talk?"

"Go ahead, it's quiet today"

We headed into the furthest corner and sat down opposite each other at a table, I felt awkward and for once didn't know what to say, oh well here goes.

"I don . ."

"I'm s . . "

We had both started to talk at the same time and laughed at each other; that had the effect of lightening the mood.

"Steph you go first"

"Well, I was going to say I don't know anything about you, how much experience you have or even if you've done this job before"

"Let me tell you something about myself then. I'm 34 years old and come from Los Angeles; I was born and raised there. I've done all sorts of work, mainly outdoors, construction, driving and recently helped out at a bonds office where I ended up doing their captures. I'm a black belt in martial arts, have trained in Krav Maga and can shoot a gun"

"Oh"

Not a very eloquent response but how did someone like me have a hope of keeping up with someone who sounded so proficient?

"Steph, being a bounty hunter isn't all about strength and fighting, you have an excellent reputation for finding people, in many cases solving puzzles and going about the job in a non threatening way"

"I suppose, what else do you know?"

"You're the Bombshell Bounty Hunter, so I've got good insurance cover on the car"

"Very funny, but you won't be laughing when something blows up. An ex of mine called me a disaster magnet"

"Steph, don't put yourself down, you get into situations because you're close to your man, too close"

"Okay, I see your point"

"So, what files do we have?"

We went through the files together, he agreed we needed to bring in the ones who were due in soon and then we put them into order of difficulty, leaving the out of state files unopened at the bottom. I hadn't realized how much money some of the high bond skips brought in.

"Zach, could we maybe mix in the higher value skips, I've only really done the low ones until now and this job pays my bills, some of which will be due soon"

"Sounds reasonable to me, some of the higher ones are white collar workers anyway so not overly dangerous"

"We could really do with somewhere to work from"

"Any ideas?"

"We can use my apartment if you want"

"Yeah that would work, we'll use my car"

I approved of that when I saw him get into a dark grey Jeep Cherokee, he followed me back to my apartment and parked next to me at the back of the car park.

"The residents tend to be on the old side so I don't often get to park anywhere closer"

"They give you any problems?"

"Nah, half can't hear and the other half can't walk well"

He laughed as he opened the door for me. Thank goodness I'd cleaned my apartment a few days ago! Over a mug of coffee we went through the files and decided on our first three skips and then got down to how we would find and apprehend them. First up was John Walker, wanted for aggravated battery against his daughters' boyfriend.

"I know him, he lives on the Burg and if I'm right the boyfriend probably deserved it, his daughter is a bit of a wild one"

"So where will he be?"

"At home with his wife, she put up the house as bond, shall we go visit him?"

"Sure"

Zach followed my directions to where we needed to be and parked one house down from the Walkers house. I got out of the car and led the way to the front door, knocking politely.

"Mr. Walker?"

"Stephanie Plum?"

"Sorry Mr. Walker but I'm here because you forgot your court date"

"I aint going, that boy deserved what he got"

"I know Mr. Walker, but if you don't go in you'll end up in a worse position with the courts and he'd be one up on you"

"I aint letting him do that"

"Show him how a good man behaves Mr. Walker, then you can talk some sense into the pair of them"

"I suppose so, he with you?"

"Yes he's my partner, but I know you'll come quietly"

"Lead the way then missy, just don't cuff me in front of the neighbors"

I think Zach was a bit wary that I hadn't cuffed him but went along with it. Ten minutes later we'd booked him in and were just leaving the station when Eddie walked in.

"Hi Steph, all quiet?"

"Yes Eddie, no problems. Eddie this is Zach, my new partner. Zach, Eddie. Police officer and good friend"

They shook hands but I'm sure they were sizing each other up.

"Quick word Steph?"

I turned to Zach and told him I'd meet him back at the car.

"What's up Eddie?"

"Who's he?"

"Vinnie brought him in, we don't have Rangeman anymore so we needed someone who could handle themselves to work with me"

"Well, you be careful, okay?"

What was that all about, did he think Zach was a threat to me? I didn't get any bad vibes from him and anyway what else was I supposed to do, dam Ranger for pulling out with Vinnie, this was entirely his fault. Back in the car I picked up the next file, Noah Digby, wanted for drug distribution near a school. Great he lived on Stark Street.

"Digby lives on Stark Street, not a safe area"

"I'll take lead then, put the address into the sat nav"

We arrived not long after that and Zach just looked me.

"I see what you mean, but I've been in worse places"

He led the way into the block we'd parked in front of and headed up to the first floor with me in tow. Thank god I only had to climb one flight of stairs. At the door he stood to one side, with me at the other side then hammered on the door. We could hear a voice from the other side.

"Aint got nothing to sell today"

"Not buying Digby, apprehension agents, you're in violation of your bond agreement"

There was the slamming of a door inside the apartment and as Zach kicked in the door I turned round and ran back down the stairs heading outside and round the back. As I suspected Digby was climbing down a very rickety fire escape. I grabbed his foot as it came into reach and yanked him off it, but I didn't react quickly enough because he landed on top of me. I resorted to hanging on to him, anything to stop him from getting away.

"Let go of me you stupid bitch"

"No way"

As he lifted a fist to punch me I brought up my arms to protect my face, but the punch didn't happen and when I looked up I could see that Zach had Digby on the ground and was handcuffing him.

"Good call Steph"

"Maybe but you saved the day"

"That's why we'll work well together"

He held out his hand and pulled me to my feet and hauled Digby into the Jeep, shackling him to the ring in the floor. I hadn't noticed that before, maybe he was in fact a professional bounty hunter, more professional than me anyway. Another visit to the police station and I only had a small amount of dirt on my back. This time though it was Morelli who was inside as we were about to leave.

"Cupcake, I was looking to catch up with you"

"No Joe, I said what I needed to say"

"Come on we've always got back together again after an argument"

"Not happening Joe, I meant what I said"

As I turned to leave he grabbed hold of my arm and tried to pull me toward him. As quick as lightening Zach was between us holding tightly onto Morellis wrist.

"You heard her, so I suggest you let go of her arm"

"Who the hell are you, one of the thugs in black?"

"No Joe, he's my new partner, now let go of me"

Reluctantly Morelli let go of my arm, rubbing his wrist where Zach had been holding it.

"This isn't over with Cupcake"

"Yes it is Joe"

"I'll get my talk with you, you'll see sense"

Zach turned me around and with a hand on my back led me out to the car. Was I angry, hell yeah, was I annoyed, yeah but as I started to sit down in the car I started to shake and a tear ran from my eye. Dam it, I was upset with Morelli but what really hit me was the way Zach had defended me and then used his hand on my back to guide me out. It should have been Ranger, he had always protected me, when was I going to get over the fact that he wasn't in my life anymore and when was my heart going to stop feeling like it was breaking apart?

"Steph what's wrong, did I overstep what I did?"

"No, it's not that, thank you for helping me"

"Who was that?"

"Detective Joseph Morelli, an ex who it seems won't back off"

"Has he done that before?"

"Yeah, but it's complicated"

"Do you want to talk with him?"

"Hell no, I'm fed up of trying to avoid him, every time he sees me he starts on at me to get back together. He and I, well we had a weird relationship, constantly falling out and then getting back together. After the last time I realized that it was unhealthy and I didn't want him back in my life"

And yeah Ranger had implied that when my bed was empty he would be there for me. Did he just say that so he could kiss me into submission in the alley and have a friend with benefits and now Morelli was out of the picture decide I would be too much trouble?

"Then we won't let him"

Zach started the engine and drove us back to the bonds office; by the time we reached the door I had calmed down and wiped away the smudges of makeup from under my eyes.

Connie looked up and smiled and held out her hand with payment slips.

"You know we collected some?"

"Oh yeah, words already out about Morelli having a go at you"

Shit, that would have my mother on the phone. I handed over the receipts and she acknowledged that the money would go directly into our bank accounts. I actually missed getting a cheque and going to the bank, this way I felt I never really got the money in my hand, never mind, modern times, no one dealt with cash or cheques anymore.

"You'll need to do some damage control with your mother she's sure to have heard by now"

"Probably, I'll see you tomorrow. Zach can you drop me off at my apartment please?"

Zach dropped me off outside my apartment block with the promise to be there at 9 in the morning. As I walked up the stairs I actually felt good about the skips we'd brought in and felt comfortable with Zach. Yeah I think this partnership could work out well. Having showered and changed I was sat outside of my parents house talking myself into getting out of the car, looking up I saw my mother watching me from the doorstep. No way of getting out of this now. Once inside I headed for the kitchen to help bring through bowls of food, just waiting for the inquisition to begin. I was surprised when she waited until dessert was served before she started.

"Stephanie is it true you tried to ignore Joseph today?"

"Yes mother, he tried to grab hold of me in the police station"

"But he probably only wanted to talk with you"

"I've done talking to him"

"Stephanie he wants to marry you"

"Well I don't want to marry him"

"He's your last chance, he's a good man, and you'd be stupid to ignore it"

"I've already told you that I am not getting back with him"

"Don't you shout at me young lady"

"Then please listen to what I'm saying"

"Well who was that thug with you then?"

Strange that she'd used the same term that Morelli had used to describe Zach.

"You've been talking to Joe haven't you?"

"He was worried for you, that's the sign of someone who cares for you and wants to marry you"

"The man with me is another bounty hunter employed by Vinnie to work with me, he is not a thug"

"Well you need to get your life in order, running around as a bounty hunter is no job for a young woman"

"I need to go now mum, I don't want to have to come here and defend what I do"

"So stop doing it"

"Yeah, you're right, I'll stop coming here"

She really didn't expect that as an answer and as I stood up from the table I actually felt better for having once in my life stood up to her. I couldn't understand why she was so set on me marrying Morelli, hell when I was a kid she didn't like the family and there was no way she was going to force me to do something I didn't want to do. That had happened once too often when I'd ended up married to Dickie. It wasn't late when I got home and having nothing better to do I sat on the couch with the files of the skips and mapped out a plan of action for tomorrow. I put the files into order of capture leaving the out of state skips to the end and then emailed Zach the list. I spent the rest of the night researching where the local skips would be, feeling more confidant of an apprehension now I had Zach working with me. Maybe we could go after an out of state skip next week, at least that would get me away from Morelli and my mother and maybe some distance would help me forget about Ranger, there were too many places here in Trenton with too many memories.

The rest of the week went really well, I took the lead on the non-violent skips and left the others to Zach. We worked well together and I hadn't got dirty and Zach hadn't got hurt, so maybe this whole partner thing worked, so why hadn't I listened to Ranger when he had said that, maybe another reason why he wasn't around anymore, I was a liability and cost him money. My bank account was healthy and I was feeling so much more confident in my job, but did I feel happy? No not really, I was working on auto pilot tamping down my feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We'd collected all of the skips local to Trenton so now we needed to decide whom to go after next. Zach was meeting me here at my apartment at 10am but by 11.30 I was starting to get worried. Where the hell was he? He hadn't answered his phone and his car wasn't in the car park. The problem was I didn't even know where he lived. A call to Connie went unanswered, it was a workday so where the hell was she? So I did the next best thing. I called Vinnie.

"Morning Vinnie, sorry to disturb you but I'm missing Zach, do you have his address?"

"Sorry Steph but Connie had all the information. Look it won't do any good anyway, the office got broken into last night, every file and piece of paper, hell even the computers were destroyed"

"Hell Vinnie, who would do that?"

"No idea, the cops don't have any ideas either"

"What about your surveillance equipment?"

"Destroyed, I let Connie know, she's gonna be at the courts trying to pick up any paperwork she can"

"Well I have all the skip papers"

"Good, good at least the paperwork on the current skips is safe, you work on those, there's enough to keep you going for awhile and when you've got them all we should be up to speed"

Now what? I needed to find Zach; did he have something to do with the break in? Nah, but maybe he was in trouble. I reverted back to following leads the old way; yeah talking to people I knew who might have access to information, namely Rita who worked for the department that oversaw car registration.

"Morning, Rita speaking, how may I help?"

"Hi Rita, Stephanie Plum here, can you maybe help me out?"

"Girl you know I'm not supposed to do that"

"I know, but the bonds office got destroyed last night and my partner is missing, I'm real worried about him Rita"

"All right just because it's you, give me his car plate and I'll pull it up"

After I'd given her Zach's plate for the jeep I sat tapping my fingers on the coffee table while she put me on hold.

"Here you go sweetheart, the address given is 27 Hancock Street, I hope you find him"

"Thanks Rita"

I pulled on my coat and with my car keys in hand, set off down to my car. It didn't take long to get to get to Hancock Street and there in front of the house was Zach's Jeep. Maybe he slept in? But I didn't think so and my spidey senses were going off, something was wrong. I parked further down the street and walked past the house, trying to get a good look inside. It was a small terraced house with a window next to the front door and two windows upstairs, nothing seemed out of place but I carried on walking until I came to a lane that went up the side of the house next door, hopefully there was a back entrance into these properties. The gate was open at the back, not because someone had been through but because it was broken, so carefully I crept up to the back wall, ducking down below the level of the window. I couldn't hear anything but I was sure someone was in there. I snuck up to the back door and finding it open slipped through into the kitchen. It was wrecked, the cupboards and drawers had all been emptied on the floor, even the contents of food boxes were scattered around. I carried on into the lounge next and found the same amount of destruction, but no sign of Zach and the house seemed quiet, okay girl upstairs next. I couldn't hear anything so I turned to go up the stairs. The stairs had reasonable carpet on them so there was no sound from my foot steps and I headed for the first door I came to, no sounds came through so I went in, I couldn't believe that one room could have contained so much stuff, and all of it was thrown about, ripped cushions and the mattress was almost shredded, obviously someone was looking for something. I stopped still when I thought I heard a noise, shit someone was in the room next door and were they coming out into the hallway? I quietly moved aside some cushions and sheets and slid under the bed pulling the sheets over me and tugging the cushions to block me from view.

"Boss isn't gonna be pleased"

"Well it isn't here"

"Where else would it be?"

"Maybe that woman has it"

"Well the boss won't want us paying her a visit"

"Let him make that decision"

The sound of their voices and footsteps diminished as they started to go down the stairs. Who the hell were they talking about, yeah I worked out that maybe I was that woman, but who was their boss, and why wouldn't he want them to pay me a visit?

As I heard the front door close I crept out from my hiding place, now I could check out the last room and get out of here. At first I thought it was empty but a noise stopped me in my tracks, and as I slowly looked down the side of the bed next to the wall there was Zach, half propped up against the wall.

"Zach, oh god Zach, talk to me"

He groaned and then tried to open his eyes but they'd given him such a beating one eye was closed and his face was covered in blood.

"Steph what the hell are you doing here?"

"Looking for you"

"Help me get to the bathroom and maybe I can get cleaned up a bit"

"Zach you need the hospital"

"Not going to happen, it looks worse than it is"

I helped him through each door, dreading to think how much damage they had done to him. He stripped off his T-shirt and I winced at the bruises already forming across his ribs.

"If you want to help get the first aid kit from the front bedroom"

Having gone through everything I finally found the bag and packed any contents that were scattered around into it. Zach must have already been in the shower because he was sat on the edge of the tub with a towel around him. He looked better now that he'd washed the blood from his face, but his eye looked sore and he had bruises forming on his ribs.

"Grab some bandages will you and wrap them round my ribs"

"You're not supposed to do that anymore"

"Just do it Steph, it cuts down how much they hurt"

Having done that I just stood there looking at him. There were so many questions I wanted to ask but for once I kept quiet.

"Okay, you stay here while I find some clothes"

Minutes later he came back in, dressed in jeans and a white T-shirt, and sat on the floor next to me, leaning back against the tub.

"Who were they Zach?"

"No idea"

"What did they want?"

"The files we have on the skips"

"Why?"

"I have no idea"

"What did they look like?"

"Three men all in black, black cargos, T-shirts and boots, and dressed if you know what I mean"

Oh I knew what he meant, they were dressed like the Merry Men, but surely Ranger wouldn't have anything to do with this, would he? It wasn't as if I could just call and ask; I'd lost all contact with anyone from Rangeman.

"Steph, you with me?"

"Sorry just thinking"

"Where are the files?"

"In the car outside. I thought that as you didn't turn up I'd come to you"

"How the hell did you find me?"

"I have my ways"

I panicked, my car, did it still have trackers on it? I tipped out my bag and was going through everything now on the floor, looking for anything that might be a tracker. Once I decided what was safe to put back in my bag I stood up looking at Zach.

"Steph what the hell are you doing?"

"Looking"

"For what?"

"Never mind, it's not important, let's get the files and then get a taxi, or I'll borrow a car, or something, we need to get out of here"

I rushed down the stairs and out of the front door with Zach in hot pursuit, shouting out my name. Once at the car I grabbed the files from the backseat and then turned to Zach.

"Steph what's wrong, you've gone as white as a sheet"

"We need to get out of here"

I set off running down the street and then slowed to a pace I was comfortable with, then started walking, and kept walking until we came to a small diner.

"Let's go in here and we'll talk"

I think by now Zach was happy that I'd stopped and even happier that I was prepared to sit and talk. We each ordered a coffee as I debated what to tell Zach and in the end decided not to tell him anything about Rangeman, I mean Ranger couldn't have changed that much that he was the bad guy could he? No, I knew him too well to betray what had been a strong friendship, shit we'd been more than that, he was the one who had always protected me, kept me safe. He said that what he did wasn't always legally right but morally right, so were those men Rangemen or was someone else involved and what was so important about those files? So I decided to focus on the files, after all Zach had seen them and that was what the men were after.

"The files Zach, there must be something we're missing in those files. I spoke with Vinnie this morning and someone broke into the office and destroyed all the paperwork and computers, everything's gone except those files in my bag"

"Well we brought in all the local skips so that only leaves the ones out of state"

"There are only three and I haven't even started to look at them for any clues"

"So let's start"

"Where are we going to do that, they know I work with you, I wouldn't feel safe back at my apartment"

"You anywhere we can go that's safe?"

"No"

Normally I would be calling Ranger and he would keep me safe, where to go was going to be a problem. Zach replaced the papers into the files and turned to me.

"Okay lets head out to where the nearest skip is"

"That would be Philadelphia, Pennsylvania"

So that was what we planned to do, it wasn't that far, maybe an hour and less by train, so an hour later I was sat on the train next to Zach. For some reason I was feeling anxious which when I thought about it was logical, I mean here I was crossing the state line on a train with someone I didn't really know being chased by someone I didn't know. I had no clothes with me, very little cash in my bag and had no one whom I thought I could trust.

"Zach I don't have much cash on me and if we use a card someone may pick up where we are"

"I've got cash with me, what made you think of that?"

"One of the ways I find people is to look at where they use their cards"

"You're good aren't you?"

I didn't know what to say to that, I suppose I could always find my man, but that was when I had some access to Rangers search sites. God Ranger, if he was involved in this we'd have to be so careful not to leave any clues, at least I knew what to avoid. But surely it couldn't be him; he would simply talk to me wouldn't he? Once in the city Zach found a hostel we could stay in, it was cheap and cheerful and at least they had some private rooms. That was when I suddenly thought about my phone, shit I knew Hector was good enough to find someone through their phone.

"Zach do you have a phone on you?"

"Yeah why?"

"Take the battery out, we can be traced through our phones"

"God call, but we'll need to get replacements so that we can stay in touch. Let's go shopping and get things that we'll need"

From the hostel it was only a short walk to an area that seemed to have a selection of shops, I'd worked out in my head what I would need and had started to go into a cheap womens clothing shop when Zach caught me by my arm.

"Steph why don't I go get the phones and equipment we're gonna need and meet you back here in an hour?"

"Sounds like a plan"

I'd nearly added Batman to the sentence, I really needed to think before I said something I'd regret. I smiled because I was sure that Zach just didn't want to go inside a womens clothing shop and watch me finding things, he handed me a roll of dollars and was gone before I could say anything else.

The shop I disappeared into sold cheap but pretty underwear, nightwear and jeans and T-shirts so I was actually finished paying for everything within thirty minutes. I didn't want to be stood outside while I waited for Zach so I crossed the road and went into a charity shop, my favorite place to browse. The man we were after here was definitely wealthier than the skips I usually came across so I would need some better quality clothes to wear. As I was browsing the racks a woman older than me came out of the changing room huffing. I watched as she returned the dress in her hands to the woman behind the counter, curious as to why she seemed so upset.

"Gladys, I'm annoyed, this is a beautiful dress but it's just too small"

"It is isn't it, an older lady brought in a whole bunch of stuff saying they were too young for her and that she was getting the middle age spread"

"I think I know how she feels"

She left the shop and I watched where the assistant hung the dress back up, she turned to me and looked me up and down.

"You know these clothes would suit you and seem to be your size, have a look on here before I put them out on the main racks"

I wondered over and was amazed at the quality and style of the clothes, picking out a burgundy trouser suit to try on, the assistant handed me the dress that she was rehanging.

"Here try this on as well, I know you'll look amazing in it"

The suit fit extremely well so I decided I would buy it and then I looked at the dress, it was beautiful, why not, it wouldn't do any harm to try it on. I stepped out of the changing room to find a full-length mirror and as I was turning to see how it looked from the back the assistant came up behind me.

"Oh my dear, you look exquisite in that dress, it fits perfectly and I have the shoes and bag to go with it"

It did look good and it did fit me well, it was a long black dress with a sweetheart neck and straps that went from the side of my breasts to tie behind my neck. The dress clung to my curves then kicked out at the bottom. Would I ever wear it though? I could afford it, hell at the price it was a gift so I talked myself into buying it; I'd need to pay back the money to Zach when we were back home. She reappeared with another suit, this time with a skirt and a couple of tops that would go well with both suits.

"It's three for two this week, you won't find anything that suits you as well as these clothes do"

All right I was a sucker when it came to a bargain so I ended up with a bag full of clothes, and shoes that would go with the dress and with the suits. Next door to the charity shop was a chemist, I'd need a toothbrush and paste, and something to shower with and a soap to rinse through my clothes. It was time to meet with Zach but as I stood at the door to leave I had a strong feeling that I was being watched. I couldn't see anyone obviously hanging around but I stayed in the shop looking through the window until I saw Zach waiting outside the first shop I'd been in and then quickly crossed the road to join him.

"Wow, you did well"

"How did you get on?"

"Phones and electronics are in the bag and I managed to get a cheap second hand laptop"

"Zach, I know this may sound crazy but I have an awful feeling we're being watched. Can we get back to the hostel?"

"Sure, we'll go back a different way and if we're being followed maybe I can spot them and hopefully we can lose them"

To say we took a different route was an understatement, down a street, back up another, through and out of the back of a café, I was lost and was surprised when we entered through the back door of the hostel.

"Steph go freshen up and then we can get started on finding our man, I'll be at your room in thirty minutes"

I showered quickly using the small travel bottles I'd bought and then rinsed out my clothes to dry overnight, hopefully, then dressed in my new jeans and T-shirt. I'd just finished when Zach tapped on the door and called out my name.

"You do your magic with the computer while I set up the phones"

So I made myself comfortable on the bed leaning against the headboard and went to work. All we had was the skips name and a photograph, the information on past employment was very vague but the list of things he was suspected of was long. It ranged from fraud to murder and in each case any investigation had to be dropped because there wasn't enough evidence or any witnesses. He'd eventually been charged after a woman he was seen with was found raped and beaten up, she was in a coma from head injuries, but the police had enough evidence from DNA and eye witnesses who saw him with her to be sure that this time he'd be sent to prison. Jeffrey Arnold Peters was the name that we had but I doubted he'd be using that one now; the only reason we knew he was in Philadelphia was a report that the police had received from a girl friend of the victim who'd seen him there. So with the name in my head I went with a hunch, usually people kept to the familiar, so using the names I opened up twelve tabs in Google and wrote in the different connotations that the three names could have. Then for each one hit on the image tab and waited. One by one I looked through the images that each name came up with pleased when on the ninth tab I found an image that looked like our skip. He was stood with a group a men and the photograph was courtesy of a local newspaper. The name he was using was Arnold Peter Jeffrey, so with that information I went into the all section of Google and started looking for clues as to what he was up to here in Philadelphia. What was interesting was that he was now part of the team working with a Governor for re election.

"Okay I've found him"

Zach looked up at me and I could tell from his face he didn't believe me.

"Where?"

"He's working as part of the team with a Mr. Holburn who wants to be the new Governor"

"How does that help?"

I thought about that for a minute then remembered Mary Lou saying how whenever there were elections going on there would be lots of jobs doing menial tasks.

"I'll get a job in the office where the campaign headquarters is"

"And just how do you think you can do that?"

"Easy, I'll just use my charms"

"Well if you get in then I'm going to be keeping an eye on you and keep an eye out for Peters, maybe I can follow him and find out where he lives"

"We have a plan then, I've got the address for the place I need to be, but won't we need a car?"

"Sorted, I'm picking one up tonight"

"Well I'll meet you at 8 for breakfast then, next door in the diner"

When he'd gone I lay on the bed in my thinking position, I felt excited for the chase, but nervous in case something went wrong, I know with me the most bizarre things can happen. That led me to thinking how Ranger would be there to support me and even save me, god I missed him so much, in fact the longer it had been since I'd last been with him the more sad I became, as tears threatened to fall I shook my head and wiped my face. Now was not the time to even consider what I'd lost, focus on the goal, even that was something that Ranger had tried to instill in me. As I got myself ready for bed and went through my routines I had a sudden thought, Rex, he was on his own and no one knew I was away from town. Who the hell could I call on? I couldn't ask any of the girls in case someone was watching the apartment, Dillon, he had a key, and he might take care of him for me. Picking up the phone that Zach had left for me I considered if anyone would put a tab on Dillon's phone, nah, he wasn't someone I would normally phone.

"Hey Dillon it's Steph"

"Hey to you too, is there a problem at the apartment?"

"Shouldn't be, but I'm on a job out of town, could you please look after Rex for me till I get back?"

"No problem Steph, I'll go get him now"

"Thank you Dillon, you're a life saver"

I felt better after that had been sorted, I'd blocked my number so I hoped he didn't need to get in touch with me, never mind, hopefully Zach and I would catch Peters and be back home soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I didn't really sleep well, I dreamt but couldn't remember what they had been about, so it took me awhile to get organized in the morning. It was 8.15 when I eventually got to the diner but Zach was sat there patiently waiting for me with two coffees on the table.

"Sorry Zach, I'm just not with it this morning, have you ordered?"

"No I was waiting for you"

The waitress was obviously impressed by the looks of Zach and I watched amused as she started to flirt with him, strange because although he was good looking and had been an excellent partner I just didn't fancy him in that way, maybe I still needed to get Ranger out of my system?

I was hungry this morning and dug into a full cooked breakfast feeling so much better when I'd finished, I was surprised when Zach ordered the same, I thought he might have been into healthy stuff seeing as he was so fit. He paid and taking my hand led me out through the back door into the car park, the lights and horn of a car beeped at us and sitting there was a black Cayenne. Shit, why that car? Couldn't he have at least gone for a different color?

"You like it Steph?"

"Sure, but how did you get one of these?"

"Rental, but we've only got it for two full days and nights, the one I ordered they won't have till then so they upgraded me, free of charge"

"Good deal then, come on I'll put the address into the sat nav and then let's see if I can get into that office where the campaign headquarters is based"

The drive took longer than I thought but it gave me time to go over my cover story, yeah I'd have to lie through my teeth to get in, but here goes. Zach dropped me off just before the address as I was unfastening the seat belt he put his hand on my arm.

"Steph be careful in there, let me know by text how you do and when you want me to pick you up"

I got down from the car and straightened my clothes before walking toward the entrance. I caught my reflection in a shop window, dam I was pleased with how I looked, the burgundy trouser suit fit me perfectly and the cream round necked blouse underneath complemented it. I'd put my hair into a French plait leaving wisps of curls hanging free around my face and gone for very light natural makeup. With my shoulders back I walked straight up to the woman at the reception desk and smiled down at her, she hardly moved her head but was looking back at me over the top of her glasses.  
"May I help you?"

"Good morning Ma'am, the agency sent me here with regards to the temporary vacancies, I wonder if you would point me to the person I need to speak with please"

"Oh no body told me anything, I'll get Grace to come see you"

"Thank you"

I waited politely to one side as she used the phone and smiled at her when she looked my way, not long after she finished the call a young woman dressed in a skirt and blouse came into the reception area. My heart fell when I saw the look on her face; she was obviously confused with why I was here.

"Hi, I'm Grace, I think maybe there's been a mix up"

"Oh no, they promised you had something here"

"Well, give me a minute and let me check out something, do you mind what it is you'd be doing?"

"No, I can be flexible"

I crossed my fingers behind my back as I waited again, please let there be a job, anything. Grace was smiling when she returned and came straight up to me.

"They need help with the promotional packs, so if you don't mind doing that, but it's only for a couple of days"

"That would be amazing, thank you so much"

My heart was slowing down now and I had a small smile on my face. Grace led me through a door behind the reception and down a corridor to a large room at the end where there were tables laid out with hundreds of items.

"I'll leave you with Emma, she's in charge down here"

The woman whom Grace had pointed out to me didn't look up until she'd put a bag inside a box and then started with another one. She was about my age and looked quite flustered. Emma smiled and without stopping what she was doing told me what I needed to do.

"You see those fancy paper bags? Well we need to put one of each item in them then put the full bag in the boxes by the door"

I collected a bag and as I walked down each table picked up an item that went into the bag then put the bag in the box.

"What are these all for?"  
"There's a big campaign dinner dance tomorrow night and every lady there will get a bag when she leaves"

I laughed at the picture that came into my head.

"You mean like a kids birthday party when the kids get a goody bag to take home?"

She smiled back

"Yeah, and boy are the goodies in here worth taking home"

I took more notice of the items I was picking up, perfume, jewelry, body lotion and a small box of chocolates all topped off with a scented candle, yeah these would cost a fortune to buy. To say the job was tedious was an understatement, and to say I may have missed an item or put two of one in was probable, but I didn't think anyone would notice. By lunchtime my feet hurt and I took my shoes off to get some relief, leaving them at the side of a table. Emma took me upstairs to a small canteen where there was a coffee machine and a selection of sandwiches, I almost moaned as I took the weight off my feet.

"Your feet aching?"

I nodded but was still eating my sandwich.

"Yeah at least we get the reward of going to the dinner dance"

"We do?"

"Hell yeah, someone has to stand by all those bags and make sure no one steals them and then we have to hand them out at the end"

"So how are we supposed to dress?"

"Your best dress to impress, I reckon they'll be some real lookers there"

"So where and when?"

"We meet here to pack the bags in the trucks at 5 and then head over to the Bellevue for about 6. The main event starts at 8, so we'll have time to get the tables organized and then get changed"

"Sounds like fun, who else is helping?"

"Well Grace will help out and Josie is supposed to be with me but she's at the Bellevue getting the room ready, maybe she'll turn up tomorrow"

"What time do we finish today and start in the morning?"

"I usually pack in about 6 and start at 9"

The idea of a dinner dance had me thinking, Peters was bound to be there and if I wore my new black dress maybe I could work a distraction and have Zach waiting to take him down. I text Zach to pick me up after I finished and added, "I have a plan!"

By the time it was 6 I was so tired I could hardly walk, I actually fell asleep in the car, much to the amusement of Zach. He'd bought a Chinese take away for our dinner so while we ate I went over what we could do the following evening.

"A distraction?"

"Yeah, you know use my charms to get him to walk outside with me"

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"No, because you'll be outside the door to take him down"

"I don't like it"  
"Zach it's the only way"

"Well we'll need plans of where this dance is happening, and we'll need mics and buds so I know where you are and when you're coming out"

"That's fine with me"

"Have you got your gun with you?"

I just looked at him, even if I had brought it I didn't have enough bullets to fill it with.

"Okay, I'll sort something out. I'll need to meet up with you during the day tomorrow"

"I can work with that, how about you bring my dress and shoes with you?"

"You already have a dress?"

"Yeah, I knew it would be needed"

All right I didn't really want to wear it tomorrow, it was too nice for a distraction job but I'd have to, I didn't have anything else that would be suitable. Once I'd finished eating I pushed Zach out of the room.

"I need to sleep, see you in the morning"

Once showered I packed the things I would need for tomorrow evening into a large plastic bag and left it by the door, I definitely needed to go to bed.

I was more organized in the morning after the first good nights sleep I'd had in ages, working on my feet all day must have that effect. Zach dropped me off at the office with a promise to meet him outside at 3pm. Emma and Josie were there when I arrived so it wasn't quite as hectic as the previous day, at 3 I told the girls I'd need ten minutes, that my boyfriend was dropping off my things for tonight, that of course ended up with all sorts of questions being fired at me. Zach was parked as arranged so I climbed into the car and closed the door.

"My bag?"

"In the back. Here is your mic and ear bud, wear them as soon as you change. There's also a copy of the floor plans for the hotel, but please don't go upstairs, I can't get past the security to get anywhere above where the event is. There's a special present in this box, just in case"

I opened the case with the mic and ear bud in, they looked new and were small, the mic I could probably pin to the inside of my dress, plans were plans I'd look at those later but it was the box that intrigued me. I slowly opened it to look inside and saw an oblong box attached to an elasticated band, what the hell was it?

"You wear it under the dress around your calf, it's a stun gun, neat isn't it?"

It was neat and I could now see the two prongs and the button.

"Where did you get this from?"

"There was a van parked down from the electronics shop I went to for the mic and ear bud, that bloke had all sorts of stuff, definitely fallen off the back of a lorry, but it looked ideal for you"

"Thanks, let's hope I don't need to use it"

"I'll be around tonight but let's get this done as quick as possible and get out of here, I've packed up everything from the hostel so we're good to go"

I hadn't thought that far ahead, I suppose if we did get Peters we'd have to transport him back to the station in Trenton. Oh god did that mean Zach had packed my underwear? Because Josie was with us we had finished by four so Grace had called for the van to come early. So now all we had to do was arrange the bags on the tables. I was amazed at the opulence of the hotel, it had that old world feel with high ceilings and ornate plaster, it was decked out in red velvet drapes and gold embellishments, this was a really expensive place, and the space where the dinner dance was to be held was truly magnificent. Tables with white and red cloths decorated with fresh flowers, silver ware for god knows how many courses and glasses.

"This looks amazing"

"Thanks, it took hours yesterday to get it set up with all the bunting and balloons"

It did look good, maybe a bit over the top but I suppose for a campaign event you needed to be pushing the name of the candidate. I turned to Emma and Josie.

"You two go change and I'll stand guard"

"You sure?"

"Yeah go ahead, just don't take all night"

I wondered around the room looking at the names on the tables and found Arnold Jeffrey on the top table, with all of the dignitaries. I was really curious what his game play was here, but looking at the time, I needed to be by our table for when the girls came back. Both Emma and Josie had long dresses on, both looked really pretty and feminine, maybe a bit flouncy for me. Emma had on a pink long sleeved dress that seemed to come out in a flounce from the waist, maybe it was a bridesmaid dress that she already had. Josie wore a more conventional dress, capped sleeves and high waist that then moved into an A line skirt, the material shimmered hues of green when she moved.

"You two look really pretty. Okay I'm going to change, see you in a while"

I picked up my bag and made my way into the powder room to get changed. My hair was co-operating and fell in loose curls around my face and down my back, I pinned one side above my ear and pulled down loose a curl then set about applying my makeup. I had my ear bud in my ear covered by my hair and the mic attached just inside the neckline of my dress.

"You hear me Zach?"

"Loud and clear. Go get him"

Tiger, he should have said go get him tiger, that's what Ranger always said to me before a distraction, did that mean I wasn't going to be lucky? Get a grip; it was just a saying that Ranger used. I'd tried to plan my entrance when I knew guests would be here, I needed to get Peters to notice me so as I glided through the door I looked at where he would be sitting and almost willed him to look up, but it was the man next to him who was looking at me, dam, what now? But then I smiled when Peters noticed he'd lost the attention of the man he was talking to and turned to see what he was looking at. Peters looked straight at me and I knew he was hooked from the look on his face. It wasn't that he wasn't bad looking but he exuded a charm that made me shiver. He was my height but he was carrying too much weight with a belly beginning to show, his clothes were too tight fitting, he probably thought he looked sexy, no chance. His light brown hair was in a crew cut and he was now wearing a goatee, but it was his eyes that had that predatory look. I smiled at him then lowered my face as I headed back to my table, where the others were just staring at me.

"What?"

"Geez girl you sure clean up good"

"That dress is fantastic"

"Hell you belong out there not here with us"

I know I blushed, I could feel my cheeks get warm, but I simply smiled at them and went to stand with them.

"You know Emma, you and Josie look beautiful too, I hope Mr. Holburn appreciates all the hard work you've put in"

"Well I certainly do"

I turned to see that Peters was stood behind me and as I moved his eyes followed me. You can do this, remember what Ranger taught you, keep the goal in focus; get him out of here so Zach can take him down. I smiled back at him and moved closer, looking at him through my eyelashes.

"I don't think we've been introduced?"

"I'm Shelly, and this is Emma and Josie"

"Ladies a pleasure to meet you. Shelly would you dance with me, I'm sure that these fine women can manage without you"

"Thank you but I don't know who you are?"

"Arnold Jeffrey, I manage the funds for Mr. Holburn"

So that was his game here, he was probably moving some of those funds into his own pocket. He led me to the dance floor and held me on my waist and by my hand as we slowly waltzed around the room, now I had to get him out of here toward the side exit where Zach was.

"I feel a little warm Arnold, maybe I need to go outside and cool down"

"I'll go with you"

We walked out of the main entrance to the event and as I tried to turn to the left where the side exit was he pulled me to the right.

"There's an exit just down here where it's not so noisy"

Shit what now? I let myself be guided, no way was I giving him up but was shocked when my back hit a door that opened and I almost fell backwards.

"Shelly let me help you"

If his idea of helping was shoving me into a broom cupboard he had another think coming.

"Arnold this isn't going to happen"

"Oh yes it is, you are one hell of a seductress so stop playing hard to get"

His chest was pushed against mine trapping me but it was what his hands were doing that had me in a panic. He was slowly hitching my dress up as his hands pawed the back of my thighs. The first thing I thought to do was to bring my knee up but he was too close, then I remembered the stun gun, I shimmied down pretending I was rubbing against him and almost threw up when I felt his erection against my chest, I reached the stun gun and flipped it on and then panicked again, I needed it to touch skin to work. How was I going to do this? I shimmied back up so that I was now at his eye level and nearly screamed when his hands clasped at my backside, he was so going down. As I touched the prongs to his neck I pushed him away and watched as he fell to the ground.

"Zach can you help me get him out of here"

"Where are you?"

"Downstairs in a broom cupboard, near the right hand exit"

"Steph are you?"

"I'm fine, just get here, fast"

I jabbed another shot into Peters just in case he started to come round and stood waiting for Zach almost praying that he'd hurry up.

"Where've you been?"

"Got a laundry basket so we can wheel him out"

"Sorry, I got a bit nervous waiting"

"Steph why does he have a hell of a boner?"

I didn't answer him, I really didn't know what to say.  
"Steph did he do anything to hurt you?"

"No, he tried but I got the better of him, can we please just get out of here?"

Between us we literally toppled Peters into the cart and pushed it to the lift and then out of the door. Zach had already handcuffed him and now he fastened the shackles around his ankles and attached it to the floor of the Cayenne, another car with an anchor point in the back? Within minutes Zach was driving out of Philadelphia toward Trenton. I woke with a start when the car suddenly stopped, looking out of the window I couldn't work out where we were or why we'd stopped. When I looked again I recognized some of the buildings, we were parked at least a block away from the police station.

"Steph you need to take him in and then come and collect me"

"Why?"

"Remember me getting attacked?"

"Shit, are you going to be okay?"

"Pick me up outside that diner where we had our talk, be careful"

Peters had been quiet during us talking but decided he'd have his say.

"You can't leave me alone with her, she's vicious"

I turned round and stun gunned him much to Zach's amusement. I felt really nervous as I approached the police station, it was late and I didn't know who would be there as I parked, I even debated waiting for someone to come out so that I could ask for their help. I was so happy to see Eddie walk out of the station, and shouted out to him as I pushed the button to wind the window down.

"Eddie, Eddie, you got a minute?"

"Sure, hell Steph what you doing here so late?"

"Out of state skip, can you get him inside for me?"

"No problem"

I stepped from the car with the apprehension papers and walked behind Eddie as he dragged Peters inside and cuffed him to the bench. I approached the desk and passed over my papers and turned when I heard Eddie whistle.

"Stephanie Plum you look dressed to kill"

Shit I'd forgotten I was still in my black dress and I know I blushed.

"You look amazing and he's a really high bond isn't he?"

"Yeah, I used a distraction to get him"

"Where's Zach?"

"Around. Eddie can you drop my receipt off with Connie for me?"

"No problem"

I still didn't know why Zach didn't want to come into the station, was it because of those guys that beat him up? When I'd got my receipt I turned to find Eddie still there, what was with him?

"Come on it's late I'll walk you to your car"

"Thanks Eddie"

As I slowly drove away I started to think, how come Eddie was always there when I needed him? First he helped with Guntrip, then he brought me the cure, and he was there when I brought in that first skip with Zach and now. Maybe I was being over sensitive, concentrate on driving; make sure you're not being followed. So I did some evasive driving that Tank had tried so hard to teach me, maybe I'd learnt something after all. Zach saw me when I pulled up outside the diner and carrying paper cups got into the passenger seat.

"Where to?"

"Next skip?"

"Too far to drive tonight"

"You drive as far as you can then I'll take over"

"So where is the next skip?"

"Albany, so just head for New York"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I headed out of Trenton on route 78 and then turned onto the 287, I didn't want to end up in the city driving and after two hours I was ready to let Zach drive. I pulled over and watched him sleep. Does everyone look younger when they sleep, Ranger did and Zach does, I wonder if I do? He was turned sideways facing me and I really looked at him, the stubble was growing on his face surrounding a jaw that was strong and he had lashes that fell on his cheeks, why is it that men can have long thick lashes and us women don't?

"It's rude to stare"

I'm sure I jumped when he spoke, was I staring, maybe, was I comparing him to Ranger, yes, he was almost the opposite to Ranger in so many ways and I felt the hurt all over again, raw and deep, as tears slowly fell down my cheek.

"Shit Steph I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you"

"It's not you, it's me, I just keep remembering and then I get so upset"

"Remembering what?"

"Nothing, it's nothing"

I wiped my eyes and lent my head against the side window.

"It's complicated and I'm being stupid, you ready to drive?"

He really did look sorry and I'm sure he wanted to know what was going on with me but no way was I going to explain. I mean how do you say that you loved someone and they didn't love you back, in fact worse than that, they'd totally ignored I even existed. I ended up laying down on the back seat while Zach drove; I'd put Albany into the sat nav and was soon drifting to sleep. It was talking that had me coming awake, but I knew better than to move, Zach, he was talking quietly on his phone, who was he talking to? I concentrated on his voice but the sound of the road was too noisy to really discern the words he was saying. I stayed still even after he had finished and then slowly began to move feigning the process of waking up.

"Morning sleeping beauty"

"Morning, where are we?"

"Almost there, ready for breakfast?"

"Yeah, but I really need to change out of this dress"

"There's a pullover coming up, I'll stop there"

I sat up in the back and looked out of the window, it wasn't quite light so I couldn't really make out anything, we soon stopped and Zach handed me a bag from the trunk, jeans and sweater was what I needed. Once changed and freshened up I found Zach nursing a coffee, the café at the stop was empty, it was too early in the morning for most people to be on the road.

"So Zach what are the plans?"

"This one isn't a nice person Steph so we'll have to be careful"

"Yeah I saw that, any ideas?"

"Not really, he's been charged with selling illegal weapons, drugs, you name it and he has a finger in it"

"Gang member, probably headed it up at one stage. You know a few years back Connie Lula and I caught ourselves a gang member, hell it seems so long ago"

"Was that when it all ended with some bloke shooting them down?"

"Yeah, that was one of those times I got into a shit load of trouble just because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time and witnessed some young punk rob and blow up a store"

"How did you stay safe?"

"A friend"

That was when I first found Rangeman and thought I was being so clever sneaking in and out of Rangers apartment, everyone knew I was there, even Ranger, but he didn't kick me out and I thought he might, so why was he kicking me out now?

"Scary then?"

"Very, I did some crazy stuff back then but I've learned from it, I hope"

"Maybe we could use the same ploy you used back then?"

"Maybe, but we'll need to know what name he's using, they always take on such stupid names"

"I called a friend out in Los Angeles who used to hang around with a gang, he thinks if we follow the name of the gang, possibly Gunnerz, he thought we might catch a break also if we get stuck or feel out of our depth he'd help."

Well at least that answered my concern as to whom he was talking to on the phone.

"Where will we stay?"

"Well there's no way we can stay round where the gangs are in Hartford, it's like Stark Street but worse so I've found us an airbnb just outside the city, you'll like it"

Returning to the car Zach put in the address he'd booked us into and he continued with the driving, I was now sat in the front taking in my surroundings. We didn't go into the city and the place he found was really quaint, a small cottage style place with two bedrooms a bathroom and kitchen come lounge. The owners lived in a big house behind and were very friendly treating us like a couple on a vacation. It was a strange feeling because I did get on well with Zach but I just didn't see him like that. As soon as we had unpacked what we needed, again, Zach went out to get some supplies and I bunkered down with the laptop in a bedroom. Could I be so lucky again to find this gang member, maybe, I mean people are stupid when it comes to Facebook and what they write there so I logged into my account and put in Dagen Paar, afro American aged 27, hell he'd done so much in such a short lifetime. Like magic a name came up so I went onto his page to see when he'd last been on here. Bingo, just before he was arrested and there were all his friends giving him support. I spent the next hour chasing through his friends; following links to other people until eventually I'd come full circle because there was Dagen staring back out at me. The name on the page was Raymon Demon, hell what a stupid name, but each to his own, I carried on reading and discovered that he obviously used this site regularly and after a while I could see a pattern.

"You still struggling with finding him?"

Shit I didn't realize that Zach had come back in, he was propped against the doorframe watching me.

"I've found out his name and I know where he'll be, but tomorrow is the night to get him"

"Wow, how?"

"Oh no, I'm not giving you my secrets"

"So what's the plan?"

"Girlfriend, he has a date"

"So how does that help us?"

"He takes his girlfriend to the cinema every week, the early showing, so we need to be there before him and go into the cinema with him, whether we take him in the cinema or outside depends on whether he has others watching out for him"

"Okay which cinema and what time?"

"Regal Cinema East Greenbush and the films start between 4 and 5, depending on which film they see, though there are some films that start later at 7"

"Okay then I'll get the layout for the cinema in the morning then we can put together a number of plans, depending as you say on who else turns up"

It had been a long day, what with driving through the night and then the research I'd done this afternoon so it was another takeout courtesy of Zach, all right it was okay for pizza but not the best I'd ever had. I really needed to sleep properly in a bed where it was comfortable. Saying goodnight to Zach I showered, changed and was asleep within an hour. I must have slept well because I couldn't remember any dreams or waking up but it was the light through the thin drapes that had me opening my eyes, dam it was only 6am, but now I needed the bathroom. The house was quiet so I assumed Zach was still asleep, but now I was up there was no way of going back to bed to sleep so I put the kettle on and prepared to make myself a coffee, yeah we'd filched some sachets from the stop yesterday morning. I was just pouring the water into a mug when the front door opened making me jump and screech at the same time.

"Sorry Steph, I thought you'd still be asleep"

"No, where've you been?"

"Returned the car and got the one we were supposed to get"

"You went back to Philadelphia?"

"No, there's an office down in town"

"Oh, why so early"

"Things to do this morning. Here I picked up some breakfast for you"

He handed me a paper bag that had a sausage, egg and cheese bagel inside along with a coffee latte. All right maybe I couldn't be annoyed at him but for some reason I was starting to feel nervous, not quite my spidey sense, but the beginning of it. We sat in silence eating our breakfast and I made the move to tidy up the dishes we'd used, Zach was in his room changing and suddenly I didn't know what to do.

"I'm heading out to get information on the cinema, why don't you pack your stuff so we're ready to leave"

I decided jeans and a thin sweater were the best things to wear so after a shower and washing my hair I looked around the room. I didn't have much to pack away; I hadn't unpacked a lot of it, and decided to finish my latte outside behind the cottage sat in the sunshine. I felt lonely, is this what bounty hunting was going to be like? Moving from town to town living out of a suitcase or in my case a couple of plastic bags. I wondered how Lula was getting on with her new partner and if Connie had got sorted with the paperwork, but most of all I wondered what Ranger was up to, why he had disowned me, was I that bad not to still be his friend? He'd been happy enough kissing me and I would never forget that first night with him, maybe I didn't come up to his expectations, but maybe the blond did. But what about the times I'd helped him, when I'd put my life on the line for him, didn't that mean anything to him, or was he just using me? I jumped when someone touched my arm.

"Sorry Miss. Taylor, I didn't mean to startle you"

"No, I was miles away"

"Is everything all right with the cottage, anything you need?"

"No, it's lovely thank you"

"Well you know there are some shops just down the road if you need anything"

"Thanks for that, I may just have a walk down there"

I was feeling antsy and I didn't know why, I was annoyed that Zach had just left me here and still wasn't back, so I locked the cottage and walked down the road heading toward where there were some shops. Not that I needed anything but at least I was doing something. There were only four shops on the small forecourt; the pharmacy reminded me that I would probably need some tampons soon. I'd stopped taking the pill when I decided that I wasn't going back to Morelli and then Ranger wasn't around; it was something that would save me money even though each month I was in agony. Having purchased those I froze as I came out, someone was watching me, I was sure of it, it felt just like it had when we'd been in Philadelphia, but just like there I couldn't place anyone that seemed out of place so quickly I turned and headed back to the cottage. Maybe I could start looking at the last skip, the sooner we caught him then maybe the sooner I'd have my life back to normal. Zach still wasn't back and I was feeling half annoyed and half worried, what if something had happened to him? With a bottle of water and the last file I went back outside. I tried to call Zach but he didn't answer, dam it where could he be and what would I do if he didn't show up? Focus Stephanie, so I opened the last file to see what information there was. Then checked in my bag and in the other folders, to be sat looking again at the one sheet of paper and blank sheets behind it. Had Connie not printed everything out properly? Now what? I had a name that this man had given to the police and an age and even a photograph, but no addresses, phone numbers or even what had been put down against the bail, in fact the paperwork I had didn't even say what he'd been charged with. I really needed to talk to Connie to see if there was more information than what I had. I hesitated, did I phone or not? If I used the new phone Zach had given to me and blocked the number then surely that couldn't give away my position?

"Plum Bail Bonds, how may I help you?"

"Connie, it's Steph here"

"Steph, where the hell are you?"

"Picking up those skips that are out of state"

"Oh yeah, I got the last receipt from Eddie and the money's in your account. When are you back?"

"Hopefully tomorrow and then we just have the last one to get"

"Last one?"

"Yeah that's why I called, it looks like there's information missing"

"Who was it?"

"Miguel Encavo"

"Who? I don't remember him and I can't even find him in the new paperwork I collected, hell does that mean I'm still short on paperwork from the courts?"

I'd forgotten about the break in at the office, why would someone remove paperwork and computer files?

"Listen Steph I have to go down to re bond Mooner later so I'll check in with the court then"

"So how is Lula doing?"

"She's actually doing well, seems to have come to an understanding with her new partner"  
"Good, I'm glad she's doing well. Speak soon Connie"

As I closed down my phone I heard a door open and close, this had better be Zach.

"Sorry I took so long, the cinema didn't open till late"

"You could have phoned or even answered your phone, I was getting worried"

And yes I did mean to sound annoyed at him.

"Point taken, won't happen again"

I smiled at his reply; okay I suppose he was forgiven.

"So what plans have you come up with?"

"If they go in alone but with company outside then there's a back exit we can use, if you can distract the girlfriend I'll deal with Dagen Paar"

"And?"

"If his goons are in the foyer there's an emergency exit at the front, right side of the screen"

"And?"

"If his goons come into the cinema with them then we'll have to find another opportunity to get him"

"Fair enough. We'll get to the cinema before they do and I'll get tickets to the same showing and text you and then you can decide where to park the car and join me inside the foyer"

"Sounds good, make sure you have your stun gun"

I gave him one of my Burg glares, I'd actually remembered to charge it up last night and it was sitting in my bag. We packed all of our belongings in the car and I noticed that the car was now a dark blue Audi Q5, much better. Heading to the cinema, I was surprised when it was so far out of the city and after thinking about it turned and told Zach what I was thinking.

"He'll be alone"

"What?"

"He's not going to bring his goons out here"

"I hope you're right Steph"

I was right behind the girlfriend as she bought two tickets to see Mission: Impossible – Fallout, yeah I could enjoy watching that. Dagen Paar came into the foyer alone and walked up to the girlfriend wrapping his arms around her. I'd thought she looked a bit out of his class on his Facebook page and now seeing them together I was sure of it. I wondered if that was why they came so far out of town so that no one would see them together, she was definitely into the bad boy image. Was that why I fell so hard for Ranger, did he exude that image? I mean Morelli had been the bad boy of the Burg and look what happened there, maybe there was a lesson I needed to learn. After texting Zach he came in and surprised the hell out of me by wrapping his arms around me, his head in my hair and whispering in my ear.

"He's alone, so let's act like a couple and we'll plan the takedown as they leave the theatre"

I can honestly say I didn't feel comfortable with Zach so close and I didn't know why, I mean he was good looking and treated me as an equal, he was polite and gave me compliments, but he just wasn't Ranger. Dam I kinda wanted to like him like that so that I could forget about Ranger. We followed them in and sat behind them, the theatre was almost empty so keeping an eye on them was easy, I really enjoyed the film and for a small amount of time forgot all about the job and why we were here, but soon the credits were rolling and we needed to move. As I thought the girlfriend made a beeline for the powder room so I followed her in to stand by the sinks washing my hands. When a text came from Zach saying he was finished I left and exited through the back door and headed for the car.

"Where is he?"

"In the trunk"

"Why?"

"Most secure place and we don't want anyone to see him sat in this car with us"

"Fair enough"

As far as I was concerned he could stay in the trunk, in fact I'm sure that's how we'd transported that gang member to Point Pleasant. If the roads were clear we'd be in Trenton in four hours and then we'd have to probably work from there because I had absolutely no idea where the next skip might be.

"Hey sleepy head we're here"

"Already?"

Had I really slept all the way? I looked out of the window and realized we were parked outside the police station, at last, home.

"You coming in this time?"

"Yes, he isn't happy being in the trunk so you'll need help to get him in"

We got out and as I held the capture papers Zach unlocked the trunk, I was a little bit sorry for where Paar had been for such a long trip but not that much. I followed them into the police station and handed over the papers, Paar was now handcuffed to a rail by the bench and Zach was stood to one side.

"Hey Steph, you're here again"

I turned to see Eddie.

"Why is it you're always here when I come in?"

"My good luck, how you doing?"

"Okay, it's been hard on the road"

"He's hurting Steph"

"Who?"

"Ranger"

"I wouldn't know I haven't spoken to him in weeks"

"It'll all work out"

What the hell did he mean by that, what would work out?

I turned to find Zach stood behind me; he didn't look happy, what the hell was wrong with people tonight?

"Can you drop me off at my apartment Zach?"

"Sure, what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"I need to catch up with Connie tomorrow, the file on that last skip is missing information"

"Is that usual?"

"No"

"So there isn't enough for you to go on?"

"Not really"

"So you're saying you won't be able to find him?"

"No, it'll take me longer"

Why was he being so anxious about this skip and my ability to find him? By now we were in the car and when we didn't start to move I looked at him, what was he waiting for? At last he started the car and moved out onto the road. It was quiet with few cars about this late at night, though the lights were annoying and we seemed to hit every one of them at red. At last we were moving away from a light, not far from the turnoff to my apartment, as I looked to the side I noticed a truck was careering across the interchange at full speed, he'd obviously decided to run the red light on his road. As I tried to warn Zach it hit us at full speed, I could hear the plastic and metal groaning under the strain and then breaking as the speed of the truck pushed us sideways on the road. The airbags inflated cushioning me from the front and side, I screamed, but I was aware that we were being turned and were still moving. A sudden jolt had me bouncing against the side and screaming again, the seatbelt digging into my chest. It was then I realized that the cars wheels had hit the curb and we seemed to have come to a stop. I looked over at Zach but he seemed to be unconscious, with blood on his head and face.  
"Zach, Zach we've got to get out, Zach wake up"

I struggled to undo my seatbelt and then pushed against the door with my shoulder almost falling out when it moved. I didn't feel any effects from the crash, maybe tomorrow the aches and bruises would make an appearance, but now I needed to get to Zach to make sure he was all right. The truck was still there pushed up against the back passenger door and trunk, but no driver appeared, and that surprised me as I tried to open the drivers' door.

"Here let me help"

I was still pulling on the door but turned to see two men approach, thank god there was someone around who would help. They stood on either side of me, both with their hands on the door, Zach was still unconscious, and then I felt the world tilt. Had I hit my head and not realized it? I lost the ability to move and the two men were at my side, each with an arm around my waist. That's the last I remember before darkness overtook me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I think I was conscious, I'm sure I could hear my heartbeat but I couldn't think where I was, then the accident came back to me and how I'd passed out when we were trying to get Zach out of the car. If I was in the hospital it didn't sound or smell like it usually did. I slowly opened my eyes and was surprised that the ceiling was so high; I ached but didn't think I'd been hurt badly in the crash. Turning my head caused my neck to twinge but it was what I saw that had me confused, the high ceiling had an ornate finish that came down the walls until it reached a picture rail. Looking further the walls were painted a plain white. I slowly sat up and found that I was laid on top of a cover in the clothes I had been in at the crash, on top of a single bed. There was no other furniture in the room, there were two doors and two windows that were opposite the bed but were high up and barred. Now I was beginning to panic, where the hell was I? This was certainly not the hospital I usually woke up in. I stood up from the bed and slowly walked to one of the doors opening it carefully, a bathroom with a toilet, sink and a shower and by the looks of it towels and all the usual gels and soaps that you'd normally see. The second door, maybe that was the way out, but as I turned the knob my heart sank, it was locked. What now? I turned and leaned against the door taking another look around from a different perspective. There was a camera in the corner on the same side as where I was, pointing into the room. Shit, had I been kidnapped, but why and who would do it? I heard a clunk in the door and moved away turning to see what would happen next. A man dressed in khaki trousers and shirt came in pointing a gun at me, he was followed by another man wearing the same clothes; each man took up a position on either side of the door. The third man who came in was wearing white trousers and a white shirt, he looked older, maybe late forties with hair that had obviously been dyed black then combed back from his forehead. His face seemed to be in a permanent scowl with lines around his eyes and mouth, but it was his eyes that drew me, a cold dark grey showing no emotion. I stopped looking at him and backed up a step as he came toward me and stood looking at me.

"Miss Plum?"

"Yes, why am I here?"

"Ah I like it when we can get down to business"

I'm sure I looked bewildered because he laughed at me.

"Ah Miss Plum, I hope you're as good as you're reputation says you are"

What reputation, surely he didn't think that I, no not that surely?

"You have the reputation for finding people, and that is what you are going to do for me"

"But there are people just as good, if not better"

"None who have your instincts. Henri give her the file"

One of the men who had been stood by the door put a hand inside his shirt and handed me a file.

"Find him"

Who the hell did he think he was? I crossed my arms over my chest and stared back at him.

"Miss Plum you are in no position to refuse and you wouldn't like the consequences"

Shit, maybe I'd have to play along with him, maybe stall him.

"I'll need some things to do it"

"Henri will get you what you need"

With that he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him, but leaving the two men in the room.

"Well, what do you need?"

I looked at the man in front of me and I thought quickly what I would use when I needed to find someone.

"Laptop, paper and pens"

Then he took a card from his pocket and placed it over the metal underneath the door handle, there was a clunk and the door opened. They left me stood where I had been still holding the file with both hands. I had so many questions going through my mind; who was that man and where was I, but as I lifted the file, I also needed to know who he was wanting me to find and why? I sat on the bed and realized maybe I needed to ask for things, a table and chair would make it easier and some coffee. The door gave that clunking sound and as I looked up as Henri came into the room and put what I'd asked for on the bed.

"Henri"

"Ma'am?"

"I'm sorry but could you bring in a table and chair to work on, or maybe there's somewhere else I could work?"

"You're not to leave the room, I'll go get them, anything else?"

"Coffee and maybe something to eat?"

"You'll get food when it's time"

He left but not long after two of them brought the table and chair in. Now what? I suppose do as he asked, what choice did I have. I got a shock when I saw the contents of the file, the name said Edward Daine, but the photo seemed to be the man I knew as

Miguel Encavo. He looked to be about forty-five, maybe older because he had a sallow look to his complexion. He had brown hair spotted with grey and big bushy eyebrows and a moustache. In fact he looked unkempt, his hair needed a cut and he looked as if he hadn't shaved, his face was drawn with lines that were deep across his forehead, he had the look of someone who was worried. Why did the man want me to find Miguel or Edward? I didn't want to do this; I really wanted to go home. Looking around I couldn't see anyway out. A tear rolled down my cheek, why was it always me that managed to end up in trouble, I mean I hadn't done anything to deserve this. How I wished that Ranger was still around, he would have protected me or at least be looking for me, but now I knew I was on my own. What choice did I have, maybe I could pretend to look and take my time until an opportunity came up to try and escape? I took the file and sat down at the table that had been provided and looked blankly down at the computer screen. I didn't know where to start, this wasn't some one who just wanted to avoid the law, it seemed he wanted to disappear, I spent nearly two hours with variations of the names and in the end came up with absolutely nothing, I needed more information, a personal perspective to really understand him. I felt that the name I'd seen on file was an alias and perhaps the name I'd just been given was his true name, so what do people do when they really disappear? They use something familiar but ordinary. So from now on I would refer to him as Edward Daine and with that in mind set to work to find as many names as I could using the letters of the name. It's amazing what tools you can find on Google and the sites it brings up so I soon had some variations of a name using the letters from Edwards name, so those went into a Google search, hell it was surprising how many pictures came up but I was looking for a likeness to Edward. I really needed a better search program but would I get one? When the door opened I was surprised when the man who was obviously the boss walked in carrying a tray of food.

"You've been busy, anything yet?"

"I need access to a search program, you can't expect a man who is on the run to advertise himself on Google or on Facebook"

"I'll arrange it"

"Why do you want to find him?"

"He wronged me"

So this was about revenge, I didn't want to know what he'd do with him if he found him and at least for now I hadn't been threatened.

"Miss. Plum let me show you what will happen if you choose to be disloyal to me"

He brought out his phone from his pocket and turned it toward me, there on the screen was a photo of Mary Lou and her eldest son, and both had cross wires overlaying where there hearts would be. I felt sick and my breathing increased, oh god no what the hell was I going to do now?

"You will find him and you will tell me where he is. Succeed and I promise you will leave here, fail and you can see what will happen to your friend"

He left and I felt a panic come over me, what if I couldn't find him, oh god would he do what he threatened to do? I think he would, he gave the aura of a man who got what he wanted. The sound of the laptop pinging diverted my attention and I went over to see what had happened. There was a new icon on the screen, hopefully a search program. The computer obviously had Internet connection and was managed from somewhere else. I tried to find a way to access emails but it wasn't there and if I went into settings I got that message that said to contact the network manager. So now in the new search program I was going to be looking for Aiden Warder, an anagram of Edward Daine, maybe he was stupid enough to use the same letters, who knows. Nothing, dam it he didn't exist according to this name. I was tired and my head was aching I really needed to rest for a while, but sleep? No chance knowing there was a camera in the room. So I picked up a pen and paper and wrote the word coffee and held up the paper to the camera, at least I'd see if anyone was taking any notice of me. I was both pleased and angry when Henri arrived with a pot of coffee and a mug. Pleased to have the coffee, but so angry that I had someone watching me every minute. I didn't say anything as he placed the tray on the table and a tear slid down my cheek. He seemed to be concerned but the more I thought about why I was so upset the more I came to dislike him.

"Why are you crying?"

"I hate that you're watching me, that I'm being made to do something and if I can't do it he'll kill someone"

"I'm sorry for that but it's his orders, you'll do all right, I'm sure of it and then everything will be over"

He really did look sorry as his forehead creased with lines across it as though he were thinking. He was a bit older than the other men I'd seen with him, tall and thin with sandy colored hair and a beard, and kind pale brown eyes, maybe he'd be someone to try and get on my side, he smiled as he turned and headed back toward the door. He left and I went back to work, I still couldn't find anything no matter what variation of name I used, the coffee had gone cold so I rested my head on my arms on top of the laptop, I was tired, my eyes ached from looking at the screen and it felt so good just to close them and rest for awhile.

When I woke I was back on the bed but this time the covers were over me, how the hell had I got here? I stretched and then needed to dash to the bathroom, all that coffee no doubt. As I came out Henri was placing a tray on the table.

"Have a good sleep?"

"Did you move me?"

"Yeah, you looked uncomfortable asleep like that"

I blushed as I imagined him carrying me to the bed and then as he watched me sleep.

"Don't worry, I didn't watch you sleep"

"Thanks, Henri where are we?"

"Somewhere safe for now, eat up and keep your strength up girl"

I gladly drank the orange juice and tucked into the toast putting some of the strawberry jam on it, I didn't realize I was so hungry. Okay now what, maybe if I went into a search on Edward Daine I might see a pattern to his behavior, not sure if it would work but it was a plan. So once in to the program I went back three years, why couldn't I have more information like knowing what he'd done wrong to get arrested and why that man was after him, the money, maybe if I followed the money? I found the bank he used and an account number and then with the new search program got into his account. Hell he'd gone through a lot of money in the last three years, was there any pattern, not one that was obvious until I found that he'd made donations to an animal sanctuary, and my spidey senses told me I was onto something. It wasn't a lot especially when you put it next to all the money that he'd had and spent, but it seemed out of character, so I input the charity into Google to find that it was being run by a woman called Diane Warder, what were the chances that I'd just found Edward? I found a picture on the site of this woman, and then brought up the picture of Edward next to it and then using a trick that Hector had shown me superimposed one picture over the other. The shape of the head was the same, the ears lined up and the eyes; it was the eyes that made me sure. Okay he'd dyed and styled his hair and I think had some Botox to plump up his lips and he had new caps on his teeth, but I was sure that this was the guy. What a great way he'd found to disappear. I jumped at a sound behind me, I wasn't aware that someone had come into the room until I heard a voice behind me.

"Excellent job Miss Plum, you really are amazing at finding people. Henri take her out and follow the plan as I told you to do"

Did this mean they were letting me go? But then why was Henri not looking at me, what was wrong? Henri came up to me and spoke in a very low voice.

"I'm sorry"

Then I felt the zing of a stun gun on my neck and collapsed forward into his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As I slowly came back to consciousness I realized I felt sluggish, even dopey, not the usual reaction I had to a stun gun. I tried to sit up but my head was spinning making me lay back down again. I could study the ceiling from here and knew immediately that I wasn't back in the same room, so where the hell was I now? And was it the same man responsible but in a different house? As my head settled I slowly sat up and looked around, definitely a different room, this room was decorated with paper on the walls and wall lights spaced around the room. There was a leather couch with cushions on it in front of a large flat screen TV, a small table and chairs made from chrome and glass and lastly the bed I was on, probably the same size as the one in my apartment but with white sheets and a pale blue cover. In fact the room had the feel of a hotel with the way the cushions, bed cover and drapes all matched. I moved my legs over the edge of the bed and slowly stood up, okay I seemed fine now, and walked over to where the window was, pulling the drapes apart expecting to see a view of some sort, but all I could see were shutters on the outside of the window that had been closed. Dam, why would someone do that? Maybe it was to stop me from knowing where I was, and to stop me from seeing anyone? Or it was probably to keep me in. I was still pondering my new prison when a door opened, but no one came through it. Strange so I carefully went up to it and looked through the gap it had created. It led to a small room that had a square table against the wall and another door opposite the one I was at. Sat on the table was a tray with domed plates on it, a pot of something, milk, sugar and a mug. I immediately walked across the small room and tried to open the other door, locked, so again I was being held against my will. I retraced my steps back into the original room and looked around, yeah, just as I thought there were two cameras in here in the corners on the same wall as the bed looking out into the room and across at that door. At least this time they weren't watching me sleep. I returned to the bed and laid down in my thinking position, I had to get out of here, there was no way I'd do anything for that man again, but I needed to do it sooner rather than later. The question was how, and how many people were there in the house? The bathroom, I hadn't found a bathroom yet, so quickly rolled onto my front and up onto my knees and left the bed to search around for the bathroom. The bathroom was large and modern and new with towels and soaps, in fact everything that you would need and there was a window, but when I pulled up the blind to look out of the window, dam it, those shutters again, blocking out the window. I turned and took a good look around, thankful that there were no cameras in here, so if I was to try an escape plan it needed to be from here where no one could spy on me. Being in the bathroom I decided I really wanted a shower and to wash my hair, it felt wild and dry, but did I have any clothes here? There hadn't been any at the last house and the jeans and sweater felt dirty and I'm sure smelled, so heading back into the main room I went the closet to investigate, not a lot was hanging up but what was seemed to be in my size, drawers revealed underwear so armed with a change of clothes I locked myself in the bathroom. It was an electric shower so after switching it on I started to undress as the water heated up. The spray of hot water felt amazing and I lifted my face up to get my hair wet. Strange, there was a whirring sound coming from above me, I looked up and there in the ceiling was an extraction unit housed behind a vent in the ceiling. I wonder if could I fit through there? Or would I get electrocuted in the process? It seemed big enough but where did it go? I rinsed my hair quickly, dried myself and then dressed in clean under wear, jeans and a black long sleeved T-shirt. Then I moved a chair from in front of a vanity unit and put it under the vent inside the shower area, then climbed up to investigate. It seemed the extractor fan only came on when the electric shower was switched on, but I'd need something to undo the screws with at each corner. Back down on the floor I searched the drawers in the vanity unit and was surprised when I found a manicure set, maybe something in there would work. There was and it did, brilliant, and now I could see the fan unit and a shaft of light coming through the vent from the side. The problem was going to be the fan, could I get it out? Further investigating showed four screws holding it into the top of the shaft and I couldn't reach it, dam I only needed another six inches to get to them. I decided I'd probably been in here too long so before someone got suspicious I tidied everything away and went back into the main room. The other door was now closed and locked, what was the set up here? It was almost like an airlock one door would be closed and the other would be open. I sat down on the couch and switched on the TV, no channels seemed to work, brilliant, what was I supposed to do? I looked under the TV and there was a DVD player and a selection of discs, I suppose that was some ones idea of entertainment. But I needed to find something that would give me that extra height from the chair and then somehow get it into the bathroom without being seen from the cameras. And there sat in front of was the answer, a pile of magazines, I could push some up my T-shirt and take so many in at a time. I put a disc into the player and pretended to watch it, when it ended I'd made three visits to the bathroom and was sat reading a magazine when I heard the inner door open, and went to investigate. On the table was another tray this time with a can of coke and a piece of paper that read "Please return used dishes and tray to this table when finished" All right I was hungry so picked up the tray and took it to the table, sandwiches and cookies, okay I needed to eat now so I sat and emptied the plate of sandwiches and drank the coke, I just hoped no one had added anything to the food. With both trays returned to the table I made to get ready for bed, I found nightwear in the closet but also some black jogging bottoms and a black sweater, with those bundled up inside the nightwear I disappeared into the bathroom. I turned on the taps in the sink and then climbed up my new platform on the chair. Once the screws came out of the fan I pulled the wires out and pushed it to one side to see where the shaft went. It must have been dark outside because there was little light coming in, but standing tall I managed to pull myself up so my shoulders and elbows were in the shaft. From that position I could feel the cover that led through the wall and hopefully to the outside. Now I needed to wait and I played the game of going to bed and pretending to sleep, then real slowly moved the pillows down next to me and slid from the bed onto the floor pleased that the pillows gave the illusion that someone was in the bed. Now a belly crawl to the bathroom and through the door that I had purposely left open and I was ready to start my escape, it might have been dark but I was determined that I was going to get out of here. I had trainers on and was dressed in the joggers and sweater trying to push the outside vent open when I heard voices.

"How's she doing?"

"All right for now, she's behaving"

"You'll need to start tomorrow before she gets annoyed at being locked up"

"All planned out"

"Good"

"You meeting up with your woman tonight?"

"Yes, as long as that imbecile of a husband stays out of the way"

I don't know if I recognized them or not, the sound was too muffled to really hear everything. What did they mean start tomorrow, start what? As the voices disappeared I gave the vent cover an extra hard push and nearly cried when it swung open. With just my head out I couldn't believe that I wasn't that far from the ground and there was a down pipe next to me, obviously there must be another bathroom above mine, so leaning out I grasped the pipe and pulled my legs out until I was hanging a few feet from the ground. I dropped to the ground and crouched down to look around and listen. No sound was obvious and by the looks of it there were woods across the short lawn in front of me. Well it was now or never so looking and checking again I ran across the grass and into the woods. I slowed down as the trees came closer together, let's face it I could be anywhere and there were areas of forest that went for hundreds of miles without any roads, the last thing I needed was to fall and injure myself or get lost. Walking was tiring especially when I'd been at it for what seemed like hours. I'd tried to keep the house to my right and walk what I hoped was a parallel path but I hadn't a clue where I was, it was nearly dawn and it was getting lighter so I made the decision to head east, I just hoped the sun was visible through the trees and clouds. I sat down waiting and was overjoyed when the sun started to peak through so I marked a tree with a stone showing me the direction I needed to go. Now I was bone tired, I needed to sleep because the light of day would make me too visible to carry on anyway, so I curled up against the roots of a tree and settled down to try to sleep. When I jolted awake it was because of a sound close to me, I jumped again when two birds suddenly flew out of the bushes next to me, by where the sun was now and the fact that it was getting dark I decided it was time to move, I was stiff from the awkward way I'd slept and I was hungry and thirsty. The only thought that made me smile was the idea of those goons finding out that I'd escaped; I wondered how long it was before they realized I wasn't there. The mark on the tree gave me the direction to follow; I just hoped I could head in a straight line. It felt like I'd walked for hours when I smelt smoke up ahead and cautiously I went toward it. Eventually I came across a small building that was part of a larger group of buildings. It was still dark with only the light from the moon but the building was dark and quiet so maybe I could hide out in there without being found? A side door was open and I looked in to see a variety of farming equipment, most of it old and in need of repair, so maybe no one came in here that often, and that corner with an old blanket looked really inviting.

Why was Bob licking me, he shouldn't be here. Shit it isn't Bob, so what was it that was so close to me to be licking my face. I opened my eyes and looked straight into big brown eyes surrounded by black and white fur.

"Kimbo, get out of here, leave her alone"

I looked round the dog and stood looking at me was an old man, probably similar in age to my Grandmother, but he had a look about him that was kind and honest.

"What the hell are doing here lassie?"

"I'm sorry, I was lost and was so tired, I'm sorry"

"Lost, you're miles from anywhere, what the hell are doing out in the forest?"

"My friends left me behind when we were walking"

"Sheesh some friends they are"

"I'm sorry, I'll just go and get off your property"

"Hell no, it's breakfast time, come on up to the house"

I didn't think I had much choice so stood up and followed him along a path through an open door into a beautiful kitchen.

"This is an amazing kitchen"

"You like it?"

"Yeah I love it, it's how a kitchen should be, wooden cupboards and a range"

"I enjoy working with my hands so since retiring I started to make things, everything you see is hand made from the trees outside"

"You are really skilled, err what should I call you?"

"Thomas, and you?"

"Stephanie"

I couldn't lie to him, so sue me, he was so endearing and I instantly liked him. He pulled a large plate from the range and the room instantly filled with the smell of bacon. Then from a cupboard he produced some bread and then he went to an old fashioned fridge for jam and cheese.

"Take a seat and tuck in, ignore Kimbo, he'll get his after we finish"

I didn't realize how hungry I was until I tasted the bacon sandwich I'd put together; we ate in a companionable silence both probably eating till we were full.

"That Thomas was delicious, thank you"

"A pleasure, it's good to see a young lass enjoy her food so much"

"Thomas where would be the nearest large town from here?"

"Probably Williamsport, it's about 40 minutes from here"

Would I sound stupid if I asked where that was because I hadn't a clue? Plus if I got there how on earth would I get anywhere else without any money, and where would I go?

"You're deep in thought?"

"Sorry"

"Stop apologizing lassie, but I think you have another story to tell me"

I looked up and saw a smile on his face, was I that obvious that he thought I'd lied to him. I'm sure my cheeks had warmed up and even though I was looking down at my hands I knew he was watching and waiting, and for some reason I felt lost, I had no one to turn to, no friends I could stay with, what the hell was I supposed to do. A tear fell down my cheek and I sniffed as my nose blocked up.

"Are you in trouble?"

I shook my head, then slowly nodded it, could I trust this old man, hell at the least I could probably outrun him.

"I was in an accident and someone kidnapped me but I escaped"

"You're joking?"

As I looked up with tears running down my face he came over to me and knelt down beside me.

"Come on, let's go sit down because I have a feeling you have one hell of a story to tell"

In a small room sat on an old worn but comfortable couch I told him everything, from being a Bounty Hunter to escaping and ending up in his out building, he just sat and listened intently to every word I said. The only part I left out was anything to do with Ranger or Rangeman.

"So that's me"

"Well lassie what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, I don't know who to trust"

"Well maybe I could help you there. I have a group of real good friends who would see helping you as a privilege. Come into the front room and I'll tell you a bit about me.

The room we went into was like a museum to me, there were black and white photos all around the room and glass fronted boxes that held war memorabilia. He picked up one photo and showed it to me pointing to a young man in the middle in army uniform.

"Vietnam, hell hole if you ask me, but we did our duty and got out alive, though not all my friends did. We're all retired now, leading quiet and boring lives, you know my friends and I would love to help you out, it would give us a reason to still be alive"

How on earth did I respond to that, I mean these men were old and things could get violent, I didn't want to be responsible for anyone getting hurt?

"Stop over thinking things, I'll call them up and you can meet them and then you can make up your mind"

With that statement he left me in the room and I could hear him up stairs, not five minutes later and he was back with a large army rucksack packed full.

"Bathrooms through there, I'll go get Kimbo and meet you in the kitchen"

I used the bathroom, again there were hand made wooden units complementing the white of the sink, toilet and tub. Everywhere was spotlessly clean and I suddenly realized what he had meant when he'd said he led a quiet and boring life, he'd probably run out of things to make and do around here. Back in the kitchen Kimbo was sat with his tail going back and forth. He really was a beautiful dog, he had the look of a German Shepherd but his fur was longer, with hues of different colors shining as he moved. His eyes were alert and his muzzle and ears were white with brown and tan surrounding it.

"He's a cross, German Shepherd and Alaskan hound dog, real loyal, so he must like you"

We left through the kitchen door, Thomas locking it behind him and headed toward a building with large wooden doors. When Thomas pulled back the doors I couldn't believe my eyes, sat there looking absolutely pristine was a vintage Porsche 911 coupe in midnight blue. What is it with ex army men and Porsche cars, oh god Ranger, how I wish I could just call him to come get me, help me and keep me safe. I didn't feel any better when we were driving down the roads, the hum of the engine the feel of the power through the seat; I missed Ranger so much it physically hurt. The drive was through the forest to start with; Kimbo sat on the seat behind us though usually he had his head between the seats. As we moved onto faster roads I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was seeing signs for New York City, hell what were the odds that I'd end up nearly back home. We turned off near a place called Morristown then turned down a road called Old Army Post Road; I couldn't have made that up if I'd tried. The house we eventually pulled into was enormous, set in it's own grounds, surrounded by trees and enclosed with a white painted fence. It was an amazing place, grey walls with lots of red roofed areas but what was strange was that there seemed to be several entrances. Thomas opened my door and smiled as he watched me looking at the house.

"A few of us bought this place years ago and separated it up into apartments, so there are eight homes here, so far we've all survived but I must admit we're in debate about what happens when one of us dies"

A man came out of the door nearest to us and walked up to me.

"Hey Thomas, this the young chica?"

"Stephanie meet Ricky, but you need to ignore him for the most part"

I held out my hand to shake his and was taken aback when he lifted it to his mouth and kissed my hand, but it was his eyes that mesmerized me, they were a deep dark brown. Oh how he reminded me of Ranger, someone I would never have now, never hear his voice or the feel of his skin under my hands or the taste of him as he kissed me. That one night he had done what he promised to do, made me forget about anyone else and now I had to carry that with me because no matter how hard I tried I couldn't forget him or push him out of my thoughts, I almost wished I could. Thomas interrupted my thoughts by touching my arm.

"Come on let's get in and meet the group"

I followed the two men, with Kimbo close behind, into a large entrance way that had stairs and a lift then we ventured further to come into a large sunny room, windows looked out onto a garden full of flowers and small shrubs, a grassed area and then onto a wooded area. There must have been five other men in the room and all of them stood up as I entered. Thomas introduced us and then indicated to a seat next to him.

"This here is Stephanie, the one I told you about. Stephanie that's Harry, next to him is Walter then Arnold, or Arnie, Stuart and finally William

"Well boys what do you think?"

"She's a real beauty Thomas"

"Yeah I wish I were forty years younger"

"No, about helping her out?"

"We all agreed Thomas, we're in"

In? What were they in for? What on earth did they think they could do to help?

"Gentlemen I really appreciate your support but what is it you think you can do?"

Hell even I wasn't sure what to do.

"We've got some high tech stuff here so you can do what you're good at, find these men that hurt you"

Could I do that, I mean was I good enough to find them and what would I do once I found them? Oh well, maybe cross that bridge when I got to it.

"Thank you so much for believing in me and supporting me"

"Don't be daft, we should thank you, it's stuff like this that we're meant to do, not sitting around going senile. Come with me and I'll show you where you can sleep, Arnie will set up all the electronic gizmos that you'll need in here"

I followed Thomas up some stairs and he led me to the first room we came to.

"The rooms in this section are used by all of us, kind of like a communal area. We included this room as somewhere guests could stay; make yourself comfortable and then come back down to the lounge area. Err, Steph do you have anything at all with you?"

I shook my head, I had absolutely nothing, no clothes or soaps or anything.

"Well what I'll do is put in an order to one of the stores I use, size 8 or 10?"

"Size 8"

"Shoe size?"

"6.5"

"Leave it with me, they'll think it's for my granddaughter"

"Thomas I don't have any money"

"So? Don't spoil my fun"

The room I had was beautiful, large and bright with ivory colored walls and a beige carpet, then brown was the color to compliment it in the bed cover, cushions and throws. There was a dark brown couch in front of a large TV and even facilities for making a hot drink. The en suite bathroom was plain but stylish with white furniture and dark granite on the floor and counter tops. There were even towels already in here. I freshened up but still felt grubby and would until I could shower and change into clean clothes, but for now I'd head back down to the lounge to see what the men had been up to. I stood just looking at the transformation that had taken place; I almost thought I'd stepped into the wrong room. There were large boards that I could use to pin things up on, a white board with a variety of colored markers and on one side of the room three computers and screens sat there quietly humming. Arnie was smiling as he watched me and smiled back as I walked up to him.

"Wow Arnie, where did all of this come from?"

"Well when we first came here we had the idea of maybe doing some PI work, but in the end we got sick to death of sneaking around trying to catch some unfaithful husband for a wife who was only after his money, so we stopped doing it but kept everything"

"Were you good?"

"Good, we were amazing, fast and accurate and probably too cheap"

"So Arnie you gonna show me the set up?"

Arnie had written down the passwords for the computers and then for each program he thought would help, I was a bit dubious about someone being able to trace a search back to me and back to here.

"Arnie, if I use something like Facebook can it be traced back to me?"

"No, we're linked into the military network and they have firewalls that are unbeatable"

"Military, so if I think someone is linked to the military or maybe an alphabet agency could I find them?"

"You could but I'd rather you let me jump through the loopholes for anything like that"

Loop holes, so were they meant to have access or not, don't ask and I won't know, that was my answer to myself. Okay so now I needed to decide whom I really needed to find, I hope that person, Edward or Miguel I did find is all right, I wonder if he got out before that man got there. So maybe I needed to find the man who had locked me in that room and threatened to hurt Mary Lou. I went up to the white board and decided to write out the people I wanted to find. First I wrote down Edward Daine and the other names he'd used, then a big question mark for the man who kidnapped me, along with Henri and lastly for some strange reason I wrote down Zachary Newsome because thinking about him I knew something was bothering me. Then I wrote out things that had happened, the break in at Vinnies', the file that no one knew anything about that I ended up with, the men who attacked Zach at his house, the car accident and my kidnapping and finally how I ended up in a second house. I noticed that William was watching me while I was writing and thinking and eventually he came over to read the board.

"Maybe if we produce a timeline then it might help to clarify some things and jog your memory of others"

"That sounds like a good idea, because you know what, there are little things that I was aware of but I just put it down to nerves"

I started the timeline the morning Vinnie had called me into his office to tell me about a new partner and me bringing in the high bonds and those out of state. Maybe I should start further back to when Ranger had started to ignore me; it was because Rangeman had pulled out from skip chasing that I was in this mess right now. I wonder why they pulled out, okay I knew they didn't need the income, but all the men enjoyed the chase and in some ways they saw themselves as getting the bad guys off the streets. Did I go back that far? No, it was just me being mournful at what I'd lost, no need to document it, I couldn't forget. It took the rest of the afternoon and well into the evening to do that timeline and re reading it now I could see all the little things that didn't add up. Thomas came in and without saying a word he took the pen from my hand and led me out of the room into a large kitchen diner, wow it was huge and I could see where Thomas had used his woodworking talents here. Wooden cupboards topped with black marble and a dining table that matched. There was electrical equipment that I didn't have a clue what they were for, but it was the smell that had most of my attention because sat in the middle of the table were large plates containing food.

"Sit down Stephanie and help yourself, Walter's the better cook around here and he's made us Kai Pad Med Mamung, that's sweet and sour chicken with onions, pineapple and roasted cashew nuts served with egg noodles and bean sprouts"

It was delicious, tangy and spicey and very filling. As we sat around the table drinking coffee and nibbling from an assortment of cheeses the men began to tell me some of the stories from when they first met, reminiscing the good times and grimacing at the bad ones. I was enthralled with all their stories and wondered if the Merry Men had similar tales to tell; if when Ranger was in the wind he was involved in similar situations? Eventually I couldn't stifle my yawns any more and as we made to clear away the dishes Thomas grabbed me by my hand and led me upstairs to what was my room.

"Goodnight Stephanie, get a good nights sleep and I'll see you in the morning"

"Good night Thomas, thank you for making me feel so welcome"

As I closed the door and switched on the light the number of bags next to the bed transfixed me. It was like my birthday and Christmas all rolled into one. As I removed each item I carefully folded it and put it into the closet. Dresses, jeans, sweaters, T-shirts every article of clothing I could wish for, including bra and panty sets. I felt embarrassed at the idea of Thomas picking those out. I found a silk strappy top and matching shorts, grabbed a bag with toiletries in and disappeared into the bathroom to finally shower away all the grime from the last three days.

To say I slept well was an understatement, the sun was shining through the drapes and I hadn't a clue what time it was. I quickly dressed in jeans and a T- shirt and made my way down into the kitchen, Walter was at the range making something in a skillet.

"Ah sleeping beauty has woken up, we were just debating who should check up on you"

"I'm so sorry"

"What for?"

"Sleeping so late"

"You must have needed the sleep. Here I made you some pancakes"

I sat at the table and feasted on the most amazing pancakes I'd ever had.

"Walter these are amazing"

"Yeah, Stuart managed to get some fresh blueberries so I thought they'd do nicely in the pancakes"

As I finished I realized that each of the men seemed to have a special skill set and wondered what else they could do. Once I'd cleared my plates to the sink and Walter had shooed me out of the kitchen I went into the lounge to review the work I'd done the night before. I'd never done a search on Zach so decided to start there, after all he was the first person that I'd come across when things had changed at the bonds office. Interesting, according to the search there wasn't a Zachary Newsome who had been born or lived in Los Angeles. He was a fake, how the hell had I missed that? Because he was good at his job and seemed sincere. But how did I find him now? He'd always used cash and the cars were in the same name, so what did I have to go on? Money, Connie paid our money directly into the bank and I had a log in to Connie's' computer.

"Arnie, how do I get into some ones computer?"

"Give me the address and I'll take a look"

With the address it didn't take long for Arnie to find the computer and with my log in we were in. Connie had never really been that good with computers and I was amazed that my log in gave me access to everything on it, including the money transfers and personal information. The address for Zach was the one I knew on Hancock Street but there were his bank details.

"Use that icon for getting into the account"

I jumped not realizing Arnie was hovering behind me, did I mind that he was keeping an eye on me? No, he only wanted to help. Interesting the account was in Zach's name but when I followed where the money was transferred to it was going into an account for someone called Nathan Wallace. At last maybe something concrete to follow, so that name went into the search engine. Looking back at me was the face that I knew as Zach, so who the hell was Nathan Wallace? The information from the search was of a young man from Los Angeles who was bright at school, went to university and then disappeared.

"Shit"

"What's turned up?"

"It's what hasn't turned up, after he left university there's nothing"

"Probably joined the forces or went into one of the alphabet agencies"

"Can you do your loop on him then?"

Arnie had a smile that looked mischievous and he soon settled in front of another computer to work his magic. I must admit he was thorough and at times was muttering to himself. I decided to look at the account that belonged to Nathan Wallace and see if I could learn anything from there. The last time he'd taken money out through a card was the day after we'd had that accident and it was for a rental car, in Trenton, then the following day he'd taken out a lot of money from a cash machine in Baltimore. Who was in Baltimore that he needed to be there? I then had a light bulb moment, where had that animal sanctuary been? I remembered the name of the charity and typed it into Google, and then followed the link to their site. It was in Delaware east of Baltimore and they had a center that took unusual pets whose owners couldn't manage them anymore, hell why would someone want a bear or a panther as a pet? Yeah it was that kind of animal, usually one that had outgrown the house or had become vicious. I wonder whether Diane was still there, I'd asked my self that before and maybe now I needed to find out.

"Nathan Wallace enlisted from university did two tours of service then left, nothing since, which is really weird"

"Weird as in an ex army soldier doesn't just disappear?"

"Yeah, I must admit I've hit a brick wall"

"Okay can you call this sanctuary, I need to know if Diane Warder is still there or if she's disappeared as well"

Arnie laughed as he read through the details on the sanctuary.

"I'll phone saying I have a leopard and I'm too old to look after her"

Arnie disappeared into another room and I looked at the board again. We'd tried with Zach so maybe I should look more into Miguel or Edward and see if I can find out who his boss was. I did a similar search to what I'd done in that room but this search program was so much better. Miguel still didn't exist so I went with Edward Daine; I presume that was the name his boss knew him by. Edward Daine was born in Panama, son of an army soldier ranked as First Lieutenant, he'd moved around a lot with his parents and younger brother Gareth then had attended university at Baltimore. His younger brother had joined the army but four years after was MIA whilst on tour in Iraq. It seemed Edward had decided not to join the family tradition and after studying economics went into a very reputable job with an accountancy firm, Remington and Sons. He'd been there when he'd disappeared, so maybe it was a client he upset or even the firm? The firm was easier to find information on, their website was swanky and glossy with photos of the bosses and executive directors.

"I found out where Edward worked before he disappeared"

"Well done, so now we need to dig up information on them"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I'd spent two days here with these awesome men, they were like the veterans version of the Merry Men, each of them had their own little quirks and mannerisms, Thomas was the practical one and did things straight away, Harry was the planner who took his time debating how to go about something to be sure it would work. Walter whilst being the best cook, well except for Ella, could put anything together to make it work and Stuart could het hold of anything anyone wanted. William was probably more like me, he thought of solutions that were outside the box and Arnie was an absolute whizz with computers and electronics. Ricky was a bit more of a mystery to me, he reminded me of Lester with his humor and easy conversation but he never let out any personal information. We'd hit a brick wall at the end of the second day there were no leads on Zach or Nathan and Harry couldn't find much on the accountancy firm, then to make matters worse the conversation Arnie had with the sanctuary revealed that Edward Daine had gone on vacation the day before I'd found him.

I felt in a low mood as I went to bed, when would I be able to get my life back, my life, I wondered what that might look like now. There was no way I would fall back into a relationship with Morelli again. Yeah he was good looking and could be loving, but only when it suited him. He was selfish with how he treated me, everything was always about what he wanted and he wanted me to be something I wasn't. That's why I never really moved in with him, never felt comfortable with the idea of marrying him and probably it was me that escalated the arguments looking for a way out. And Ranger, well there had always been something between us; I knew when he was close by, what was that about, did he feel it too? And the way he made my body heat up with his touch and the feel of his hands on me. But he'd made it clear. Sent a message without even talking to me, that he didn't want me around any more. I still couldn't fathom out what I'd done, maybe nothing, maybe that blond bimbo was his flavor of the month. For the first time I thought of my mother and felt guilty about how I'd left her, I suppose she was only looking out for me, but why her obsession with Morelli? I mean as a kid she'd dammed the whole family as being people not to associate with. Maybe I should give her a call in the morning?

By morning I felt lighter, I felt that something would happen today so after breakfast I went into the lounge to find all of my new vets sat in a circle talking and debating.

"What's up guys?"

"Well Arnie has a lead on Edward Daine"

"That sounds promising, where is he?"

I tuned to Arnie for that answer.

"There was a payment using a bank card last night, he's hired a guide for this afternoon and evening at Rock State Park"

"Where is it?"

William answered that one for me.

"North East of Baltimore"

"So what's the plan?"

"Let's go get him for you, it's only 170 miles, it should only take us 3 hours to get there"

"Stuart you can get the transport sorted and Thomas if you get any supplies we'd need and that just leaves Harry to come up with a plan"

"Wow, what are we waiting for, will everyone be going?"

"Not me"

I turned to where the voice had come from and saw a serious expression on Ricky's face.

"What's wrong Ricky?"

"I don't think this is a good idea, don't ask me why. Just a feeling, so I'm gonna be your comms man and keep an eye on what's happening, plus someone has to look after Kimbo"

Oh, I didn't have any feelings that this could be dangerous and I was so keen to get out and be doing something, so while the other men got organized I went through the information Arnie had found then pinned it on the notice board. It was strange that Edward had suddenly used his card, I wonder if that man was watching it as well and might turn up? My thoughts were broken as a noise attracted my attention, Ricky was bringing in some boxes and placing them on a table, then he was adding cables to one of the computers.

"What's that for Ricky?"

"All the comms will hook up to here so I see what you see and hear everyone"

"It makes sense to have someone like you keeping an eye on us, I've seen a similar system used before"

"Oh when was that?"

I remembered that Tank would normally be the comms man or sometimes Hal, keeping watch over an operation or a takedown, making sure everyone knew what was going on and if needed be ready to send backup, but no way was I telling those thoughts to Ricky, it brought back too many sad memories of friends I no longer had.

"A lifetime ago, Ricky"

"Bad memories"

"Maybe"

Thankfully I didn't have to say anything more as Stuart came into the room and interrupted our conversation. He looked serious yet psyched up and was dressed for some action. Khaki trousers, black sweater and jacket and let's not forget the baseball cap. I'd gone for cargos and long sleeved T-shirt both a brown color, cat boots and yes I also wore a baseball cap.

"You ready Steph, we're all outside, cars are packed and Harry is looking over the map of the park and where the guide will probably take Edward"

"Be careful Steph"

"I will Ricky, talk to you through the comms"

There were seven of us all together so we travelled in two cars, both Porsche Cayennes, thankfully they were a dark grey and not black. The journey was fast and passed by quickly, Harry had details of where the tour guide would be taking Edward in the park and had even worked out where he would be at any particular time. Arnie was busy talking with Ricky and setting up the comms units that each of us would wear, it seemed complicated to me, but I know Hector had done something similar. It was after 3pm when we finally arrived, it was a weekday and the weather wasn't looking too good so there were few cars in the parking lot and there were already people making their way back to their cars as we started to walk into the woods.

"Where are we heading for Harry?"

"Well we're going to split up into two teams, team one is going to wait at the top of Kilgore Falls, he's due to get there about 6pm and from what information I found they're setting up camp there, but it's a bit further to get to. Team two will scout the area for vehicles. We can decide if we wait till morning and he returns to the vehicles to capture him or we take him from the camp. Steph you're in team one with Stuart, Walter and Thomas, the rest are with me. Arnie you got our mics and ear buds?"

"Yeah, remember we have to check in with Ricky every fifteen minutes or he'll send out a search and rescue. Steph here's a watch for you to wear"

I put in my ear bud and attached the mic to the front of my jacket, the watch looked smart and serviceable, and as long as it told me the time that's all I needed it for.

From the parking lot, we followed a trailhead sign from the back right corner and started our trek. After awhile, watching out for roots and rocks, through the hardwood forest, the trail came to a small wooden bridge crossing a stream. Then we seemed to walk for quite a distance until we came to a fork in the trail, we went to the right and started an uphill climb that eventually brought us to the outlook at the top of the falls. By the time we reached the top it had taken us over an hour, I felt like I'd walked ten miles and felt hot and sweaty from the excursion; maybe I really did need to cut down on the crap food I ate. As we stood to one side of the river before it fell over the edge I paused to take in the view in front of me. It really was beautiful here; I'd never really been walking in any of the parks because it wasn't something my parents ever did with me as a kid.

"Where will they camp?"

"Not sure, Harry thinks they usually camp down on the flat grassy area down by the bottom of the falls"

"Thomas why are we up here then?"

"There are two other tracks that lead here so if we stay here we can keep watch and not be seen. Time to check in with Ricky, it's 5.30 so they may be here soon"

Thomas did the check in with Ricky and used the video feed from his small camera to check that Ricky was receiving it; once he was sure it was working he clipped it to the front of his hat. I found a smooth rock to sit on that had a good view of the area but gave me some cover and hunkered down to wait. After an hour my ass was getting numb and the light had begun to fade, I don't know if the feeling I was getting was because of that or because my spidey senses had started to hum. I bent my head and spoke softly into the mic.

"Guys, be on the look out, I have a weird feeling something bad is about to happen"

"Roger that Steph"

Before any one else could respond I heard the breaking of twigs close by and froze, none of the guys would sneak up on me, so was it an animal or someone from the tour group? I didn't get a chance to shout out a warning because the sound of gunfire had me jumping and as I moved so did a shadow from my left. I didn't get far when I felt someone grab me from behind, holding an arm around my neck and another round my waist. There was sounds of shots going off now, oh god no, please don't let any of my guys be hurt, this is all my fault, they're only here because of me. All I could see of my attacker was a black jacket but I could hear him breathing behind my head. He started to walk me back along the path and down the track with me still struggling to get free.

"If you don't cut it out I'm gonna really hurt you"

I slipped on a rock and the next thing I knew there was a pain at the back of my head and then I was falling.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I think I was awake but if this was what being awake felt like I didn't like it, I had pain everywhere and I didn't know why, sleep was pain free and I could go back to imagining that Ranger was with me. In my dreams I could sense him as if he was next to me, I could hear him like he was talking to me and feel him like he was touching me. Was I still asleep because now I felt the pain and could still get that wonderful feeling that Ranger was with me, but I needed to know what had happened and where I was, still curious even in the state that I was in. I was now aware of that sound that I hated, that sound that I associated with hospitals, the beeping that could only come from a heart monitor, I suppose it made sense, but why couldn't they make the pain go away?

As I tried to open my eyes images were blurry and the lights were so bright they hurt my eyes, but I needed to wake up and I wanted to wake up. Sat by my bed was Ricky, how was he here with me, oh god had something bad happened to one of the guys?

"Hey, calm yourself down"

"But the guys?"

"All of them are fine, no injuries, just you"

"What happened?"

"Well Thomas said they heard guns being fired further down the path, they weren't being fired at them, but still the three of them went to investigate. They didn't find anyone and even though it was dark there was nothing to see. William reckons it was a diversion to get to you, you know make the guys leave you where you were. When they came back to where you should have been you'd gone and they couldn't find you"

"How did I get so badly hurt?"

"You must have fallen down the side of the waterfall, but a ledge broke your fall, so here you are"

"Are the guys all here?"

"They sure are"

"What now?"

"We'll take you somewhere safe"

"Oh"

"Don't you worry, you're in good hands. I'll get the doctor in then he can tell you himself what injuries you have"

I knew I had a broken arm; yeah the white cast was obvious even for me. My ribs and side hurt and I had pains over most of my body and a thumping headache. I was half sat up so saw when a young doctor came in, in fact he almost looked too young or was I just getting older, wait a minute which hospital was I in?

"Miss Plum, glad to see you awake and aware, you had us all worried for a while"

"Oh"

"You have bruises on your arms and legs that should heal quickly, a broken bone in your left arm, two broken ribs and a head injury. Unfortunately your fall caused damage to your spleen so we had to remove it"

"You took my spleen?"

"You don't need it Miss Plum"

Shit no wonder I felt like crap.

"How long do I have to stay here?"

"If you have help then I can release you tomorrow"

How was I going to manage, no way was I asking my mother, and Mary Lou only just managed looking after her family, I must have looked worried because Ricky asked the

Doctor to leave and then sat on the bed next to me.

"It's all sorted out, we're leaving as soon as you are well enough, remember I said there was somewhere safe you could go, well that includes someone looking after you"

I felt easier with that decision, at least I would have time to think because I knew there was going to be some puzzles to solve and that the guys wouldn't let any one hurt me and get away with it.

"How long have I been here?"

"Twelve hours, it was about nine when we got here"

At that moment a nurse came in and checked the monitors and blood pressure cuff.

"I need to remove your catheter and the IV line Miss Plum"

I didn't like her and it wasn't because of what she what she wanted to do, my spidey senses weren't happy either. For a nurse she was wearing too much makeup and the shoes she was wearing were a pale brown with a heel, no way was she a nurse. I shook my head and as the call button was by my side covered by the sheets I pressed it down.

"Sir you'll need to leave"

I looked at Ricky and shook my head trying like mad to send a message to him; thank god he seemed to understand that it wasn't just the medical procedures that had me frightened but the woman herself.

"I'll be staying"

I looked at her as Ricky spoke, she looked older than me, and she was as tall as me but possibly carrying more weight Her lips went into a tight line, her eyes hard as she looked from Ricky to me, she had no intention of saying anything or leaving, just then the door opened and a nurse and doctor came rushing in, I nearly laughed at the confusion on their faces.

"Is she one of your nurses?"  
"No Miss Plum, I don't know who she is"

The woman bolted out of the door, her footsteps sounding on the corridor. It was obvious that Ricky was livid.

"You'll need to get security to catch her and to deal with her, I'm taking Miss Plum out of here so unless you want me to remove the monitors and tubes I suggest you do it now"

The tone of his voice was so strong and full of rage that it made the doctor and nurse jump to do as he had asked. The nurse removed the monitor patches from my chest, then holding my hand firmly she pulled out the IV making me wince. The doctor stood by the side of my bed and seemed like he wanted to say something.

"Sorry Miss Plum, err, I need to remove the catheter are you okay with me doing it?"

Was I, I mean it seemed so personal, but then the doctor had treated me and he seemed professional about it. I nodded my head and with my head laid back and my eyes closed lifted my right knee, yeah I knew how it was done. After the weird feeling of it being pulled out the doctor lifted my foot and lowered my knee.

"If they're going to move you you're gonna have some pain, do you need me to give you some painkiller?"

"Please"

He handed me two tablets and some water that I quickly swallowed then watched as the nurse wheeled in a small gurney for me. They used the sheet to move me across from the bed; I hurt so much; please let the painkillers kick in soon. The doctor and nurse wheeled me out of my room and down the hall to a lift, by then my head was swooning and I was having difficulty keeping my eyes open, the doctor noticed and turned to me.

"I'm so sorry but the painkillers are strong, maybe a bit too strong for you, but look on the bright side when you wake up you'll be in a nice comfortable bed"

When the door opened the cooler air hit me and the sheets around me flew wildly as the wind whipped around us, but it was the noise that had me looking around. A helicopter was sat in a circle on the roof and we were going toward it. Oh shit was I ready for this? I didn't like airplanes let alone something as small as a helicopter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I wasn't aware of being put into the helicopter or the journey or even what happened when we landed, my next cohesive thought was that I was comfortable and warm, though there was still pain coming from my ribs. Where was I? Was I back in that room I escaped from, as an image of the room I'd woken up in not long ago flashed through my head, I was panicking until I felt around me. There was a light sheet covering my body and the feel of soft pillows under my head, but it was the texture of the sheet that had me stroking my hand over it. The only person who owned sheets like these was Ranger, I was safe, shit it was the vet guys who were keeping me safe, not Ranger, stop always thinking about him.

There was a knock at the door and Walter came in, I'm sure he looked a bit guilty.

"How are you feeling?"

"Hungry"

"When did you last eat?"

"Not sure, some toast on the morning before I ended up in that waterfall"

He was already on the phone, probably calling for someone to bring up some food, and then he was lifting my arms and checking out the bruises. I gave him a curious look, why was he checking me out?

"Sorry Steph you maybe wouldn't know it but when we served together in the army I was the medic for the unit, I may be a bit rusty but I do know what I'm doing. Is that okay with you if I check you over?"

"Sure, hell you men are sure full of surprises. You remind me of some men I know"

"Oh who's that?"

I clammed up, I really didn't want to talk about the Merry Men, or how well I got on with them and tried to make them smile, and Ranger, how would I explain that without looking stupid by being emotional?

"No one, a long time ago"

"How's the arm?"

"Aches but okay otherwise"

"Stephanie I need to check your ribs and the incision, so I'm just going to lift up your shirt"

He made sure the sheet was across my hips and then lifted my T-shirt to below my breasts.

"Just going to feel around the wound, if it hurts tell me"

I could feel him gently press at an area on the left of my stomach and then he started to undo something.

"Changing the dressing Stephanie"

I could feel the air reach my skin, so that was where your spleen was, and then he nodded to me and gently leaned me forward.

"Now I want to remove the wrap from around your ribs"

"Why?"

"Compression wraps aren't recommended for broken ribs anymore because they can keep you from breathing deeply, which can increase the risk of pneumonia"

He was supporting me while he removed the bandages from my ribs. I winced as the binding was released, shit why did it hurt so much?

Slowly he eased me back onto some pillows that he must have put behind me.

"The incision looks to be healing but the ribs are going to be the most painful, I'll find you some painkillers that won't make you drowsy"  
"Thanks Walter"

"No problem, I've got Thomas bringing you something to eat"

Thomas helped me to sit up and presented me with a tray of pancakes and maple syrup. There was also orange juice on the tray and a beautiful red rose, I felt spoilt to have people running around after me.

"Eat up, Walter says after you've eaten you need to get up and walk around for a little while to get your lungs working or else he'll give you some exercises to do"

"I'll get up, no problem, but I think I might need a hand to begin with"

Walking had to be better than exercising, surely?

"That's why I'm here"

I didn't eat as much as I would have normally, I just didn't feel hungry after the first few mouthfuls, but I felt so guilty about leaving food on my plate. Thomas didn't say anything and after he stood me up and fixed a robe around me he had me walking around the room. I felt exhausted after only fifteen minutes of walking around that room, it did give me the chance to find the bathroom and really take in my surroundings. It was a huge room. Painted walls in a silver grey and furnishings in a deep blue that complimented each other. Beside the bed were cabinets and small lights and then there was an area devoted as a lounge area with a couch and coffee table and TV. The bathroom was huge with white furniture and dark marble floors; I was so looking forward to being able to use the shower.

"Stephanie you need to rest now, you have a visitor coming to see you later"

"Who?"

"You'll see, I'm going back to New York tonight so I'll bring your clothes and paperwork back with me in the morning"

Once laid down on my right side I must have spent thirty minutes trying to figure out whom my visitor might be, I made a list in my head and mentally crossed people off. My mother, no, Mary Lou, no, Connie or Lula, no, Morelli, god I hope not, Ranger, no he'd done with me now, Eddie, no. In the end I decided it must be one of the Vet Men that I hadn't seen yet, yeah that sounded logical to me and with that thought in my mind I fell for once into a dreamless sleep.

I was moving around on the bed and the pain that caused to my ribs had me waking up, I felt that someone was sat on the bed behind me, rubbing my back and stroking my hair. I felt panicked but couldn't remember any dreams I'd had. My eyes shot open when I heard a voice behind me, surely I must still be dreaming. I knew I was calming down but now the tears began to flow, I was a mess, and I didn't know what to do about it.

"Shush Querida, talk to me Babe, and tell me what's getting you upset"

I turned onto my back and there looking at me were the beautiful brown eyes I'd tried so hard to forget. He used his thumbs to wipe away my tears and rested his forehead on mine, his hands gentle on the sides of my face.

"Why are you here, now?"

"Babe I am so sorry for what happened, I didn't know what else to do, I promise I will never ever leave you again, I think I need you more than you need me, so please give me a chance to prove to you just how much I care for you"

What the hell do I tell him, the truth? Could I believe him just because he was here now, in the morning he could be gone again. Yeah because it couldn't get any worse than it had done when he'd started to ignore me, I'd survived the heartbreak then but I didn't know if I'd survive it again.

"I'm frightened"

"Of what?"

"You"

I felt him go still next to me but didn't dare look or speak, but he didn't take his hands from my face.

With a soft kiss to my lips I heard him whisper out.

"Please, give me a chance to show you"

When his eyes met mine I nodded my head, yes I wanted that so much but I was still afraid to say the words out loud.

"What else is worrying you?"

"Why Ranger, why did you ignore me. I felt so alone, I'd lost my best friend and the Merry Men, what did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong. Someone's been playing games with us, you and me"

"Playing games?"

"It's a really long story, Babe, but please believe me that I only did what I had to do in order to keep you alive"

"Where are we?"

"You might call it the Batcave, I call it a house that I own. I arranged for you to be brought here when there seemed to be trouble at the hospital, it's safe, no one knows about it"

How do you reply to that, he wanted to keep me safe which is what he had always done in the past, but the thing was that it was him I wasn't safe near, I mean I'd spent over four weeks talking myself into trying to hate him, if I stayed with him now I'd die all right, of a broken heart.

"Babe?"

Yeah he knows something's eating at me, but how do I explain it to him without sounding stupid and embarrassed and hurting all over again.

"I can't"

"Why not?"  
"It's complicated"

"God Babe, I want you in my life. These last few weeks have been hell, it showed me just how much I need you"

I needed time to process everything that Ranger was saying, why did he push me away if he needed me?

"Babe we think there was someone keeping close to you, so talking to you or getting a message to you could have made things worse"

Now I was getting confused, there was so much I was missing and there were probably things that I knew about and Ranger didn't. But who had been following me, I mean I knew a couple of times I felt there was but all the time? I'd closed my eyes whilst I was thinking, but I could feel my hand in Rangers as he slowly made circles on my palm. Do I stay with him or not? Would I be seen here? Would someone come after me if they knew I was still alive? I know I was panicking because my breathing had increased. I felt hands on my face and a soft kiss to my lips.

"Babe, it's okay, everything's going to be all right; I'm here with you. What else is worrying you?"

"What if they find come after me again, you said you thought there was someone close who they used to spy on me?"

"Babe we need to talk"

I must have winced at the words that he'd used and by the look on his face he knew it.

"No, I meant what I said, I want you near to me, to go to sleep with you, wake up with you. Kiss you and to tell you I love you"

There were tears in my eyes as he made his statement and a fire in his that told me he was telling me the truth.

"Babe if that's not what you want, then I'll leave you alone"

"No, I want it too, I've wanted it for a long time, I just didn't know if you would want me as much"

"Oh Babe of course I do"

"I'm sorry it's just, hearing those words, we need to talk, usually it means you have to tell me all the reasons why I shouldn't get too close to you"

"No I will never ever put conditions on how much I love you. What I meant was that we need to share what's happened to each of us so that we can work out what's going on and put an end to it"

I nodded my head as I replayed the last few days, yes I needed to find out who was so intent on killing me.

"Do you want to sit outside on the terrace?"

I nodded my head, yes I needed to feel the air around me and relax in the sunshine. He lifted me carefully and carried me through a set of doors at the side of the room; I was so busy looking at the view that I didn't realize I was sat on a lounger, lent back onto his chest. The sea was about fifty yards away across a beach of golden sand, the sound of the waves washing onto the shore echoed and repeated its ageless rhythm, yes this was where I could collect myself, heal and grow strong again. Here was where I felt at peace.

"I bought this house with you in mind, I know you love the comfort of the sea, but I was too much of a coward to bring you here. I couldn't bare that you might marry Morelli but the thought of rejection was worse. I know I said my life didn't lend itself to a relationship, but we already had one, I know I worried that being associated with me would be dangerous for you but I think we each bring our own danger. Babe I once said that I was physically well but not emotionally or sexually. I have demons that I carry and have done things that I have to live with; sexually I was like Santos, maybe worse, until that one night with you. You awoke feelings I'd never had before and it scared me, I didn't feel in control so I didn't let you fully in. Now I know that together we are stronger, you calm my demons and challenge my control"

I didn't know what to say to that, he'd bared his soul to me and given me a piece of him, and in some ways it made me feel so much closer to him. I turned as best as I could and looked him in the eye thinking to myself the words that I had never been comfortable with saying before, but even though I wanted to say them I was still too frightened he'd reject me again

"I'll stay here and do as you ask"

"Te amo Babe"

The kiss was gentle as he moved to kiss and tease at my lips and then as he entered my mouth I pulled him closer, shit, the pain was like a stab in my side. I winced and held my breath, but that didn't help.

"Lay back onto me, and breathe slowly"

As I laid back he rubbed my shoulders in calming circles; that felt better, I felt I could get my breath, but it still hurt.

"Maybe you need to do some breathing exercises to help keep your lungs free"

"I'm sorry"  
"Babe it was my fault, relax. You know you looked beautiful in that black dress"

Black dress; was it the one I wore at that dinner dance? How had he seen it?

"How did you see that?"

"I asked Eddie to keep an eye on you and he sent me a photo of you when you took your skip into the station"

"You know I thought it was weird that Eddie always just happened to be there"

"He's a good friend Steph"

"Yeah I know"

"I think we need to sit down together and each of us recount what has been happening to them over the last five weeks"

"I'll need my papers from Thomas to show you"

"Thomas?"

"He's the one who found me and took me back to his home in New York. How did you find me?"

"Ricky is my Grandfather, he'd been asking me to visit for a few days so I decided to go. I hadn't a clue those old men had you staying there with them"

That made sense, Ranger had the same eyes as his Grandfather and if I'd really stopped to think about it I could see the family resemblance.

"I arrived to visit him just as the shit hit the fan down at that park you were in"

"Ranger I need to be part of this, don't shut me out in order to protect me"

"I won't, I know better than to do that, but promise me you won't do anything rash or anything on your own"

"Ditto"

"Deal"

I winced at that and he knew why and kissed me on the back of my head and then got up to go inside.

"You need to eat and then have a rest, I'll catch up with the men and see if they have anything new, then I'll be straight back"

I stayed outside thinking through what he had said, I felt a happiness come over me, he hadn't rejected me and I don't think he intended for me to hurt so much but I was still nervous at telling him exactly how I felt. Half an hour later Ranger was back, he helped me inside and sat me on the couch.

"Here's some soup and bread for you, I'm sure you may think you're hungry but you're still recovering from surgery near your stomach so it will take a while to heal"

He was right, I'd learnt that before when I tried to eat the pancakes, but the soup was delicious and I managed all of it and a few small pieces of bread.

"Did you find out anything?"

"I have to go back to Trenton, Juniak wants to see me in the morning and we have one of the men from the park in our cells, Santos has been busy talking to him"

I smiled at that image, Lester may act the playboy but when he went into Rangeman mode he was formidable.  
"When will you be back?"

"Tomorrow, 1300hrs, so be ready to talk me through what's happened with you, everything, and I'll do the same"

"Okay, promise you'll tell me what you find out tonight'

"All part of my story Babe"

He bent down in front of me and took my face in his hands.

"I know I hurt you but I will do everything you ask of me to prove how much you mean to me. I love you querida"

Then he kissed me, deep and passionate, nipping at my lips until I returned his kiss with as much feeling. He pulled away when I started to struggle with my breathing and rested his forehead on mine.

"You okay"

I nodded my head.

"Just help me to the bathroom and then I'll sort my self out"

He helped me into the bathroom and waited outside of the door until I came out, and then lifted me up into his arms and gently placed me on the bed, pulling the covers over me.

"Dulces sueños"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

By morning I was feeling better, I didn't ache as much and although my ribs were hurting they weren't as painful as they had been. My head still hurt a bit and as I stood in front of the mirror I teased my hair apart to find out why, there was a jagged wound in the skin but I was amazed at how intricate the stitches in my scalp were and the doctor hadn't touched my hair. I wasn't sure if I should shower yet so washed myself all over with soap and a sponge, it was my hair that felt a mess, but maybe if I talked to

Walter he'd let me shower this evening. I dressed in joggers and a large T-shirt, then slipped a sleeveless cardigan over the top, it was uncomfortable wearing a bra but I didn't want to advertise that fact in a house full of men. I walked slowly out of the room I'd been in yesterday and found myself on a corridor with doors leading from it. I headed to the end where light was coming in and then down some stairs into a large and sunny lounge area. It was the open doors that enticed me to go outside, to look down at the sea again. It really was beautiful here; I must remember to find out where here was. Footsteps behind me alerted me to company and I turned to find Ricky walking toward me carrying mugs and a coffee pot.

"Walter and Harry are bringing the rest, Stuart and William are just finishing off tidying the kitchen"

"Where are Thomas and Arnie?"

"They should be here soon, they're on their way back from New York with all our stuff"

"Are you all staying here?"

"Nah, there's a cottage next door and an apartment above the garage that Ranger said we could use"

"So what are you up to while you're here?"

"Looking after you of course"

Had I been alone in the house last night, that didn't make me feel very safe, surely Ranger wouldn't allow that, would he?

"We sorted ourselves out into teams and made sure the house was safe, so after breakfast Stuart and William will be getting some sleep and Harry and I will take over. Mind you this place is like Fort Knox, cameras everywhere and motion detectors so nothing would be missed by Rangeman"

Did that mean the men at Rangeman were watching me? I mean most of them I would trust with my life and had done on numerous occasions but there were still men there I didn't know. Ricky was so like Ranger because he immediately sensed my unease at that.

"Oh don't worry about that, only the inner circle know that you're here, they were the ones who rescued you and brought you here"

Well I knew that Tank, Lester and Bobby were closest to Ranger but I wonder who else is in that inner circle? When everyone was sat down we each helped ourselves to the plates full of food in the middle, I'd learnt my lesson and only took small servings but still enjoyed the omelets that been made. As we finished eating Stuart and William bid us good night and with a laugh headed for their beds. Harry and Ricky disappeared to do their guard duty, which left me with Walter.

"Right young lady time to change that bandage and check you over. Go lay down on the couch and I'll get my things"

I did as he asked and lay quietly while he changed the dressing and checked the bruises on my ribs.

"Much better, healing nicely"

"Can I shower Walter?"

"Put a waterproof over the top of the wound on your stomach and you'll need a plastic bag over the cast. Maybe we can get the cast changed for a brace"

"What about my hair?"

"Maybe wait till tomorrow, the wounds healing and the stitches are dissolving but give it another 24 hours for the wound to seal properly"

As I sat up and readjusted my clothes a car drew up and Thomas, Arnie and Kimbo came in through the front door.

"How are you doing today?"

"Much better thank you Thomas"

"I have your papers here, where do want them?"

"I don't know"

"How about that office out from the kitchen"

Why not? So Thomas took the box and put it on the table in there. It was a beautiful room, and yes an office, with boards along one wall and a desk and computer in front of it. There were glass doors that opened onto a decking area and a large table with chairs around it, yes that would be an ideal place to meet with Ranger this afternoon.

I looked through all the papers I'd accumulated over the past few weeks; I hadn't realized I'd collected so much information. Some people would say some of it was trivial but in my mind nothing was trivial, sometimes that's all it took to solve a problem, the thread that would unwind the rest of the mystery. I was worried, no anxious really that the person who was going to be hearing my story would think I was stupid, isn't that what most people think, certainly my mother would say that. I made sure I was comfortable, I had a bottle of water on the table and some tasty cakes I'd managed to find. The window was open letting in a pleasant breeze, causing the drapes to cast eerie shadows around the room. He was due any minute now so I wasn't surprised when the door opened and he came in and sat next to me. I could tell he was in a serious mood and as he put his papers down by the side of him I straightened as much as the chair allowed me to. Was he going to be mad at me for what had happened, think of me as a disaster magnet, or would he simply laugh at me seeing me as a joke. I cleared my throat and took a sip of the water; yes I was nervous but to hell with it, with him and what he thought. This was my story and he was dam well going to take me seriously. So starting again I began to talk and to tell him my story, exactly how it had happened and the thoughts that had gone through my head.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rangers story

I 'd been in the gym this morning and felt good, my sessions had gone well and sparring with Tank and Santos had been invigorating especially as they couldn't get the better of me, I'd had something to eat from the break room and was now hunkered down in my office going over the monthly finance reports. A new email had arrived and I hoped it was the accountant verifying the numbers I'd passed on to him yesterday so that I could finish these reports and get out of the building. I planned on surprising Stephanie this morning, I knew she was doing okay with her skips but there were a few jobs here that I wanted her to take on. I opened the email, without looking at the sender, and was surprised to see a photo of Julie appear on the screen, but what shocked me were the cross wires, usually seen through a sniper rifle, across her chest. As I continued to look a message appeared below the photo. "Stay away from Miss Plum or else, my game, my rules" What the hell did that mean, and what had happened to Julie? I quickly hit the name on my phone for Rachel.

"Carlos, you don't normally call this early"

"Is Julie there?"

"No she's on that school camp I told you about, why what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure"

"No, Carlos I told you to keep your world away from her, she's fine she has two guards with her"

"I'll check in with them"

"Carlos I will not allow for her to be taken from that camp, she's been so excited to go, so you need to find another solution to the problem"

She finished the call obviously annoyed at me, I couldn't blame her really, she had never asked to be landed with my problems. The email logo dinged again and this time I quickly opened it. There was another photo similar to the one of Julie but this time it was a photo of my sister Celia and again words appeared. "Lots to choose from, so no contact of any sort with Stephanie Plum, my game my rules" Shit how could this be happening? A third email came in and there on the screen was Steph, again with cross wires on her chest and again the words appeared. "And that includes you and any of your men, I have eyes on so many, who would you choose? Let the game begin" I slammed my fists onto the table in an absolute rage, who would threaten me like this, what did they want? I knew now I needed to get the core team involved so sent a message to each of them to come to my office.

"What's going on?"

Yeah Tank knew something was wrong, maybe my expression gave that away. I turned the computer screen so they could all see what had me so upset and then went through the emails one by one.

"Shit why would someone want you to stay away from Beautiful?"

"I have no idea"

"You have any run ins with anyone recently?"

"No, but we need to look at the status of people on the list"

The list, something that was routinely updated, gave the whereabouts of anyone who might hold a grudge against me, the problem was that I'd had threats before and they were never on the list.

"Has Little Girl got a stalker?"

"Not that I know of, but if no one from Rangeman can go near her how the hell am I supposed to find out?"

"Primo if no one from Rangeman can go near her or talk to her you're going to have to talk to the men, you know if her alert goes out someone will go check on her"

"Call a full meeting for change of shift at least then we'll get the message out to everyone"

Tank stood up and headed to the door.

"I'll go over the list"

Santos had stood up but was pacing obviously thinking.

"You know Ranger this might have nothing to do with you, it might be something Beautiful has fallen into"

"She isn't working anything like that"

"What about Morelli?"

I looked at Bobby as he asked.

"They haven't got back together, Steph said it was definitely finished and he couldn't do this, he's not capable"

"I'll keep an eye on Beautiful through her trackers"

Santos left leaving Bobby still sat in his chair.

"What you gonna do Ranger?"

"Stay away from her"

"Shit Ranger she'll think you've abandoned her"

"I know, but what else can I do?"

"Lets see what transpires over the next few days"

I put out a message to Hector to see me when he was back in the office, he was out on an installation and didn't always get to meetings, but I needed his special skills.

I felt trapped, I wasn't in control and I found that frustrating the more I thought about it, but what really had annoyed me was that I didn't want to stay away from Steph, I loved her company, her laugh and how she stood up to me, I'd got used to her being there and being part of my life, helping her out when she got in too deep or asking for her help with those jobs that needed someone to think outside the box. She had an amazing way at thinking things through and her intuition sometimes rivaled mine. She was loyal to my men and me and here I was about to ignore her, stay away from her and I couldn't even explain why.

Later that day I was amazed at the feelings that came through at the staff meeting. Everyone had turned up ahead of time obviously sensing that something was wrong. Tank led the meeting because to be honest I still couldn't get my emotions under control.

"We have a situation that's going to affect everyone here. There have been threats made against Rangers family"

Tank showed each of the photos that I'd received with the reaction that I would expect coming from around the table, but when the photo of Steph came up the noise level went up, of course it would, they knew her, most had worked with her and all of them would feel a deep sense of loss without her around, I knew I would. I took the floor to get some order back.

"I've got teams on Julie and Celia and so far they've not had anything to report"

Cal interrupted and was getting nods from others around the table.

"I'll put a team together to cover Steph"

"We can't"

I nodded at Tank who then displayed the messages that had come with the pictures, every man in the room went quiet as they read through them and then internalized exactly what it meant.

"You mean we have to stay away from her even if she's in danger?"

"Yeah, Ram. I need to find a way to have someone keep an eye on her. I don't know how good this persons' surveillance is or what he ultimately wants"

"You think this is an old enemy of yours?"

"No idea"

And I didn't. The meeting finished and as the men departed from the room I could feel the tension in the air, like me they would worry that something might happen to Steph and that they couldn't do anything to help. I was on edge for some reason and was pleased when Hector came in to see me.

"What's wrong Jefe, you don't look good?"

"I've had some threatening emails and need you to find out where they came from"

"No problem"  
"Hector, the threat is to stay away from Stephanie"

"Estefania, why?"

"I don't know, but the threat is to kill people I know and Steph"

"Any idea who is responsible?"

"None, Hector"

"Am I okay to go into your account?"

I smiled as I nodded my head, Hector could get into any ones account even if they didn't want him to, there was nothing in my account that was confidential, with that thought came another worry.

"Hector it came into my private account, not many people know about it"

"I look into it"

As the evening came I felt more on edge and there had been no more messages, so I needed to find a way to have someone that both Steph and I trusted to watch over her. I didn't sleep well that night, I was worried for Julie and Celia but my dreams centered on Steph. Finding her in the cupboard at Stivas but she was dead, Cone killing her in his factory, not being able to find her in the water when she was thrown off the bridge and into the river and Scrogg disappearing with her. After a very tense morning meeting I followed Tank into his office.

"Tank, have we any skips to bring in?"

"Yeah, Vince and Cal are going after one this morning"

"I'll go with them"

"What are thinking Ranger?"

"A way to see someone who may help"

"Who?"

"Eddie, he's a good friend to Steph"

"Okay, I see where you're going with that"

"We still got an eye on Steph's trackers?"

"Yeah, I'll let you know if she's anywhere near the station when you're ready to go"

The skip in question was a medium to high bond who lived in an apartment down on Stark Street, not hard to find or to subdue, he had been charged with trafficking drugs and assault with a gun on another dealer. As expected he was high when we found him so it didn't take much to haul him in the car and deliver him to the station. I spied Eddie as I went in and using my eyes and a headshake indicated I needed a word. He obliged and went into an office that was empty.

"What's up Ranger, you look serious about something?"

"Eddie I need your help"

How much information did I give him?

"I've received threats against women in my family and against Steph, but the message that I'm getting is that Rangeman can't be seen anywhere near her, or talk with her"

"Shit Ranger, why, who the hell would want to do that?"

"I don't know Eddie, but you know she can need my help"

"Whatever she needs I'll help her out"

"Thanks for that, you're a good friend to her Eddie. Here's a phone that you can use so that we can keep in touch and I can alert you if she needs help"

"Can I use it to call you?"

"Yeah, my numbers already in there, there's also an app that gives you access to her trackers so you'll know where she is"

"I'm sorry Ranger, I know you and her are close, but this is going to be devastating to her. Are you going to let her know what's going on?"

"No Eddie that may put her into more danger than she's already in"

I turned and left because to be honest I felt like I was abandoning her and that was the last thing I would ever do to her. It was afternoon when a text came through from Steph, she needed help with a skip who was getting more violent, I debated how to answer and in the end just said "Out of town" how else could I find an excuse not to help? I sent a message to Eddie to be on the lookout for Steph getting near a skip called Guntrip and for him to be aware that he was being violent toward Steph. Things settled down for a day or two, I stayed mainly in the building, at least I was caught up on the paperwork, late one night I received a message from Eddie and had to smile. "Guntrip in the cells, Steph okay" At least that part of my plan was working. The following morning I sighed as I saw the new email in my inbox and opened it dreading the worst. There were multiple pictures this time all of them were ones of my men, Tank, Santos, Bobby, Ram, Cal and even Hector. That surprised me because not a lot of people associated Hector with Rangeman, unless they had a security system fitted. The message this time wasn't what I expected either "Rangeman will no longer offer their services to Plum Bail Bonds, the rules to the game are evolving"

Why? What on earth was this sonofabitch up to? How did our work with Vinnie factor into this crazy man's scheme, I mean don't get me wrong bringing in skips helped me to get Rangeman up and running but we didn't need the income from it, I kept it on so that I could keep an eye on Steph, that was the bottom line. If Rangeman stopped bringing in the high bonds then who would Vinnie get to do it, surely he couldn't expect Steph to do it? I messaged the core team who arrived promptly probably they were worried that something else had happened and they weren't wrong.

"I've been told to pull Rangeman from Vinnie's"

"Why?"

I turned the screen for them to see the pictures and the message.

"This ones sick, I don't see why he doesn't want us bringing in skips"

"I've no ideas on that, but it makes me worry as to how Vinnie will manage"

"You think this is about Vinnie?"

"I don't know. Tank do you have an update on any possibles?"

"Nothing, everyone is where they're meant to be"

"I'll head to the office now and talk to Vinnie, Tank where's Steph?"

He brought out his phone and tapped an app.

"Home"

I took a Cayenne and parked outside the bonds office, then nodded to Connie on my way in and went into Vinnie's office; fortunately he wasn't playing any games or watching porn. Once he finally acknowledged that I was there I got straight to the point.

"Vinnie I'm here to tell you that Rangeman won't be taking on any more skips"

"What, you can't do that, why would you do that to me, I helped you out when you first came to town"

"I know and I'm sorry, but the business at Rangeman needs all the men to be focused on the security side"

"What am I going to do?"

I didn't answer, I needed to leave the office and the building, for some strange reason I was sure that Steph had arrived. I walked out and avoided looking at her, god how I wanted to, how I wanted to touch her, but I had to look as though I were ignoring her. I quickly got into the car and peeled off into the street, I could see her in the mirror as she came after me, she looked so confused, so sad but this way at least she was alive. I hit the gym when I got back to Rangeman, how could I do this to Steph, what had she done to deserve this treatment, was it that she was associated with me? When the opportunity came I would hunt down whoever was responsible and make him pay. Looking back I had always told Steph that I didn't do relationships, the reason was so that they couldn't get too close to me and end up hurt because of me, but now I realized that Steph and I already had a relationship and maybe now she was paying the price. The alert sounded in the gym and I left the punching bag and ran up to the fifth floor to find out what was happening. Enough men were around the monitors that I went to look myself.

"What's happened?"

"Stephs car just went offline"

"No one goes anywhere, I'll send someone else"

I turned toward my office already texting Eddie telling him that Stephs' car had just gone off line and for him to find out what had happened to her. My email was blinking when I turned into my office, now what? It was from the same sender as before "Gamesman" There on the screen was a picture of a car with smoke and flames shooting out of it and a message that said. "You broke the rules of our game, this is just a warning, next time?"  
"Boss, boss, Eddie called to say Steph's fine, some random van hit her car. He's taking her home"

"Thanks Tank, shit how do we not know who this is and how is he always around?"

"You mean you think someone close to us is working with him?"

"It's just a feeling, I was only in the office with Steph for maybe twenty seconds, how can we not notice if we're being followed?"

"Because they're following Steph?"

"But she always knows if someone is following her"

"They could be using a telephoto lens"

"Or maybe it's someone that she knows and wouldn't see as a threat?"

"Maybe, but if we can't go near her we can't work on that"

My email pinged again and I hit the button to open it, this time there was just a message "Rangeman can't employ Stephanie Plum, it's in the rules"

"Ranger we have that distraction set up for tomorrow and we usually use Little Girl"

"Can we get Lacey down from Boston to do it?"

"Yeah, but she's not as good. Hell that means we can't use Little Girl to do our searches either"

"I'll contact Lacey and set that up, you send Steph a text"

"Coward"

"I am, I can't bare to be responsible for any more heart ache she has to suffer"

"Okay I'll do it, but we'd better get this sorted out soon"

Didn't I know it, seeing her this morning nearly made me break down, I needed her, to touch her and hear her, hell maybe it was me that was too emotionally involved. I'd spoken with Lacey and though she wasn't keen she agreed to do the distraction. It wasn't something she did and to be honest it was a good job the skip we were after wasn't that bright because she wasn't good enough to act out all the scenarios that could sometimes happen, not like Steph could. Steph could get a feel for the skip and how he would react and then respond with a very believable, ingenious way of luring him outside. As I went to my apartment it hit me how the place wasn't the same without Steph there, I enjoyed it when she stayed, the apartment suddenly felt empty. I'd been playing in my mind one last possible person who might help, I didn't particularly like him but he seemed to care for Steph even if in some ways he used her to help him, he always made sure she was safe. Somehow he always turned up when the skip Steph was after coincided with someone he needed to capture. Yeah I think it was time to get a message to him. It was a strange phone number but it was all I had so I made the call, dam it he wasn't answering but there was a voice that suggested I leave a message.

"I need your help, Stephanie is in danger and I can't help her without getting her killed, call me"

Well all I could do was wait to see if he responded, there was no one else I could think of.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lacey arrived midday and at least had brought suitable clothes for the job tonight. The planning meeting was set up and now that Lacey was here we could get the details planned out. It was a new club and we had Intel from an acquaintance of his that he'd be there tonight. Riley Hogg was wanted for sexual assault and rape, he preyed on women and saw himself as having the right to attack them and take what he wanted. I passed the file to Lacey for her to get acquainted with him, he was forty years old and always dressed well, in some ways he portrayed the ladies man well, polite and well mannered with looks I assume would attract the ladies.

"He's not bad looking, but his rap sheet, oh boy, he's an evil one"

"Lacey can you handle this?"

"Yes, easy, just walk in, sit next to him and lead him outside"

I gave Santos a glare when his face showed that he was about to laugh and then noticed that Bobby was rubbing his face, hell this had better work out and the men would need to be extra vigilant tonight. I handed out the layout for the club that showed the exits, bars and dance area.

"Bobby I want you at the bar here near to the skip. Vince you stay at the entrance way because that's the way he needs to be brought out. Santos be here on the edge of the dance floor. Tank and Cal you'll be here on the outside of the door and Ram and I will cover the back exit just in case. Lacey I need you to bring him out of this door, as soon as you're outside step over to the side and out of the way. Tank you and Cal take him in and I'll bring Lacey back here. Any questions?"

"Will I have an ear bud?"

"No just a mic, otherwise you'll get confused with all the talking going on"

"Okay we'll meet at ten in the garage, Bobby, Santos and Vince go in first and then Tank and Cal get into place. Lacey when you go in Ram and I will be in position"

I got up and left the room, for some reason I had a bad feeling about tonight. We were all in the garage waiting, waiting for Lacey to turn up. I'd allocated an apartment on four for her stay in and assumed she had everything that she needed with her. We all turned as the lift door opened and watched as she walked over to us.

"Sorry the mic gave me a few problems"

I'd given it to her to attach herself, there was no way I could place it on her, I wanted it to be Steph tonight, to gently caress her as I placed the mic beneath her breast, to feel the soft skin and smell that perfume that was her signature. Lacey was too thin for my liking, I preferred a woman with shape to her, like Steph, and the dress was too slutty for this specific job but if it did the job then who was I to criticize. I opened the door to the Porsche Turbo and watched as she climbed in and then made my way to the drivers' side. Bobby, Santos and Vince were already on their way so I followed Tank and Cal out of the garage onto the street. We travelled in silence which suited me fine and I parked beyond the car Tank was in to give Lacey some cover as she walked from the car to the club. As Lacey stepped into the club I could hear the other men giving their status reports.

"At the bar and the perp is here"

"At the door watching"

"All as expected, oh shit, I can see Connie and Lula"

Did that mean that Steph was here?"

"Santos do you have eyes on Steph?"

"Yeah she's on the dance floor but she's seen all of us, I think she knows we have a distraction going down"

"Bobby how's Lacey doing?"

"On her way out the door with company"

"Vince?"

"About to go out"

"Keep it tight and follow her out, Tank be ready"

Ram and I moved round to the door where Lacey had come out from, Tank already had Riley Hogg in cuffs and he and Cal had started to load him into a car. A movement at another door had me looking over and my breath caught as I saw Steph stood watching. She looked beautiful in a red dress, her curls framing her face, but what made my heart miss a beat was the look on her face, absolute dejection and sadness. I saw Lacey walking toward me and returned her smile then with an arm around her shoulder led her to the car. I was breaking up inside, how could I have hurt Steph so badly? Santos, Bobby and Vince joined me as I walked round the car to the drivers' side.

"Shit Ranger, Steph looks broken, she's started on the drink, knocking back margaritas"

"Santos will you drive Lacey back I'm going to head into the station and speak with Eddie"

"Sure, Lacey you're with us"

I waited as Santos helped a confused Lacey out of the Turbo and into a Cayenne and then followed Tank to the police station; I just hoped Eddie was still on duty. As I headed down the corridor I noticed that the light was still on under Morellis door, strange I'd not seen or heard of him in awhile, I carried on down to the next office and was pleased to see Eddie sat at his desk obviously finishing some paperwork.

"Eddie"

"Ranger, sorry didn't see you there, paperwork that I have to get finished"

"Eddie, we just did a distraction tonight and Steph was there, I just never thought that she'd see us"

"Ah hell Ranger how did she react?"

I knew why he asked because Steph could react in such different ways, she could have gotten mad and started to shout, demanding answers but she didn't.

"She looked dejected Eddie, I don't know what to do, she's hurting and it's all my fault"

"No it's the fault of that nutcase stalking her"

"Yeah well it's killing me as much as it her. She started on the margaritas when we left so she's gonna have"

"A hell of a hangover"

"Yeah, fries and coke are her cure"

"Hell I forgot about that, so she hasn't grown out of that yet?"

"No, why when it seems to work for her"

"Everything will work out Ranger"

"I hope so Eddie"

I couldn't sleep that night, every time I closed my eyes I saw the look on her face and knew it was because of me. As the sun rose so did I, I was dreading another email arriving, last night was purely accidental, I didn't know that Steph would be there. As the day progressed my nerves heightened and when someone knocked on my office door I just about shouted at them, poor Vince didn't know whether to come in or disappear.

"Sorry Vince"

"No it's okay I know you're worried and to be honest the news I have probably won't help with that"

"Shit, what's happened now?"

"Well I stayed on at the club last night and before you say anything I didn't go anywhere near Steph. Connie asked to have a word with me and I was only there a few minutes before I left. Anyway she told me she's worried about Steph because Vinnie is bringing in another apprehension agent to work with Steph on the middle and high level skips, he's even got Connie to get Steph the paperwork to go after out of state skips"

If Vince had carried on talking I wasn't listening, I was trying to get my head around why Vinnie would give Steph high level skips and who the hell he was bringing in. I looked up at Vince who was just stood looking at me.

"You didn't hear what else I said did you?"

"Sorry, I'm still trying to get my head round what you said to start with"

"I, err, like Connie so I thought maybe I could get to know her and of course find out what's going on at the bonds office"

I smiled at that, Connie was, well Connie, small in height, big busted but she had a character that was confident and brash, if Vince fancied her then good luck to him.

"Go for it but please don't go anywhere near the office and never meet her with your uniform on"

"Thanks sir"

After he left I walked into Tanks room where he and Santos were looking at schematics for a security install, Santos looked up and because he knew me so well knew I was worried.

"Has something else happened?"

"Vince spoke with Connie last night, she's worried for Steph. Vinnie is going to have her with a partner going after the high skips and to be able to go out of state"

"Shit, I mean she can find them but she'd have to have a really good guy with her, someone as good as you, or she's gonna get hurt"

"I know, but what I can't work out is how Vinnie came up with it?"

"You think someone else wants Steph chasing high level skips?"

"No, that sounds stupid when you say it out loud. Vinnie wouldn't care who brought them in as long he got his money"

I sat down with my head in my hands, trying to come to terms with what was going on, was having Steph up grade all part of this game that I'd become a part of, but why, what could anyone gain from it? A very wealthy influential skip who thought that if Rangeman wasn't involved he'd disappear? Then he didn't know Steph because she'd find him.

Tank had brought a coffee for me and put it in my hands.

"You think that getting Steph to go after high level skips is what all this trouble has been about?"

"Because she'll find them or get hurt trying?"

Shit Santos had a point, but nothing seemed to make any sense, all we could do was wait and watch. It was later that evening when Vince sought me out, I motioned to my office to see what he had found out.

"What did Connie have to say?"

"Vinnie's brought in two new agents, an old codger to work with Lula on the low level skips and a guy called Zachary Newsome, six foot, blond hair and blue eyes. Connie said he's a looker. He and Steph took all the files with them"

"Thanks Vince"

Did he say that the new man was a looker to rile me? Because it did, I should be with her, working with her, not some new hotshot. Who the hell was he anyway? Would Steph trust him? Probably and because she didn't have access to any search sites she wouldn't be able to look into his background. But I could and that was exactly what I was going to do now. An hour later I threw the paper on my table onto the floor, I'd found four men with that name but I didn't know what the man now in Stephs life looked like, but to be honest none of the four men I'd found could be here in Trenton which meant he was an imposter. How the hell did I protect her now?

Over the next three days Eddie had reported how many skips Steph and her new partner had brought in. I'd let him know that I couldn't find out who he was and to be careful. They were certainly doing a good job and Steph hadn't had any adventures with food or dirt, maybe I was wrong about this Zachary, so why was I still so tense. The reason came the next morning when Eddie let me know that someone had broken into Vinnies during the night, someone had destroyed all their files, paperwork and computers. No one had any idea why anyone would do it and the police were putting it down to maybe an FTA who thought that if his file disappeared then so would the charges. I didn't know what to think about that but it didn't sit comfortably with me but for now I had work to do. In the evening I took over monitor duty, the men had worked hard this week and the tension over Steph had calmed down especially now that she was being so successful at keeping safe. I pulled up her trackers out of curiosity and was surprised to see that there were some on Hancock Street but the one I'd placed inside the lining of her bag was not on the map. I expanded the map and found it in Philadelphia. Why were some trackers still here in Trenton when she wasn't and one of the trackers was in the new car she'd bought after the last went up in smoke? Yes, I had Hector plant a tracker on the car, he could be like smoke when he needed to be and made sure that Steph was no where near the car. I tracked back in time and got worried when it showed that the trackers on Hancock Street had been there all day. Hancock Street, who lived there, none of the men under the name of Zachary Newsome had that address. I needed to find out what was going on and as soon as I finished this stint on monitors that's exactly what I was going to do.

"Santos you fancy doing a bit of B and E?"

"I'm in"

"Garage ten minutes"

We were both dressed in cargos and long sleeved T-shirts but none had the Rangeman logo on them.

"So what's the story?"

"There are trackers of Stephs at a house on Hancock Street that have been there since this morning but the one in her bag is in Philadelphia"

Using our phones we followed the signal and found her car parked along the street then

made our way to the house that the others were in. We went around the back to avoid being seen and were surprised that the back door was open. With a gun and Maglite in hand we entered the kitchen, taking note of the mess all over the floor and then slowly moved through the house. It had been ransacked; every room had been turned over as though someone was looking for something.

"Someone was looking for something, Stephs trackers are on the floor in the bathroom"

I followed Santos and looked down on the floor, the trackers were the only things of Stephs here.

"She took them out"

"Why do say that?"

"She knew which of the items were trackers, anyone else would have emptied everything out or just left the bag here"

"There's blood on a towel, I'll take it with us so we can run it"

Shit, please don't let it be Stephs.

"Santos lets see if we can find out who lived here"

I took the front room and was surprised when Santos came in so quickly.

"Male, six foot, blond hair, I'd say that Zachary guy lived here"

"How do you know?"

"Clothes and a hair brush on the side table"

"There's nothing in here, let's check downstairs then get out of here"

There was nothing, nothing personal and no paperwork for the house or even a car, who the hell was this guy and why was Steph in Philadelphia?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

No more clues came through for a few days and the emails had stopped, was that because Steph was out of town or because she had the papers to capture? I kept an eye on her tracker and saw that she was at an office that was being used as a campaign center for a Mr. Holburn. The following night that she was at the Bellevue Hotel, which is where there was a campaign event taking place. What was she up to there, was that where she was going after a skip? Two hours later my phone received a message from Eddie along with a photograph. She looked beautiful in a long black dress, her hair in curls around her face, she was smiling and seemed happy, oh Babe I really needed you, really missed you and my heart was breaking.

News soon went round Rangeman that Steph had brought in a high level skip and I knew she was now in Albany. Connie had told Vince that she knew they were after a gang boss there and had a plan to get him but she didn't know who the third one was, no papers had come to light at the court house but Steph had the apprehension papers with her. Was this third FTA the one who had played games with us and wrecked the house on Hancock Street trying to find Stephs papers? It was the following evening that I saw that she was headed back to Trenton and let Eddie know, he'd be able to gauge what mood she was in. He let me know that she brought in her FTA and that the man Zachary was with her, he said she seemed sad, not her usual self and had left to return to her apartment. Thirty minutes later I was in my apartment when an alert went off, shit what was going on? I ran down the stairwell onto five and into the monitoring area to see a group of men stood around the monitors and listening to the police band.

"What's happened?"

"There was an accident on the corner of Blackhurst and Elmers that came up on the scanner and then we realized that Stephs tracker was at the same place. There was one casualty but he walked away from the scene"

"Ranger, Eddie's down stairs wanting to see you"

"Bring him up here"

I know the men gave me a strange look but whatever Eddie had to say they could hear, it was about time the men knew I had been trying to keep Steph in my sights.  
"Ranger she's gone"

Everyone turned toward Eddie.

"How?"

"A truck hit the car she was in at a junction, by the time the police arrived there was no one in it"

"Cameras?"

"Broken, a witness saw one man get out of the truck then disappear and two men help a woman into what they thought was an ambulance, then a man, the driver of the car stumbled out and disappeared"

"Didn't these people help?"

"They just thought the ambulance was meant to be there and they didn't know there was anyone else in the car"

"What happened to the car and truck?"

"Car burst into flames; looks like the truck was carrying a timed device"

"So no leads?"

"Nothing"

I turned to the men who had been listening and raised an eyebrow, they knew the procedure and that we would be setting up in the conference room ready to find her. As they walked past me I could hear some of the mumbles and mutterings.

"About bloody time"

"Let's get our girl home"

"We'll find her"

"Lets get this shit sorted"

Eddie was smiling as he stood next to me; he wasn't fazed by the response in fact he seemed pleased to be here. Santos was the last one out.

"Keep a check on your email Ranger, I've got a funny feeling about this"

In the conference room we started at the beginning, at least I did. The pictures and emails were printed and pinned up on the board, I added a map showing where her tracker had been over the last week, the information on the break in at Vinnies and Eddie provided information on the skips she'd brought in. Eddie provided the one picture I hadn't seen.

"I got this from the security cameras at the station, this is Stephs new partner, Zachary Newsome"

"Who is he?"

"Don't know, I ran a search and came up blank"

"Steph would have found out everything about him"

Yeah she would but only through using our search sites and that intuition of hers. Tank said what I'd been thinking.  
"Is he a good or bad guy?"

I had no idea and not having met him had no gut feeling about him.

"Vince what did Connie say about the last call she had from Steph?"

"That she had one last person to find but didn't seem to have all the information, a man called Miguel Encavo, but Connie couldn't find anything on him even down at the court house"

It was time to get some actions planned out.

"Eddie can you check on this Miguel Encavo?"

"Sure, I'll go through the arrest logs and check with the courts"

"Santos, see if you can find Zachary Newsome, maybe there's a trail from the crash site or something left from the car to say where it came from"

"Vince, run a search on Miguel Encavo, see if he exists"

"Cal backtrack the truck and find where that white van went to"

"Ram, can you check with your contacts and see if there was a big case where they're looking for someone in this area"

"Anything else?"

The men left quietly talking; Santos was taking Eddie down, that left Tank still sat next to me.

"You know Ranger when you find her don't you let her go"

Then he stood up and walked out, leaving me to think about what he'd said. He was right; I'd felt lost without her these last few weeks. I had taken her for granted and now I wanted her back, back with me so that I could tell her that I did love her, no conditions, or excuses and having said that to myself I felt lighter and with a renewed spirit got down to start looking for her.

At the meeting the next day there was optimism from my men and whilst not everyone had found something there was something to follow.

"Reports, Eddie?"

"Something weird has gone down at the station. There was no record of an arrest or any sign of an investigation in the files. Computer records were the same so I talked with Dennison; he's in charge of the fraud department. He remembers something coming in from out of state, somewhere like Baltimore, about a big search for that guy and that he was arrested but then disappeared, so maybe he is FTA. But that was it, he said that his department didn't find him or make any arrests"

"Santos?"

"Eventually found the serial number for the car, dark blue Audi Q5 rented out of Albany, a Cayenne was swapped out for it and the Cayenne was picked up in Philadelphia. Payment by cash and all the paperwork was under the name of Zachary Newsome, I got a copy of his driving license sent over and it's our man. The address on the license was for Hancock Street"

"Vince?"

"Miguel Encavo doesn't exist anywhere as a person we would see of interest, there were two men by that name but I checked them out, one's a teacher down in Miami and the other one works in a men's clothing outlet, both married, no unusual financials or travel and no contacts that aren't usual for those type of guys"

"Cal?"

"Eventually backtracked the truck, I found one that had been stolen from a rest area outside Philadelphia, nothing further from that. So we followed the white van, Hector hacked into the toll booth system and police cameras, sorry Eddie, we followed a white van that looked like an ambulance leave Trenton and head out south on the 95, from where it was last seen and then disappeared we think it went up the 152, no cameras up there"

"Cal where does that road lead to?"

"No large towns that way"

"Okay we need to follow up on that"

"Ram, anyone showing interest?'

"Something big but couldn't get any details at all, the agent from the FBI leading one particular case wasn't available, I got the feeling their chasing evidence so until they've got it in the bag nothing's coming out"

The threads were slowly coming together and I felt that at least we had a geographical location to investigate. I wondered if this man Miguel Encavo was who the FBI were after or if he was the FBI, it wasn't unusual for agents to go under cover. My phone alerted me of an incoming email and for some reason I didn't want to open it, I got up from the table and went into my office to use the computer. Pulling together every ounce of energy I had, I opened it and looked on in shock no this couldn't be real, surely this couldn't be true. I stood up walking away from the scene displayed putting my hands on the glass of the window and my forehead resting in between; my eyes were watering as I tried to understand the content that had been sent. Alarms were going off around me but I wasn't interested, wasn't listening, even when someone came into the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Ranger, Ranger what's happened?"

Santos and Tank had come in, they must have know when I'd walked out of the meeting that something was wrong, I don't think they had ever seen me in this state before.

"No, what the hell, she can't be"

"Santos?"

"Ah hell there's a message with it. "I win, game over"

In an instant there were three of us quiet in our own thoughts. The picture was of Steph, bloody and broken lying in a wooded area. There was what looked like a single gunshot wound to her forehead. Had she died alone and frightened, god I hoped not, but for the life of me I couldn't believe that she was gone. I slammed my hand on the window and turned to my two best friends.

"I have to find her, she's not dead"

It was then I realized the alarms were still going and there was a commotion going on outside in the corridor, the door burst open and in walked the last person I expected to see.

"That's what I think as well"

I turned to look at where that voice had come from; Diesel was stood in the doorway, a look of absolute anger on his face, something I'd not seen from him before. I think by now there were more men in my office than in the conference room, just looking at him.

"I know you've got something to follow, we need to find her"

"Don't you know where she is?"

"Doesn't work like that"

He was now looking over several shoulders at the image on my computer screen, Ram was pointing at something and others were nodding their heads.

"Ram what do you see?"

Ram was all about the detail, yes he would see the broken and bloody body of Steph but then he would analyze the surroundings.

"I think it's part of an estate rather than out in the wilds, see here those are flowers you find in grassland, so the trees are near a grassy area, left to go wild. I'll check out the maps round the area Cal said that van went to"

"Ranger, have you got access to a helicopter?"

I snapped out of my stupor as what Diesel said sank in and nodded my head.

"Vince, helicopter, Bobby medical, Santos weapons"

"Diesel how did you know she was in trouble?"

"I got your message but my bosses wouldn't let me follow it up, didn't stop me from trying though. I tried to keep tabs on her but when she was back here in Trenton I thought she'd be safe"

"I can sense her Diesel, I know she's still alive"

"So let's go find her"

The men had already started to congregate in the garage so that's where I gave out the final orders, I needed to focus on the goal and not let my emotions get in the way, these men were good at their jobs and I'd put my life in their hands before now so I knew they wouldn't waiver from finding Steph.

"Ram, you and Hal go with Vince in the helicopter, use the infra red on the sites you've found and keep me informed. Bobby you're with me, make sure my car has a medical kit in it. Santos you follow with Cal and Binkie, Tank my friend can you and Eddie stay here and manage the comms and keep an ear on any police scanners, use Hector to track us so you'll know where we are"

I drove and was soon in my zone, as Steph called it; Santos was behind us making sure that we had no one following us. Diesel was also quiet which wasn't usual for him, I didn't know what to think of his unexpected arrival, and did he know more than he had said?

"Ranger are you gonna tell me what the hell is going on?"

"It started about four weeks ago with emails threatening my family and Steph if I went anywhere near her, it escalated to other people and then I had to remove our services from the Bails Bond office. I saw Steph once and her car was destroyed, the last message was the one you saw"

"But you've kept an eye on her haven't you?"

"As much as I could"

"Did she know all this was happening?"

"No and she won't be pleased to know that she was the target. I still can't figure out why?"

"She has the skill to find people"

"Yeah, she sure has"

We were at the turn from the main road when Rams' voice came over the speaker.

"Negative on first two, heading over third one now"

I slowed down, not knowing exactly where we would be heading to when Ram was almost shouting at us.

"We've got something, head to the end of the road you're on then take a left and follow it round until you come to a set of gates, just after the gates there is a field enclosed by trees, I'm sure it's the place, but the infra red isn't showing anything. We'll look for somewhere close to land"

With that I had my foot flat to the floor along the winding roads, with Santos close behind. The road took us into what had been an old estate and as Ram had said there was the field covered in wild flowers and the tress beyond. I was out of the car and running to the woods with everyone behind me, I could hear the helicopter land in the field.

"Spread out let's do this systematically, use the mic and buds and stay on line"

As we walked through the trees that bordered the field I felt a dread come over me, I couldn't feel her anymore, she wasn't here she'd gone.

"Over here I have something"

We all converged around Cal as he was knelt amongst the leaves and undergrowth.

"This is where she was, see the broken twigs and where the plants have been flattened? And look there's blood, well I think it is, but it isn't behaving right"

"What do you mean Cal?"

"She was here, this is the place in the photo, but I think we need to analyze this red fluid and maybe we need Hector to look at that image again"

I came here not knowing whether she was dead or alive but now I felt a renewed hope, she was alive somewhere, but why the monstrous hoax? Was he still playing with me? I didn't know what to think or where to look now. Turning to Diesel I looked at him for some answers, I knew she was still alive but was she hurt, scared or in pain?

"She was here but I feel the same as you Ranger, she's still alive but now we're back at the beginning with no ideas"

"Okay, Santos check out the house and find out who owns it. Vince take the chopper back to the Rangeman building but make sure she's fuelled up. Meeting at 1700"

We travelled back in silence each of us I'm sure trying to figure out what had just happened and why, wondering if there would be another email waiting for me. As everyone congregated for the meeting there was an underlying feeling of uselessness, everyone except Santos.

"Santos what did you find?"

"Well according to a local property agent that house has been empty for years, the owner died and didn't have any relatives so it's just been standing there going to wreck and ruin. What was strange was that one of the wings has been used and very recently.

Take a look at the photos I took"

On the screen were several tyre tracks leading to the side door and inside the area had been cleaned up. There was a kitchen that had evidence of rubbish in the bins and the work areas were clean. Beyond the kitchen were three rooms, one room held two sets of bunk beds, linens scattered over the floor and a bathroom that had dirty towels on the floor. The second room had been repainted and held a large bed, couch and tables and a very ornate bathroom. It was the third room that piqued my interest, white walls and a bed with a small table and chair. The bathroom was clean and tidy as if whoever had used it knew how to look after their space.

"That's where Steph was being held, Santos did you collect evidence?"

"Yes throughout the rooms that we felt had been used, hair and prints in the smaller room and in the room with the bunk beds, the plusher room was clean. Everything is downstairs being analyzed"

"Hector?"

"First the emails, strange because they seem to be bouncing all over the world, but they eventually bounced back here to Trenton, different locations, mostly public places or where they could piggy back onto some ones signal. The photograph you received. It is Estefania and I would say she was unconscious. When I scrutinized the wound at high magnification I would say it was a fake, no residual gunshot powder and the size and pattern of blood isn't in keeping with her being shot. Also while her face is pale her lips still have color in them. I'd say someone wanted you to believe she was dead, but she isn't"

I think everyone took in a breath after hearing that from Hector, I certainly did.

"Anyone anything else to report?"

Nothing from anyone, how had we gone from being so close to finding her and now being nowhere near? Diesel got up and walked toward the door following the men out of the room, but then turned before he left.

"Ranger I just get this feeling that at this moment in time she's safe. You'll find her, try chasing up on the other leads you have, I have to get back to work but I'll drop in when I can"

"Thanks Diesel"

Chase up on the other leads, what did he mean by that? I messaged for Santos to meet with me, I needed someone to bounce ideas off and he knew me well enough to push me and make me think outside of the box. I could have asked Tank but he didn't know Steph as well as Santos and still reacted in a military way. I think Santos had almost expected the call; he smiled as he sat in the chair next to me so he was facing the papers we had accumulated and pinned up on the boards.

"Brainstorm Santos"

"Okay, let's start with people who seem to be included in this"

Interesting way of saying that and it did alter my perception of people we needed to talk to. I picked up a pen and paper and started the list.

"Vinnie"

As I said a name he came up with threads we could follow.

"Connie and that paperwork. Where Vinnie found Zachary and the men who broke into Vinnies' office, men that broke into the house on Hancock Street"

"Zachary Newsome"

"Property agent for house, car sat in the drive, cars he rented, hotels or accommodation in Philadelphia and Albany"

"Gamesman"

"Look again at the photos, where and when they were taken, where would the person be when taking the shot"

"Missing skip"

"Any cases of high level embezzlement and that might lead to the Gamesman"

"The scene we found today"

"The men in that room with the bunk beds in, the results should be ready soon"

"How many people could be looking for Steph?"

"Three"

I looked at him in surprise.

"Possibly the Gamesman if he finds out she's alive, she could identify him and certainly press charges for kidnapping. The skip, he may know how good Steph is at finding people so he won't want her finding him and lastly the FBI if they're investigating that embezzlement and need to find our skip as a material witness"

As I started to put the pen down he spoke again.

"You know their may be a fourth, the asshole who took the pictures"

"Any ideas?"

"Not really, but I'd like to know what Morelli's been up to though"

"I wouldn't have thought he was involved in something as big as this, but he can be stupid and gullible, so maybe"

I also knew from Eddie that Steph had a run in with Morelli at the station and Zachary had gone to her rescue, according to Eddie Morelli was furious that she was with him, in his words another thug. Could Morelli think that driving a wedge between Steph and I would mean she'd go back to him and now he thought she had a new man in her life?

"So we have people to see and places to go, where do you want me to start?"

"Go back to Hancock and check the car over, bring it into the garage if necessary, check for prints there as well"

"Where are you going?"

"To check in with Julie and Celia about those photos and then the ones of Steph, maybe Lula can help out there"

"Good luck with that"

I didn't want to have to talk with Rachel so instead I called one of the men whose job it was to protect her, I'd sent a copy of the photo I'd received and was now waiting for him to call me.

"Ranger, Jethro here, I looked at that photo with Mason and we both agree that it was taken six weeks ago when she was at a friends birthday party, it was the dress that decided it because she hasn't worn it since, apparently Rachel thought it was too grown up for her. We went back to the restaurant and from the picture the person taking it would have been on the beach, so no joy there, it's a public beach"

"Thanks Jethro can you tell me the exact date then?"

"Yeah it was July 24th"

"Good work, just be vigilant because I don't know if we still have a threat"

I put a call through to Celia but it went unanswered, I'd have to try again tomorrow. Now for Lula, for some reason I had her number, probably when Steph had used my phone when hers got damaged.

"Hello, who's this?"

"Lula its Ranger"

"What's happened, is my girl okay, you have some explaining to do"

"Lula where are you now?"

"At the Tavern, why?"

"I'll be there in ten"

I heard Lula before I saw her and she was with Connie so maybe I could get even more out of meeting with them.

"Lula, Connie"

"For you to be here shit's flying somewhere and if it's my white girl you'd better be ducking"

"Lula things have been going on, dangerous things and I had to stay away from Steph. Here look at this picture, it was sent to me with the message that if I was seen near Steph or spoke to her then she'd be dead"

"So you weren't being nasty to her?"

"No"

"Does she know the real reason?"

"No, she's gone missing"

"Shit, how'd she manage that, she had that hot new bounty hunter looking out for her"

"He's disappeared as well, Lula the picture. Do you know when and where it could have been taken?"

"Yeah, yeah I think it's when her and me was after that skip out at the bowling alley, look how she's holding her hand, that's 'cos she nearly broke her thumb when she threw the ball at him, come to think of it she got a real shock after that"

"Why was that Lula?"

"Well this dude all dressed in black, real smart clothes and not too bad looking, came up to her and started kissing her, when he eventually let her go he asked if she was Claudia his blind date, I'd have said yes to him, but you know Steph, well he was so full of apologies and he even escorted her back to her car. Dum shmuck just stood there waving and blowing her kisses"

"When was that?"

"Connie when'd we bring in the receipt?"

"Beginning of September because Steph said it would pay the rent on the apartment and it's due at the beginning of the month"

"Connie how did Vinnie get hold of Zachary?"

"No idea, he just gave me the paperwork to get ready"

"And that third out of state skip?"

"I've never seen the paperwork for that, I don't know how Steph had it, I'm sure I didn't give it to her in the pile she picked up"

"Thanks ladies, have a drink on me"

I placed some notes on the table and left through the back door of the bar, Ram was keeping surveillance for me and he'd seen Morelli pull up in his car, I really didn't want to talk to Morelli yet, not until I'd covered more ground. When I got back to Rangeman I went straight to the conference room and wrote out a large calendar from July to now and started to fill in when events had taken place. I needed to find out who was in Miami for that date in July.

"Hector can you pull out passenger lists to Miami for July 23 and 24 and return on 24 or 25"

"On it"

Maybe there would be someone on there that we knew, but if they used an alias then we wouldn't be any wiser at least with the passenger list I could do a search on all the single men. It might take me a while but it would be worth it.

My email pinged on the computer and I sat down unsure if I wanted to open up the account, I should have known better, when Hector says he's on it he is and that was what his email contained, an attachment with the passenger lists. There were a lot of single men on flights throughout those two days so with a sense of at least doing something I started to go through them, inputting their information into the search program, by morning hopefully there might be an answer. I ended up working through the night, at least until 0300hrs and then as I was starting to make mistakes decided to get a few hours sleep, not that it was a very restful sleep, I kept waking up with the image of Steph laying dead in the woods with a bullet hole in her forehead. The need to find her was growing more intense with every passing hour.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Santos had hit a brick wall with the house on Hancock Street whoever the man was who called himself Zachary was good, almost too good to be an ordinary bounty hunter. The car was clean as was the house, how the hell had he managed that if he was with Steph going to Philadelphia, unless he brought in a clean up team. I immediately went down to find Santos.

"He brought in a clean up team"

"Who?"

"Zachary, it's the only way for that house and his car to be clean, hell Stephs' prints should in the car"

"So is he a good guy who was using Steph or a bad guy?"

"Both in my books. Do you know anyone who runs our clean up crews?"

"Not really, but I'll ask around"

"The results came back from the house and wooded area. The blood was fake blood which can be bought from any costume shop, but finger prints came up with three of the of the four that were found in the bunk room and Stephs' in that single room"

"Good, now I can get out there and hunt them down. Names Ranger"

"Andrew Blink, aged 32 and Peter Downing aged 35 both from Philadelphia. Then there's a Henri Festner aged 41 from Baltimore"

"I'll get a team onto finding them"

He was gone obviously spurred on by having a solid lead, I was still waiting for all the searches to finish that I'd set up the night before, but now we did have something to follow up on and I trusted Santos to do a good job with that. I really wanted to talk to Eddie, would he open up to me if I was questioning where Morelli might have been or what his alias was when he was under cover? I didn't want to alienate him; he was too good to lose as someone we could trust, I'd hold off until the search results came through. I still had to talk to Celia and now seemed an appropriate time to catch her.

"Carlos what is it, this isn't a good time, I have to get the kids to school"

"Celia I'm going to send you a picture I received of you, I need to know when it was taken and where"

"Is this to do with the threat you got?"

"Yes, the guards stay Celia until I have the man responsible"

"Okay, okay send the dam picture if it helps get these guards out of here"

I sent the picture, I'd had Hector remove the cross wires so as not to upset her but maybe if I'd left them on she would see how serious the threat was. Now I needed to talk to Vinnie and for that I would take Tank with me.

"Tank you ready to scare Vinnie?"

"Hell yeah, that little weasel"

I parked in the back alley, making sure we didn't have any witnesses to going in, all was clear and Tank assured me we hadn't been tailed. Connie tried hard to ignore us but lets face it you can't ignore Tank so she literally looked the other way. I didn't bother knocking and frightened Vinnie to death with our entry.  
"What the hell Ranger, you don't do work here any more, you can't just barge in here"

I just looked at him and Tank took a step toward him.

"Okay, okay what is it now?"

"Vinnie how did Zachary Newsome end up being employed by you?"

"Zachary, why he do something wrong?"

"How Vinnie?"

"He came in here about three weeks ago, no maybe longer, and said he was a bounty hunter moving into the area, had real good references and said to call him if I needed someone"

"Phone number?"

"Gone with everything else when we got broke into"

"Whose idea was it for Steph to get authority to bring in high level and out of state skips?"

"His, he said they'd make a good team, she found 'em and he took 'em down"

"How good was he Vinnie?"

"Black belt and some other fancy named fighting"

"Vinnie if he contacts you then you let me know"

"Right, as if, at the moment I'm missing two of my bounty hunters, it's a good job they cleared the books first"

We left as we had come, carefully and keeping a constant lookout. Back in my office I had a reply from Celia.

"August 27th at the Spanish Tavern in Newark about 1300hrs. You need to talk to your Abuelo"

She was always at me to visit our Abuelo and I did on occasion, but I found him overpowering with his conversations, his constant reminiscing about when he had been in the army, yet it was possibly because of him that I'd ended up signing up. Another time and I would go visit him. Right now I had things to do and one of them was beeping that it had completed its' job, the searches had finished so time to analyze them. There were two men whose search showed that the name they were travelling under was false, one had travelled to Miami but had not returned and the other one had gone out and returned on the same day Julies' picture had been taken, the name was Mark Jowiski. Now I would need to somehow bring that into a conversation with Eddie. Santos knocked and came into the conference room just as I was adding details to the calendar.

"So this was all set up end of August beginning of September?"

"Yeah and Zachary was the one who got in touch with Vinnie and suggested he partnered with Steph to bring in the high level and out of state skips"

"Vinnie would jump at that, their cut would be way less than paying us"

"I also found the name of a man who travelled out to Miami when Julies' photo was taken, Mark Jowiski"

"I presume you've done a search?"

"Yeah, it's a false name"

"Well I have one of our perps downstairs if you're interested?"

"That was fast"

"Yeah for some reason he's been hanging around Trenton looking for someone, one of my snitches down on Stark Street didn't like the look of him"

"Let's go then and see what he has to say"

We went into the observation room first, Santos handed me the file on one Andrew Blink. He was 28 years old and had been in and out of juvenile detention centers and as an adult had served time. Most of his crime involved theft but recently he'd been charged with assault and was out on bail. He wasn't very bright and tended to get involved with older groups, probably what had happened here.

"Okay do you want to take the lead?"

"Hell yeah"

I hit the switch that turned on the bright lights in the cell and watched his reaction, he was trying to look brave but the sweat on his skin gave him away along with how his eyes were darting around the room. It was the standard cell we had in all of the Rangeman offices, white painted walls with a polished concrete floor and a table and chair bolted down to the floor. Blink wore both leg and arm restraints that were fastened down. I followed Santos into the room and took up a stance by the door while Santos sat in a chair opposite Blink.

"So Blink you into kidnapping women?"

"Don't know what you mean"

"Blink we know you were at that house out near Baltimore. You drive the truck or the van, if you drove the truck well, that could add to your charges"

"Van, I didn't drive no truck"

"So you drove the van, did your friend Peter drive the truck?"

He looked up surprised when Santos mentioned that name, so he drove the van and Peter drove the truck, there must have been someone else in the truck, witnesses said two men took Steph to the van.

"You gonna tell me who else was in the van, or are you gonna take the fall for this?"

"Brian, he was with me"

"So you and Brian took that young woman, who you drugged, and put her in the van?"

"Brian used the syringe, not me, I didn't hurt her, I just helped"

"What's Brian's full name?"

"Brian, he's just Brian"

"Where's Brian?"

"I don't know, I can't find him, me and him are good mates but he's disappeared"

"Where did Brian live?"

"He didn't have no place of his own, he bunked with friends"

"Andrew you can help yourself here you know, kidnapping gets you locked up for a very long time. Who was the boss, that told you to do it?"

"I don't know, Henri was the one who spoke with him, we just did as he said"

"Why did you kill her?"

Santos put a copy of the photograph of Steph in the woods in front of Blink, he was worried now; did he know that was what was going to happen to her?

"No, you aint pinning that on me, I wasn't even there, I was cleaning the house up, Henri took her, he said she wasn't needed any more, he's the one that did that, not me, no, aint nothing to do with me"

"Do you think the boss told Henri to do it?"

"Probably, but I didn't even see him, he stayed in his own room and made me and Pete decorate those rooms, then cook meals. Only Brian and Henri ever spoke with him, I didn't do anything"

Santos turned and nodded to me, time to leave Blink here to stew awhile.

"He's told us what he knows, he's due in court tomorrow so what do you want to do?"

"Leave him till the day after and then call the apprehension agent to come get him"

"That suits me"

"Santos we need to find Henri, anything on him yet?"

"No, but I'm still looking"

My phone vibrated in my pocket and showing there was a call from reception.

"Yo"

"Ranger we have officer Morelli here demanding to see you"

"Is he on his own?"

"Yes"

"Tell him I'm in a meeting and will be available in fifteen minutes, keep him down in reception"

"Who was that?"

"Seems Morelli is here to talk to me"

"Oh this should be fun"

"Set up conference room one, full video and audio, I have a call to make"

Having made the call I met Santos on the corridor outside the conference room.

"Santos take our guests with you and watch the screens from the office opposite"

I went into the conference room and chose the seat I would use carefully, I needed Morelli facing the camera because I had a feeling he was about to reveal some of the

mysteries involved in this whole fucked up mess. I hit the intercom to talk with reception, his entrance into here had to be done properly.

"Get Morelli to sign in and leave any side arms with you, then escort him to conference room one. Tell Ram to stand guard outside the room"

By the look on Morellis' face he was not pleased, whether it was to do with him having to wait and the sign in procedures or what he had come about was yet to be seen. He sat down exactly where I wanted him to be, opposite the camera, he wouldn't see them they were well hidden.

"Morelli?"

"Manoso you have a dam nerve"

I raised an eyebrow at him diverting the conversation back to him.

"I'm a police officer, I shouldn't have to sign in and relinquish my weapon"

"Protocol as written down on the form you signed in on"

"Where the hell is she?"

"Who?"

"Stephanie, have you got her locked up in here?"

"No, Morelli I haven't"

"Well I want to see her"

Again I was quiet waiting for his next outburst.

"She shouldn't be here, you're just playing with her"

"And why would you think that?"

"I know about the bimbos you have in every town"

"Do you now"  
"Yes and I have proof"

"And how did you come across this proof?"  
"I got it myself"

"So you flew down to Miami to find my bimbo I have there?"

"Yes, Christ she's too young for you, how do you think Steph would like it if she knew?"

"How would she find out?"

"From me, she's too good for the likes of you"

"And which other woman did you find?"

"The one up in Newark"

"What proof do you have Morelli?"

"I have photos of them"

"What about the photos of Stephanie?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you have photos for me to see as well?"

He sat back and thought about that for a minute, then with a shrug of his shoulders he pulled out two photos from his jacket pocket and slammed them down on the table in front of me. The first one I looked at was the full photo of Steph and the man Lula had described looking at her, the second one was taken in the police station and included Zachary with his hand at her back guiding her out.

"What are these meant to prove Morelli?"

"That she doesn't need or want you anymore"

From a folder in front of me I took out copies of the photographs that I had received and placed them one by one in front of him, I was getting mad at him, furious and I hoped he realized it.

"Is this how you go about keeping me away from her?"

He looked at the photo of Julie and confusion showed on his face.

"That Morelli is my daughter, she's 15 years old and I don't appreciate someone threatening her life. This one, the one you took in Newark, is my sister. And this Morelli, did you think you could threaten me by suggesting if I didn't stay away from Stephanie she'd be murdered?"

"But, those were meant to be sent to Steph not you, this isn't right"

"Not right, it's darn right immoral and lets not forget illegal"

"No, he said they were your girlfriends, not family, and that's not what I sent him"

"Who Morelli?"

"He said he was a cop from out of town and he'd heard that I, that Steph and I should be together but you were stopping her, he said the photos would do that, those, the ones of the women were to go to Steph and these to you showing she'd moved on"

"Morelli you are so fucking stupid"

"Don't you dare say that to me, you're the one keeping her locked up"

"This cop tell you that, tell you to come here and set her free?"

I wasn't sure but I think Morelli was beginning to realize the dangerous game he had inadvertently got himself mixed up in.

"Stephanie isn't here Morelli, I don't know where she is and you played right into his hands"

"What are you saying?"

"This man you think is a cop wants Stephanie"

"No you're wrong"

"Did you take these as well Morelli?"

I placed the photograph of Stephs' car on fire and then the one of Steph in the woods.

"No, no I had nothing to do with those, I didn't take them, she can't be dead. You had them made up so you could blame me, well it won't work"

I stood up and walked out the room, the signal for Santos to bring our guests into the conference room, I was so annoyed that he thought he could get Steph to go back to him because of two photographs, the irony being that Steph knew Julie and had met Celia so she'd know who they were to me. Did he really think I'd stop being a friend to her if she did get herself another man in her life? He has a strange understanding of how people interact. The problem was that I didn't think he had anything to do with the last two photos I'd shown him. I watched as Santos led Eddie and Juniak into the conference room and the reaction from Morelli, he acted as if he every right to do what he did, as though being a cop put him above any wrong doing. I wasn't sure what Juniak would do to him but I wanted revenge for the damage he'd played a part in. Eddie was given the task of taking Morelli out to his car in handcuffs; good I hope they threw the book at him. Then Juniak came back into the office with Santos and sat down, a grim look on his face.  
"Ranger what the hell is going on?"

"Come up to the conference room and I'll take you through the whole gruesome play of events"

Once in the conference room he stood in front of the large boards holding all the evidence and information that we had collected, it took him a long time to read every piece of information, probably in detail, as he was very quiet.

"Shit Ranger, why didn't you let me know?"

"What and risk someone I love being murdered?"

"Did you only find out Morellis' part today?"

"Yes"

"What do you want from me?"

"Absolute silence on anything you've read here but I need to know who the man was that Morelli was in touch with"

"You think there's still a threat?"

"Stephanie Plum is missing, kidnapped. Someone wants me to think she's dead. I don't know yet where she is or who is after her and we think there's possibly two or three groups involved"

"I know you Ranger and I know you can do a better job than the police could do and probably do things we couldn't get away with, do you want to talk with Morelli yourself?"

"What charges against him are you looking at?"

"I see where you're going with that, throw the book at him and use that to get him to talk and give up this man. I mean we have his involvement with conspiracy to murder, kidnapping and if we use the photo you were sent of Stephanie, murder. Yeah I'll interview him myself, but he's not gonna get away with this I'll make sure of that"

I walked with the chief down to the garage where he'd parked his car he was still quiet as we went toward his car.

"You find her Ranger, she's my Goddaughter, and the daughter I never had. Do Ellen and Frank know what's happened?"

"No, I didn't think it was wise to stir up rumors and gossip, Steph would hate that and as she's been working away anyhow I didn't want to change that"

"You're right, though I'm not sure how long the story on Morelli will stay quiet, but it won't come from me and if he tries to stir up trouble with them against you I'll deal with it"

"Thank you, for coming here and helping"

"Any time Ranger"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It had been four days since I'd received that last email and gone in search of Steph, yes we'd found some leads but nothing that led us closer to finding her. I was worried that she was hurt and scared to death, that she'd hooked up with that Zachary, even to the point that I felt something I'd never experienced before, I was jealous of him. The way he guided her from the station was how I should have been holding her, helping her and working with her as she found and brought in her skips. The need to find her was almost overwhelming but I needed to focus on the goal, find her and then tell her how I really felt about her, if she'd have me after the way I'd had to treat her. Dam this gamesman. I'd had two messages this morning, one from Celia telling me to go visit my Abuelo and strangely one from him saying he needed my advice on a problem he was stuck on. That was unusual for him, he was probably as stubborn as me when it came to solving something, never give up and work it through until you found the solution. I decided to visit later this afternoon; maybe the drive would give me thinking space. First though I had a meeting to lead to get any reports from my men.

"Santos?"

"I caught up with the guy who heads up the cleaning crew for special ops and he said that the teams often moonlight for other agencies but one of the crew members was bragging about doing an easy job here in Trenton. I eventually found that one but he said the job came in via email, not a usual one, and there was a wad of cash at the house when they got there. I checked the email address and it's gone, probably set up for that email then deleted"

"Have Hector look into the email. Did they find anything unusual?"

"Nope, they just wiped away any surfaces that would have fingerprints, including the car"

"Tank any movement on our list?"

"No change"

"Ram anything on an embezzlement?"

"I spoke with a friend who was in the same unit as me and he reckoned that yes there was a big case underway, but he also thinks that it's not just the FBI who's after the perp, and that's why it's being kept under wraps"

"In what context?"

"Well he thinks that there's more than the embezzlement, maybe a witness protection scheme, but he thinks that the guy everyone is after is the bloke he supposedly embezzled from"

"So Stephs' skip could be under witness protection because he knows what this man is up to?"

"That's what it sounds like"

"Who else could be after him?"

I said that aloud trying to get my head around the notion that maybe this man was the games man and wanted Steph to find the Miguel, not because he had embezzled from him but to shut him up before he was a witness against him.

"Hector?"

"All quiet, no calls into the Plum residence or any of her friends, word out is that Estefania is working out of state or has run away with new hot bounty hunter, but there is something coming through about Morelli, that he's why she isn't around, that he hurt her. I'm waiting to see what the gossipers turn that into"

"Morelli was the one who took the photographs, Juniak's taking care of him and promised he'd let me know everything about the person who set Morelli off. That information should have been here by now. Everything is on the boards so get acquainted with the new details. Tank you got a minute?"

I left the men reading the information that Santos and I had added and headed for my office, for some reason I was feeling anxious.

"Tank I have to visit my Abuelo, but I'm not going off line"

"Good luck with him then"

Yeah he knew how overbearing my Abuelo could be as he reminisced about his time in the army and then in the rangers, I just hoped the other occupants of the house left us alone, I really didn't want to get involved with all their bullshit talk.

"Tank make sure that we're combat ready, chopper and weapons on the ready and Bobby has medical supplies on it. I have a bad feeling something is about to go down"

"Why don't you take the chopper instead of driving at least then you can get here quickly"

That wasn't such a bad idea, so half an hour later I was in the air piloting the chopper toward New York and the house where my Abuelo lived. The grounds were large enough and away from other properties so by 18.20 I had powered down the chopper and was on my way into the house via the back entrance. It was unusually quiet but my Abuelo wasn't in his apartment so I headed down to the communal lounge area dreading that all the other men who lived here would be there. I was surprised when I opened the door to silence but looking around I spied my Abuelo sat in front of a computer with headphones on and watching two images on the screen. I walked up to him and standing at the side made myself obvious, hell I didn't want to give him a heart attack.

"Carlos, what are you doing here?"

"You insisted I came"

"Well I just didn't expect you and now's not a good time"

"Why not?"

"We're in the middle of an important mission"

I smiled at that, imagining what an important mission would look like to men in their seventies, heading toward eighty, but then a movement on the screen caught my attention. I pulled the jack that led from the earphones out of the computer to hear what was happening.

"What the hell are you lot up to?"

"Well we . . ."

That's as far as he got when we both heard the sound of gunshots, and one image on the screen was jumping about from place to place as if scanning the area. Then there was talking coming through from multiple sources.

"Shit we're under attack, regroup"

"Anyone hit?"

"No"

"Nearly"

"Where are they?"

"Has anyone seen or heard from Stephanie?"

"No"

"Can't see her"

I turned to my Abuelo and glowered at him.

"Where are they?"

"Kilgore Falls in Rock State Park"

"Come on, I've got the chopper outside"

For once he moved without questioning me, bringing some of the equipment with him, namely an ear bud and mic, I got the chopper in the air and radioed for Tank to signal an alert at Rangeman to meet me on the roof with the team and equipment. Within fifteen minutes we'd landed, loaded and were ready to go, I just hoped we got there in time and that no one was seriously hurt, I had six men with me so I knew they could handle any situation. What the hell had my Abuelo and his friends got themselves into? I let Vince take over the controls as Hector pulled up a map of the area. Kilgore falls wasn't going to be accessible for the chopper to land, so we would have to rappel down. I turned to my Abuelo who was now looking a little pale.

"Where at the falls were they"

"At the top, I've heard from Thomas but they can't find Stephanie"

Santos looked at me with a strange look.

"You mean our Stephanie?"

"I don't know, Thomas found her out by that house he uses as a retreat in the forest, I don't even know where that is"

"Tall, curly haired brunette, blue eyes?"

"Yes, that's her. How do you know her?"

"Bombshell Bounty Hunter"

"Carlos you mean the one the boys and you have talked about?"

"Yes"

"Ram when you're over the falls switch on the infra red"

"On now, we have four sources, two moving, one on the ground at the top of the falls but the fourth is stationary, away from the rest of them"

"Can you superimpose onto the map?"

"Shit Ranger it looks like one is part way down the waterfall"

And if my gut reactions were right that one would probably be Steph.

"Ram be ready to drop the team at the top, then Vince can you lower me above that hot spot"

I pointed to the heat source part way down the falls.

"Yes, but be careful there'll be a lot of air circulation from the water"

"Bobby you stay here and get the rescue basket ready with Hal. Abuelo you are staying here; let your people know we are coming in"

As the men rappelled down I suited up, a warm jacket and cat boots were going to be needed, then the harness and flashlight. I had a gun in my shoulder holster and one in the holster by my ankle just in case the rocks had hidden someone else. As Vince positioned the chopper I slowly let myself down. The place I needed to be was to one side of the falls, thank goodness the water was low because it looked as though it would probably be part of the waterfalls when there was more water in the river. She was difficult to spot and at first I thought maybe the infrared camera had given a false reading, but there on a ledge formed from where the water had fallen was my Babe. The ledge was wide enough for me to kneel down beside her. She was so still lying on her side, as I carefully moved the hair away from her face I could see scratches on it and from a feel of her head she had a large bump at the back of her head and a deep gash on one side. I carefully turned her onto her back; I was relived when I saw her chest moving, but was aware that her side had been on uneven rocks. The spray from the water was covering the area and she was soaking wet.

"Bobby I found her but she's hurt, and unconscious, we'll need the basket"

"Be careful with her neck and back Ranger"

Minutes later Bobby was with me and we maneuvered the basket next to her.

"Let me check her over first before we move her"

I watched as Bobby slid his hands carefully over her body, some thing I was so desperate to do, to touch her, holding her hand gave little consolation.

"Head injuries, probably a broken arm and she's got bruising forming on her left side, you support her head and we'll move her across. Lets try to keep her neck and back in line"

Carefully we lifted and moved her over, securing a blanket and the straps over her.

"Hal be ready to lift"

"Vince lift up the basket with Bobby, let me know when you're ready to winch me back up"

By the time I was safely back in the chopper Bobby had covered Steph with a thermal blanket and was already hooking her up to the monitors to get the readouts. I could hear Santos on the speaker.

"We have three friendlies and one perp, looks like the one called Thomas was on top of him which is why we didn't read him as a separate body. We're gonna head back to the cars and drive back to Rangeman"

"Make sure the fourth one isn't injured too much and then hold him in the cells"

"Carlos there are three more men scouting out the car parks, I'll tell them to carefully head back to their car."

"Are the cars big enough to take everyone?"

"Yes, seven seater SUVs"

At least the cars would have protection with my men in them. I turned as Bobby took his seat and I knelt down next to my Babe, dam safety procedures this was where I was staying. She was wrapped up tight in a thermal blanket so I focused on the only area exposed, her beautiful face and gently caressed her cheek. The touch of her, her warmth and soft skin brought a feeling of calm over me, I'd found her and I wasn't going to let her out of my sight, it was time she knew just how deeply I felt for her, time to show her how much I cared as long as she wanted to listen, even then I would never abandon her again. I could stand being there for her as her best friend, hell I'd been doing that when she was with Morelli.

"Where to Boss?"

"Levittown, we'll use the private hospital there, they know us and they have a helicopter landing pad on the roof. Bobby call ahead and let them know we're coming"

As soon as we touched down I helped to move Steph in the basket out to where a team was waiting. They went to work immediately, transferring her to one of their gurneys and then she was gone. I tried to follow, desperate to be with her but Bobby held me back.

"I'll be in there with her and I won't let her out of my sight, go to the waiting room and I'll give you an update as soon as I know anything"

He walked away but then turned back to me talking over his shoulder.

"Ranger take your Grandfather with you, he's looking a little pale"

I turned and there he was, yes he did look a little pale, but I didn't know whether to be annoyed with him or not.

"Why didn't you tell me what you were up to?"

"I tried to but you didn't reply to me"

"I've been working non stop looking for Stephanie, I can't believe how the hell she ended up with you lot"

I made sure he was settled in the waiting room with a supply of coffee and had to admit that he looked better now he was somewhere warm. My phone vibrated in my trouser pocket and I immediately answered it without looking to see who the caller was.

"Have you got her Ranger?"

I didn't recognize the voice so didn't answer.

"Fair enough"

Then the call ended, shit who knew she was with me, did they know where we were? My mind was racing at all the possibilities and fearing the worst I contacted Jethro down in Miami.

"Jethro go to red alert on Julie, I don't care what Rachel says, take her to the safe house and use the protocol"

"Stephan, go to red alert on Celia, take the whole family if you have to but make sure you follow the protocol"

I then sent a pre discussed text to both Julie and Celia, they would understand how serious the situation was and would follow the plans that I had already discussed with them in case a situation like this came up. Now I had to wait and I wasn't good at that it gave me too much time to think about the worst things that could happen, Steph, was I too late for her? She'd never moved from me finding her, I just prayed that she was going to be all right. A text from Bobby came through hopefully with some good news "Broken left arm, broken ribs, spleen ruptured so had to operate to remove. Two head injuries one more serious but stable now. Meet me in room 19"

I stood up and noticed Abuelo do the same; he knew I had news of Steph so instead of talking I nodded my head for him to follow me. Bobby opened the door as I knocked and I stood just inside the doorway looking at Steph laid out on the bed. She still looked too pale and there were various monitors attached to her and an IV line, she wouldn't be happy when she woke up to find herself in a hospital, I just hope she was happy to see me because I was staying by her side this time.

"She's stable Ranger, her blood pressure and heart rate crashed but as soon as we stopped the bleeding from her spleen it leveled out. She was cold from being so wet so they have a thermal blanket on her till her core temperature comes back up to normal. Head injury to the back of the head looks like someone hit her with something and she has bruises round her neck, so maybe from someone who tried to grab her. The other head injury was from the fall; rocks cut a deep gash in her scalp but no damage to the skull. She's still sedated but will be in a lot of pain when she wakes up, lots of bruising from the fall, oh and a broken arm, above her wrist."

As I was listening to Bobby's explanation I'd moved a chair by her side, and was slowly tracing my fingers across her cheek. Even with all the cuts and bruises she was still beautiful to me and no matter what happened I still wanted her, craved her and loved her. I had been living in hell these past few weeks, knowing that when she was hurting so was I. But now we had a chance to find each other again, rebuild the damage I had done to her and I prayed to god that she would understand what I felt I'd had to do. That she would forgive me and welcome me back into her life. My phone vibrated in my pocket and this time I did look at who was calling, shit, I knew I had to take this one, probably the last time I would ever need to.

"Sir"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Major Manoso, you're papers are here ready to be signed"

"I'm on my way"

This was all part of getting my life back, I had finished with missions for the government, finished with having to disappear for god knows how long in some god forsaken country and the sooner I signed those papers the less chance there was of me being called out again. I found Abuelo Ricky waiting outside the room; he knew the whole deal with still being owned by the military, he'd done it himself.

"I have to go to Washington"

"Mission?"

"No to sign my release papers"

"Good, about time, especially now"

"Can you look after Stephanie for me?"

"Of course we all will"

"If something seems wrong here take her to my house by the beach, it's secure and I suppose you can all use the guest house and apartment"

"We will, we'll take care of her for you, when do expect to be back?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. If there is trouble my men are here and Vince will fly you there in the chopper"

"How will you know?"

"Vince or Ram will send a message"

"Fair enough, good luck and don't let them talk you out of it, no matter what they offer you, it isn't worth it"

I didn't reply to that, I knew the pain and turmoil it had cost his family every time he'd left and I didn't want that, I really wanted to start a life with Steph where I wasn't worried for her should I be gone for months at a time or never come back from a mission. It didn't take long to drive to Washington and with time to think I was even more sure that this decision was the right one, I didn't give a dam that I wasn't in uniform I would soon be a civilian anyway. The office I had to report to was part of the army base so there was enough parking and soon I was outside knocking on the Colonels door.

"Enter"

"Ah Major, you soon got here"

"In the area Sir"

"So are you still wanting out of this?"

"Oh yes"

"Even if we offer you more money"

I ignored him and every other offer he made from choosing my own missions and men to moving over as a handler.

"Colonel, the papers?"

"All right, can't say I didn't try. You know you'll be missed"

"Where do I sign?"

"Read it and it tells you where to sign. A copy will go to you and your solicitor and of course our departments, you need to sign two copies and I sign them as well, that way you can take a set of papers as proof that we did in fact both agree and both signed them. There's a four week cooling down period so when you change your mind you just have to let me know"

I had to sign at the bottom of every fucking sheet but finally I came to the last one, of course signing a confidentiality clause. I didn't like his last comment about the four week cooling down period because there was no way I would change my mind. The Colonel did his part and by mid day I was on the road again. A message had come through from Ram which had me worried, there had been someone at the hospital who had got into her room who wasn't part of the hospital staff so they'd moved Steph and the old men to the beach house and would stay there to keep an eye on them without them knowing. How the hell had someone followed Steph to that hospital? I was keen to get to the house to see Steph and try to explain how I felt about her; I just needed to clear up this whole mess that we had found ourselves in. I knew Vince would have used agreed protocols when flying to the beach. We had come up with a plan for just such an event. He would fly to the coast guard station where they had all their air sea rescue helicopters, and then when an alert went out he would follow as one of the group, stopping quickly at the house to unload and then joining the search out at sea. Hopefully that way we couldn't have anyone following the chopper. Once parked up I let people know I was around and then made my up the stairs to the master bedroom. Opening the door quietly I slipped into the room and removed my boots before sitting on the bed beside her. Steph was still asleep on the bed, but she must have been dreaming because her movements were becoming more frantic so I sat on the bed behind her, rubbing my hand down her back and stroking my other hand through her hair, it felt so good to be close to her, to touch her. She was beginning to calm down when fresh tears fell from her eyes, what was upsetting her so much?

"Shush Querida, talk to me Babe, and tell me what's getting you upset"

She turned onto her back and looked up into my face surprise and concern swept across her face, I wiped away her tears with my thumbs as my hands enveloped her face then rested my forehead on hers, she smelt so good and I felt like I had come home.

"Why are you here, now?"

She had that puzzled expression on her face and her eyes held sadness I'd never seen before, and I was the one responsible for that.

"Babe I am so sorry for what happened, I didn't know what else to do, I promise I will never ever leave you again, I think I need you more than you need me, so please give me a chance to prove to you just how much I care for you"

She was quiet as though thinking through what I'd said.

"I'm frightened"

"Of what?"

"You"

I went still, that was the last thing I expected her to say, why was she frightened of me; I would never hurt her, not intentionally, yet here she was admitting how much I had hurt her emotionally.

I kissed her softly on her lips and whilst still touching whispered to her, trying to beg her to give me a chance.

"Please, give me a chance to show you"

Her eyes met mine and she nodded her head, I hadn't used the please word as a way of getting her to do as I asked, I used it because I needed her to start to believe in me. "What else is worrying you?"

"Why Ranger, why did you ignore me. I felt so alone, I'd lost my best friend and the Merry Men, what did I do wrong?"

No she wasn't going to try and blame herself, this whole dam mess was because of someone else.

"You didn't do anything wrong. Someone's been playing games with us, you and me"

"Playing games?"

"It's a really long story, Babe, but please believe me that I only did what I had to do in order to keep you alive"

"Where are we?"

"You might call it the Batcave, I call it a house that I own. I arranged for you to be brought here when there seemed to be trouble at the hospital, it's safe, no one knows about it"

She was still over thinking biting her bottom lip, something was still eating at her and I needed to know what it was.

"Babe?"

"I can't"

"Why not?"  
"It's complicated"

"God Babe, I want you in my life. These last few weeks have been hell, it showed me just how much I need you"

She still doubted me, I racked my brain to come up with the reason I pushed her away without frightening her.

"Babe we think there was someone watching you, so talking to you or getting a message to you could have made things worse"

She was confused, hell why can't I seem to get through to her? She was starting to breath faster so I replaced my hands on her face and softly kissed her.

"Babe, it's okay, everything's going to be all right; I'm here with you. What else is worrying you?"

"What if they come after me again, you said you thought there was someone close who they used to spy on me?"

She was right but that needed a long conversation and I didn't think she would be up to that tonight.

"Babe we need to talk"

Once I'd said the words I regretted it, knowing how I used them when I came up with an excuse to keep her at arms length. Shit why can't I get the words right?

"No, I meant what I said, I want you near to me, to go to sleep with you, wake up with you. Kiss you and tell you I love you"

The words came out in a blurt but at last I felt my heart was doing the talking.

"Babe if that's not what you want, then I'll leave you alone"

"No, I want it too, I've wanted it for a long time, I just didn't know if you would want me as much"

"Oh Babe of course I do"

"I'm sorry it's just, hearing those words, we need to talk, usually it means you have to tell me all the reasons why I shouldn't get too close to you"

"No I will never ever put conditions on how much I love you. What I meant was that we need to share what's happened to each of us so that we can work out what's going on and put an end to it"

At last she seemed to understand what I was saying so maybe I needed to let my heart talk more often.

"Do you want sit outside on the terrace?"

I lifted her carefully and carried her through a set of doors at the side of the room; she was looking at the view intently, captivated by the sea. I sat down on a lounger with her sat between my legs, lent back onto my chest. I felt her relaxing as she continued to stare out at the sea, I knew she found her zone next to the sea so decided to explain about this house.

"I bought this house with you in mind, I know you love the comfort of the sea, but I was too much of a coward to bring you here. I couldn't bare that you might marry Morelli but the thought of rejection was worse. I know I said my life didn't lend itself to a relationship, but we already had one, I know I worried that being associated with me would be dangerous for you but I think we each bring our own danger. Babe I once said that I was physically well but not emotionally or sexually. I have demons that I carry and have done things that I have to live with; sexually I was like Santos, maybe worse, until that one night with you. You awoke feelings I'd never had before and it scared me, I didn't feel in control so I didn't let you fully in. Now I know that together we are stronger, you calm my demons and challenge my control"

She turned to me and looked me in the eye, at last I saw some understanding come across her face, but there was still some hesitation to fully say what she wanted to say.

"I'll stay here and do as you ask"

Yes, she was slowly coming round.

"Te amo Babe"

I kissed her gently and teased at her lips but as my mouth opened and our tongues met she gave a short gasp. Her ribs, I'd got so carried away I'd forgotten that her ribs must have been painful. I pulled her back to me and then rubbed circles on her shoulders, trying to get her to calm her breathing.

"Lay back onto me, and breathe slowly"

She leaned back and got her breathing under control.

"Maybe you need to do some breathing exercises to help keep your lungs free"

"I'm sorry"

No she wasn't going back to blaming herself, I needed to divert those thoughts.  
"Babe it was my fault, relax. You know you looked beautiful in that black dress"

"How did you see that?"

"I asked Eddie to keep an eye on you and he sent me a photo of you when you took your skip into the station"

"You know I thought it was weird that Eddie always just happened to be there"

"He's a good friend Steph"

"Yeah I know"

"I think we need to sit down together and each of us recount what has been happening to them over the last five weeks"

"I'll need my papers from Thomas to show you"

"Thomas?"

Was he one of Abuelo friends?

"He's the one who found me and took me back to his home in New York. How did you find me?"

"Ricky is my Grandfather, he'd been asking me to visit for a few days so I decided to go. I hadn't a clue those old men had you staying there with them"

Only my Babe could find herself with a group of people that would take care of her.

"I arrived to visit him just as the shit hit the fan down at that park you were in"

"Ranger I need to be part of this, don't shut me out in order to protect me"

"I won't I know better than to do that, but promise me you won't do anything rash or anything on your own"

"Ditto"

"Deal"

She winced at that expression and I knew why; I kissed her on the back of her head and then got up and went inside, at the door I turned to her, watching her as she lay on the lounger.

"You need to eat and then have a rest, I'll catch up with the men and see if they have anything new, then I'll be straight back"

Half an hour later I was back, I'd spoken with Santos who had failed dismally at keeping the old guys at Rangeman but he had spoken with the prisoner we'd brought back from the park, there was also a message from Juniak, he'd asked for a meeting in the morning. Dam I'd need to go back to Trenton tonight and leave Steph just as I felt I was making progress with her. I returned with some soup and bread for her, I knew that the surgery on her stomach would affect her eating but this was tasty and full of nutrients that would help her heal. She was still outside when I returned so I helped her inside and onto the couch.

"Here's some soup and bread for you, I'm sure you may think you're hungry but you're still recovering from surgery near your stomach so it will take a while to heal"

"Did you find out anything?"

"I have to go back to Trenton, Juniak wants to see me in the morning and we have one of the men from the park in our cells, Santos has been busy talking to him"

She smiled at that image, knowing what Santos could be like when he wanted to impress.

"When will you be back?"

"Tomorrow, 1300hrs, so be ready to talk me through what's happened with you, everything, and I'll do the same"

"Okay, promise you'll tell me what you find out tonight'

"All part of my story Babe"

I bent down in front of her and took her face in my hands.

"I know I hurt you but I will do everything you ask of me to prove how much you mean to me. I love you querida"

Then I kissed her, deep and passionately, nipping at her lips until she returned the kiss with as much feeling. I pulled away when she started to struggle with her breathing and rested my forehead on hers.

"You okay"

She nodded her head.

"Just help me to the bathroom and then I'll sort my self out"

I helped her into the bathroom and waited outside of the door until she came out, and then lifted her up into my arms and gently placed her on the bed, pulling the covers over her.

"Dulces sueños"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I left the house feeling lighter, feeling that yes there was a future for me with my Babe but I'd need to work hard to undo the damage that had been done. The drive to Trenton was quiet, I made sure that I swapped out my car and ensured I had no tails before entering the garage at Rangeman. Only a select few men knew about Steph and I would trust those men anywhere. The lift opened on five to the quiet hum of computers, all seemed quiet here so I went into Tanks office.

"How is she?"

"Okay, pretty beat up and recovering"

"Yeah broken ribs are a bitch"

"Santos?"

"In his office, we tried to catch a woman who got into the hospital but she got away, Steph was the one who got uneasy when she went in her room"

"Her instincts are what always save her"

"They sure do Ranger, I don't know anyone with instincts as good as hers"

I left Tank and went into the office next door, Santos looked up from his computer then obviously finished what he was doing.

"Man in black, our man works for a man called Edward Daine. The boss set the whole thing up to try and get his hands on Beautiful. He doesn't know why the boss wants her. He was also part of the group that broke into Hancock Street and beat up Zachary Newsome, they were told to get hold of a file that had Encavo down as an FTA"

"Does he know where this Edward Daine is?"

"Nah, everything was done by phone. They were to meet up with him at a location he would give them when he had Beautiful"

"You got his phone?"

"Well, Hector has bits of it, it got smashed when he was jumped on by the Vet Men"

"Where is he now?"

"Downstairs"

"Do you think he has anything more to say?"

Santos just smiled at me so I took that as a no.

"I think we need to leave him there until we get to the bottom of this"

"Fine with me, one less to hurt Beautiful, though I don't think he intended for her to get so badly injured"

"Anything else come up?"

"No"

"I'm taking copies of everything on the board to show Steph tomorrow. She's been doing her own research so maybe between us we can find some threads to pull"

"If they are there she'll find them"

"I'm meeting with Juniak in the morning, what's the word on Morelli?"

"Juniak has him locked up somewhere and has told everyone he's on an undercover assignment out of town"

I laughed at that one; at least he was out of circulation.

I worked on Rangeman business until the early hours, I had been up to the apartment but couldn't settle, I didn't like it when my Babe was somewhere else being kept safe by other people. Okay I had my inner circle taking turns watching the monitoring cameras on the property but no one else at Rangeman knew that the house existed let alone that it was mine.

By 1000hrs I was sat in Juniak's office waiting for him to finish his phone call.

"Sorry about that Ranger, we won't be disturbed now"

I waited silently for him to continue.  
"Morelli is in a basement in a safe house, he's not pleased about it but as his other option is to be with the general population in a prison he isn't arguing either. Story out is that he's on an undercover assignment. I don't really know why he's a detective, except he seems to close cases, even if it is because he filches information from Stephanie, he's an idiot, an obnoxious self centered egotistical asshole"

"I couldn't agree with you more, but unfortunately he's seen as the Burg golden boy"

"Yeah well, that apart he was totally duped by a man who called himself Brian but he said he only met him once in a bar when he was drunk. I would bet this Brian feller wore a disguise as well, since Morelli describes him as six foot, muscular, long black hair and a beard. The story Morelli tells is that he said he was a cop out of Baltimore visiting relatives in Trenton and said he'd heard all about his breakup from Steph and how it was you who was causing the problem and suggested a way for Morelli to discredit you by having photographs of your girlfriends sent to Stephanie and ones of her sent to you"

"What did Morelli say he did with the photographs?"

"They agreed that to keep Morelli's name out of it he'd send them to Brian and Brian would email them on. He sent them to a phone. We've checked the number Ranger and it was a burn phone, no longer in use"

"If you let me have Morellis' phone maybe Hector can find something"

Juniak opened a drawer and reached in pulling a phone out and handing it to me.

"All yours, but remember its part of the evidence against Morelli"

"I'll get Hector to clone it and get it back to you"

"Stephanie?"

"Injured but safe now"

"Injured?"

"Broken arm, ribs and ruptured spleen"

"She's doing okay?"

"Seems to be, but you know Steph"

"Yeah, she bounces back somehow, probably self protection she's learnt from having to deal with her mother"

I hadn't thought of that as a reason for her resilience and being so closed up about her feelings, but maybe that was an underlying reason for how she behaved sometimes.

"I have a meeting now, thanks for dealing with Morelli"

"My pleasure, we'll keep him where he is until this whole thing is resolved"

"I'll keep you posted"

As I left the office I smiled to my self thinking of where Morelli was and what a nice thought it would be if he was locked up there forever. Now it was time to head to the beach. I had a box of papers to take and followed the same procedure as before. I contacted Tank, went off line and then making sure I didn't have any tails swapped out the car. Steph hadn't seen the car I was driving but I'm sure she would laugh that I was driving a beat up Taurus similar to the ones she'd had in the past. It was time for us to tell each other our stories and I had to admit to being nervous, so I had a serious face on when I walked into the room she'd chosen. I didn't say a word to her, I just sat down next to her ready to listen, not to judge or ridicule because her story was what she'd done and thought and to me that was a very serious topic. It showed that she trusted me and for that I felt humbled by her and proud of her.

I listened as Steph told me her story, I felt heartbroken for her and with her as she recounted those first few weeks, and held her hand when she described her realization that she thought our friendship was over and that I had shunned her. I remembered that evening of the distraction vividly as I had often replayed the look on her face when she'd seen me with Lacey. How I wished I could have saved her from the obvious heartbreak

by being able to tell her what was going on. She seemed to have bounced back into some semblance of normality with working and had felt secure working with her new partner, everything going so well. Her account of the break in and Zachary's beating brought a new perspective to that incident, but in true Babe style she had moved on, I was touched that even though she had dumped the trackers she knew about she had never betrayed me or my men to anyone. I laughed with her at her account in the broom cupboard, yes that was my Babe and how she managed to turn what could have been a disaster into a successful capture. I pondered over how she felt she was being watched but had never seen anyone. Her account of the accident matched up with what Eddie had given us and I could picture the room she had woken up in, alone and frightened. But I was intrigued at how she had discovered the true identity of Miguel Encavo, and also where he was and whom he was hiding out as. It solved the puzzle of who Edward Daine was and how he fitted into the picture. My temper rose when she described the man's threat to hurt her friend Mary Lou. Steph would never allow any harm to come to someone because of her that was how unselfish she was. I was amazed at how she had escaped the second house, yes they would have had a shock to find her gone, but who was it that had taken her and was it that person that had set up her "murder" and that question that danced through all of this, why? Her resilience had got her through the forest and I owed Thomas a debt of gratitude for taking care of her and the other men that had subsequently supported her. That they had another name for Zachary gave me hope that we could find him. As she finished her account I moved in front of her, taking her face in my hands and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I am so sorry, Babe, for ever making you feel that I'd abandoned you"

She shook her head slightly and looked down at her hands not wanting even me to see how upset she was. Then with a quick wipe of her eyes she looked at me, her face full of hope.

"It's your turn now Ranger"

And so I began, at the beginning as well, she was shocked and worried at the email threats, not for herself I'm sure, but I wouldn't let her interrupt me. I recounted every action and emotion that I'd gone through to try to support her and at the mention of Diesel even she showed surprise that I'd managed to contact him. Telling her about receiving the photo of her supposedly murdered was the most difficult part for me; I could still see her in that wooded area, broken and limp with a death shot to her head. When I faltered she stood up and mirroring my previous action by placed her hands on my face but added a soft kiss to each of my eyes, as if the action would somehow obliterate the image I was seeing in my mind. She didn't seem surprised that I was with her at the hospital when she was first taken there but had a frown on her face when I explained why I had to leave her. As I brought my story to its completion she was thinking, loudly if that was possible, and then she broke down into heart wrenching sobs. I squatted down in front of her and pulled her to me, her legs either side of my hips. I needed to feel her close to me, to give her strength and to show her just how much I cared for her. My T-shirt was soaked but I didn't care, this was something she needed to do, to cleanse herself of all the heartache, anxiety and fear. I stood and carried her to the bedroom up stairs, not caring if we had witnesses, and laid her down so that she was under my arm, her head on my chest and her body just about on top of mine. The sobbing slowed and the tears dried up as she slowly relaxed and she snuggled against me, I was home with her next to me and with both arms around her and I followed her into a dreamless sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

SPOV

My brain had obviously decided to wake up before my body because I had so many thoughts swirling around. But the loudest and most important one was that Ranger hadn't abandoned me, hadn't stopped caring for me. He was there for me when I didn't know and he was hurting just as much as I was, maybe more because he had to worry about Julie and his sister as well. As my body became more aware of where I was I was humming with so much love inside of me, love that I had thought I'd never be able to fulfill never be able to share. I opened my eyes and looked up into the face of that love, yes he did look younger when he was asleep; in fact he looked more relaxed than he'd been since he came here.

"How are you feeling Babe?"

"Good, better than good. Oh god I'm so sorry Ranger"

"Why?"

"Everything, its all my fault. The threats against Julie and Celia and the men, it's all because of me"

"No it isn't. You have been a victim as well, as I said to you before someone was playing a game with us, trying to manipulate us, he's to blame"

"So we're gonna get the scumbags aren't we?"

"Yes, together we'll take them down. They've done too much damage"

"I can't believe that Morelli was part of it, well I can, but what did he think would happen? That I'd go running back to him?"

"I think that was what he thought"  
"Well I hope Juniak hangs him for what he's done"  
"He will, he promised that for you"  
I started to trace my hand across his chest, not easy with a dam cast on.

"Babe are we good?"

"Yes, I was so confused with the mixed messages that I was getting. Ranger?"

"Yes querida"

I paused for a moment to make sure that the words I wanted to say were what I felt, yes it was time to open up my feelings and heart to him, it felt right.

"I love you Ricardo Carlos Manoso. I always have"

I looked into his eyes as I said it and was overcome with the emotion that I saw brighten in his, them he leaned forward and with a hand in my hair touched his lips to mine, whispering those words that I hadn't quite believed before.

"I love you Babe, forever and a day"

He deepened the kiss as his mouth covered mine and he engulfed my mouth with the primitive and passionate swirl of his tongue. I'm sure I moaned as the need engulfed me,

and put as much feeling into reciprocating the kiss. We both stopped still when the sound of the door opening reached us.

"Shit, sorry, I'll catch you later"

I heard the sound of the safety catch go on and turned to see that Ranger was returning his gun to the side of the pillow.

"Babe?"

"That was probably Walter, he's been keeping a check on my injuries"

He raised his eyebrows as if still needing a further explanation.

"He was the unit medic when they were in the army together, he's one of your Grandfather's friends"

"How's about I check them out?"

I carefully rolled off him onto my back, missing the warmth of his body already, and lifted up the T-shirt I had on to just underneath my breasts. He carefully peeled off the dressing and gave it a light kiss.

"Perfect, it's healing nicely, maybe leave the dressing off and let the air get to it"

But then he proceeded to push my T-shirt up further and gently nibbled on one nipple then the other, then moved down and kissed my side on top of my ribs.

"Oh Babe, you're a mass of bruises, are you in any pain?"

"Some"

"Let me look at your head"

He gently parted my hair where the gash was and again gently brought his mouth to my scalp.

"Much better, the stitches are almost dissolved"

He moved so that his arm was under my head and brought me over to his chest, holding me there with his face in my hair.

"I was so scared when I thought I'd lost you, that photo, I didn't know what I would do, I felt so empty and then it was as though I could feel you, I knew you were alive. I don't want to be without you ever again"

How could I have been so stupid to think he didn't want me? A tear ran down my face onto his chest and he turned with a concerned look on his face.

"Happy tears, I'm so glad you found me, I was slowly sinking the longer we were apart, I couldn't stop thinking about you"

"Mi otra mitad, el amor de mi vida. My other half, the love of my life"

"I like it in Spanish, it sounds sexy and romantic"

"Come on we need to get up before the vets storm the place"

"I need to shower first"

I went into the bathroom feeling really happy with myself, confident and positive. Within five minutes I was hunched in the corner shaking with frustration. I didn't hear the bathroom door open or the slide of the glass door, but I felt myself being lifted to my feet.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel like an idiot, I can't even wash properly"

Ranger tilted my head back until the water was cascading through my hair then I felt his hands carefully massaging my scalp being aware of where I'd banged my head, I sighed closing my eyes as he carefully piled my hair onto my head and washed it, then I was back under the water feeling his hands run through my hair. Another session of massaging with conditioner and then the feel of a sponge moving up the length of my legs. This was killing me, I was getting so turned on I could feel the heat building in my body. He gently soaped me on my back and then started on my stomach and worked his way up to my arms. Dam, he'd missed all the important areas, but as I opened my eyes I could see just what the effect of bathing me was having on him. His eyes had turned black and although he was still wearing his boxers I could feel his erection against me.

"Babe, no way am I going to hurt you, so lets get you washed and get out of here before I self combust"

Was I disappointed, yes, my ribs and arm were already aching from trying to manipulate the bottle of shampoo onto my hair so I knew he was right, but it didn't take away the feeling of needing him as he carefully washed the rest of my body and rinsed the conditioner from my hair. As he turned off the water and wrapped me in a towel he caught my face in his hands.

"I would like nothing better than to make love to you, but only when you are better, I can see you're in pain. We can wait, we have all our lives to spend together"

"Thank you"

"What for"

"For taking care of me, loving me"

"Always Babe"

I was back in joggers and a loose T-shirt and sleeveless top to cover my chest again. As we finished a light breakfast Walter came into the kitchen and handed me some painkillers. He turned away from me to speak to Ranger.

"Ranger Steph will need the stitches taken out in two days and I thought maybe a brace would easier for her to handle than that cast, any suggestions?"

"Bobby can do that for her, I've arranged for some of my men to come out here after lunch to see if we can start to pull together the information Steph has with ours"

"Sounds like a plan to me, where do you want me to set it up?"

I'm sure that wasn't what Ranger expected, but after a moment to consider it he suggested a large room at the back of the garage.

"It was set up as a conference room so that I could manage Rangeman from here so it should be big enough. Walter how many of you is there?"

"Oh, only seven of us"

I laughed as Ranger nearly choked on his coffee then looked at Walter and smiled, yeah this could be fun, Merry Men meeting the Vet Men. Walter left leaving us alone; I think he wanted to get out before Ranger refused to let them help us.

"Who's coming from Rangeman?"

"Santos, Tank, Ram, Hector, Bobby and Vince"

"So who else is part of your inner circle?"

"Cal, Hal Binkie and Eddie"

"Eddie?"

"Yes, he's been helping at every turn so I assured him we'd keep him in the loop"

"Okay, I know you're not happy about the Vet Men, but they have been there for me and to be honest they have amazing contacts and ways of finding things out"

"Hell I know that Babe, They were doing stuff like this years ago, but I worry that maybe field work would be better left to us younger ones"

"Then we'll give them an indispensable job that keeps them away from anything dangerous"

Ranger got up and pulled me into his arms, wrapping himself around me.

"Babe, you are one in a million"

The conference room was actually accessible from the kitchen, I'd just assumed the door led into the garage, but there was a whole floor underneath the house, including a fully kitted out gym. We decided to combine the work from Ranger and me so we had one big timeline. Arnie and Ranger did that while I sat down and started to look at copies of Rangers notes and all of the people who had played a part in this. Something was bothering me and I couldn't put my finger on it. I was biting the end of my pencil when it hit me, Ranger had said he thought it was odd that Hector had been included in those photographs and then he'd been confused that the emails had come in on his private address. That meant someone very close to Rangeman, or even someone in Rangeman? Nah, that was silly he'd make sure that all of his employees were well vetted before bringing them in.

So many questions and not enough answers. I jumped when a hand rested on my back, dam it that made my ribs hurt. But when I turned I couldn't be angry, there stood Lester with his arms held wide open, I stood up slowly and moved into them, a tear in my eye.

"Beautiful I am so glad to see you, I've missed you"

"I've missed you too"

"How're you doing?"

"Good, well as long as you don't squeeze me"

"Shit, broken ribs right?"

"Santos"

I felt Lester tense then release me and was surprised when Ranger came up to us and placed his arm protectively round my shoulder, what was that about?

"Santos don't you have work to do?"

"Sure boss"

He guided me toward the table that now seated the Merry Men and the Vet Men, it was strange to see them talking together and laughing, they probably had so much in common with each other, experiences they'd gone through and all the skills they had in common.

"Report, Santos?"

"The woman at the hospital disappeared, no one knew who she was and hadn't seen her before, she'd stolen a uniform from one of the lockers in the nurses rest room. I'm still waiting for security to get me copies of any video feed from security cameras"

"Ram?"

"Nothing, my source has dried up, he says that he hasn't heard anything"

"Hector?"

"Nothing else on emails, but I can confirm they were all local. The call you had at the hospital came from a satellite phone, that's more difficult to trace. I've cloned Morelli's phone so I'm also working on that"

"Vince?"

"No luck finding the other men who kidnapped Steph or on Zachary Newsome"

He turned to me next, was he expecting me to talk in front of everyone?"

"Believe in yourself Babe, I do and so does everyone here"

As I looked around the table everyone was nodding their heads and smiling at me to encourage me, well here goes.

"Zachary Newsome is an alias for a man named Nathan Robertson, Arnie tried to trace him but he seemed to disappear after he left the army"

"Babe did you ever feel he was a threat to you?"

"Not really, but at the end I felt uncomfortable with him"

"Santos, follow that one up. Okay Babe what else have you found"

"The FTA called Encavo is really a man named Edward Daine and I did find him, but I don't know what happened to him, he seemed to disappear again. That's why we were at the park following up on a lead"

"Do you think the Gamesman got to him?"

"No, he'd disappeared by then"

"Any other leads?"

"Well there's the firm Remington and Sons?"

"Who the hell is that?"

"Sorry Tank, that's where Edward worked when he disappeared so I thought that would be a good place to start. Harry?"

Yeah I wanted the limelight away from me and as Harry was with me when I found the place maybe he could pick up the conversation.

"Remington Accountancy. Problem is I can't find out much about them"

"Little Girl can we slow down, I'm getting information overload here"

Ranger laughed along with the others, yeah I suppose Ranger hadn't had time to pass on anything I'd told him.

"How about we allocate teams to find out as much information as we can on each of these men?"

Everyone seemed keen on that idea so Ranger continued.

"Hector work with Arnie on the phones and emails. I want Bobby and Walter to find that nurse. Vince maybe you can work with William on finding that man Morelli spoke with, ask Juniak if he can arrange for an artist sketch. Tank and Thomas I have a special assignment for you working with Steph and me. Stuart and Ricky can you work on maybe getting some information on that accountancy company, get Hector and Arnie in on that as well, Ram work with Harry we still need to find Brian and Henri"

He'd done really well to include the Vet guys with the Rangemen but I'm sure he was struggling to include his own Grandfather into the mix.

"We'll meet at 0900 tomorrow"

"Tank, Thomas we're going on a road trip"

We were? Where were we going? He grabbed my hand and took me to a room just beyond the garage and sat me down on a seat, I watched in stunned silence as he put cat boots on me and passed me a jacket and cap.

"Where are we going?"

"I thought maybe we could backtrack from Thomas's to that second house"

I know it was a good idea but for the life of me I really didn't want to go.  
"Babe, that's why we have Tank with us and I'll also have Cal and Hal shadowing us, you'll be fine, I promise"

"Okay"

"Make sure you take your painkillers and if you start to feel uncomfortable tell me"

We went through the garage and stopped in front of a POS car.

"Are you kidding me?"

I was looking at a blue Taurus that had seen better days; in fact it reminded me of the cars I drove.

"It's only until we get out of Trenton then we'll swap out cars"

How the hell did he think we'd all get in there, especially as we had Tank with us?

"Tank I think you'd better sit up front"

From the look of his face Tank was thinking the same as me. In the end Thomas drove

and Ranger sat with me on his knee in the back so Tank could push the seat back in order to get in; at least we balanced the weight out. As we left Trenton we pulled over into a stop and there were two black Porsche Cayennes, at last some space to stretch out in. We swapped cars but this time Tank drove but I was still able to cuddle up to Ranger in the back, I lost sight of Cal and Hal but there was no doubt in mind that they were around somewhere. As we drove Ranger had my hand in his rubbing small circles on my palm, I wasn't aware that I had fallen asleep until I felt light kisses on my face, then on my lips.

"We're here Babe"

I looked up and there was the house that Thomas had taken me to, it felt like a lifetime ago since I was here, could I find my way back to that house? Did I want to? Yes, I wanted to know who had taken me there and locked me up and what part they were playing in this game.

"I crept into that old building over there but I'm not sure where I walked, except I tried to walk east, so if we walk west from here maybe we'll find something"

It seemed easier walking through the woods in the daylight and I had Ranger constantly at my side, Tank provided us each with water from a rucksack he was carrying making me wonder what else he had in there. It had taken most of the night to walk through the wood in the dark but now in the sunlight we were travelling faster. I was beginning to feel pain from my ribs and my arm was aching when Ranger slowed down, he knew I was getting to the end of how much further I could go. As we came to a clearing I turned to the left and followed a small path and there in front of me was the house I'd been trapped in. I squatted down and looked at the walls, seeing straight away the vent I'd climbed out of and the pipe that brought me down to the ground. The house wasn't that big seeing it in the sunshine, two floors but only two windows wide. It looked in good repair, the windows newly painted and the garden area was tidy. There was a feeling of desolation about it, not a house that was a home, but what I wasn't sure of.

"This is it"

Ranger pulled us back into the woods and took out his phone.

"We're at the house, follow my tracker and then find out if there's anyone inside"

"Ranger I think it's empty"

"How do know"

"I don't know how"

"Babe please stay here with Thomas while Tank and I go take a look"

As I sat down on the ground I winced, hell I felt achy today, probably all the walking I'd had to do. Thomas brought a pill bottle from his pocket and passed it to me.

"Here take the pain meds girl, you're looking a bit pale"

"It's being here"

"Well maybe if we find out who owns the place that'll give us something to work with"

I didn't hear Ranger come back to us but I did see the grim expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"It's like fort Knox in there, no way we can get in without tripping alarms, yeah even for me Babe"

"So now what?"

"Now we head home"

Did I groan at the thought of walking back? Maybe, but we didn't take the same path back into the woods, instead we cut through a different section and came out onto the road. Thank you, because there parked by the road were two cars with Hal and Cal standing guard next to them. I rode with Ranger again but was soon asleep, what was it with all this sleeping?

"Come on sleeping beauty time to change the cars, Tank's going back to Rangeman with the men so at least we'll be more comfortable"

I was wide awake as we pulled up into the garage, I still hadn't really seen the outside of the house to get an idea of what it looked like, but maybe I could talk Ranger to go onto the beach with me. As we entered the kitchen Bobby came up to me and smiled, that meant he was up to something.

"Bobby what are you planning?"

"I've got a ten am appointment at a clinic to get your stitches out and they have a brace in your size"

"Where at Brown?"

"Sorry Ranger but it's at a clinic at the mall, no one else would see her as she's under the care of another hospital and I didn't think you'd want her going back to the original hospital"

"We'll need to plan for that then"

There went my walk on the beach as Ranger and Bobby went into planning mode. I didn't feel like working tonight, I needed to sort things out in my head first and come at it from a different perspective so finding the remote for the TV I curled up on the couch and watched TV. No one seemed to notice I was there that is until I felt soft kisses on my face.

"Bed for you I think Babe"

"Mmm"

He lifted me and carried me up stairs to the bedroom, helped me change into another T-shirt and shorts and then promptly left me tucked up in bed. I know I was aware that he was there, I felt warm, safe and comfortable, but I didn't know what time it was. I drifted back to sleep and then woke up with the urgent need for the bathroom so had to get up and this time noticed I was alone in the bed, and once I was up I washed and changed and headed down to the kitchen. Walter was at the stove cooking some bacon and Ricky was just finishing.

"Morning Steph, you sleep well?"

"Yeah, that walk yesterday sure tired me out"

"Eat up because I think you're leaving with Bobby at 9.15 prompt"

Dam, the clinic, he'd said I was going to one at the mall. I didn't like the idea of that, what if I saw someone I knew there, how could I explain why I was there? And if news got back to my mother she'd go mad at me for not calling her, or even going around to the house.

"You ready Steph?"

"I suppose, who's coming with me?"

"Bobby and me, Ram and Vince are on shadow duty"

I turned to Lester and followed him from the house expecting to see Ranger there.

"Lester, where's Ranger?"

"There was a break in about an hour ago at one of our top clients so he said he'd meet us there if he could"

Bobby drove the old Taurus with Lester riding shotgun, I wasn't looking forward to this at all and started to feel nervous. Bobby parked at the rear entrance and then with a man on each side of me we headed for the clinic. It was quiet inside and we didn't have long to wait, Lester waited in the waiting room and Bobby went in with me. The doctor was a surprise, she was young and bubbly and made us very welcome, I'm sure she had her eyes on Bobby.

"Okay let's get those stitches out first, hop up onto the bed and pull your top up"

I did as she asked then turned when nothing happened; she was looking at my ribs.

"Wow you really took a tumble didn't you, how are the ribs feeling?"

"Not as painful as they were"

"Yeah ribs can be really sore when you break them. Hold still and I'll take out these stitches, that looks to have healed up really well, you'll hardly have a scar. Now if you'll sit up I'll get Jacko to take the cast off and get you a brace"

Jacko hardly looked to have been let out of school and I know I grimaced when he came at me with an implement resembling a saw.

"Hold still and I'll have this off before you know it"

I know I closed my eyes and I know I nearly squashed Bobby's hand but it was the noise that was coming from my arm that had me terrified. As he pulled the cast apart and removed it I could feel the air on my skin, god that felt better, I ran my right hand down my arm, noting how dry my skin was.

"You can take the brace off to wash your arm but it should stay on for at least another three weeks. Err, sir, can we have the brace?"

Bobby had been looking at the brace but handed it over and Jacko fitted it on, it felt so much lighter on my arm.

"Thanks Jacko, we ready to go Bobby?"

"Yeah, let's pick up Santos and get back home"

Once outside the clinic I had the sudden need for a bathroom, so sue me, it must have been all the coffee I'd drunk.

"Bobby I'm just popping into the ladies, I won't be long"

"We'll be waiting outside"

For once there wasn't a queue and I'd washed my hands and was on my way out when I heard men's' voices outside. I stayed by the door and listened in, for some reason them being there made my spidey senses go on alert.

"We all ready?"

"Yeah, I've got men outside waiting"

"Okay let's get the alarms going in five minutes"

"You hooked up all right into the system?"

"Yeah, that's real cool, I can see exactly where everyone is and drop in to their meetings"

"Well she has enough trackers on her, that medic even got one into her brace, and that doesn't include all the ones in her clothes"

"I've told the men she's our focus and if anyone gets in the way to take them out"

"What if we miss her?"

"The other men's trackers will lead us to her"

Shit I couldn't let anything happen to my friends, no way, but how was I going to get a message to them? A woman came past me to get out and as she opened the door I caught a glimpse of the two men talking, what caught my breath was that the one with his back to me was in a Rangeman uniform and the other was dressed in similar clothes but without the Rangeman logo.

"You get those uniforms to the men?"

"Yeah, they'll blend right in, she'll come straight to us"

Okay I needed to get out of here and looked again through the door. If I could get across to the next door that was the changing room, then maybe I could make my escape but first I had to get there. I removed the brace and left it on the counter and returned to the door. I couldn't believe it when a large group of girls came parading down the corridor all with hangers of clothes to try on. I timed it so I slipped out of the ladies room and into the changing rooms with the girls. I made a beeline for a cubicle and sat down listening.

"What do you think Tessa?"

"You'll have to come out for me to see"

As the girl next door left her cubicle I was down on my knees pulling her jeans through the gap at the bottom. Quickly I put them on, maybe a size too big, but I wasn't bothered about that. I pushed my jeans back through and then walked out. I had my socks on, which seemed to be free of trackers, but I still needed to get rid of the sweater. I couldn't steal one or the alarms would go off. At the back of the changing rooms was a door that I'm sure led into the service corridor behind the shops. I opened the door and ran to my left, forgetting that there was an alarm on the door. I'd been down here before and was sure that a Chinese restaurant had their kitchens nearby. I found the entry into the kitchen and let out a breath. Now to replace the sweater, opening a door I found myself in what was probably the staff room and hanging up from a peg were just the things I needed. A white kitchen coat and white hat did the job of giving me some cover. It was as I put on the hat that alarms started going off.

"Shit is that the fire alarm?"

"Sure is Vicky, so we need to move it"

"Let me get my bag and then I'll follow you out"

Vicky literally bumped into me as she came into the staff room.

"Come on girl get moving"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the fire exit out into the area outside of the mall. I stayed hidden with the other staff and so far no one seemed interested in me. Any trackers on me were scattered around and at least from here I could see what was going on. I listened in to the conversation between the workers.

"The alarms for everywhere and everything have gone off"

"So what happens now?"

"Boss says that they're shutting the mall down for the rest of the day so we get to go home"

"Hell I wouldn't mind watching them men in black working to sort it out"

"Well I'm going home, you coming?"

"Nah I'll stay a while"

I followed Vicky as she went toward her car, an old mini and caught her up as she opened the door.

"Vicky, could you give me a lift?"

"Sure girl, get in"

I covered my face with my hand as we took the exit from the car park then was looking in the side mirror to be sure we weren't being followed, hard to do when everyone was leaving the place.

"Girl if the boss sees you in your kitchen uniform he'll go mad"

"I don't have anything else, it's all back at the mall"

"There's and old sweat top of mine behind you, put it over the white top and it'll look as though you have a white shirt on"

I reached behind me and found a Brown sweat top that I pulled over my head, I left the hat on the back seat, the top was much too big for me, but it didn't matter.

"Where do you want me to drop you off?"

"Chestnut Park if you're going that way"

She stopped at the corner of Beatty Street and waved as she drove off. I didn't know what to do now. I sat down on the curb, my head in my hands, where was I going to go? I couldn't go to anyone who knew me because there could be someone watching out for me, so that took my parents, Val, Mary Lou, Lula and Connie out of the equation. Rangeman and the bonds office were also out. Come on, think, where would anyone not expect to find me. Then I had an epiphany, no one would expect me to be at Morelli's house. I pulled the hood of the sweat top over my hair and part way down my face. It was lunchtime so there were plenty of people on the streets, but I avoided the main road and started on my way for Morelli's house, swearing when I stepped on a stone or tripped on the pavement, what I wouldn't give for a pair of shoes right now. I took my time walking because I really wanted it to be dark when I was near the Burg, also if there were someone inside I'd see lights on. I went along the lane at the back of the houses and then cut through his neighbors to get to the back door, there didn't seem to be anyone inside, for a cop Morelli was really blasé about security, he always left a spare back key under the plant pot by the door. I quietly unlocked the door and went in, closing and locking the door but leaving the key in so no one could use a key to get in and then went through the house checking each room. I threw the bolt on the front door and at last felt a little bit safer. In the kitchen the fridge was empty but the freezer had a supply of frozen meals courtesy of his mother, why not, she was a good cook, so a lasagne went into the microwave. Now I had to come up with a way of getting a message to Ranger without anyone in Rangeman finding out. As I sat on the couch in the dark I thought through my options, I mean it wasn't as if I could phone because they went through the switchboard and I wasn't sure how much the rogue Rangeman had hooked into the cameras or even peoples phones and computers. No it had to be a person and really there was only that could be brazen enough to get to Ranger or maybe Tank. Thank goodness Morelli's house phone still worked and if I blocked the number no one would know where it came from.

"Lula here"

"Lula it's me, don't say a word"

"Okay"

"Lula I need your help"

"Okay"

"I need you to get a message to Ranger"

"Okay"

"In person and so no one else sees or hears"

"That's not okay"

"Please Lula, there's a mole in Rangeman and they have access to everything"

"Okay, what's the message?"

"Tell him to pick up a message from me at the place where I cried my eyes out, he'll understand"

"Okay"

"Thanks Lula, you're a true friend"

"I know, but it'll be in the morning"

That done I went in search of paper and a pen and wrote down what I needed Ranger to know, I just hoped that Lula could get to him. Once done I went upstairs and found a jacket that belonged to Morelli, looking round the room I remembered some of the good times we'd had but then the arguments came rushing in and yes the way he had tried to betray Ranger and me. He was scum, but when I got back I needed to have a good look round the house, after all I did know where some of his hiding places were. I found some trainers of mine I'd left after the last argument and then with Morelli's coat on I carefully left through the back door, locking it and slipping the key into my pocket. It took nearly an hour to walk to the spot I'd chosen to leave my message, I just hoped Ranger remembered where we were when he comforted me, told me he loved me but then gave me those stupid excuses. What a pair we were, so blind as to what we both felt, well that was sorted now so another hour to retrace my steps and I was safely back in the house. I had a good look around but there was nothing else to find; maybe the police had already searched everywhere, the only place left was his computer and when I went into the room he had as an office it was gone. Only one thing to do now and that was to get some sleep so with a chair under the door handle I slipped into the cold sheets of Morelli's spare room hardly sleeping, constantly worrying about Ranger.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

RPOV

I couldn't understand why some clients thought they would get a better service if I attended to any of their problems, but this client was a big client for Rangeman and I had to go, I didn't want to and if things went quickly I'd be at the mall in time to go in with Steph to see the doctor. If the break in had been an ordinary one then that's what would have happened but this time it was far from ordinary. The system had been activated by someone trying to get into his factory but then the actual system seemed to malfunction as well, it took Hector and I a lot longer to sort out so in the end I would be lucky to get to the mall in time to meet Steph. As I was racing through the streets an alert went out, followed by two more. What the hell was happening, hitting the phone on the consul I reached Tank.

"Report"

"Just about every alarm has gone off at the mall and the comms are down, I can't get through to Brown or Santos"

That was enough to get me to concentrate on the road, especially at the speed I was travelling at. It was pandemonium when I reached the mall, a lot of cars were leaving but it meant I could park outside the entrance. Once inside there were people running, shouting and even screaming and I could hear various alarms going off. Suddenly the bud in my ear came alive; at last the comms were back on.

"Santos where are you?"

"Ground floor by the ladies room"

"On my way to you"

Now the fire alarms were going off so everyone was rushing out with me trying to get in. Why the hell was there so many Rangemen here? I ignored that thought when I saw Santos.

"Report, where's Steph?"

"Gone, but it's weird, when the comms system came back on her trackers were all over the place. Brown's gone into the ladies room to get them"

I saw Brown come out holding a pair of boots and a brace. Shit had someone taken her and got rid of all the trackers?

"I found these in the ladies but that girl there, she's wearing Steph's jeans"

"There's another tracker on the other side, that's where I was heading next"

I followed Santos in through a restaurant and then into the kitchen area. Santos opened the staff room and on the floor was Stephs sweater. Why here, I remember that Steph had caught a skip here once and got covered in noodles while Lula and I think was it Mary Lou had helped and didn't another car go to car heaven?

"Ranger she's no where to be found and without the trackers we're blind"

"You mean with all these Rangemen on the scene we can't find her?"

"Yeah, but some of them are contract workers so they don't know her"

"Why are all the alarms going off?"

"Malfunction in the system"

Another malfunction, coincidences didn't exist as far as I was concerned. When the security system went down so did the cameras so there was nothing to work with and any witnesses had gone, in fact the whole mall was empty except for police and Rangemen. I spied Eddie coming toward me, a serious look on his face.

"Ranger, what's going on?"

"Steph's missing"  
"Shit, you mean all of this was to get Steph?"

"That's one serious ass hole after her"

I couldn't agree more but there was something not sitting right with me.

"Eddie who are the men wearing copies of our uniform?"

"Didn't notice, I thought they were all yours"

Steph had mentioned that men in black had broken into the house on Hancock Street.

"Boss, we're heading back to see if we can pick up anything else"

"Santos can you let the men at the beach house know the situation, but do not let them in Rangeman, suggest they go back to New York and I'll stay in touch with them"

I think he was laughing as he left, but there was no way my mood would cope with them around the building. By nine that evening we had nothing, Eddie had come by to catch up with us and interestingly he'd brought a copy of the mall footage after the system came on. I spent hours looking through various scenes from the mall but got frustrated when there was no sign of Steph. I assumed she'd already left by this stage, either taken or because she got spooked, but why? Eddie had left and I'd sent the others to get some sleep, I was dreading hearing the sound of my email with incoming mail. I managed some sleep on the couch in my office but I was so worried about my Babe, where she was, if she was hurt and that she was probably scared to death. By 0600 I'd showered and changed and was back in my office waiting for any reports to come in, three hours later we still had nothing when the phone went, an internal from reception, was this a message being delivered or could she disappear and I never find her. No, that wouldn't happen I wouldn't allow it.

"Ranger we have a lady here who insists on seeing you"

"Who?"

"Err she says you'll see her, that you know her"

"Put her in the office behind reception"

I had no idea who she was so asked Tank to back me up, that was my first mistake. One look in the room and Tank backed out and said he'd stand guard. Who the hell had that effect on Tank, he never backed down from anything. That is until I saw Lula standing in the middle of the room. I'd hardly closed the door when she started shouting.

"Where's my white girl, what you done with her?"

"Lula I"

"Don't you Lula me, I knows you seen her, so where is she?"

"I don"

"Oh no you don't Batman, you're gonna give me an answer"

What happened next literally took me off my feet, Lula came barreling toward me and didn't stop, and let me tell you she's heavier than she looks. As she bounced onto me I swear I felt her hand in my pocket, what the hell? Then she had me by the hair and had her face by my ear.

"Message from Steph, but be careful you've got a mole in the nest"

I felt her being lifted off me, Tank; it had to be Tank he was the only person I knew who could move her.

"I means what I said I'll get you if she's hurt, you hear me"

"Get her out of the building and inform reception not to let her in again"

I followed her lead and acted annoyed as I scowled after her and threw a chair across the room. A mole in the nest? Did she mean we had an imposter inside Rangeman? I continued the charade shouting at Tank, inwardly apologizing.

"What the hell Tank? Can't you keep your bimbos under control?"

"But"

"No, in future keep her away from here"

I stormed out of the room slamming the door on Tank and then with an equal showing of anger went up stairs to my apartment. Was I safe in here? Or had someone bugged the place. The bathroom was probably the safest bet so I stood in the shower at one end with the water running in the other and pulled a small piece of paper from my pocket. As I read it I felt both relief and anger. ""Pick up a message from me where I cried my eyes out. You have someone inside Rangeman" Thank god she was safe and had spotted something that sent her running, but who had got into the systems here at Rangeman, and what did I do now? I knew I needed to talk with the core group and Hector but how could I do it without bringing attention to us? I undressed and did in fact shower then tore the note into pieces and flushed it down the toilet. I went back downstairs as a plan formulated in my head and then tagged Tank to follow me. In the car he didn't say a word, not even to ask where we were going, when we parked outside of Steph's apartment he still didn't say anything. Once inside the apartment I proceeded to take off my watch took out my phone and brought a scanner from the large pocket inside the coat I'd put on.

With a finger against my lips I nodded my head and swept the scanner over him, it blipped when it passed over his pocket. He took out the keys to his house and placed them on the table along with his watch and phone. He swept me in the same way and I had to lose my keys and a pen. Once I was sure we were clear I beckoned Tank to follow me and led him through the front door of the apartment block.

A low whisper reached my ears.  
"Have we got a problem?"

"Yes, someone inside Rangeman has compromised our systems"

"Shit, is that what that scene was about with Lula?"

"Yeah, she brought me a message from Steph and a warning that we have a mole"

"So the attack on you?"

"A performance to get the note in my pocket"

"And you having a go at me?"

I turned and looked at Tank, if he thought I'd have a go at him like that then he really didn't know me as well as I thought.

"I thought you'd flipped because of Little Girl"

"Almost"

"Where the hell are we going?"

"I'm going to get a message from Steph and you're watching my back"

I remembered that day here in the cemetery, we'd come but stayed away from the crowds, and Steph had been so upset even though the woman they were burying had been awful to her. I'd wrapped my coat around her as she cried against my chest. Even then the feelings for her had come to the surface and I'd ended up pushing her away with excuses, it frightened the shit out of me at the time, now I welcomed it with open arms. There was an envelope pinned to the trunk of the tree so I sat down and opened it there and then.

"Ranger I'm sorry I disappeared but I had no choice. I overheard one of your men plotting with another man. I didn't see his face but it became obvious that he has compromised the security at Rangeman. I think I'm safe but I need you. But I don't know what to do. I'm frightened. Leave a reply where we met"

I sighed, yeah sighed, I thought she might have been here but she was obviously too scared in case I hadn't lost any tails, as if. I walked back to the entrance of the cemetery where Tank caught up with me.

"Well?"

"Another place"

"What do you want to do?"

"Disappear with her Tank"

"What do you want me to do?"

"We need to set up a plan and get that man and his bugs out of Rangeman?"

"Any idea how?"

"No, I'm working on it"

Maybe I could do both, wait for Steph and bait that bastard.

"You head back to Stephs apartment and take our things back to Rangeman, just tell people I've lost it"

"How will I contact you?"

"I'll be back"

He went one way and I went the other, I had a long walk ahead of me but I needed to get there quickly. My memories of that day had never dimmed. Rangeman wasn't really up and running but the plans were progressing, so I made the money and enjoyed the chase catching FTAs for Vinnie. Connie had called in a favor and I felt I had to accommodate her. What I didn't expect was a woman who was stubborn, down to earth and prepared to get her man. Morelli was her man and she found him several times, but in true Stephanie style she went a step further and found not only the evidence to get him off the charges but brought the whole drug trading to a stop. And the shower, she didn't really acknowledge me as a man but as someone who would help her and that's how we started, my need to help her, but she slowly got under my skin and after that one night she changed me, she became someone I needed and then loved. I walked into the diner and could see her in the same seat she'd sat at when we first met.

"I know you're there Ranger, I can sense you"

She stood and turned smiling and literally jumped into me arms, my hands secure round her hips. She had on a pair of old joggers and a hoodie but it was the jacket that was out of place.

"Did you know I'd come?"

"I hoped you would"

I sat her down on her seat and sat opposite her, my back to the wall watching.

"You stayed at Morelli's didn't you?"

"Didn't know where else to go, how did you know?"

"The jacket"

"What are we going to do?"

"Do you want in on taking him down?"

I could see the sparkle in her eyes at that suggestion; I just needed to be sure she was kept safe at all costs.

"Tell me about the conversation you overheard"

"Well he had men outside waiting for us and they somehow activated all the alarms going off. Then the one in the Rangeman uniform asked if he was hooked up all right into the systems and the reply was that he could see where everyone was and listen in on meetings. He knew I had trackers on me and they were willing to take out anyone who got in their way. They also had access to Rangeman uniforms so I would go straight to them"

"Babe I don't know who it is yet, obviously getting away wasn't easy so to set this up without them knowing it's a trap is going to be difficult"

"I know, I've been racking my brains on how to catch him"

"It's not just him Babe, there are others involved"

"Yeah, I'm sick of this, I want my life back, preferably with you"

I smiled at her and held her hand across the table.

"I always remembered this day as the one that started to change my life"

"Yeah, god I was so naive"

"But you got your man and everyone else as well"  
"I found Lula"

"And me"

"Yeah I did didn't I and maybe that was the beginning to finding myself as well"

"I know it was the beginning for me"

"Do I need to go back to Morelli's?"

"No, you're going to walk back into Rangeman with me"  
"I hope you have a plan mister"

I did but I needed the core team and maybe some of the Vet team as well.

We walked hand in hand down the street and much to Binkie's amazement walked through reception and into the elevator. We stepped out on the fifth floor where absolute silence hit us.

"Hey guys, it's nice to see you too"

As usual what she said broke them from their trance and suddenly everyone was hugging her and passing her around, when Brown asked her what the hell happened to her, well let's say she was on form.

"I got sick and tired of always having body guards and shadows so decided to have a little me time"

They laughed at that but I could see that some didn't believe her, the ones who knew her well could tell, like me, that she was nervous.

"Babe how about dinner?"

She turned into me and we went up to seven in the lift. As soon as the door closed she sagged, her shoulders dropped and her whole demeanor changed from happy and carefree to worried.

"Babe I have your brace here, you probably should wear it"

"Is the tracker still in?"

"No, I don't want anyone tracking you but me"

She went to the kitchen and got out a bottle of wine from the rack and two glasses and put them down on the counter in front of me then disappeared into the lounge area. I took the cap off the wine and poured two glasses, watching her all the time. She was going to break, so I was ready as the tears slid down her cheeks, I sat down and pulled her to me as the tears turned to sobs.  
"Babe, it's okay to feel like this"

"No it isn't"  
"Babe you've had a stressful few weeks and then you've been alone for over a day, you're allowed to feel like shit"

"I just feel as if every time I turn around there's someone waiting for me"

"We'll get to the bottom of it, I promise"

She curled into me and seemed more settled but I knew she was thinking.

"I can smell smoke"

"How are we going to bait and trap this rogue Rangeman? You know if I could get onto a search program I could probably find him"

"I know you could, but I don't think that would be a good idea, it might spook him"

"Does Tank keep any paper records? If I look through them I might find something"

"You really want to do it that way don't you?"

"It beats being used as bait"  
"I wouldn't use you"

"That's the only way you'll get him"

"I give in, let me see if I can speak with Tank without alerting anyone"

"Thank you"

I knew she was right, but I was worried just how deep he and his friends were in our system, but even if we went down the route of planning out a bait to trap him we'd have to have some privacy. I went into my office and wrote a message for Tank then went down to five to find him.

"Tank, do have the reviews I need to look over?"

I knew he was trying to follow my thoughts without asking, so he stood up and went over to a filing cabinet, I stood next to him and slipped the note in front of a file and watched him read it.

"Yeah, here they are, these are for this quarter"

He passed over several files to me making sure that one of the long-term employees was at the top, and then closed the cabinet and locked it. I took them and headed to the door.

"Steph is sleeping so I'll be working out of my office from the apartment if you need me"

Once up stairs I put the files down on the desk in my office and took out the scanner I'd used earlier, it showed that no bugs were in here. I did the same around the apartment with Steph looking on in silence.

"We clear?"

"Yes"

"Hell I never thought that he may have got in here"

"Let's eat then you can have a look through the files I've brought"

Ella had left a meal for us, how she knew Steph was here always amazed me, but she always went out of her way to ensure that Steph would like it. Tonight was no exception, vegetable lasagne that was presented in two separate dishes. Of course the one with lots of cheese on was for Steph along with the garlic bread and a dessert of

soft fruit, ice cream and fresh cream all presented in a bowl with chocolate sprinkles on top. The sounds she made conveyed her appreciation of the food, but dam, it left me feeling a tad uncomfortable. There was nothing I would rather do than take her to bed and make love to her, feel every inch of her skin and hear her sounds as she lay under me, but I knew it was too soon with her injuries. I'd leave her with the files and take a cold shower.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

SPOV

I felt so much better after I'd eaten except for making Ranger uncomfortable, I might have injured my ribs and arm but my hormones weren't affected. I followed him into his office where he was showing me the files of any new men that had been taken on in the last few months. I was distracted by the smell of him and how close he was to my body that I leaned forward onto his back. God I could feel the heat building and wanted desperately to feel his skin and the touch of his hands on mine.

"Babe, you're not listening are you?"

"Err, maybe"

"Here, you look through these while I take a shower, because having you so close is killing me"

I laughed at how honest he was being and I'm sure I blushed at the realization of what he was saying. I watched him as he disappeared through the door and let out a long wistful breath, soon I promise myself. I sat down and looked briefly at the files, all were men I didn't know, some had been contract workers brought in full time, others were new to the company. For some reason I thought the new ones held the most promise, after all this whole situation had only started in the last couple of months. There were only four files that fit this criteria, so with a pen and paper in front of me I started to read the information that Tank had put together. The first one was a guy called Mateo Fuentes, born in Miami and a background in the Seals, he was only 27, and looked younger than that, but he just didn't look to have the right build for the man I saw from behind at the mall, plus that man didn't have an accent. The next one was Gary Denney his background was army and I noticed he'd done two tours in Iraq before being shipped home injured.

There was something that piqued my interest in him and there was something I needed to remember. Suddenly I felt I needed to see the notes I'd made when I was with the Vet Men in New York.

"Ranger"

"Ranger?"

"Babe, what is it?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to sound like I was in trouble"

I saw the look flash across his face, concern and then it changed to one of affection.

Standing up I moved toward him and leaning up kissed his lips then whispered into his ear before dodging back to the table.

"I love you"

He smiled and followed me.

"What brought that on?"

"I felt like saying it, you know I could never really say those words out loud, but now, that's all I ever want to say to you"

"Te amo mi amor"

"Ranger where is all my research we had before?"

"At the beach house, why?"

"I'm sure this is the man, but there was something I read that at the time wasn't important, but now I think it is"

He leant against the desk obviously thinking then started to walk toward the window. With his hands on the window he turned to me.

"I trust your instincts Babe so how about we set up a plan to trap this bastard, I hate that he's manipulating us, it's time to fight back"

I knew that voice, he was in Ranger mode, and now he wanted to take back the control he felt he had lost.

"Babe, we are going to divide and conquer so listen carefully to my plan and give me input if you think it would help"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

SPOV

Today was D-day, the day that our plan was going to be put in action. I'd spent part of yesterday on five with the men. I'd gone to my computer and completed some searches that Tank needed doing on prospective clients, then I'd gone onto my email account and sent messages to Lula, Connie and Mary Lou saying how I would be calling in to see them soon. Then onto Facebook, not that I'd posted anything on here for years, but at least a message would be picked up by our snoopers. I said how much I'd missed being home and all the places I wanted to go, like Mr. Alexanders to get my hair done, Stivas to catch up with the gossip, the police station to catch up with friends and of course the bonds office to see what work there was. Adding to that Pinos and Shortys and don't forget Tasty Pastry I had at least seven places where I might be seen. Then I had ordered in some doughnuts and taken them with me as I went to visit my closest friends in the building. Under each doughnut was a napkin with a message written inside giving them their instructions for what they needed to do on D-day. The first was Lester who was all smiles when I went into his office, as I gave him a hug I whispered into his ear.

"Message in the napkin, read where you won't be seen or heard by bugs or cameras"

He gave me a hug in response and took the doughnut, now for Tank, which I'd told Ranger was going to be the hardest person to get physically close to. I heard him when I knocked on his door.  
"Come in"

Tank was the only one who knew that Rangeman was under attack and his face showed his mood.

"Hi Tank, I brought you something to lighten up your day"

Then before he could stand up I was behind him with my arms around his neck. That gave me the chance to whisper my message and leave him with a doughnut. I gave doughnuts to Bobby in the infirmary, Ram in the shooting range, Binkie in the gym and then Vince while he was on monitor duty and Hal and Cal when they were in their car about to go out on patrol, only Hector left. I went down the stairs to where Hector had his room, I felt more nervous coming down here, it was quiet with no one around, I knocked and waited for a response.

"Entrar"

I went in and closed the door behind me and then repeated what Ranger had taught me to say.

"Es esta habitacion limpia"

"Si"

I relaxed and sat down and then handed Hector a note that Ranger had written in Spanish. You see we made the assumption that who ever might be listening probably didn't understand Spanish, I just prayed that he was right or that Hector was right when he said there were no bugs or cameras in his room. He nodded his head as he read the note and then went to one of his cupboards and brought out a black instrument and handed it to me. I took the doughnuts still in my box out and put the instrument in, then covered it with a piece of card the same size as the box and replaced all of the doughnuts on top. Hector laughed at what I was doing, so I gave him a doughnut and a kiss on the cheek before I left the room. I wasn't wrong when I'd said that Gary would be curious, he collared me by coming through the door to the stairs as I was going up.  
"Hi, Stephanie isn't it?"

"Yeah, who are you, I've not seen you before"

"I joined here a couple of months ago, I haven't seen you around either"

"Working out of state"

"Bounty Hunting?"

"Yes, but now I have time to catch up on all the things I've missed out on"

"That should be fun"  
"It surely will be, are you likely to get Bomber duty?"

"What's that?"

"Keeping an eye on me, making sure I'm safe"

"I don't know, maybe I'll sign up for it"

"Nice meeting you"

"What the hell have you got in the box?"

"Doughnuts, Ranger doesn't approve of anything with sugar in the building so when I'm here I treat the men to one, do you want one?"

"No, too sweet for me, but thanks for the offer"

That sneaky bastard had made sure he got a look in the box though; too bad all he got sight of were doughnuts. I was buzzing by the time I returned to the apartment on seven and couldn't wait for Ranger to come up, but we'd agreed that it would suspicious if he came up so soon after me. Instead I picked out a doughnut with chocolate flakes on the top and savored every mouthful.

So now I was waiting in the garage to see who would be driving me around and who would be my shadow. I knew it wouldn't be anyone from the core team as Ranger had arranged for each of them to be out either with a client or at an installation, well that was the official version. So I wasn't surprised when I spied Zero with Gary in tow.  
"Zero, I haven't seen you in ages, where've you been?"

"I was doing a stint in the Boston office, the boss tries to make sure everyone goes on a rotation to the other offices in case we're ever needed"

"I've never been to any of the other offices"

"You'd love Miami Steph, sunshine and beaches"

I turned to Gary as he stood next to the car; yeah we'd made sure he got assigned to Bomber duty for the day.

"Well, not today, people to see and places to go. You with us?"

"Sure am"

"Okay I'll ride in the back"

"Where to first Steph?"

"My apartment, I need to pick up some clothes"

While Zero drove I got out the black box that basically blocked out phones from receiving any incoming texts or calls, I noticed that Gary had used his phone to send a text to someone, so then I sat back and enjoyed the ride. I don't think I was nervous, but I was eager to see this plan work out. At my apartment block I got out of the car at the same time as Gary, obviously he was going upstairs with me while Zero stayed with the car. I knew that Ranger was somewhere close and I had an arsenal concealed on my body, in the apartment was a can of coke sat on the worktop in the kitchen, a sign that the first phase had been a success. I collected mainly underwear from the bedroom, literally shoving things from a drawer into a bag; I didn't want to leave Gary alone for too long. Back in the car I gave Zero my next destination, the Tasty Pastry. I know this had been more difficult to set up but when we got there and I returned to the car with a box there was another can of coke inside with the doughnuts.

"Where now Steph?"

"The office of course, I owe Lula and Connie doughnuts for the time I've been away"

As soon as I walked in the door Lula grabbed me into a hug. Gary had positioned himself by the door, but the girls totally ignored him.

"White Girl I missed ye"

"I missed you too Lula"  
"Are you here for long, in town I mean?"

"Not sure Connie, what skips have you got?"

"None"

"How's that?"

"Well you've got so good at your job the skips won't use Vinnie"

"That's a turn up for the books, Vinnie must be mortified"

"He's still reaping the benefits of the last two you brought in"

"Girl are you gonna open that bag?"

"Sorry"

I placed the doughnuts in front of Connie and she opened her drawer and brought out three cans of coke.

"So how's it going with your new partner Lula?"

"He's a hoot, in fact I've a mind to introduce him to your Grandmother"

"So no fall outs?"

"Hell no, he loves his food almost more than I do and he has this snazzy stun gun he uses"

"So no food fights or garbage?"

"Nah, the skips don't see him as a threat and just about walk up to him"

"I'm glad it's worked out okay for you"

I spent maybe twenty minutes chatting and eating doughnuts then feigned an appointment I needed to be at.

"I'll catch up soon"

"Yeah we have another girls night out to plan"

Back in the car Gary was beginning to look a bit confused, good, He needed to be.

"Zero I'd like to call off at the police station please"

"No problem Steph"

This was the one place that Ranger had concerns about especially if the men in black were wearing Rangeman uniforms but I did want to see Eddie and by now Lester would have talked to him so maybe everything would go smoothly, please. It was the same as before with Zero staying in the car and Gary walking inside the station, he was staying real close to me, which was making me nervous. Eddie was there as soon as we went through the door and pulled me into a hug.

"You time for a quick chat Steph so's we can catch up?"

"Sure Eddie, err, Gary we're in a police station so you can wait out here or in the car"

"I'll take over from here, you want a drink Steph?"

"Sure"

Eddie led me into an empty office and then burst out laughing.

"Eddie what happened?"

"Well Lester told me about the plan and sure enough before you arrived two men in Rangeman uniforms came through the door saying there was an alert out and you needed to be taken somewhere safe. Lester came out from an empty office and confirmed they were imposters. Let's just say one of our cells in the old block has two new residents, Juniak okayed it, so how many more are there?"

"Not sure, but we've already been to four places now. Eddie, thanks for looking out for me"

"Steph I'll always look out for you. Are you and Ranger good?"

"Yeah, we are"

"I'm glad, watching the two of you was heartbreaking, and before you say it, yes I do have a heart"

I laughed and almost cried as I hugged him again.

"Need to go Eddie, bad guys to catch"  
"Take care Steph"

"I'll speak to you soon, promise"

Gary was right outside the door; I hope he couldn't hear what was said inside. The next stop was Pinos and this time I insisted Zero came in with us. I made for the table at the back and sat in the booth with my back against the wall, watching everyone coming and going. I hadn't ordered anything and was surprised when the waitress brought over a plate of meatball subs and put it in front of me along with a pizza for Zero and Gary, but she also left a salad next to me, what was that all about? I felt him, and touched my neck with my hand just as Ranger sat down next to me holding out a glass of wine for me.

"I thought I'd catch up with you here and have lunch with you"

"You have a good morning?"

"Very successful"

"So where to now?"

"Everyone's heading to New York to celebrate"

"Really?"

"Eat up Babe, we've got a lot to celebrate"

I assumed from what he'd said he thought he'd caught all of the men in black and that he wanted to take Gary to the Vet's house, I wonder why that was? We ate and chatted about silly things, the girls at the bonds office, the state of my apartment. Oh shit I'd have to go back there and this was the first time ever I didn't want to, but if Ranger got tired of me or found someone else I had to have somewhere I could go, somewhere that was mine and where no one could kick me out, like Dickie had. Ranger had his Porsche parked at the back and I smiled at the memories it brought back to me, it felt like magic, like being home and I relaxed back into the soft leather seats.

"I smell burning"

I turned to him and smiled.

"I love this car and was thinking of the times I've been in it"

"And there I was thinking it was me you loved"

"You were in here with me, so I think that counts as loving you most"

"Good, what else were you thinking about?"

"Only about my apartment"

"What about it, because I was thinking where you are I am"

"You'd live in my apartment?"

"If that's where you are, but then you'd miss Ella and the sheets, so why not live at mine?"

"Security"

"It's crap"

"No not that kind of security, it's just that, it's the only place I have that's mine"

"How does that make a difference?"

"What if you get tired of me or found someone else I'd to have to have somewhere I could go, somewhere that was mine and where no one could kick me out, like Dickie did"

"Well it isn't the only place"

"What?"

"Your name is on the deeds for the house at the beach, I can transfer the whole house into your name if you want"

"Whoa, when did you do that?"

"When I bought it. I knew what your apartment meant to you, somewhere that you couldn't be evicted from, somewhere that gave you that security, so I made sure that whatever happened you'd have that security"

I didn't know what to say to that, did he know me so well? I suppose he did, and no matter what had happened between us he would have always been ready to take care of me.

"Babe I won't ever get tired of you, I'm with you forever"

That almost brought a happy tear to my eyes and as I turned to him I took his hand in mine.

"Babe, don't you want to know what happened this morning?"

"Eddie said he and Lester got two of them"

"One at each place, just waiting for you to arrive. At the apartment he'd actually broken into it, he got a hell of a shock when Tank and Hal took him down. Tasty Pastry he was waiting outside so Ram and Cal just yanked him out of his car, the Bonds Office apparently took on a life of its own because Lula and Connie sussed him out before Ram and Binkie even got in, they had him trussed up ready for them. Apparently he didn't answer any of Lula's questions properly"  
"So how many all together?"

"Five, all in false Rangeman uniforms, so they're all in cells in their underwear"

"Why are we going to New York?"

"I promised the old men they could be there when we questioned Gary"

"I think I know who he really is now, having spent all morning with him it slowly came to me"

"Who?"

"Gareth Daine, Edward's younger brother"

"Why weren't you sure?"

"Because according to the search on him he was MIA in Iraq, so it was a bit of information I passed over but stored away"

We drove the rest of the way in silence listening to classical music that Ranger put on, but unless he was changing gear his hand was constantly holding mine, resting it on his thigh. For once I wasn't tired and was excited about meeting up with the guys again. Zero kept up with us and as we approached the road leading to the house there was Thomas and Ricky waiting for us, with Kimbo racing back and forth between them.

"How did they know we'd be arriving right this minute?"

"Didn't you always say your Grandma could sense when you'd be at your parents?"

"Yeah, they're always on the doorstep"

"Same with Abuelo"

As the cars came to a stop I went over to Zero, with Ranger watching my back.

"You guys are inside with me"

Hand in hand with Ranger I followed Thomas and Ricky through the door and into the communal lounge area, to be greeted with a table on one side of the room full of finger food.

"Are we celebrating guys?"

"Sure are, why don't you help yourself and then we can all sit down and catch up"

I wasn't sure what they were up to but even Zero and Gary collected a plate and sat down on the same table as me. Harry came and sat next to me offering each of us a drink of apple juice, ah now I understood as I watched Gary eat and drink the juice. Harry winked at me and we watched as Gary slowly began to lose his balance on the chair.

Arnie and Walter kept him upright but searched him and removed two guns a knife and two phones, and then they moved him to a chair with arm rests.

"It was only a fast acting sedative, he'll come around soon"

While I watched I finished eating my little sandwiches and cheese with biscuits, the Vets now had Gary in the center of the room and were seating themselves so they formed a semi circle in front of him. He wasn't tied up or handcuffed which surprised me, and when William came and took my hand and led me to the chair directly in front of him. I didn't feel very confident with that move, that is until I felt Rangers hands on my shoulders. I turned and looked at him and raised my right hand to cover his.

"I'm right here Babe"

"I know but I'm feeling a bit nervous about this"

"The men wanted you to talk to him, after all it's you he was stalking. I'm right behind you"

A moan from in front of me made me turn around to see that Gary was beginning to stir. His eyes came open and he made to stand up but then sat back down when the seven Vets all stood up and stared at him. Okay girl time to do your thing.

"I suggest you stay seated Gary"

"What the hell is going on?"

"We're hear to find out what you have been up to Gareth"

"Up to, I'm just doing my job here"

"Okay Gareth, let me tell you what I already know, if I leave anything out then please feel free to say so"

"You don't know me"

"Gareth Daine, born in Panama, father was a First Lieutenant, he moved around a lot with you and your older brother Edward. Edward attended university at Baltimore. But you joined the army then four years after you went MIA whilst on tour in Iraq"

Oh I had his attention now, he didn't think I'd know anything about him.

"The thing is Gareth that the rest of my story is supposition based on things that have happened to me and Ranger"

"No I'm not responsible for all the shit that's gone down"

"Let's start at the beginning shall we? Photographs sent to Ranger?"

"What photos?"

"The ones that made Rangeman stay away from me"

"I only knew not to go near you, I was told that by Tank"

"Following me"

"Okay I had some of my men follow you"

"Philadelphia and Albany?"

"No, only when you were in Trenton"

"Breaking into the house on Hancock Street"

"Yes"

"What were you looking for?"

"A file"

"How did you know I had the file you were after?"

"I hacked into your email account, I knew you were going after people who were out of state and that one, Miguel Encavo, that was the name the FBI gave my brother in the witness protection scheme"

"Why would I have his file?"

"Because he knew he was being hunted down and thought that he was being classed as an FTA, so I made the assumption that somehow you'd got his file"

"Beating up Zach"

"Yeah, but I don't think he's who he says he is"

"Taking me to a house and locking me up?"

"What, no, I had nothing to do with that. Look I know I've been out smarted but I wouldn't, couldn't hurt anyone, let alone you"

"So why are you trying to get hold of me?"

"To stop that man getting to you"

"Why would he want me?"

"He thinks you can find my brother"

"Surely other people could do it?"

"Not like you, you're the best there is"

"Do you or brother know who this man is?

"Not really, he stays in the background, calls himself the Gamesman and uses others to front what he's doing"

"What does your brother want from me?"

"To find the Gamesman"

I was getting confused now; I needed to think through what he'd just told us.

"Look my brother did some stupid shit and got involved with some real bad people, he didn't know how to get out, so I talked him into going to the FBI, that man, the Gamesman, is into some real bad stuff and Edward has the proof hidden somewhere, but he's still not sure exactly who he is"

I got up and walked to the back of the room trying to work out what to ask next, what we needed to do next. Ranger understood how I worked things through but the others were watching me intently.

"Do you know where your brother is right now?"

"Yes, but I won't betray him to you"

"Is he safe where he is?"

"For now yes"

"Why did you jeopardize the security at Rangeman?"

"I knew you were close to Ranger, that's why I got the job there, it threw me when the order came to stay away from you but when he suddenly started to look for you after the car crash I knew he would lead me to you"

"The men in black?"

"I hired them from a company out of Baltimore, but I can see they're not exactly good at their job"

"Why are you listed as MIA?"

"I got hurt and taken prisoner, they took my uniform and tags and then had me posing as one of them. I managed to get away but thought I'd be seen as a traitor. I didn't know what to do, Edward helped get me home, that's why I'll do anything to help him"

"I need to think"

I left the room and went through the kitchen to the garden at the back of the house finding a hammock under an old oak tree. What did we do now? At least we could get all the systems at Rangeman cleaned up now, that made me feel safer, but I had the Gamesman after me, who the hell called themselves that? I panicked as another thought came into my head, what if he used the threat of killing someone close to Ranger or me? What would I do then? Did he know I was with Ranger or did he still think I was dead? I made a mental list of things I needed to find out. First find out who the Gamesman was. Second find out what part Zach had played in this. Third find the person who had duped Morelli into taking those photographs. Fourth work out how I had ended up at that second house, but maybe to do that I needed to find Henri. I was so busy focusing on what I needed to do I didn't notice that Ranger was knelt down by my side looking at me. He touched my arm making me jump.  
"Shit, make some noise will you"

"You didn't hear me"

"Sorry, just trying to work things through"

"What do you think about Gary and what he said?"

"I actually think he was being up front with us"

"Yeah, me too"

"I'm scared Ranger"

He moved forward and put his arms around me, as if that would ward off any thing that would hurt me.

"I'm scared that the Gamesman knows I'm alive and he'll threaten to kill someone and maybe even do it"

"Then we find him first"

"How?"

"By doing what you're good at Babe"

"Do you think it's worth asking Gary to get his contact to talk to us?"

"I think that's a very good idea"

"What are you going to do about Gary?"

"Do you think we could trust him?"

I thought about that, I mean he hadn't hurt me, in fact I remember when I was at the house on Hancock Street that the men had said the boss wouldn't want them to pay me a visit. Maybe it was a risk we needed to take, after all we were all trying to find the Gamesman so the more on our side the better.

"I think we have to trust him"

"Then that's what we'll do"

He led me back into the house and into the lounge; the Vets were huddled in one corner talking animatedly while Gary was being watched over by Zero. They stopped talking when they realized I'd come back in and sat looking at me. I went and sat back down opposite Gary with Ranger sat next to me. Ranger went first having some issues he needed to sort out with Gary.

"Gary right now I could kill you for what you've put Steph through"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know her or you when all this started, maybe if I had I would have talked to the both of you first"

"I want all the surveillance in my company removed  
"I'll do it, but please don't kill me or lock me up I have to help Edward find this Gamesman and get his life back for him like he did for me"

"When you've sorted things out at Rangeman, Steph wants you to contact your FBI source to come to us and talk through what he knows, maybe we can work with him"

"I'll do that"  
"Steph?"

I turned to the Vets who I knew were listening.

"Can you all come back and sit down? There's a to do list in my head and it's going to take some doing so I'm gonna need all the help I can get"

"We're with you"

"Count us in"

"Well here goes. First we need to find out who the Gamesman is. Second find out what part Zach has played in this. Third find the person who duped Morelli into taking those photographs. Fourth try to work out how I ended up at that second house, and fifth I need to find Henri. Gary I think you can help with those things but there are some conditions if you do"

I turned to Ranger because he knew what I meant and how I felt, so he continued the conversation for me.

"First you do exactly what Steph or I ask of you and any information you have or you find out is reported to us, do I make myself clear? You'll work with a partner at all times so no trying to lose him or lie to him"

"I can work with that"

William stood up and looked around the room at the men listening.  
"Steph you have a heart of gold girl, he doesn't deserve the chance you're giving him and just for the record if he hurts you or betrays you there aint no where on earth he can hide from us"

"Steph remember we can help and will do whatever it takes"

"Thank you Harry, I know you guys have been working with the Rangemen and I really appreciate the help"

We didn't stay long after that and as before Gary rode with Zero. We'd talked about what to say to the men at Rangeman and agreed that only the inner circle need know the outcome of our discussion with Gary. No one else would suspect anything, I just hoped that Hector didn't do him personal damage for messing with his systems. We agreed to meet the next morning so Ranger messaged his team for a 0800 meeting. Yeah 8 in the morning! As we entered the apartment his phone began to ring.

"Yo"

"Really"

"Leave it with me"

He put the phone on the counter and came over to me his forehead against mine.

"Babe, that was reception to say your mother has been phoning most of the afternoon to talk with you"

"Shit, I was worried about that happening, we must have been seen by one of the gossipers in Pinos and I don't have my phone"

"What do you want to do?"

"I guess I'll call her, no way am I going to visit"

"Here use mine and I'll get Hector to get you a new one in the morning"

"Plum residence"

"Hey mum"

"Stephanie Plum why haven't you come here to visit?"

"Well I did say I was going to stop seeing you"

"Don't you dare use that attitude with me young lady. Where have you been, I thought maybe you and Joseph decided to go away together"

"No mum, I've been working and still am"

"Well you need to let Joseph know you're back"

"No I don't"

"Of course you do, then I can start to plan the wedding"

"No"

"Don't shout at me, I know what's best for you"

"Really. Well if I get chance I'll give you a call. Goodbye mum"

I cancelled the call and handed Ranger his phone. How dare she think she could tell me what to do, and Morelli, when would she see what a scumbag he was? No it was time to start standing up to her once and for all. I'm sure Ranger realized I was annoyed and he did try to give me some space but when I sat on the floor with my back against the couch he joined me.

"Didn't go well I take it?"

"No, why is she like that with me?"

"Like what"

"Always trying to get me to do what she wants"

"She doesn't understand you and maybe she just thinks that she always knows better"

"Well she has to stop"

"That's my girl"

Him saying that stopped the threat of tears and I smiled up at him, he always knew what to say to me to calm me, god how I loved this man.

"Come on, you need to sleep, it's been a long day and tomorrow will be the same"

I went into the bathroom to wash, no way could I tackle a shower; my arm and ribs were aching too much. In the bedroom Ranger had put one of his T-shirts and a pair of undies on the bed ready for me and as I climbed into bed he came through with a glass of water and some painkillers.

"Thanks"

"I'm going to shower"

I must have been asleep when he came back because I wasn't aware of him sliding in next to me. I was aware of him holding me when I woke myself up screaming. The sound of Spanish being spoken and the feel of his arms had a calming effect on me.

"Babe, it was just a dream"

"It seemed so real"

"Tell me about it"

"He was there in that room, the Gamesman and he had photos of people I knew, and they were dead because I wouldn't help him. Oh god Ranger what if he threatens to kill people?"

"We'll work it out, together"

I tried not to think about what could happen, instead as my tears slowed down I allowed myself to be consoled by the feel of Ranger around me. I really couldn't contemplate my life without him in it now, and he was one of the people I'd seen, covered in blood on the floor of my hall. It wasn't Scrogg this time but it didn't make the feeling of doom I had any less real.

It was only 0700 when I felt my pillow begin to move and felt soft kisses on my face.

"We need to get up Babe, we have a meeting soon"

What I really wanted to do was bury myself under the sheets until all of these threats had gone away but I knew I couldn't allow myself to do that, so I clambered out of bed to meet the new day, maybe today we would find out something important.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

RPOV

Steph was unusually quiet this morning and after the dream she'd had I wasn't surprised. I checked in with the men watching Julie and Celia and felt relieved when both men reported that nothing unusual had happened but they were being extra vigilant. Maybe today we would find out something important. I noticed that Steph only drank some coffee, forgoing anything to eat for breakfast; she must be wound up tight for that to happen. Once in the conference room with only the men I classed as the inner circle we soon began on reports being fed back.

"Santos"

"Zachary Newsome/ Nathan Wallace, absolutely no sign of him. But you know I was wondering if he called in the clean up crew, he might be one of us or FBI"

"Lester what do you mean one of us?"

"Special ops guy"

"But why would he attach himself to me?"

"Maybe the Gamesman is a threat to national security and he thought you might be the one to find Edward and then the Gamesman. I'm gonna call in a few favors and see what comes up"

"Hector"

"All email accounts have been deactivated so nothing there, the phone Morelli had showed he'd been in contact with someone called Brian, but again the contact doesn't exist"

I turned to Santos remembering the conversation we'd had with Blink, he'd mentioned someone called Brian as being part of the team that took Steph from the car accident.

"Where are we with getting a sketch from Morelli?"

"He's being awkward, won't talk to anyone let alone describe the man"

"I'll go see him"

I turned to Steph at her statement.

"Why Babe"

"He'll talk to me"

"Okay, but you go with someone and you'll need to talk with Juniak first. Vince, you were working on that, you can stay with Steph while she pays him a visit"

"Tank, that house we went to?"

"No paper trail on the ownership, but I followed up on the security that we saw. Some really high end equipment so I'd say government owned, probably a safe house"

That had me confused, who had taken her to a safe house, probably the same person who had set up the scene showing her dead.

"Babe can you remember who took you from the house after you'd found Edward?"

"A man named Henri, he was told to follow the plan by the Gamesman. Do you think he's a good guy?"

"Maybe. Ram you were looking for Henri Festner, maybe he's the one who Steph remembers, any movement on that?"

"None, another one to disappear without leaving any clues behind but I did find Brian. He's been sat in the morgue here in Trenton as a John Doe. Badly beaten up and the cause of death was a knife to the throat, he was only identified through tattoos he had, finger prints and teeth had been removed post mortem"

"Stuart, Ricky any information on that accountancy company?"

I looked up at the screen to ask that question, the men in New York had linked into the meeting through video conferencing.

"Ricky and I think it's a front. It exists and it does do work as an accountancy company but the customers they have are all low level businesses. The web site boasts all these executive directors but when we did a search on them they either don't exist or retired years ago and some have died. We're trying to follow the money, maybe it was used to launder money, but that's not easy to do as there are a lot of accounts associated with it and some of those are overseas accounts"

"Okay, keep looking. Hector are our systems clean now?"

"Si, better than before now"

"We've solved the problem of an interloper here at Rangeman and the men in black after Steph so maybe we need to get Gary to provide us with more information from his brother, I'll set that up"

"Anyone anything else"

There was no response so the men slowly made their way out, I saw Hector give Steph a new phone, he'd transferred all her contacts and was showing her some new apps he'd added. She kissed his cheek and then she too left the room. Now I had to get Gary in here and get him to give up some information, I sent him a message to come to my office and then waited. He was prompt to arrive and after closing the door sat in the chair opposite from me, all of the information we had collected was there in front of him on the wall, I'd wanted him to see it, maybe understand just how much work we were doing to find the Gamesman.

"Gary everyone here is working non stop to resolve the issue we have, and your brother is in the middle of it. I need information from him"  
"What kind of information?"

"We think the Gamesman is using an accounting firm as a cover"  
"Yeah, that's where Edward worked and ended up getting caught up with what was going on"

"What was going on?"  
"Edward came across irregularities with the firm's accounts and started to look deeper into it. Someone from the company approached him and told him they had proof that he was embezzling money, there were large amounts of money that turned up in his personal account and then the photographs started to turn up"

"Photographs?"

"Ones with Edward holding an envelope stood next to one of the mafia bosses out of Washington. Then one of him talking to a woman who turned up dead the following day"

"What did they ask him to do?"

"Make sure the accounts looked clean, but then because of that he found out where the money was coming from, or should I say what was being done to get the money"

"So did he ever see the Gamesman?"

"No, he didn't realize there was someone who was masterminding everything until it was too late to get out. The Gamesman has a habit of replacing people so no one ever gets to know everything"

"Gary what is he into, what are we dealing with here?"

"You name and he's the middle man for it. Weapons, drugs, women but he's found a niche in politics and is building his power base"

"So what does your brother have that makes the Gamesman want him dead?"

"He thinks Edward knows who he is and Edward has a copy of all transactions which can lead back to some of the schemes the Gamesman was into"

"And the FBI?"

"They're willing to put him into a witness protection scheme because they think he knows who the Gamesman is as well as the records he has"

"So why didn't he stay in their protection?"

"The Gamesman has eyes and ears everywhere or just intimidates to get information, you know what that's like"

"So now the Gamesman wants Steph because she's seen him and he thinks she could find him"

"Yeah, she's known for always being able to find her man"

"Where have we missed, you've been looking at the information on the wall?"

"I don't know, I really don't know"

Shit there just didn't seem to be a way through this; surely we were due a break. It had taken longer for that conversation than I had thought, once he'd left I checked in on where Steph and Vince were, somewhere out at Hamilton, talking with Morelli. In some ways I wanted to know what he'd say to her but I would never betray her trust by bugging her, I just hoped that Morelli didn't try any of his bullshit on her. I needed to know the latest on the high level movers in the criminal world so put in a call to an agent in the FBI I'd often worked with and who had a past history with me in the rangers.

"Eli, how're you keeping?"

"Manoso I was just thinking about you"

"Oh, why was that?"

"Might have a job for you"

"I'm not sure, I'm pretty busy here right now"

"Not for this one, I'll make it worth your while"

"Go on"

"We've got our sights on someone, in fact we had someone on the inside undercover, but we've lost contact with him so need help finding them both"

"Who is it Eli?"

"That's the thing, we only know him by the name Gamesman"

I lent back and smiled, what were the chances of this happening.

"Did the agent give you anything to go on?"

"Not much, he was with him on a job, anyhow he went missing right after and although he'd seen him he didn't get chance to get a description to us let alone his real name"

"Who was the agent?"

"Agent Finn Coleman, you interested?"

"Yeah, send the contract through with everything on Coleman, photo, aliases and any reports he sent through"

"Pleasure doing business with you Manoso, hey you called me, what was it you wanted?"

"Just catching up"

I couldn't believe it, maybe now we would have something more to go on.

"You look pleased with yourself"

I looked up to see Steph stood there in the doorway, I honestly hadn't been aware that she had opened the door. I pushed my seat back from the table and opened my arms out to her, trying to judge her mood. She walked over and sat on my lap, snuggling under my arm. She was still quiet and seemed to be internalizing something.

"How'd it go Babe?"

"As you would expect, he tried to say it was all a mistake and had I seen the photos of you and your bimbos, anyway I recorded the conversation so if you want to listen to it you can"

She handed me her phone but didn't make a move to get up. Did I want to listen to it? Yes, because I was curious but the conversation was something between Steph and Morelli.

"Did you learn anything new Babe?"

"Yeah, he'd taken other photos and was so keen for me to see them that he told me where he'd hidden the memory card for his camera. Vince's gone to get it now"

"Where did he hide it?"

"Would you believe in my apartment?"

Now I knew the reason for her mood, she was worried that there would be other women with me that she didn't know.

"You know whoever is on that disc they don't compete with you, you are the only woman in my life and have been for awhile"

That seemed to perk her up a bit but then her mood reverted when Vince knocked at the open door.  
"That card Steph, I brought it straight to you"

He handed the card to Steph then left closing the door behind him.

"Do you want to see the contents?"

"Might as well"

I put the card in the slot in my computer and opened the file; there were seven images on it. The first one I laughed at, and then paused as I wondered how the hell he had taken it without me knowing it?

"That's my younger sister, Rosa, named after my Grandmother on my mothers side, I'd been to see her because she was having problems with an ex"

"You sort him out?"

"Yeah, a quiet word in his ear was all it took"

The next photo was of Rosa again as I kissed her cheek goodbye. The third one I hadn't a clue and sat studying it trying to work out where it was taken.

"I have no idea who she is, or when it was taken"

"It looks like it's inside a bar"

A bar? When had I been in a bar? Then I recognized her, though she wasn't as pretty as the photo made her out to be.

"Jacqueline Fontaine, hell she was a like a black widow, she married and then murdered her husbands, she was on the top twenty wanted list with the FBI. Babe this was taken months ago up in New York, Santos wouldn't play at being the distraction so I ended up doing it"

"That was just after I broke up with him for good"

The next two were of family again, Celia's oldest daughter and a cousin I'd escorted to her car after a family Christening that my mother had insisted I attend.

"When was that taken?"

I opened my calendar and told her the date, it was a Tuesday, which at the time was a strange day to have a Christening, but it was the only day all the family could attend and for an extra cost the vicar had been happy to oblige.

"What time?"

"I suppose about 4pm, why?"

"Morelli couldn't have taken it, that was the day he ambushed me at the police station and Zach stopped him"

"So where did he get the photos from?"

"No idea, let's look at the last two"

The last two were with Lacey when she'd done that distraction, the first one as she left my car and the second one I had my arm around her shoulder. Dam, I knew Steph was there that night and had witnessed the whole distraction and take down.

"You know she is absolutely useless compared to you, thank god the FTA was only interested in one thing"

"Who is she?"

"She works at the Boston office, when the threats came through and your car was destroyed we knew we couldn't ask you. So Lacey came down just to do the job"  
"Okay"

"Babe, she had an apartment on four and I even made her put her own mic on, Santos drove her back to Rangeman because I went to see Eddie to make sure you got the cure the next morning"  
"Really?"

"Yes, really"

"Okay I feel much better now"

She sat up and flicked through the pictures again and was obviously thinking about something.

"I'm going to see Hector"

"Babe?"

She knew that meant I was asking why, but she ejected the disc and stood up quickly then just walked out of the room. She was up to something and until she was sure she wouldn't say anything. Two seconds later and the dreaded email icon popped up with an incoming email. I was almost at the stage of dreading opening an email but knew I had to. Resigned for the worst I was pleased to see an email with two attachments from Eli. The first was the contract for him to employ our services, so I printed, signed and scanned it before sending it back to him. I sent the second attachment to the printer because I needed the rest of the team to read it and would have copies made for the next meeting. I read through the résumé on Agent Finn Coleman, he was forty years old and had been with the FBI for ten years, having served with the NYPD first reaching detective. He had closed a lot of cases, but didn't normally go undercover. The photo showed the man as clean-shaven with sandy colored hair and pale brown eyes, he really didn't have the look of a field agent because he didn't look hard enough. There wasn't much more information than we already had, he'd made contact through Edward and had obviously weaseled his way up to the top man, but then what had happened to him? I pinned his photo and information on the board and then went in search of Steph, it was mid afternoon and she still needed to eat today. I found her with Hector in his room and stood by the door watching her. Hector had seen me and winked at me then he was back working his magic on his computer. Steph was behind him, obviously keen for him to finish what he was doing, as an image came onto the screen she physically jumped up and down.

"Yes, it's him, I knew we'd find something. Sorry, you'd find it"

"Estefania you saw it, I only enhanced it"

"Yeah but you did an amazing job"

She turned and for the first time noticed me as I stood there and a smile lit up her face.

"I found the man who took the photographs and he was one of the men at that house"

"Let me see"

He was average looking with dark hair and a beard, from the photo it was hard to get more as his face was obscured by the camera, but I had a feeling that this was Brian and he'd obviously been the one who had taken the photo of Steph's car going up in flames.

"You sure Babe?"

"Yes I'm sure, but I never felt that he was watching me, did you?"

"No, and that annoys me"

"Jefe he could have been a kilometer away from you with the right camera, in this photo he was about 500 meters away, hell, I couldn't even see what Estefania meant when she came to me. It was only when we enhanced the reflection in the side mirror of the car that I saw him"

Okay it was quite a distance and I knew there were people on the street, I'd seen them.

"Babe I have another photo for you to take a look at"

"Where'd that come from?"

"FBI field agent that was on the Gamesman case, but he's gone missing, so they've asked Rangeman to help"

"Is that usual?"

"Yeah, we take cases on for them, usually people who are on their wanted list. Remember that man you did the search on, Eric Torver?"

"Yeah I found that he'd be at the race track"

"He was wanted by the FBI"

"And they couldn't find him?"

"No Babe, only you have the skill to do that"

By now we'd reached the conference room and I watched as she walked over to the board and studied the face of Agent Finn Coleman and then started to read the report that Eli had sent. As soon as I saw her shoulders slump I was behind her, her back to my front, my arms around her.

"I knew him as Henri. He was nice to me, he brought me things and even though I hated it, he kept watch on me. When I fell asleep at the computer he must have come in and lifted me onto the bed. He stunned me but said he was sorry. Oh god Ranger he saved me but got caught, all because of me"

"No Babe, it isn't your fault. He would never see anyone killed because of whom they'd seen or what they knew. The Gamesman is responsible and we need to find him, and find Finn Coleman"

She turned and buried her face in my chest, her arm around me and the braced arm hanging between us, I'd not asked her how she was doing with those injuries today but now was not the time.

"You haven't eaten today, Ella's already called me twice to tell me, so unless you want Ella nagging at you let's call it a day and go upstairs"

"Can I start on my search from your office after dinner?"

"Whatever you want to do is okay with me"

After we'd eaten Steph went into my office to start looking for the Gamesman, I wasn't sure where she would start, maybe she had some ideas in her head. I felt a vibration in my pocket and realized I still had Steph's phone on me, looking at the readout I recognized the number and felt I should answer it and save Steph from her mother's verbal abuse.

"Stephanie Plum why don't you reply to my messages, I'm always having to chase after you. You need to come visit, I have news about Joseph, his mother says he's out of town but is still planning on marrying you, so you get yourself here and then I can start with all the arrangements"

"Mrs. Plum, Stephanie is working right now and I don't think she would appreciate you arranging her wedding to Morelli"

"Who is this? Is that one of those thugs that gets her into trouble? Because Joseph told me all about them, how they carry guns and shoot people"

"My name is Carlos Manoso and you have met me before. Be careful what you believe Mrs. Plum, Joseph is only lying so he can get you to harass Stephanie into doing something she doesn't want to do"  
"You tell her to call me"

With that parting sentence the call ended, I felt like throwing the phone, but it was Steph's and she wouldn't appreciate that. With Morelli and her mother no wonder Steph always tried to be independent and do things on her own, in her own way, she was fighting against them, but that woman who professed to be her mother was heartless to the needs of her daughter. Steph needed to feel loved and cared for, but most of all she needed for someone to see her as herself and what she wanted, which is exactly how I intended to continue to treat her. Looking again at the phone my curiosity won in the battle I was having with myself, I went into the bedroom and leaning against the headboard found the recording that Steph had made this morning when she'd visited Morelli and pressed play.

"Cupcake, you're not hurt?"

"I am Joe yes, but not from a bullet to the head"

"I knew that wasn't real"

"How?"

"Well he said nothing would happen to you"

"But it did Joe"

"Cupcake, I knew you'd come to your senses"

"I'm here to listen to what you have to say Joe, nothing more"

"But you're here, you came to see me"

"Joe, why did you take the photographs?"

"Because I love you and we're going to get married"

"Why the photographs Joe?"

"So you'd see that he has a women in every city he visits, hell I was going to go up to Boston to find the one there"

"Why would you think they're his girlfriends?"

"Well they are"  
"Who told you that Joe?"

"I knew it, he's not good enough for you, I needed to show you that"

"Did he tell you that?"

"Who?"

"The man you met up with?"

"Yeah, he's a cop and knew all about Ranger and how he won't leave you alone, so between us we came up with a plan"

"Did he tell you where to find the women?"

"Yeah, he said he had a friend on the force in Miami"

"Joe why take photos of me?"

"Simple, to make him think you'd moved on and wouldn't be interested in him"

"The car exploding?"

"No, I already told everyone that wasn't me"

"But your new friend, Brian, took it didn't he?"

"Maybe, but if he did I don't know why he did that"

"Where are the other photos Joe?"

"I kept them, just in case he didn't send them"

"So where'd you hide them?"

"With you, in your cookie jar. I know you don't go in it"

"Joe I told you that we were finished, why won't you let me go?"

"I love you and the idea of you at home with our kids"

"And?"

"Your mum says you're just playing hard to get, that you'll come round"

"Joe you almost ruined my life, you got me kidnapped and badly hurt, any feelings I had for you died when I found out you'd provided those photos to a madman"  
"No I didn't think Ranger would hurt you"

"He didn't you idiot, he saved me"

"But he has all those other women and you have me, so why would he do that?"

"Because people who love each other do things like that, they look after each other, they don't have to use horrendous tactics like you did, not if they really love someone"

"Are you saying you're in love with him?"

"Yes Joe"

"Then I hope that man does win his game and sees both of you dead"

"So you know who he is Joe?"

"No"

"Be careful Joe, anyone who knows him is disappearing, what's it called, oh yeah, tying up lose ends so there's no one left who knows him"

"You're wrong"

"So Brian being dead is just a coincidence?"

" We go way back, he wouldn't do that to me"

"He will, so are you going to tell me who he is?"

"No"

"Do I know him?"  
"No"

"Someone from the police?"  
"No"

"So it must be someone from that stint you did in the navy"

"No it's not"

"Goodbye Joe, I hope he doesn't get to you because I want you to pay for what you did to Ranger and his family"

The recording ended and as I looked at the phone I sensed that Steph was there. She

was stood at the door as if waiting for me to say something.

"I love you Babe"

"I love you too"

"He really is deranged isn't he?"

"He's in love with an image and I couldn't be what he wanted me to be"

"I'm in love with you Babe just as you are"

"Good because I think I may have found the Gamesman"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

SPOV

I felt that what Morelli had said this morning gave me a clue to work with, Morelli knew more than he was going to say, but when he hesitated and answered differently about knowing the Gamesman from the navy that sent my spidey senses into overdrive. I couldn't wait to get onto the computer and look for him. I knew Ranger would leave me to work on my own, that's why we got on so well, he knew when I needed him to help I'd ask. I knew Morelli's phone number so that went from the search program allowing me to see his account. I printed out a list of incoming calls, those I knew, like Eddie or the police station I took out along with his mother, brother and cousin and my mother? When would she give up seeing him as some sort of golden boy? Then I went into his bank account, after all Morelli never did anything for nothing or maybe he met up with him and Morelli paid for a drink or went out of town? Again I crossed off all the usual outgoings and then decided that he wouldn't meet him in one of his usual haunts, like the bars I knew he went to. Neither of those searches really gave me any clues. So next I logged into his email account, so I knew his passwords, I mean anyone who leaves them written on a piece of paper tacked to the screen deserved to have it remembered by someone like me, and I only remembered it because at the time I thought how typical of him. It was the date he molested me in the Tasty Pastry followed by his nickname for me. Once in I ignored the usual boxes and went to the sent emails, and then began to scroll through. Again I ignored the usual ones and wrote down the addresses for any that were answered with a single word, strange to do that, and then went into the box labeled archive. Morelli isn't really techno savvy, not that I am but Hector had once talked me through the places that people tend not to go in and where hundreds of emails ended up. So with the names in front of me I put those in one by one into the search box to see what the original content had been from the sender that required a one-word answer from Morelli. I recognized that Morelli had been in contact with Brian several times and also that Morelli had known that Brian would include a message with the photos that were sent to Ranger, but I couldn't work out if Morelli had know that the message would be a threat, I actually believed that he hadn't known about the car explosion or even the fake death. The second name was more than interesting and the man had signed off as Samuel. There was a history of contact between them and from some of the content it was clear they had met in the navy though the content was quite mundane, more a sort of catching up with each other but I noticed that Morelli mentioned me a lot. What I had done and the jobs I'd worked out. But to be sure I followed up with the third name and was shocked when the content was actually threatening Morelli to stay away from me, and they had started the day I'd met up with Morelli at the police station. Who would do that, surely not Eddie, no not Eddie he'd just tell Morelli to his face, but as I thought through everyone I knew a name kept coming to my head, Zach, could he have tried to warn Morelli to stay away from me? File it Stephanie and concentrate on this Samuel person. Before I closed down his email account I went into his contacts and there was Ranger's personal email address, I wasn't sure why he had it or when he'd got it or where from, but this meant he could have passed it on to Brian or his friend Samuel. Next I opened up his Facebook account, I didn't actually know his password but put in the same one for his email account, yeah, true to form it was the same. I knew he had one because we'd talked about Facebook and he'd admitted to opening it years ago but when he joined the police he decided he didn't need it but couldn't work out how to shut it down. So he'd basically maxed all the privacy settings and taken everyone off his contact and friend lists, effectively making it impossible to see anything, he'd even changed the profile information to fake information and removed the profile picture. But now I could access whatever had been in there so now I was looking for anyone called Samuel. I scrolled back to when he'd first joined the navy and went forward from there and there he was going back to when he'd been in the navy, there were even photos of him. One stood out, a smiling Morelli stood next to a younger version of the man who had kidnapped and threatened me, the Gamesman, it was his eyes that convinced me it was him, the same cold grey emotionless eyes. I screen-printed that photo and any other time he was mentioned then with all my paperwork in a folder I left it on the desk and walked through the apartment, I decided I wanted to share my discovery.

I found Ranger sat on the bed, leant against the headboard just looking at my phone. I knew he would want to listen to the conversation I'd had with Morelli, not because he was nosey, but because he'd want to know that I hadn't been hurt by what Morelli might have said to me. As it was I didn't care anymore for Morelli and the conversation with him had reinforced that, what I'd ever seen in the man baffled me now, I know when he came back into my life I'd slowly let him in. I'd pushed the memories of the abuse when I was six years old and the molesting at sixteen to the back of mind, as though it had happened to a different person, and he'd seemed different, more mature and had given me hope that someone could love me, but as time went on and the arguments continued I realize now that he wasn't the man for me, he didn't love me for who I was and I didn't love him as I could have done, I always struggled with saying those words to him and maybe I instigated the fall outs when things seemed to be getting too serious. I wasn't ready for a life with Morelli and can see now I never would have been, even if Ranger and I had not got together. Ranger noticed me at the door and looking in my eyes he spoke the words that lit up my heart and those words that had been so hard to say came easily.

"I love you Babe"

"I love you too"

"He really is deranged isn't he?"

"He's in love with an image and I couldn't be what he wanted me to be"

"I'm in love with you Babe just as you are"

"Good because I think I may have found the Gamesman"

His smile matched mine as he rolled off the bed and came up to me, lifting me off my feet and turning us around in circles. My legs automatically went round his hips and my arms around his neck laughing as we turned. Then the moment changed and I had my mouth on his, nipping and licking his lips until he gave me access to his mouth. The kiss was passionate and incited the long lost hormones to come to life throughout my body. As I moved my mouth across his cheek to his neck I was pulling his T-shirt up from the back and then managed to get my hands on his skin, so smooth and so taut across his muscles, I loved the feel of his skin and as my nails raked down his back I heard him moan out loud. As I moved slightly away from him I dispatched the shirt to the floor and then felt mine being slowly lifted, his mouth on my bare chest, sucking and massaging my nipples through the lace of my bra with his mouth until they were hard and tender sending quivers down through my body, while one hand slowly moved down my stomach and past the elasticated waist of my joggers, his other arm firmly supporting my hips. I was lost in the feel of him, of the sensations coursing through me and sighed as his hand reached my center, his fingers rubbing and separating my folds until I could feel the soft stroke of his fingers inside me, I leaned back against the wall and as he increased the rhythm inside me I found his erection ready to burst free of his cargos and began to rub it in time with the movement of his fingers. His thumb squeezed against my clit and had my muscles spasm and me arching my back against his hand, I cried out as the orgasm moved through my body causing my muscles to tense and release. As I came back to self awareness he was holding me as we stood, my joggers and pants were round my ankles so I stepped out of them and released the fastener on his cargos to enable him to step out of them as well, my bra disappeared and we were stood taking in the sight of each other. I didn't feel embarrassed I was humming with anticipation, a slow burn spreading throughout my body. His eyes were black as midnight as he looked into mine and then he sank to his knees taking me with him, my legs on either side of his.

"I need you inside of me, please"

He lifted me and slowly I could feel his erection entering me, so slowly I could feel every inch of him moving, the feel of him inside against my walls had me whimpering with contentment and nipping and savoring the skin on his neck and chest, I felt so complete, so fulfilled. I could hear my moans of pleasure mixed in with his, as he lifted me he pushed me away from his body and then held me around the waist as he went deeper, touching the opening to my womb, the feel of his skin rubbing against the inside of me heightened my pleasure. His movements were slow and languid but I could sense the tension in his hips as he increased the speed of the movement, I was so close and yet didn't want this amazing feeling to end, then the touch of his thumb on me had my back arching and a final thrust had my orgasm literally screaming through me, lights bursting in front of my eyes, I heard my name being shouted and as my head went back and my hips pushed against him I replied with the name Carlos, I felt him push harder into me, my muscles grasping to hold him there and to feed the insatiable need that I felt for him, how I loved this man, everything about him filled my heart to bursting. As my breathing calmed I opened my eyes to find him watching me, he pulled me back up to him, a hand cradling my head as he whispered in my ear.

"Say it again"

Say what again? All I'd really said during our lovemaking was his name. Then it dawned on me, I'd called him Carlos, I'd never ever called him that and I don't why I did this time.

"Carlos, I love you"

His response was a passionate kiss that almost had my body reacting again, but it was the position of his arm around my ribs that made me move ever so slightly.

"Shit Babe I hurt you didn't I?"

"No, you didn't, it was just how I moved"

I almost shouted my reply to him and then calmed my voice to sound sultry and sexy.

"You do things to me that no one else can and no you didn't hurt me while we made love"

He was still inside me as he stood and took us both into the shower, the movement of him walking rubbing in just the right place. Needless to say our time in the shower wasn't just about getting clean and by the time the water was turned off I was exhausted and weak allowing him to slide me under the covers with his front to my back and within a few minutes I was sound asleep.

When I opened my eyes it was still dark and Ranger was still wrapped around me fast asleep. What had woken me up? I felt the ache from my ribs and arm but it was the sudden cramping low in my stomach that had me leaning forward to try and alleviate the pain. Shit, I had totally lost sense of time and days, my period had been due a couple of days ago, but with everything that was going on I'd just pushed it to the back of my head. I felt embarrassed and hoped I hadn't bled out on the sheets, slowly sliding from Rangers arms I ran into the bathroom and began a search in the cupboard in the hope that there would be some tampons here from when I'd last stayed. There on the bottom shelf in a basket were all the things I'd forgotten to take with me and at the bottom was a new box of tampons. I washed myself and used a tampon and then returned quietly to the bedroom in search of something to slip into. Ranger's T-shirt was exactly what I needed, it covered my backside and I felt a little more respectable. Now I needed to find some Advil in the bathroom and find a drink from the kitchen. Once I'd done that I sat on the couch with my knees tucked up to my chin, slowly rocking trying to ride out the cramping from my stomach, then it hit me, I'd made love with Carlos and we hadn't used any protection. What was I thinking? Or why wasn't I thinking? My head was reeling from the thought of what I'd inadvertently allowed to happen.

"Babe, what's wrong, why are you sitting out here in the dark?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you"

"You didn't, I missed you next to me"

"You go back to bed, I'll be there in a minute"

He squatted down in front of me and with my face in his hands made me look at him.  
"Babe, do you regret what we did?"

"What? No of course not"

"Then talk to me, you're pale and uncomfortable"

"My period started and I have real bad cramps"

"Come back to bed where it's warm and we'll find something to help"

He led me back to the bedroom and lay next to me, with my head on his chest and my knees pulled up he gently rocked me and as the cramps subsided I slowly fell back asleep. This time when I woke up I'm sure I could smell bacon. I rolled onto my back and realized Ranger wasn't with me. The door opened and he walked in carrying a tray.

"Morning sleepy head, how're you feeling?"

I felt my cheeks warm up and turned my attention to sitting up in bed. He placed the tray on my knee but before I could even check out what was on it he had lifted my chin with a finger.

"Babe, it's nothing to be embarrassed about"

"Well no one has ever even acknowledged it before"

"How did you mange when you were living with Morelli?"

"He'd stay away from me or I'd go home"

"Babe I grew up with sisters, it's one of natures treats that woman have to endure and us men help to make it more bearable"

"I like the idea of that"

"Eat, then I'll get you some Advil"

At last I could feast on the scrumptious plate of food in front of me, there was bacon and poached eggs, toast and jam all topped off with a glass of orange juice. But it was the single red rose that had me catching my breath, it was beautiful and elegant and to me said so much. Having finished everything on the plate I went into the bathroom to shower and was dressed and drying my hair when Ranger came into the room carrying a bottle of water and some Advil.

"Ranger, I'll need to get to the clinic today"

"Why's that?"

"I need a prescription for the pill"

"I thought you were already on it?"

I looked down at my hands; I didn't know what to say and hoped he wouldn't be mad at me.

"Babe I never even thought about contraception, I just assumed you were on the pill"

"No, when I finished with Morelli it was a cost I could do without and well, I didn't think I'd need it"

"I'll get Bobby to sort it out"

"No I can do it, he doesn't have to do it, and it's my job"

"Babe, calm down. He'll just email a prescription through to a pharmacist and it's done"

"But I'll need to pay for it"

"The insurance will pick up the cost, you've always been on a policy"

"Oh"

"Babe, are you sure you want to go on the pill?"

"Well it sure beats using condoms"

He pulled me to him and kissed my ear.

"Or we could see where nature takes us"

"But you don't do things like marriage or kids, you've always told me that"

"Maybe I've changed my mind"

I looked at him and could honestly say he looked perfectly serious. I moved away from him trying to get my head round what he'd just said. I didn't realize I was staring out of the window lost in the idea of having kids. Hell, whenever Morelli had mentioned me getting pregnant I'd run for the hills, but for some reason I didn't feel the same panic, and that was a strange feeling.

"Babe, I didn't mean to panic you, it's something we can think about in the future"

"I, I'm sorry you kinda took me by surprise with what you said"

He stepped behind me and kissed me on the head and just like that the moment was over.

"Babe, how about you pick up your research from last night and we'll head down to the conference room"

Yeah I could do that and at least then I wouldn't have to think about that conversation Ranger had started. Once in the conference room I sat to Rangers left as the rest of the men came in and sat down, I opened my file and started to look through the information I'd found last night, I didn't get a chance to tell Ranger what I'd found out, mind you not that I minded, I could still feel my heart flutter at the thought of how he'd made me feel.  
"Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"You said you'd found the Gamesman?"

"Oh that, yes I found him, Morelli knew him when they were in the navy together and something Morelli said had me following up"

"Babe?"

"Ranger, Morelli has your personal email address in his contact list, he knows of Hector, so he could have passed on that information"

"Are you saying you think Morelli was deeper into this than we first thought?"

"No, yes, I mean he had his own agenda and was stupid enough to think that Brian and the Gamesman were only helping him"

Christ was Morelli so self-centered to think that? Yeah, he probably was.

"Babe?"

"What?"

"Are you going to tell us who he is?"

A look round the room told me that everyone was watching me, waiting for an answer, I almost stuck my tongue out at them, but no, even for me that would be too silly.

"Well I came up with a man named Samuel Bernal, he was Morelli's CO after he'd done his basic training and was assigned to a ship, though I never really did work out what he did on that ship"

"Beautiful how'd you figure out who he was?"

"I hacked into some of Morelli's accounts"

No way was I telling them I already had his passwords or that Facebook had held all his secrets. Ranger had that look that said he knew my secrets and winked at me, yeah he actually winked then with a more serious look he addressed the men sat around the table.

"Anyone know who Samuel Bernal is?"

I pinned up the information I had on the board, including the old photograph with him in it.

Lester came and stood next to me reading through what I'd just put up.

"I'll run a search on him"

"No, you can't run a search"

"Why not Little Girl?"

"He's too clever for that, he'll have an alert system like you lot have"

Oh dear, I shouldn't have said that, I wasn't supposed to know but Hector had alerted me to it when I'd once tried to run a search on Ranger, he'd covered up for me so no one knew.

"And just how do you know that Beautiful?"

"Oh I have my ways"

I think that reply quieted him but when Hector winked at me I'm sure Ranger noticed.

"Hector can you set up the same for Steph in case someone tries to do a search on her"

"Already done Jefe, after you found her, and no, no one has tried to get any information on her since then"

"Can we get back to the business in hand then, Hector will an alert go out if we just put his name into Google?"

"Yes, maybe not giving away a lot of detail on who it is or where the query is coming from but maybe enough to alert him"

"Then how do we find out about him?"

I was trying to figure out what other way I could use to find him when I had an idea. The men at the table were discussing various approaches so didn't really take any notice of me when I left my seat and sat down in front of a computer. I'd noticed, yeah one of those trivial bits of information you read and then stored away, that Bernal was a naval pilot and had boasted that fact to Morelli, in fact he'd been the best, that is until he was stopped from flying and that's when he'd ended up as CO to Morelli. So he must have been at least ten years older than Morelli which would put him close to fifty which matched what I thought when I'd met him. Okay then he thought he was ace at flying and he was into games, wasn't that what he'd put in his message to Ranger? So I put into Google a search to find the best flight combat game, most competitive and with the best simulations. I scrolled through some that came up first but then following instinct opened up a link to one called "Elite Gamesman in the Air". Yeah this sounded like him, the words used to describe the game included the best and I always win, but the clincher for me was "my game my rules, can you succeed". I skimmed through the main section that explained what the game was about and headed for the name of the company that owned it, yeah this wasn't a coincidence because the name that came up was Rem Bern. Next I put in that name into Google and found a web page for the game site, interesting because there as the CEO was Samuel Bernal, but there was no photograph of him or the other three directors of the company. "Dam" "Babe?" I jumped at the sound of my name next to my ear and turning noticed that the room had gone very quiet, I looked at the large screen then back at my computer screen and realized they showed the same image, on the screen was the image from the computer I was working on. I looked at Hector. "Have you been watching what I was doing?" "Si, Estefania, watching you work is like poetry in motion" "If that's a compliment, thanks, but I'm still mad at you for doing it" "But at least maybe now we have an area to concentrate on" I looked again at the information on the screen and sure enough it stated that the company was based in Washington. I looked again at the photo I'd found on Morelli's Facebook page, it was a likeness but there were things that he'd changed, maybe. "Hector if I work with you do you think we could age that face and add in some of the features I saw?" "Si, that would be possible" We all sat back down again for Ranger to continue with the meeting. "Santos, Ram and Hector head down to the capitol. Hector you work the streets and gamers, Ram you have contacts there through family and Santos use any of our contacts, but remember he knows what each of you look like so keep a low profile. You know we can't all go it might be too suspicious and I don't want Steph any where near him, I'm sure he'll be watching where I travel. Hector get false papers for yourself and Ram and then the two of you travel separately, incognito. Santos if you can hitch a ride and then the three of you base yourselves at the safe house, we'll convene in the morning via a conference call" That meant I'd have nothing to do and would be hanging around, no way was I going to stay locked up inside of here. "Babe can you let the men in New York know where we're up to and then I'm afraid we're gonna have to wait for another lead before we can do anything" Yeah he knew me too well but hopefully we wouldn't have to wait too long. "Ranger can I go out of the building?" "Yes, with someone and you let me or Tank know. I'll set you up with some new trackers and I have a new panic button for you"

The rest of the men left so I followed Ranger into his office. Did I want trackers on me? Not really but I did want him to know where I was just in case something happened. The new panic button was beautiful, and I know I was just staring at it; it was a watch but to me it was an exquisite piece of jewelry. It was made from rose gold with diamonds on the outside and what looked like diamonds at each hour mark. The strap was white and complemented the rose gold making it look modern and elegant all at the same time.

"What if I lose it?"

"It's insured and can be replaced, you're irreplaceable"

"How does it work then?"

"Push the button in twice and that activates the panic button, it's all set at the right time and date so you don't need to worry about that"

"It's beautiful, thank you"

"No price Babe"

"I'll go and talk to the men in New York and let them know where we're up to"

I spent the rest of the morning chatting to Thomas and Ricky; they'd not got much further with Remington accountancy but were keen to follow through with the name I'd found.

"Remember we can't alert him with a search or else he may do something really drastic"

"Maybe Arnie can get some historical data from the military site"

"Well just tell him to be careful. There's not much else we can do until we get more information"  
"Okay we'll join you at the briefing in the morning"

I just hoped they didn't raise any warnings to Bernal; we were closer now we had a name but could easily lose him, and what were we going to do if we found him? The rest of the day I worked at the computer doing searches for Tank, new clients and some men who had applied to do contract work. By 6pm I'd had enough and logged off to go upstairs, I felt like I was in limbo, nothing to really do but wait. Ranger came up shortly after and after eating a meal we actually sat together on the couch and watched TV. Well he sat and I sprawled against him, it felt right somehow and we watched a film in comfortable silence, him constantly running his hand through my hair and me hugging him close to me. It didn't feel awkward like it had done with Morelli, if Morelli ever put his hands on me it was because he wanted sex with Ranger being close and in contact seemed to be more than enough. As the credits rolled I stifled a yawn and made to get up but was pulled back down again.

"That's the first time I felt relaxed watching a whole film through, thank you Babe"

"No, I felt the same, I feel so comfortable just being with you, just being able to hold you"

"Te amo"

"I love you too"

He pulled me to him and kissed me gently, then became more demanding, teasing and nipping at my lips until I reciprocated the kiss with as much passion, he pulled away and seemed to be searching my face for something.  
"What?"

"You, you're really here and really mine"

"Yes and you're mine"

I headed for the bathroom and washed getting ready for bed, my arm and ribs were much better but still ached by the end of the day, at least the stomach cramps had abated. I know I was asleep when Ranger slipped into bed but I don't know what it was about him that made me automatically turn into him and wrap myself around him. I'd never done that with Morelli, usually when we slept together he'd just turn over and go to sleep, but with Ranger I still craved the touch and closeness of him even in sleep.

I wasn't aware of him getting up and woke to an empty and cold bed, no doubt he'd gone down to the gym because with everything that had been going on he had some catching up to do. I washed and dressed in jeans and a sweater pleased when a bra no longer irritated my ribs and then took some bagels with me down to five. In the conference room Tank was setting up for us to talk with the men in New York and Hector, Ram and Lester in Washington. I put the bagels on the table and went to the break room to fetch some coffee for us all. By my working out there'd only be five of us, I wasn't sure if Ranger was including Gary in this meeting. As the men came in it became apparent that he was including Gary so I went to get another mug of coffee from the break room. When I came back Tank had both Hector and the Vet Men on a split screen.

"So Thomas what have you found out?"

"I worked with Arnie to start with to get his background, Arnie has a way of getting in through the back door for military information. This Samuel Bernal is a former marine fighter pilot but was pulled from flying when he didn't pass the psychiatric and psychological evaluations, they questioned substance abuse but there was no evidence from blood tests, maybe they decided then that he was a nut case. Anyway he progressed through the ranks and left as a captain"

"Hector anything from you?"

"He's a billionaire, a financial powerhouse. Campaign finance records show Bernal has donated more than $1.5 million to Washington politicians and the state Republican Party since 2000"

"Ram?"

"Seen as a great patriot by some but congressional investigators call him "a war profiteer" who walked away with an extra $200 million while providing aircraft training and parts to American troops in Iraq. At the University of Washington, he is something of a hero — contributing more than a million dollars to athletic programs, the business school and his old fraternity"

In the tangled world of politics I was shocked at how influential this man seemed to be, but how had he become so powerful?

"Ram ideas on where he is?" "No, he's the most illusive person I've ever come across, there's no word around on the streets or anywhere else exactly where he calls home, obviously he seems to own a lot of property but without a search I couldn't tell you" "Is it worth another day for you to pick up anything else?" I saw the guys nod to each other and then they were gone from the screen, Thomas had been talking to someone off screen and turned to the camera. "Ranger, William has some contacts down there so he and Harry are going to do the rounds of the old boys clubs and see what gossip they can pick up" "Just make sure they stay out of the lime light, we don't want to spook him before we know where he is or what he's up to, and he probably has eyes and ears everywhere" "No problem Ranger, we'll be discrete" Their image disappeared from the screen, which left us with nothing again, I sighed as I got up and headed toward my computer to do yet more searches for Tank. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 RPOV I watched as Steph left the room, I knew she was getting disheartened that nothing seemed to be happening, but that was the nature of the game. There had been times when I was on a mission collecting Intel when it could be weeks before something worthwhile came up. I'd have to get her out to take her mind off things, maybe a weekend at the beach house. I had just sat down at my desk in my office when my phone buzzed with an incoming call and inwardly swore when I saw who the caller was. "Colonel?" "Ah Major, I'm glad I caught you, we need you down in the capitol to finalize your contract" "That was done when I was last there, I have my copy but haven't received the papers to confirm yet" "Well that's what this meeting is about" "I don't see what there is to discuss Colonel" "Major this isn't a request it's an order. There is still two weeks before you officially retire" "Are you saying you are ordering me to Washington?" "Yes, unless you want the MPs bringing you here I suggest you follow orders" The call ended on that sentence from the Colonel and I was sat looking at my phone. I called in Tank because he'd ditched his contract a couple of years ago but I didn't remember him having to go to an additional meeting. "What's up Ranger, you sure don't look pleased" "Tank did you have to go to Washington for another meeting after your release papers were signed?" "No, have they asked you?" "Yes, but I just don't like it, it just doesn't feel kosher to me" "Who called you in?" "Colonel Wilbert" "Well I suggest you take your lawyer with you and stay in touch with me" "Dam it, I didn't want to leave Steph on her own, not now when we're so close" "I'll make sure she's kept safe, I'll put a double team on her and she has those new trackers and the watch, right?" "Yeah. I need to call Anderson and arrange to meet him there and then I'll break the news to Steph. Can you make sure the team stays up to date?" "Will do" I called my lawyer Anderson; he was good and had always been a support when it came to contracts with the military. "Anderson did you read the papers I sent to you?" "Sure have done Ranger, seems straight forward to me" "So why have I been ordered to Washington to discuss them?" "You shouldn't be"

Anderson was a former U.S. Army Major JAG Attorney so he knew his stuff so if he was confused then that substantiated my worries.

"Colonel Wilbert said it was an order and if I didn't turn up he'd send the MPs out for me"

"Look I'm already in Washington so what time do you expect to get here?"

I looked at my watch; it was 1100 now so if I took the helicopter I could be there in less than an hour. "If I land on your roof I'll be there by 1300hrs" "Not a problem, I'll alert the staff to expect you and then I'll meet you in my office" Having sorted that out I needed to talk with Steph, though I'm sure she would understand given that this was the end to my missions. "Babe can you meet me up in the apartment, something's come up that I need to talk to you about" I was in the bedroom when she came in and immediately saw concern on her face when she saw that I was packing an overnight bag and files from my safe. "Ranger what's happened?" "I've been called to Washington" She went white and sat on the bed, I'm sure trying to figure out what I'd just said. "Babe I told you I'm finished from going on missions, remember?" "Yes" "Well I've been called to a meeting about it down in Washington, I'm sure it's just a formality" "You're sure? They won't ask you to go in the wind will they?" "No, they can't. The papers are signed so they can't ask that of me, well they could ask but I'd refuse" "Oh" "At the most it'll only be one night, I'm meeting my lawyer and he's going with me"  
"Is this normal procedure?" "I don't know, why?" "I don't like it" "I don't either. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can" "Please be careful Ranger, I have a funny feeling about this" "I will, but that applies to you as well. Tank says he'll keep you safe. You have your trackers and panic button so please don't try and ditch the men he assigns to you. I don't want to have to worry that you aren't safe" I knew she could lose the men if she wanted to but at the moment I think she was as worried about her own safety as I was. "I won't, I don't want to get kidnapped again. I promise to keep the men with me and the trackers and the watch and tell Tank if I need to go out" I squatted in front of her and took her face in my hands, looking into her eyes. "I love you too much to lose you now, so I'll be back" I wiped away the tears that had started to fall and kissed her gently on her lips nose and forehead, if I didn't move now I wouldn't. Picking up my bag I walked out of the room without looking back and made my way up to the roof where the helicopter was. I still wasn't sure that this was the right thing to do, something told me I was being manipulated, but I couldn't work out why. I met with Anderson and seeing him in a suit excused myself to change into the one I'd carried in with me. We used one of the drivers that Anderson employed to drop us off at the base then walked in and through to the Colonels office. We were both surprised when his secretary showed us into a conference room and even more surprised that there were other people there. "Major so glad you decided to come in of your volition" Anderson and I had agreed that he would speak wherever possible so I simply looked at the Colonel and let Anderson speak. "Colonel this summons is totally out of order, Mr. Manoso is no longer under the edict of the army and is here because of your threat to arrest him" As he spoke I looked around the room at the other people in attendance, I skimmed past them as though only taking a glance because there was something about one of the men that had the hair on the my back of neck rising. Surely I was just imagining it, but I could swear I recognized his features.

"Now, now Anderson. No threat intended. Let me introduce you to the gentlemen who are around the table. You know my right hand man Lieutenant Colonel Higgs and my assistant. The gentleman to my left is Mr Samuel Bernal and his right hand man Mr Randall"  
"Colonel, why would civilians be here at a meeting to discuss the resignation of Mr Manoso?"

"Well Anderson, Mr Bernal is a true supporter of the armed services and he has requested that an expert such as Mr Manoso be brought in on a situation of the highest priority for national security" "Not happening Colonel, I'm sorry Mr Bernal but there are other men just as competent as Mr Manoso, he's not part of the service and has actually already signed a legal document to refute all and any further commitment to the armed service. Putting it simply he is no longer authorized for sharing or knowing any confidential information" Whilst this conversation was going on I watched the men in front of me. The Colonel was I felt resigned to what Anderson had said and I think he knew the outcome of this meeting before it even started. The expression on Bernal's face was disconcerting, he was obviously annoyed that he wasn't going to get me involved with his priority situation but there was also the hint of him gloating as if he knew something. I had been uncomfortable before this meeting but now that feeling suddenly began to ratchet up to being anxious, and that only happened when Steph was in danger. I needed to get out of this meeting and off the base so that I could contact Trenton. "Major, Mr Manoso, is that your position?" "Yes Colonel, so we'll be leaving" I stood up quickly, as did a surprised Anderson, but he didn't say anything, instead he followed me out, walking quickly to keep up the pace I set as we headed toward the gate. "Ranger what the hell is wrong?" "It was a set up, I'm sure of it" "What are you talking about?" "That man Mr Bernal, who the hell is he?" "I don't know, I've heard he has a finger in some of the committee meetings and seems to be getting his foot in the door with covert operations. He's becoming a powerful man" "I want you to find out everything about him" "Isn't that what you usually do?" "Usually, but this situation isn't usual. He's playing a game and I don't like it" Once the car arrived and we were on our way back to Anderson's office I pulled out my phone and switched it on. My heart dropped when I saw that we had a blue alert, something had happened to Steph and that bastard Bernal had set it up so I wasn't near her. I called Tank knowing he would dread answering me. "Report" "She's gone" "How the fuck did you let that happen?" "Ranger it was like a military operation, we didn't stand a chance. We lost one of our men and Zero is badly injured" "Get everyone back to base and get everything you can, I'm on my way back"  
SPOV I was feeling really anxious but I didn't know why. I mean, I knew Ranger wouldn't disappear into the wind; he'd promised he wouldn't, that he'd come back to me. But what if he didn't have a choice, I mean it's the army; they could do anything, couldn't they? Tank had kept his distance from me, as I'm sure he was well aware of the mood I was in and that he didn't want some weepy woman hanging around him. I'd finished the searches for the day and had just logged off the computer when a text message came through from Mary Lou. Hell I hadn't talked to her and I'd promised I would. I opened the message and had to read it several times before it sank in as to what she was talking about. "Lenny has left me for another woman, I don't know what to do. Please I need my friend here" Shit why would Lenny do that to Lou? Every time I saw them they seemed so happy together and they were such a loving family. I wasn't aware that Lenny was stepping out, but then would I know if Lou hadn't realized either? I had to go see her; she'd be desperate and so hurt and heartbroken. I didn't knock as I entered Tank's office and I'm sure he grimaced when he realized it was me. "Tank I have to go see Lou, something terrible has happened" "Is she hurt, an accident?" "She's hurt, yes, Lenny her husband has left her" "Okay I can see how she'd need you, you two are close aren't you?" "Yes, she doesn't have anyone else Tank" "Right give me five to sort it out, you go get sorted and I'll meet you down in the garage" I used the lift to get up to seven where I grabbed a jacket and my bag. I made sure all the trackers Ranger had given me were in the places we'd agreed and decided running down the stairs was quicker. I came out of the stairwell to find three cars standing with their engines running. I headed for where Tank was stood and climbed into the back seat of one of the Cayennes; Cal was in the front seat-riding shotgun. "Who else is with us?" "Zero and Pete are going now to be at the back of the house, Gary and Hal will be patrolling the area and Cal and I are at the front" "Okay" He raised his eyebrows at that and Cal laughed at him. "You got all your trackers and the watch?" "Yes, they're where Ranger told me to put them" "Good" It didn't take long before we were parking in front of Mary Lou's house; there was no car there, had Lenny taken her car? The slime bag how could he do this to her? Tank opened the door and escorted me up the path to the front door, it was open and we could hear crying coming from inside. Tank stayed outside while I went in, no he really didn't do well with weepy women. I closed the door behind me and followed the sound of crying upstairs into Mary Lou's bedroom, but then stood confused when it seemed to be empty. "Hello Stephanie" A mans voice came from behind me and even as I moved my arm to push the button on my watch I felt the bolt of electricity on my neck and heard him say. "Nice watch" I knew I was slowly waking up but I didn't want to, I felt scared as I remembered being knocked out at Mary Lou's house. Oh god I hope she hadn't been hurt because of me, because some crazy psycho was after me, again. I felt someone raise my head and a straw was put into my mouth. "Drink, it'll make you feel better" I couldn't feel better, I was alone and Ranger would be frantic by now. I took a small sip just to get the person to take it out of my mouth, and then slowly opened my eyes. "Ah, Miss Plum, it's so good to see you again, I missed your tenacity" I didn't say a word as I stared up into the face of Samuel Bernal, if Ranger had a hope of finding me then Bernal mustn't know how much we knew. "Why have you brought me here?" "Ah forever curious. I enjoyed the interaction with you and decided that you would make a worthy opponent" "What?" "I am the master Gamesman Miss Plum and I'm yearning for a truly spectacular game with you" "Game, what sort of game" "Oh you'll find out in due course, first we need to make sure you are fully awake and ready" He walked through a door and shut it behind him leaving me with Henri. Did I say something or not, and what the hell game was Bernal talking about? "Henri, where am I?" I needed to be careful with what I said in case Henri was still being successful with being under cover; he'd make sure I was safe, wouldn't he? "Oh that's not important, only the game is" "What kind of game does he have in mind?" "Oh it's ingenious, you'll love it. Now I need for you get up so that I can assess your physical level" Physical level? What the hell did he need that for? "I'm not" "Not what?" "Good at anything physical" "Maybe, but your thinking skills make up for it" He took an arm and forced me to stand up, then raised my arms above my head; I winced as the damaged ribs objected to my left arm being raised above my head. "What caused that reaction?" "I broke my ribs" "Painkiller should work for that" "Where are we?" "On a private island" "Why?" "You know why" "No I don't" "To play the ultimate game" "Do I have a chance of winning?" "Probably not, but I'm sure you'll add a new dimension to the way it's played. You see Stephanie you have a unique way of solving problems and that's what we need to move this game forward" "What is the game, I mean what do I have to do?" "Stay alive as long as you can, by any means possible. Right you seem to be ready to go, let's get you kitted up and then we'll give you the rules of the game" He opened the door of a small wardrobe and took out a clothes hanger that had some sort of uniform on it? Then as he handed it to me my eyes went wide as I stared down at tight trousers and a matching long sleeved top in a thick black Lycra material. "I'll give you five minutes to freshen up and change into your costume, the footwear is in the wardrobe" As soon as he had left the room I scanned the walls and ceiling for cameras, yeah the pervert, there were two that I could see above the door. I took the costume and headed for the bathroom knowing full well that if it had been Henri who took me to that second house then he wouldn't trust me in a bathroom, and to be honest I was beginning to doubt whose side Henri was on. The bathroom was cold and old and worn, but I needed to use the toilet and change, while at the same time work out if I still had any trackers on me, and let's just say one of them was hidden where I didn't want anyone to know, well maybe Ranger. Thank god my period was just about finished and I didn't need to replace the tampon. I shimmied out of my jeans and felt in the back pocket, dam no tracker, then did the same with the T-shirt I was wearing. I was keeping my bra and pants on, no way was I taking them off and maybe the tracker inside my bra was still there. The costume was skintight but it surprised me when I moved, it didn't restrict my movement at all and because it was tight around my rib cage and arm it actually gave my injured ribs and arm some support. Once dressed I returned to the room and pulled out a pair of knee high flat leather boots that had a good grip on the sole and again fitted round my legs. No sooner had I pulled them on and stood up than the door opened and Henri stood there waving an arm inviting me to leave. We walked down a corridor and into a bare concrete room. "Have you ever watched "The Hunger Games"?" "Err, yes" "Well I suppose it's similar to that. You are on an island that you cannot get off, there are areas that could be hazardous, you know rocks, cliffs and steep ravines. But there are five men who are out there, so with you it makes six people. The winner is the one left alive at the end" "You mean those men will try and kill me" "Yes, so you must kill them first" "I can't, I won't" "Then you'll be the first to die" "How?" "That's where your problem solving comes in, you see there are weapons hidden on the island and clues as to where they are. Find the clues, find the weapons and kill the men before they kill you" Was this some weird dream I was having? How the hell did he think I could survive this, but then again maybe I wasn't meant to survive, Bernal was definitely one screwed up man? "What do you and your boss get out of this?" "Oh we have a private audience who are paying to watch and a healthy betting arena as well" "So there are cameras out there?" "Of course, we'll know where you are every minute" "But why me, surely no one would want to watch me or bet on me?" "Did you look in the mirror, you'd make Katniss look drab" "And that's his game?" "Well yes but we're using the video imagery for the new game that's going to be released soon and you may be one of the characters" I'm sure I was beginning to hyperventilate; I bent at the stomach and took in some long deep breaths to try and calm myself down. Dear god did I have a hope in hell of surviving this, of Ranger finding me in time? No probably not. When I stood up right Henri had gone and there was a door open on the other side of the room. Maybe I could just stay in here and close the door? That is until I heard a voice come out of a speaker on the wall. "The room will fill with tear gas in approximately ten seconds" I moved to just outside the door and felt it push me out then there was a clunking sound. No handle and no way to get back in so in true Stephanie fashion I slid down the door onto my ass and looked around.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 RPOV When I got back to Trenton Tank was waiting for me, I knew he was feeling bad about what had happened but right now I didn't give a dam how he felt. I went into my apartment and changed into my Rangeman uniform and then headed to the conference room. Tank, Gary, Cal and Hal were sat at computers and looking through papers. They all stopped what they were doing when I entered and looked up at me. "What happened?" "Steph got a text from Mary Lou saying she needed her because her husband had left her. There were six men and Little Girl had her trackers and watch with her. Zero and Pete, a new guy, were out back, Gary and Hal were patrolling the area and Cal and I were at the front door. The front door was open and we could hear crying so Steph went in to find her. Five minutes later we all heard the sound of a helicopter and saw a rappel line hanging down from it, it was over the back so Zero and Pete opened fire on it, but they had a machine gun, they didn't stand a chance, and then we saw that guy Henri being winched up into the helicopter at a hell of a speed and he was holding onto Steph. She looked to be unconscious but we didn't dare fire in case we hit her" "Mary Lou?" "She got a text she thought was from Steph to meet her at her old apartment, that you'd kicked her out. She's fine, but shocked at what happened. Hector checked out the phones, spoofed so the caller ID came up. We made sure the house was tidied up" "The helicopter?" "Comanche Stealth Helicopter, we hadn't a chance of following it or even picking it up on radar" "Which direction did it head out on?" "West" Why the hell did Henri take Steph? "Maybe Henri isn't a good guy anymore?" "Tank I think you're right, but I don't understand why. Okay do what you're good at and find her or at least that dam helicopter. Tank a word" I moved with Tank into my office and sat down hard in my chair, my head in my hands as I felt a panic growing that we may not find her. "Tank I understand why you said there was nothing you could do. That meeting was a set up to get me away from here and for him to gloat. That bastard was there; he's playing with us again. But now I think that Steph may be the one who has to out play him" "The boys are on their way back, they have nothing, but the Vets may find something, you know how they have their connections" "Maybe it's time to run that search and see what we can find, but I'm sure he'll have covered everything up" "Maybe, Steph would see something and latch on like she does so it's worth getting Santos on that with Hector and maybe you need a conversation with Gary and his brother Edward" As he left I sent a message to Anderson and Thomas telling them that Bernal had Steph and to pull out all stops to get information on him. I sent for Gary and could see from his face that he was both upset and annoyed, but at the moment I couldn't care less how he felt, I needed to find my Babe. "Gary you know Bernal has Steph don't you?" "Yeah, I saw what happened. How the hell did he get a stealth helicopter?" "He moves in high places and has enough money to buy a fleet of them. I need to talk to Edward, he may know where Bernal has property where he might have taken her" "I'll set up a video conference with him, it's faster than travelling, he's out of the country" "Find me when you have him, I'll be in the conference room" I spent the next two hours going through everything we had, locations men had been from and the locations that Steph had been. It seemed Bernal preferred the area around Washington and Baltimore but that was a hell of a big area, west of Trenton would put him somewhere in Pennsylvania, that's if they stayed on that course. I looked at the research Steph had done on the accounts from Morelli, yeah I knew she'd gone into his email and Facebook accounts and she'd written down the passwords for anyone to get access. I hated him even more when I read what he used as a password, the date would have been when Steph was sixteen, I knew something had happened between them but wasn't sure what. Maybe later I'd have a look through those accounts, though I doubt there'd be anything there. Gary knocked and came into the room carrying a laptop; hopefully his brother was willing to help us. "Edward, first off, I'm not interested in finding you, I don't care where you are, but I need to find Steph" "Thanks for that Ranger. I'll help if I can. Gareth told me what happened and how she was taken. That's a typical Bernal move, going for the dramatic, almost daring someone to out do him" "Edward what property did he buy recently?" "He moved money about a lot to hide the trail, but I think he was after an island" "Why an island?" "I suppose he wanted to venture out with the games and needed somewhere for that purpose" "Do you know where?" "No, but it would have to be large and private, apparently he didn't like the heat so wouldn't have gone for some barren deserted island" "What games was he into?" "Flight combat, though the word out was that he had a new idea that he was working on" "Any ideas?" "No, remember I didn't know him personally, I never spoke with him only his underlings" "Edward if you can think of anything or remember anything that might give us something to follow please let me know" "I will Ranger, that woman of yours is unique, maybe that's why he's taken her" As I finished the call I thought about what he'd said, unique was certainly a word to describe Steph, she saw things no one else did and worked her way through a problem unlike any one I knew, she could be fearless and stubborn but had one of the kindest hearts I knew of. How the hell could she fit in with anything that that madman may have planned? In the end I spent over an hour going through Morelli's Facebook account starting with when he went into the navy. He really was an arrogant bastard; according to his comments he was just about running the ship instead he was a lowly seaman and only lasted for his first tour of service. He obviously pushed his association with his CO as a way of boosting his followers, I didn't think that Bernal thought much of Morelli and to be honest I learnt very little about Bernal but a lot about Morelli. By 0200 I had nowhere else to look and couldn't disturb any one for reports. Seven was too quiet so I tried to sleep on the couch in my office but every time I closed my eyes I would see Stephs face and her blue eyes looking at me, as if she was willing me to be with her. I had to find her, for my own sanity because if anything happened to her I couldn't exist anymore. I woke from a restless sleep about 0500 and decided to hit the gym, a lot of men were there getting rid of pent up anger, and I'm sure my Babe had a lot to do with that. I sparred with Tank but to be honest my heart wasn't in it and he easily got the better of me. As I sat on the mat and used a towel round my neck I suddenly remembered that I needed to ask about Zero and the arrangements for Peter. "Tank, how's Zero doing?" "He's doing good, leg and chest wound but both bullets missed anything vital, the boys have been keeping him in the loop" "I should have gone to the hospital" "No you shouldn't, he feels guilty and seeing you would have made him worse" "Arrangements for Peter?" "Bobby spoke with the family yesterday, they want to run the show seeing as he's from Minnesota, they're cut up but thought he'd die when he went into the army, there's just his father so he's standing proud" "You know we've never lost a man like that?" "I know, but between you and Steph you sure find the crazies" I slowly got up and went back to my office to shower, I had a spare uniform here anyway. Ella was hovering by the door as I came into the main room and was stood watching me. "Ella?" "Any word?" I shook my head and could see her deflate, god how many lives did Steph touch that they missed her so much? My watch pinged that it was time for our briefing but I wasn't holding on to much hope that anything had come up overnight. The reports from my men had nothing that would help and from their faces they knew it, time to see if the Vets had got anything. William came onto the screen and I have to say he looked worse for wear. His eyes were slightly red and his skin had a grey tinge to it. "I feel like shit but it was worth it. We spent the night trawling the old boys clubs trying to put out some feelers, let me say as the night wore on tongues loosened. This Bernal is not liked by many people especially as he seems to have a foot in the military, when he dealt with the air force he had some cracking ideas and they really helped with training, but then he started to get greedy and some say he fleeced the government out of millions through dodgy contracts and maybe selling secrets to the highest bidder. Anyway the last place we went to there was someone who has it in for him, wants to see him taken down, so he'd done some investigating of his own. He'd played the old friend with Bernal and when they were both drunk Bernal bragged about a new idea. You're not going to like this Ranger. Apparently he's infatuated by a film called Hunger Games, never seen it myself, but he wants to use the idea to set up a new game basing it on real people. Apparently he has the ideal location, out in the wilds with lots of trees and vegetation and totally inaccessible" I turned to Santos because he was the only one I knew other than Steph who knew about films. "Shit Ranger, it's where they put people from different locations into a closed off area and the winner is the one left alive at the end" This time I did throw something, my mug and coffee hit the window and I walked to the window to stand there, hands and forehead against the glass. Steph wasn't physical enough for that, she wasn't strong or good with weapons or fighting. "Ranger she might not be physically strong or a fighter and I know she wouldn't kill anyone, but she's a thinker, she does the unexpected" "I know Santos, but how long will she survive?" "Ranger we're going to hit the big real estate offices and see if we can find something" I turned to the screen not sure if William could see me but I'm sure he knew how I felt. "Thanks William" Just then my phone buzzed and looking at the caller saw it was Eli, I handed the phone to Santos because I didn't want to involve him especially if he did in fact have a rogue agent. "Rangeman" "Oh hi Eli" "No he's in the field so doesn't take a personal phone" "Not sure" "Yeah when he gets back" Santos handed me my phone and it immediately went off again, Anderson, maybe he'd found something. "What do you have Anderson" "Interesting facts. Seems a stealth helicopter went out yesterday under the direction of our favorite Colonel, the other big wigs aren't happy about it because there's no paperwork to go with it" "Do you know where it went?" "No but it did a round trip of 800 miles, I thought that might give you an indication of where it might have gone to" "Thanks Anderson" I turned to the men and repeated what Anderson had said. It was 170 miles from Washington to Trenton; that left 600 miles to get from Trenton to where ever Bernal was and then return to Washington. I put up a map onto the screen and from Washington drew an arc that represented 300 miles then did the same for Trenton, where they intercepted was in the north section of Pennsylvania. "Tank you said the helicopter flew west from here?" "Yeah, and that would put it where you have that x on the screen" "Hector" "Si, I'll look for land that has been sold recently" Okay now I felt we had an idea of the area Steph had been taken, but we needed to narrow it down. My email pinged with a new incoming message and I think the whole room went quiet, why did I have such a sense of dread at that sound? I sat down and opened the account dreading what might come up. The sender was an address I didn't recognize so I nodded to Hector who immediately started to tap away on his own laptop. The message was brief and I was confused as I read it. The Real Game, the one you have to watch, the one you'll be hungry for, who will the winner be? My game, my rules so follow the link to join in the game. I followed the link to a kaleidoscopic page named "Hungry for the Game" and then realized that to view it you had to pay $500,000. What the hell was this? "Hector can you get in without having to pay?" "No, encryption very high level, maybe with time but" I got out a card that was in the name of an alias I'd set up as an emergency in case I needed to move around without being followed I hadn't used before now and input the credit details. Immediately a scene came onto the screen, six rotating characters around the screen and a wooded area in the background. The faces of the characters were blurred out but there was one woman and I knew it was Steph. "Hector put this onto the screen" The men watched as the image came onto the screen and there was a rumble that came from every one of them. The five men all wore combat clothes and camouflage paint on their faces, they looked muscular and ready for action with their arms across their chests, their faces were set to intimidate any observer. My Babe had on black trousers and top, both tight fitting showing the curves of her body. Her hair was sexy and wild and the blue of her eyes was accentuated. Santos was looking at another area of the screen and pointed to it. "You can place a bet on who you think will win, go down first, second etcetera. Shit this is more than sick; he's using people in the game. Jesus it's just like the Hunger Games" "Ram what do you see in the background?" "Sycamore, silver maple, black willow, hickory, slippery elm, black walnut and I'd say there are deer, look at the ruts in the trunks of the trees" "Where Ram, if you compare that to the map?" "Allegheny national forest, but it covers miles of ground" "Hector is any land there privately owned?" "Yes and it was bought a year ago, it's an island that's supposed to still be accessible to the public" "But?" "Lots of complaints of high fencing" At last we had a location, now we had to plan out how the hell to get in there and find Steph. "Hector do you think Steph kept any trackers on her?" "Maybe, but until we're in range I won't know. I know we found trackers at the house" "How many did you find?" Three plus her watch" I smiled because I knew she had four trackers, so she'd been able to hide it. "She still has one" "If they didn't find it then it may mean it isn't working, sorry Ranger" Shit I hadn't thought of that, of course they'd scan her for them and Hector was right it probably wasn't working. "Okay we need a plan, Santos get a schematic for the island that was bought" 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 SPOV As I sat I looked around trying to see where there might be cameras. I'd loved that film but now I don't think I could watch it again, if I survived this. So I wonder if Bernal watched all of them? I mean they banded together in the second one and fought back, I wonder if that could happen here, I mean what did any of us have to lose or had the other participants been offered money for being part of this whole macabre situation? I wasn't getting anything out of this if I won. As I thought about that I'd noticed two cameras high up in the trees and they were moving, who was controlling them, was it Henri and Bernal or the people who were paying to watch. It would have been beautiful here under different circumstances, it wasn't quiet, there were lots of birds and the wind caused the leaves and branches to sway creating a whooshing sound. So would I be in the middle of the island or at the edge, middle according to the film, I wonder where the main control room was, yeah maybe I needed to find some cables from those cameras and follow them. So at least with a plan in my head that didn't involve killing anyone or being killed I walked carefully up to the first tree with a camera in it and running down the back was a cable into the ground. So now to work out how to do this without being seen, the cable seemed to link to the tree with the second camera so I walked up to that one and stood behind it. When I looked at the cameras they couldn't turn enough to see me, so now to see where another camera was. As I looked I began to see something in the undergrowth and how there was new growth growing with plants smaller than in other places, if they had dug a trench to bury the cable then the plants would have been destroyed. So now I had a path to follow, but was really careful not to be too obvious or to make too much noise. At one stage I did hear some breaking twigs and lay down underneath a low growing bush. I saw feet passing me but didn't dare move or look up. They weren't the same boots as mine, more like cat boots, so maybe my boots gave me a stealth quality out here, I had to come up with something positive. When I was sure the person was well past me I slowly got up and continued my journey, surely by now I should have reached something, water or buildings? I'd tried to be really careful to keep out of site of the cameras but I knew that there would be some I wouldn't see. As I came around another tree I came face to face with a young man. He just stood there looking at me and then as if trying to make up his mind he pulled a knife from a belt around his waist. Oh shit, how was I going to get out of this? Talk, you can talk. "Hey, look I'm just as frightened as you are. I don't want to hurt you and I really don't want you to hurt me" "Yeah well there's only one winner" "Says who?" "The Gamesman" "The way I see it he's the one that wins. What will you get out of it?" "Fame and fortune and a boat load of money" "More like a prison sentence for murder" "What you on about?" "The whole thing is being sent out on the Internet, every law enforcement in the country will be watching" "How do you know that?" "Because I was told that" "Nah, that's stupid" "So why all the cameras then?" "What, he's just making sure we don't cheat" "Cheat, and how would we cheat?" "Well, err, I don't know" "Look how about you go your way and I go mine?" "But I'm meant to kill anyone I find, like in the Hunger Games" "So how about we do what they did in the Hunger Games and work together?"  
"I only saw the first one" "Well in the second one they worked together and all of them got out" I could see the moment when his eyes changed to that of predator and made a quick decision to run. Turning I dodged a tree and was ploughing through the undergrowth, but I could hear him behind me, gaining on me, even dodging the trees and changing direction didn't seem to slow him down and then I felt myself falling forward my ankle in a vice like grip and I hit the ground with an umph. I felt myself being turned onto my back and then he literally crawled up my body using his hands on my hips to keep me there; I turned trying to dislodge him but only ended up with him sat astride of my hips his hands pushing down on my shoulders. "Now this so much more fun" There was no point in trying to talk him down but I made sure to make holding me difficult by squirming my body under him. He raised himself to his knees looming over me and that gave me the opening I needed. I pulled my knee up hard between his legs praying he didn't realize what the move could do to him and caught him from behind hitting the exact spot I needed to hit in order to cause the most pain. His face scrunched up in pain and he automatically moved his hands to console his balls but that had the effect of him falling onto me and as the knife was still in his hand I felt the blade as it sliced into my side. Working on adrenaline I pushed him off me and reached out for anything that came to hand, a branch, that could do the trick and in a fit of self-preservation I lashed out hitting him over and over across his head. As my senses returned and the haze that taken over receded I sat down and looked at what I had done. Oh god, had I killed him? I didn't mean to do that, a tear fell down my face and sobs erupted from my mouth, no please, don't be dead, not because I did it. I jumped at a movement from him and relief overtook me but now I had to decide what to do with him, I couldn't allow him to come after me again. Boots, he was wearing cat boots and they had long laces, so unwinding them from his boots I tied his ankles together then his wrists behind his back. As a second thought I removed his boots and socks and shoved a sock in his mouth and used the other one to gag him then tied the ends of the laces so he was hog-tied. As I stood up my hand went to my side and came away covered in blood, it hurt like a bitch but I talked myself into believing it was just a flesh wound, and started to collect branches and undergrowth to cover him up. I didn't want him to be found by one of the other gamers and killed without a chance of defending himself. With his belt around my waist I wiped the blood from the blade on his sleeve and keeping it in my hand turned and continued on my journey. I felt like I'd walked for hours, my side hurt not only from the cut but my ribs were aching as well. I was tired, hungry and thirsty and the light was beginning to disappear, it wouldn't be long before it was pitch black. But maybe I'd be able to see any lights if there were any. I needed to find somewhere to hide out; there were too many shadows that were beginning to spook me. What did Katniss do? Yeah she climbed a tree but in the film she had a rope to tie her to a branch, but maybe that was going to be the best option out here and maybe when daylight came I would have a better view of where I was. I spied a tree that seemed to be an ideal candidate for climbing and slowly began the painful journey up; I remembered the time I'd climbed a tree to try and save a parrot, and look where that got me. The fire department had to get me down. At least I couldn't see below me, was that a good thing or not? When I couldn't find the energy to climb further I sat astride a branch, hugging the trunk of the tree, the belt came in handy as I threw it round the tree and after several attempts had hold of both ends, but the problem was it wasn't long enough to go round the trunk and me so I fastened it around the trunk leaving enough room to push my arm through pulling my shoulder tight against the bark. Not comfortable but I felt more secure. Did I sleep; not really, I'd wake up dreaming I was falling and jolt myself awake. Think positive Stephanie, so I did, I pretended I was wrapped around Rangers body my face against his chest my legs wrapped around his and in this state dozed again. Would he know where I was? I doubted it, I didn't know where I was and the last time I'd been at a meeting there were no new leads, I thought of him as my eyes closed. "Look you killed one and I killed another, that only leaves two to find" "Yeah, if they're still alive, how do we know what's going on?" I thought I'd heard talking but was sure it was part of a dream but now I listened more carefully and slowly opened my eyes. "They'll tell us"  
"Oh sure" The voices seemed to be coming from below me but the belt was hindering my movement and the trunk of the tree was in my line of sight. I carefully undid the buckle but kept hold of both ends, I couldn't afford to make the slightest sound and so far they obviously hadn't looked up above them. Using the belt to support my weight I leaned round the tree and immediately saw two men sat on the root system below me. "You know what I don't like this" As one of the men stood up, his back toward the tree the other man pulled out a miniature crossbow from behind his back. He aimed the bow at the man now standing and fired a bolt into his back. I winced as I saw the man fall, trying desperately to reach his back and the bolt. Blood was oozing from the wound and as he collapsed bright red blood came from his mouth. "You bastard, you shot me, I thought we were partners?" "Only as long as I needed you, maybe I'm the last man standing' The injured man fell first to his knees and then forward onto his stomach, his breathing was fast and there was a sound coming from him every time he tried to take a breath. I watched horrified as the attacker knelt down beside him lifting his head and then literally twisted his head on his shoulders until there was a snapping sound. He discarded the body and then looked around. Shit did he know I was here, did he sense me or smell my fear? "I know you're up there, I saw you before when you were still asleep. So you have a choice come down and fight me or I'll shoot you down" He looked straight up at me, hell he only looked like a kid, but his face had a macabre grin on it, and he was dressed like the others in combat gear, to me he looked like he was one of those people who enjoyed the kill. I brought the belt from around the tree and fastened it on my waist and then looked down at how I could climb down. "I can't get down" "Don't matter to me how you come down honey, dead or alive" The bow was now aimed directly at me so I swung my leg over the branch and with my stomach on it started to feel for something to stand on with my feet. With a foot on a branch under me I moved my weight down but an almighty cracking sound came from below me and suddenly I was falling backwards. I screamed out as another branch caught me behind my legs and suddenly I was falling head first down toward the ground. Another branch intercepted me spinning me away from the tree and amongst the screams and sounds from breaking branches I landed feet first but toppled backward and landed on my backside, the momentum slamming my back and head down. I was dazed but conscious looking up through the trees to a sky that was slowly starting to turn blue. There were birds flying through the air chirping and twittering, only the sounds from the forest were coming through to me. Tears stung my eyes and I had to work through the pain that the fall had on my ribs and side and my back and head hurt, but it was then I realized I couldn't hear that man or see him standing over me ready to break my neck like he had done to the other one. As I tried to sit up I realized I wasn't quite on the ground and in fact my backside seemed to be on something soft. Oh god why was my thigh burning? Sitting up I could see now and almost passed out when I saw the point of a bolt sticking out of my leg. My mind went numb and stars appeared in front of my eyes so I leaned my head to my knees and tried to take in slow deep breaths. I was a mess, I couldn't do this but didn't know what else to do. The soft landing below me was the man who was going to kill me and he didn't look too good, in fact from the angle of his neck I'd say he was definitely not well, even dead. I had to move off him, no way could I sit on a dead guy so ignoring any pain I hobbled over to a fallen log and sat against it looking down at my leg. I could see the point of the arrow sticking out; did I try and get it out or did leave it there? No way was it staying there I didn't care what the right thing to do was I had to get it out. It was slippy with the blood on it and there was no way I could get a purchase on it, looking around I didn't have much choice, I'd need to use some clothes from the men laying dead on the forest floor. I chose the one I'd landed on as there was no blood that I could see on him and began to work his top off him, it took ages to do especially when he was so heavy and my leg wouldn't let me kneel down. Back on my log I wrapped the cloth from his top around the bolt and held it. I knew this was going to hurt more than anything I'd felt before and I was doing it to myself, with the belt between my teeth I bit down and pulled quickly on the shaft trying to ensure I was pulling it out in a straight line. Did I scream out, I don't know because when I came too I was on the ground next to the log with a bloody cloth in my hand holding the bolt. Through tears I tied the belt around my thigh using the top as padding to try and stop the bleeding. I must have been sat there for ages before I realized I had to move, the longer I stayed the less I wanted to move but knew there could be others still around. Logic won out and collecting the crossbow and the knife that I'd let fall to the ground I slowly moved away from the large tree, I suppose it had actually saved me, keeping me safe during the night and throwing me on top of that man. I hurt all over but kept moving even if it was at a snails pace but I had to focus on the goal and the goal at this moment was to find Bernal and beat the shit out of him. I was determined now and was more careful as I navigated the trees. As I crept round the next large tree the woods seemed to be thinning out and I was sure I could see an area that seemed lighter, where the sunshine was able to reach the forest floor, I stopped to try and see what might be ahead of me and cautiously moved across to another large tree. As I peeked around a hand came across my mouth and an arm wrapped it self round my waist. Oh shit I was in so much trouble now. "Shush" That whisper in my ear reminded me of someone and I tried to turn around and see his face. "Stay still, there's a guard up front who's about to get up and do his rounds" I stopped moving and looked ahead trying to see what he was talking about, sure enough I saw smoke drifting up wards and then a head appeared wearing a peaked hat and then the body of a man wearing a camouflage shirt and trousers started to walk across the clearing and out of view all the time smoking his cigarette. I definitely felt weak now and as my legs gave way I felt myself being laid down on the ground. "Jesus Steph what the hell happened to you?" "Are you going to kill me?" "No, I would never hurt you" "They're trying to kill me" "Who?" I think I heard the question but I couldn't answer, I was aware of being picked up and carried but I didn't care anymore, I was desperate for Ranger, to hold me and tell me everything would all right. This wasn't Ranger holding me but I felt safe enough to let the world slip away. Oh god no, not another bed and another ceiling, please no, not again. I felt a cloth run across my cheeks wiping my tears away. "Shush Steph, we're safe here, no one can find us" I opened my eyes slowly and then stared at the face looking down at me, his eyes full of concern. "Zach, what, how?" "I tried to find you after that crash and I couldn't, but I had to finish my mission" "Your mission?" "Find the man responsible for so much death and destruction, who he was and evidence to have him arrested. But why are you here?" "He brought me here to play his sick game" "Game?" "Zach I know more than you think, we've been working to find him as well" "We?" I snapped my mouth shut and looked away from him, glancing at where we were. It seemed to be part of an old cabin but two of the walls were made from solid rock and there were no windows only an old staircase going up the wall to wooden hatch that was closed. It smelt damp like soil and there were two gas lamps illuminating the room. "Steph I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you the truth but I did try to keep you safe" "What name are using today?" I know I sounded gruff with him but come on how was I supposed to know who to trust, I mean Henri was supposed to be a good guy, an FBI agent under cover, so Zach what was he meant to be? "Nathan Wallace, Captain special elite team with the rangers" He was like Ranger and the Merry Men! He opened the top button of his shirt and pulled out a chain with tags hanging from it, the name read Nathan Roberts along with a number. "I'm sorry Nathan but there's an FBI guy who was supposed to be on our side but he isn't, he's a bad guy" "I'm not a bad guy, but I don't know how to prove that to you" "You don't know Manoso do you?" "Not personally, but he's a legend amongst us, Major Manoso, but I've never worked with him, he really is the best of the best and only works the out of state jobs now" "So let's start with what you think you know" "It's classified Steph" "No it isn't and anyway Major Manoso would tell you to talk to me" "How well do you know him?" "Very well" I'm sure I blushed; I could feel my cheeks heat up as he began to smile at me. "You're his Babe?" "Yes, how do you know that name?" "There are rumors that he's finishing because of a woman he calls his Babe" "Oh" "Okay, let's tell our story together. I was given this job four months ago to find the man responsible for selling government secrets to our enemies, a traitor, who was making a lot of money and then putting soldiers lives at risk. I found out that who ever it was also had a hand in with one of the cartels in Honduras transporting weapons, drugs and sometimes people into America and then out of the country. He doesn't get his hands dirty though, acts as the middleman so he's hard to pin down and not many people are alive to talk about him. Then it came to light that a man called Miguel Encavo was willing to testify against him but he disappeared. I admit I slipped that file into the folder because I knew you'd be able to find him"  
"Why would you know that?" "My step brother told me you were the best around with amazing instincts" "Did your brother know you'd hooked up with me?"  
"No, he'd be really annoyed with me, but I didn't think I had a choice. Anyway I came at it from the other side and have been following the money from the cartel side, I only found this place because some of that money was used to buy it. Your turn Steph" "How long have we got? Well a man calling himself the Gamesman played Ranger against me, I think maybe he thought the same as you; that I could find Miguel. He kidnapped me and I found Miguel who's really called Edward Daine. Then Henri who's FBI faked saving me and then I got hurt when Edwards brother tried to kidnap me to stop me finding Edward again and because I'd seen the Gamesman. Ranger found me and now we know who the Gamesman is but he had Henri kidnap me and brought me here to play some sort of Hunger games where there's only one person left" "So you know who the Gamesman is?" "Oh yeah and he's the one you're after" "How do you do it Steph?" "It isn't my fault" "No I meant how do you work it all out?" "I end up in the middle of it and just use threads of information to find things out" "Where's Manoso?" "Probably looking for me, have you got a phone?" "You want to call him?" "Of course I do and he can help you catch the bad guy" "Steph who is he?" "Samuel Bernal" He stood up and wandered over to the stairs and came back to me, obviously thinking through what to do. "Nothing works out here, there's no signal or something's blocking it, even the sat phone's dead" "Then we need to get into where ever he is" "And do what?" "I don't know you're the special guy not me" He smiled at that but I'd obviously set his mind thinking. "Maybe I can blow the power out, yeah then I could get a message out" "Okay when are we gonna go?" "Oh no, hell Steph you're hurt, you're staying here" I shook my head at that, no way was I staying here on my own, what if someone found me, I'd be trapped down here. "Strap something on my wounds, I'll be fine" "You won't change your mind?" Again I shook my head and started to lift my top to see what damage was there, the cut wasn't deep and had stopped bleeding and I wasn't going to tell Zach no Nathan about my ribs. He got a bag with some first aid in and cleaned up the wound and covered it. Next my leg, oh well I couldn't be modest now or he wouldn't let me go with him. "How did this happen Steph?" "Bolt from a crossbow" "It went straight through?" "Not exactly, I had to pull it out" He grimaced at that but very carefully cleaned the entrance and exit wounds and then applied some cream and with a dressing on each tightly wound a bandage round my thigh. I sat up slowly and tested out how I felt, okay a lot of pain but I'd work through it, I had to. "Nathan is there a toilet anywhere?" "Yeah through that door but be careful it's real grimy" Yuk, it was disgusting not just grimy, but I needed to go so with my trousers around my ankles I squatted down without touching anything, shit that really made my thigh hurt. I then decided to get rid of the tampon I'd been forced to keep in and remembered about the tracker, I gave up trying to delicately find it and after ripping and pulling had the tracker in my hand, it went in my bra to replace the one someone had obviously removed. Once I'd redressed I went back into the room where Nathan was sorting through his rucksack and packing it. "Nathan have you got some sterile wipes please?" He threw one to me and I was relieved to at least clean my hands. Once he'd packed the rucksack I picked up the knife and the crossbow and followed him through the hatch out into a derelict building. "This used to be a small farm but hasn't been used in years, the place we need to be is about 3 miles away, a new building is used to sleep the guards, about six of them and then a bunker that houses the boss and all the electrics" "How easy will it be getting into the bunker?" "Not sure till we get there" "What about the cameras?" "None beyond where I found you, so we should be okay" We started the walk to find this bunker and to start with I wasn't doing too badly but the further we went the more difficult it got, instead of soft soil and leaves to walk on there were more rocks and areas we had to scramble down and then back up the other side. Nathan helped me, a lot, to the point where he had an arm around my waist as support and then eventually he stopped and made me sit down while he scouted out ahead of us. When he came back I was so relieved, he'd been so long I thought he'd decided to go on without me. "Come on, there's maybe a way I can get us in, but please Steph do exactly as I tell you" I was nervous, in fact my spidey senses were humming as we approached a small opening in the rocks; I shook my head. "Nathan it's not safe that way, I think it's booby trapped" "How do you know?" "I sense it" "He said you had a sixth sense for danger" "Who did?" "All right let's go look at the main door" We lay down in the undergrowth behind some rocks and watched the main door. It looked like something from a film, from a medieval castle, dark wood with black metal hinges and a larges round handle. After minutes of that I was getting antsy and achy and really wanted to move, the door opened and Henri and Bernal came out. Bernal was annoyed and Henri was fussing around him, trying to placate him. "How can you lose someone, you said the cameras covered everywhere" "I'm sure there are areas that maybe allow someone to hide"  
"Two of them?" "Maybe they're working together" "Why would they do that? He knows the stakes, if he isn't the last one alive he doesn't get paid" "I have the guards scouting the woods, they'll find them"  
"They'd better" As they disappeared into the woods we slowly crept toward the door, Nathan opened it revealing a round tunnel painted white, everywhere was white even the floor, lights set into the ceiling automatically came on as we walked under them and turned off as we passed. There was one door at the end and this looked more secure, I was sure we'd need a key or something. "It needs a password, any ideas?" Okay he wouldn't use his name, Bernal because he always wanted anonymity, maybe though his signature name was a possibility. "Try Gamesman" I had my fingers crossed behind me as he punched in the name, yeah, I was right, there was a clunking sound and the metal door swung open into an entrance room that was enormous and filled with games machines, the type you find in the arcade at Point Pleasant. We moved through to a door at the opposite end and found an office filled with computers and screens, it looked this was where he was controlling the web site. Cameras were scanning the forest and there were screens showing hundreds and hundreds of names, were these the people who were paying to watch? A name caught my eye, one I recognized, Marc Pardo. That was one of the names Ranger had used when we were looking for Scrogg surely that meant he knew what was happening, but did he know where I was? I left Nathan looking through some other computers and sat down in front of the screen. "Nathan any evidence that you would need won't be here" "Why not?"  
"Everything here is about games, the other stuff will be kept somewhere else" "I suppose you're right, can you see them on the cameras?" "Yeah they're talking to one of the guards" "Come on lets find his other rooms" We went back into the entrance room looking for a door that would lead somewhere but there weren't any to see. Think Stephanie; he has all these machines, where would he hide a door? I looked at each machine in turn and then walked over to one of them, it was different because it was an old slot machine, no battles to be won or things to chase or shoot at. I pulled the handle on the side down and the machine slid to the side revealing a staircase going down. I shrugged my shoulders at the look Nathan gave me and followed him down the stairs to a corridor that had three doors. The first one we came to was a bedroom; the second though was an office with good old-fashioned filing cabinets inside. Nathan went to work on those using a small camera to take pictures of the contents, I was tired and having got in here felt my energy sapping, so I went behind the desk with the computer on and lay down on the floor. I didn't fall asleep, I was too worried to do that but the sound of Nathan opening drawers gave me some comfort. I hadn't realized that the door had opened and someone had come into the room until I heard an angry voice shouting out. "Who the hell are you, what are doing in here?" I peeked from underneath the desk and saw that it was Henri, he was staring at Nathan and had a gun pointing at him. Nathan didn't reply which had the effect of getting Henri more annoyed. He was just like Morelli, his face went red and he started to clench his fist, I could even see the vein on his neck throbbing. "Move away from the cabinets" Nathan didn't move, now what was going to happen? I jumped as a single shot came from the gun and tried to see where Nathan had been shot, he was uninjured. "That was a warning shot, now move over there" Nathan still didn't move but suddenly he had a gun in his hand and rolled to one side, firing at Henri at the same time. The bullet hit Henri in shoulder and he dropped the gun, his arm hanging limply at his side. "Special forces, and I'm here to take you in" "No, no you've got it all wrong. I'm FBI, undercover, I'm here to bring in Samuel Bengal" "Is that why there are people dying out there?" "That's just a game, they're fine, really" "And that why you kidnapped Miss Plum?" I could see the look on Henri's face and let me tell you he didn't look very happy. "I told Samuel she was trouble but he wouldn't have it, he's determined to beat her, he won't let her go, but she just doesn't do as he expects, and that's got him fixated on beating her" "It's over and neither of you are going to get away with this" Suddenly the door was flung open hitting the wall with a bang. Shit now what was happening? 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 RPOV Did we have a plan? I wasn't sure because there were still too many variables that we couldn't control, so now I had a full team in the helicopter heading toward the Allegheny national forest and specifically to an island between the rivers that was now privately owned. We had one extra passenger with us and from the look on his face he wasn't pleased, in fact I'd never seen him so annoyed before, but he wouldn't tell me what it was that was annoying him. As usual he'd turned up inside Rangeman tripping all of the alarms and joined us as we headed for the helicopter on the roof. That he was here with us had me concerned, were we going after someone on his radar, someone only he could control? I really didn't mind that he was with me; my main concern was getting to Steph because I knew she couldn't last long out there without help. Hector had maintained the link to the website and was watching for anything that would indicate where she was. He'd been hesitant to show me the scene of a man confronting her. At first I thought maybe she had actually talked him into leaving her alone but when she turned and ran and he went after her my fists tightened, my temper flared and I struggled to keep control of my feelings. I saw the instant the blade cut her on her stomach and the look in her eyes just before she maneuvered her knee. Everyone cheered as she hog tied and left him unconscious in the undergrowth covered in branches, but I saw the blood running down her side, the anguish when she thought that she'd killed him and then the determination to keep moving. The camera shots of her were very few, good girl, stay away from the cameras. As we came closer to the forest we were losing the daylight and had already decided that we would need to put down away from the island and walk the rest of the way. Hector had found where some canoes had been left so we headed there and decided to rest before travelling over the river onto the island. As I sat lent against a large oak tree I could almost feel her next to me, her head on my shoulder and her legs wrapped around mine and for some reason I felt that at that moment she was safe. At first light we crossed the river and regrouped on the other side. "Santos team A, sweep round the southern section of the island where the shore is, Ram team B the same for the northern section. Check your weapons and comms units but don't shoot to kill unless the situation calls for it. Team C with me, watch out for cameras and take them out if you can, don't be seen by any camera remember the images are going out live" "Jefe" I turned to Hector somehow the way he'd spoken held some hope for me. "Her tracker, it came on line, I can see where she is"  
"Show me on the map" There was the blue blip I so wanted to see, stationary at the moment. "What's here Hector?" "Remains of old farm house, but see she's moving" I watched as the blue light slowly started to move noting the direction it was headed in. "Hector ensure team leaders have this. Teams meet in this area, it seems to be the direction she's headed in" I watched as each team crept into the undergrowth, all wore their black Rangeman uniform, full Kevlar, black face paint and an automatic across their shoulder, as well as their hand guns and knives they wore all of the time. These men would do anything to get Steph back and I trusted them with her life and mine. As we entered the woods and were surrounded by trees I heard static in my headset and then grew alarmed when the blue light on the map disappeared. "Hector?" "Something is blocking, we're blind from now on until we find the source" "Why did we pick it up before?" "Where she was is probably outside of blocker area and we have just moved into it" As we moved through the trees we cut the wires to the cameras effectively killing any feed, we came across two young men who we recognized from the game site, both were dead, one of a broken neck and the other from a bolt through his chest. We left them as they were, the authorities could deal with the fallout from this; maybe any thing that had happened would have been recorded to give a record of the events. We found the man whom Steph had tied up, he was conscious and writhing and moaning on the floor, I decided to leave him where was and asked Bobby to inject him with a sedative I felt secure that being covered over with the branches would keep him alive. We were now approaching the center of the island when we came across two more bodies together, both dead. "Broken neck, someone snapped it but I think it was after he was down from the bolt through his chest" "So who killed that one, there isn't a mark on him?" Bobby lifted his head and we realized that his neck was broken as well. "His shirt's gone and there's a lot of blood over here by this log" I looked at the log and then up at the tree where some of the branches had been broken. "There's still someone out here alive so be alert" Cal stopped and raised his hand signing for us to drop to the floor; voices were ahead of us, some in whispers but one loud and annoyed. "Find them, bring all the bodies back to the building and the live ones to me, remember you are looking for six" We were well hidden and watched as what looked like guards find the two dead bodies, maybe if we followed them they'd lead us to the control center. There were three guards who struggled to drag the dead bodies through the undergrowth but at least they were making so much noise they wouldn't hear us. We followed keeping out of site and it appeared they were going in the direction that Steph had been going in. As we approached the clearing where the old farm was our comms units came to life and I eagerly looked for Steph's tracker. Nothing, how was that, surely there wasn't another area that was blocked or was there? "Santos report" "Nothing on the perimeter of the island but we've found a new building, single story, empty but seems to be some sort of barracks with weapons inside, but there's an entrance into a bunker. Keeping surveillance" "Ram report" "Same as Santos, wait there are two men heading toward the area, one looks like that missing FBI agent and the other is an older man, dark hair and skin, both whispering" "Ranger, the two men going into the bunker, the door seems to be to be open" "Stay where you are we're almost with you, three guards approaching dragging two bodies" We moved quickly and quietly now and found ourselves facing the bunker door. "Santos" "Guards left the bodies and then headed back into the woods, all clear here" "Ram" "Three guards with one live subject approaching bunker door" I watched as the guards approached the door and saw it open but not who opened it, who ever it was stayed inside the entrance. Obviously an order was given because the guards dragged the man over toward the building and then one of them unholstered his gun and shot him in the head, execution style. I felt a pang of guilt as I realized that he was the one we'd left alive not long ago. Shit where the hell had Steph gone? Could she be inside the bunker? Would that account for why we'd lost the signal from her tracker? "Ram guard the area and take prisoners" He knew who I meant.  
"Santos we're heading for the bunker, guard our backs" I had Cal and Diesel with me as we crossed to the door and could see Hal and Binkie to the left and right, with Santos coming toward me. Cal stood facing out as I looked at the door. Diesel stepped forward and turned the handle opening it. We stepped back as the door swung open and then looked around the opening into a tunnel. "Clear" As we walked in lights above came on then switched off as we passed until we came to a large metal door operated through a keypad. "You need a name Ranger" "I know Diesel" At the last minute I changed my mind on what name I would use and instead of Bernal I keyed in Gamesman, smiling as the lock disengaged opening the door. "Cal guard the door, Santos with me" I think we were all surprised by what we found in the large room we were in. "Shit it's like a teenagers wet dream" I heard a sound ahead of us as the door began to open and quickly moved behind one of the machines glad to see that Santos and Diesel had done the same. Agent Finn Coleman walked out of the room holding several discs in his hand, I had no idea where he was going as I couldn't see anywhere for him to go except through the main door, I just hoped he didn't look to his side and discover one of us. He walked over to an old slot machine and got hold of the handle. As he started to pull the handle on the machine I watched in fascination as a door appeared and he disappeared through it. "What now Ranger?" "We follow" As Diesel said that he pulled the mechanism and went through the door. I followed keeping to the wall and took out my gun, Santos did the same, now we were in full fighting mode because we could easily be trapped down here. The second door was just closing when gunfire came from inside. I kicked at the door to open it and rolled to my right, Santos rolled to the left but Diesel, he just stood there over the prone body of the agent staring at a figure squatted on the floor in a firing position. "You are deep shit with me" "Why?" "Why? You do not get someone I care about involved in your jobs" I stood up and realized that the other figure was the elusive Zachary Newsome or Nathan Wallace. "I didn't I came here alone and then she showed up, she was already here" "Brother you had better be right because I am so annoyed with you" I turned as I heard a soft moan coming from behind the desk and ran over because I knew that sound, that sweet sound that could only be my Babe. There she was curled up on the floor, but covered in dried blood, what the hell else had happened to her? I bent down and stroked her face and ran my hands through her hair, was she asleep or unconscious? A sound behind me had me looking through the legs of the desk as another person walked into the room brandishing an automatic machine gun. "Where is she, where the hell are you hiding her, she's ruined the game" Diesel just turned and looked him up and down. "How can she have ruined it?" "She doesn't play by the rules, she made a mockery of it" "Then you don't know her very well do you?" "Where is she, if she doesn't appear here right now I'll start shooting people" He raised the gun and took off the safety ready to fire at Diesel; I hadn't noticed that Steph had stood up behind me. "Mr Bernal when are you going to realize that you've outlived playing games" "You, you didn't play by the rules" "I told you when we started this that I wouldn't" "But how, how did you survive and get in here?" "I told you I have my ways, my rules Mr Bernal not yours" As Bernal tried to decide what to do he hadn't noticed that Diesel had moved closer, I stood up next to Steph holding her around her waist. "You, I told you to keep away from her, and then you were supposed to do as the Colonel requested, as I wanted you to do, you would have been the hero in this game, the model to build from for my new Hunger interactive game, for the combat training but you had to spoil it and now look at you, with this, this woman who is totally erratic and undisciplined" As his finger moved to fire the gun Diesel touched him on his bare neck and he fell convulsing on the floor. I tightened my grip on Steph as I felt her sway then lifted her up into my arms and stood looking at the two brothers in front of me. "Santos get them cuffed and shackled, I take it Diesel that he's a good guy?" "Oh yeah, he's like you Ranger, excellent instincts, control and gets the job done but he lacks what Steph has, natural raw intuition. "I'm special ops sir, Captain Wallace, army rangers" He actually saluted me and stood to attention ignoring Santos who was trying hard not to laugh out loud. "You need help to collect evidence?" "Helps always good when you're trying to sort out shit like this sir" "Santos get a team who have clearance, I need to get Steph to a hospital" "No hospital" "Honey the hospital we'll take you to you'll love" Diesel turned to Nathan and pointed his finger at him "Nat, remember I wasn't here but we will talk when you've cleared up this mess" Diesel walked out with me into the sunlight to the cheers from the men standing guard. "Ram" "All guards secure" "Ram since you and Cal have clearance, help downstairs. The rest of you stand guard, I'll send the helicopter back for you when you give the all-clear signal. Bobby you're with me, call in the helicopter to pick us up here" We didn't have to wait long for the helicopter to set down and once Diesel had given Vince the co ordinates for the hospital we were soon in the air. I looked down at Steph who was so still in my arms. Her face and hands were covered in scratches and bruises and she had obvious injuries to her side and leg, she was so pale as she lay there and to be honest I wasn't sure if she was asleep or unconscious. I gently kissed her on her forehead and tightened my grip around her, it felt so good to know she was safe and in my arms again. I looked toward Diesel who was staring out of the window. "Diesel why did you arrive at Rangeman just as we were setting off to find Steph?" "I'm not sure, I suppose it's the same intuition you feel when she's in trouble, that's why I ended up at Rangeman both times" "What about your brother?" "Nat? I learnt to block him out years ago when he decided that being with special ops was what he wanted to do, otherwise I was constantly getting anxious about him" We travelled the rest of the journey in silence and not once did Steph wake up, by the time the helicopter landed I was becoming concerned. We landed in an area at the back of a single story building, looking at it there didn't seem to be anything special about it, as we stepped down from the helicopter a medical team exited the building with a gurney between them, I really didn't want to let go of Steph, I felt almost anxious that I wouldn't see her again. A hand on my arm had me turning and Diesel was smiling. "She'll be in excellent hands Ranger, I promise, tell you what maybe Bobby can go with her and he can let you know when they're finished" Reluctantly I laid Steph onto the gurney and watched as the team and Bobby led her into the building. "Come on Ranger I'll show you where she'll be taken when they've finished" I followed him to the side of the building and took in the view in front of me. The area had the feel of a luxury resort; small chalet style bungalows were dotted about around a calm lake with trees and shrubs planted to give privacy. Diesel led me to one of the chalets and used a key fob to open the door and lead me into a large open plan room. We were in the kitchen area as we came in, modern units and appliances formed an L shape with a round wooden table and chairs. The lounge area had a leather couch with a coffee table in front of it facing a blank wall. No other furniture was evident. Diesel held out his key bob and the blank wall transformed into a TV and entertainment when the wall retracted, like the doors of a lift opening. "Cool, isn't it?" I ignored him and wondered through a door to find a bedroom with a large bed; again apart from two chairs there was no other furniture. Diesel followed me in and once again he used the fob this time the whole wall opposite the bed transformed into an outdoor scene, then shelves slid out next to each bed. "Why so high tech Diesel?" "Some of my counterparts can get physically violent if they have a bad encounter so we have to have minimize the damage they can do to the place or themselves. The wall is very therapeutic and there are different scenes, plus they have to get the patient in and out easily" "Bathroom?" "Through here, it's a wet room, so again the emphasis is on mobility and safety" The room was tiled from floor to ceiling and had a shower area in one corner and the toilet and washbasin together at the other side. I noted that there were already towels and soaps, but no cupboards or shelves or even a mirror. "Why no mirror?" "Some get pretty messed up, just use the fob and those tiles above the wash stand change into one" We wandered back into the lounge area and sat down on the couch, I kept looking at my watch, why was it taking so long? Was there something more seriously wrong with her? Diesel placed his phone back in his pocket. "They're on their way, docs coming with her" I headed to the front door while Diesel went into the bedroom, what the hell? So I followed him just as the floor with the bed on rose up out of the ground. Steph was laid on the bed, a cover pulled over her, with a doctor and a smiling Bobby stood next to her. "How is she?" Both Bobby and the doctor began to speak at once but a glare from the doctor had Bobby go quiet. "Miss Plum had a knife wound to the side which we repaired, a hole through her thigh which required internal repair and she had aggravated a recent rib injury, which we have stabilized. She'd lost a lot of blood so we needed to top her up. We've also negated the need for her to be on medication because of the lost spleen. I'm sorry we seemed to take so long but Miss Plum became very agitated when we tried to do the procedures so we had to sedate her. She'll be fine to leave in the morning" With that he walked out of the door leaving me with Bobby. "Ranger, the set up here is unbelievable, they have resources I've only read about in research papers"  
"Bobby when will she wake up?" "Oh, give her an hour and she'll be up and about, they gave her something in the IV to help her body repair and rest" I was getting slightly annoyed with Bobby's exuberance and turned to Diesel for some help. "She'll be as good as new Ranger. Come on Bobby I'll show you around the place" They left so that I could now focus on my Babe, I sat on the side of the bed running my hands down her cheeks, it took me a few moments to realize that all the scratches and bruises were already healing. I stood up and removed my boots and lay down on the bed next to her, one hand in her hair and the other across her hips, just watching her. I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep until I felt feather like touches on my face, opening my eyes I was greeted by Stephs beautiful smile. "How are you feeling?" "Actually I feel good, a bit achy, they must use good painkillers" "No and no more medication for you" "Medication?" "For the lost spleen" But I wasn't taking any was I?" "Bobby and Walter gave them to you" "Oh, I thought they were just pain meds" "Why don't we have a look at the damage?" I know I wasn't being fair but my curiosity was piqued at what Bobby had said. Steph eyed me up opened her mouth to speak then closed it again.  
"What's going on?" "Nothing, just interested that's all" She turned onto her back and pulled up the sleep shirt she was wearing to just below her breasts, I stared at the place where I knew she'd had the previous operation surprised that there was barely a scar with another scar that was healing well where the latest knife wound was. "Well, does it compete with the other one?" "No Babe, how about the leg?" "You're pushing it mister" I pushed the covers aside so that I only had a view of her thigh and couldn't believe that again the skin seemed to be healing leaving a small scar. "What's wrong, is it bad?" I kissed the spot and looked up her body into her eyes, god I could just crawl up on top of her, she looked radiant but at the moment she also looked worried. "Take a look yourself Babe" She sat up wincing slightly and bent over to take a look. "But I had a hole there, what happened, was I dreaming?" "Babe how are your ribs feeling?" "Funny you should ask, but they don't hurt as much as they did. Ranger what the hell did they do to me?" "You're like wonder woman Babe, super healing" "You're kidding aren't you, so where the hell are we?" "Diesel brought us here so that his doctors could treat you" "Oh" That killed the conversation as we both thought about what we knew about Diesel. "How did Diesel end up on the island?" "He turned up at Rangeman and hitched a ride" "Why?" "I think he's tuned into you, not as strongly as me, and he knew you needed help. He did the same the first time, he just turned up right after I got that dam email of you in the woods" "Did I hear right, that Nathan is his brother?" "Step brother and Diesel is not happy with him that he involved you" "Why did Nathan involve me?" "I think maybe Diesel may have mentioned how good you are at finding people" "But most of the time it's been because I've been lucky or unlucky" "Babe don't underestimate yourself, you have some of the best instincts I've ever seen" "Maybe" I pulled her to my side and she instinctively nestled against me as I kissed her forehead I could feel her relax and slowly fall into a deep sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 SPOV

I was surprised I slept so well, usually if I'd had a bad experience it would haunt me for several weeks in my dreams. I knew I was alone but also that Ranger wasn't far away but the sight of Diesel laid in the bed next to me wasn't exactly what I was expecting. He turned and looked at me, a smile on his face and those eyes of his had their mischievous look to them.

"I missed this, waking up next to you"

"Diesel what are you doing here?"  
"Came to check up on my favorite friend"

"Diesel, thank you for bringing me here"

"My pleasure, I'm just sorry I couldn't find you sooner"

"I thought you could find me?"

"Nah, I just know if I'm looking for someone in your area you're bound to come across them"

"Oh"

"That sounded crass didn't it?"

"Yep"

"I know when you're in real trouble, but not like Ranger does, he's really tuned into you. So when I got that feeling that you needed help I just headed to him knowing he wouldn't be far from finding you"

"What about Nathan?"

"Nat, younger step brother, yeah my father was playing around. He's a good kid and maybe looks up to his older brother"

"Yeah right"

"Seriously, but Steph maybe I'm to blame as well"  
Was he serious, how could Diesel be to blame, my face must have shown my confusion because he quickly carried on talking.

"I may have mentioned to him how good you were at finding people and I think he used you to try and find that skip"

"So I heard right when he said he was on a special ops mission?"

"Yeah, he doesn't have the instincts or should I say the clarity to do what I do. He's good though and in the end he got to the right place at the right time to help you"

I knew Ranger was close and turned and smiled at him as he stood in the doorway.

"You ready to go home Babe?"

"Yeah, Diesel would you bring Nathan to see me, there are some things I want to ask him"

"It's a date honey"

Ranger had some clothes for me so I went into the bathroom to shower, it was a really strange room and I felt uncomfortable showering in such a large space, plus there were no mirrors so I dreaded to think what my hair looked like.

"You know Babe, you don't need the makeup, you look beautiful just as you are"

Maybe Diesel was right, that Ranger and I did have a unique understanding of each other, he always knew exactly what to say to make me feel better. I hadn't even ventured out of the bedroom and was surprised at the minimalistic décor of the rooms we were in. Once outside I felt as though I was in an up market hotel, how on earth was this a hospital? I stopped walking when we turned a corner unsure of where to go next and stood my ground when Ranger tried to guide me. No way was I going in a helicopter, it was too small, and it didn't look like it could get off the ground let alone stay up.

"Babe you've already been in it three times"

"Oh yeah, but I was unconscious"

He laughed and swept me off my feet and carried me over to where Bobby and Vince were waiting. I was literally lifted into the dam thing and straps were fitted over my shoulders. Bobby was sat up front with Vince and Ranger was sat next to me. As the noise of the engine increased I felt headphones being put over my ears, dulling out the noise, then as we seemed to tilt forward his mouth came over mine and I totally forgot that we were flying, lost in the sensations that were coursing through me. God how I loved this man, the feel of him, the taste of him and that he was all mine. When I came up for air I was moaning into his mouth but then became aware of the scene underneath us. I was amazed at how close to the ground we were, skimming over rooftops and trees, seeing the cars below on the road.

"It's amazing, apart from the noise, I could get to like this; look there's the outskirts of Trenton and the river and the bridge. Where are we going to land?"

The response I got was a kiss to the head and an arm around my shoulder, was landing worse than taking off.

"Look there's Rangeman, that's where we're landing"

I watched as the small building on Haywood got larger but wasn't confident that the roof would be big enough. I closed my eyes as the helicopter began its descent and didn't open them until Ranger removed the ear protectors.

"You did great Babe, but I think we're expected downstairs"

I really thought we'd got everyone and Nathan had enough evidence to lock them all away, so why did we have to go downstairs and meet with everyone. Ranger held my hand the whole way down to five and as I prepared to go into the conference room he pulled me past it and down the corridor to the one at the end, he virtually pushed me through the door. I couldn't believe what I saw in front of me, there were so many Merry Men and some of the Vet Men as well, along with Mary Lou, Connie and Lula and even Joe Juniak. A cheer went up and a shout of "Welcome home" and then I found myself being passed from person to person, being hugged and kissed. I had tears in my eyes as I looked around the room, Ella was there making sure everyone had a plate of food in their hands, as my eyes went round the room they locked onto Ranger, who was stood by the wall next to Tank, watching me. I immediately needed to be with him so walked over to him and locked my arms around his waist, his came automatically around my waist.

"You knew didn't you?"

"Yes, but I was sworn to secrecy"

I knew what I needed to do now so walked to the front of the room, dragging Ranger with me I found a metal spoon and an empty glass, tapping them together until a silence fell over the room and everyone was looking at me.

"I want to say a really big thank you to all of you for being here with me. I wouldn't have survived without you guys at Rangeman, my guys from New York and my friends, so thank you"

We spent a couple of hours chatting and laughing before people began to leave, Connie had asked me when I was coming into the office and I' responded with a shrug. I didn't know what I'd be doing now, I mean for once my bank account was healthy but how would I manage the skips now? I didn't think I really wanted to go out on the streets chasing them down on my own, I wouldn't have Nathan helping me and the more I thought about the more anxious I got. When everyone had left I helped Ella clear up and tidy the room then once on my own I just sat on the floor against a wall. Shit I felt so stupid, I'd never felt like this before but now, for some reason I was feeling scared. I didn't hear the door open but knew Ranger was slowly sinking to the floor in front of me. He pulled me from the wall and with his hands on my face touched his forehead to mine.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

How do you say that you're scared when there was nothing obvious to be scared of?

"Connie asked me when I was going back to the office"

"So tell me why you're in here on your own looking miserable"

"I don't know what to do?"

"Talk to me Babe, tell me how you're feeling about that?"

Talk, yeah I could talk, but talk about how I was feeling? That's something I'd never done before, no one had ever asked me.

"Scared"

"Babe, you've been through hell, been chased, kidnapped and badly injured let alone finding yourself in those woods on your own. You don't have to go back to bounty hunting, work here with me"

"But that's not who I am is it?"

"No, but until you feel more secure then that's an option. Babe you need to take things slow and let your body and mind come to terms with what's happened, maybe talk to someone who can help"

"What, you think I'm losing it?"

"No, but at the moment you're still running on adrenaline and on edge waiting in case something happens. We still have to finalize this case, there are still questions unanswered, so let's take each day as comes"

Okay I could see where he was coming from, hell I'd only just got back here today; tomorrow would always wait.

"You're right, I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry for how you feel Querida, come on let's move out of here, I'm sure whoevers on monitor duty is getting an eye full"

I didn't think about the cameras, but now blushed as I realized how close I was to Ranger, sat on the floor. He pulled me up and we walked hand in hand out of the room and into the conference room that I had spent so much time in. I was amazed at the work that gone on to find me, the information they'd found.

"Why did you have to go to Washington?"

"Bernal was in with the Colonel I was under and thought he could use me on a special assignment"

"I think I remember hearing him rant at you about that"

"Wasn't going to happen, then when I thought about him being at that meeting I knew you were in danger and that maybe he had lured me out of the way"

He was now standing in front of the boards but I could tell from the way he was stood and the look of concern on his face that something was bothering him. How strange was that, in such a short time I felt closer to him and the nuances behind that blank face. I walked up behind him and circled my arms around his waist.

"What's worrying you?"

His arm came around my shoulder as he pulled me to his side.

"There are still some things that are bothering me"

"Talk to me"

As he pointed to the board he explained what was on his mind.

"Here, when you were in Philadelphia and then in Albany you sensed you were being watched, we know it wasn't Gary or his men, but it could have been Henri or one of his men. Then when you were in the hospital I got a phone call asking if I had you, no caller ID and Hector couldn't trace it. Then that woman posing as a nurse, how the hell did she know you were there? And who sent her?"

Yeah I could see why he was still worried, but surely there was a logical explanation, wasn't there?

"Who takes custody of Henri and Bernal?"

"I'm not sure, selling government secrets would be dealt with by Homeland security, and I think that's who Nathan will report to"

"Will Nathan be in on questioning him?"

"I don't know Babe, I just don't know, so we still need to be careful"

He was lost in thought as he continued to read through sections of the reports pinned to the wall, I tried reading some of it but my head just wasn't focused, I needed something more definitive to work with, maybe I could find something on that woman in the hospital, after all it was me who saw her and sussed her out.

"Who has the tapes from the hospital?"

"Santos, why what are you up to?"

"Well I'm the only one who really saw her so if I look at different areas in the hospital I may well be able to pick her out"

"Okay but don't work too long, it's almost time for dinner, I'll meet you on seven"

I found Lester in his office doing paperwork.

"What's up Beautiful?"

"Have you got those tapes from the hospital?"

"Yeah, but there was nothing on the corridor outside your room, camera was down"

"Can I have them all?"

"They're on the main server, but there are hours and hours of tape"

"No problem"

I left and found an empty room, I think maybe it was a small meeting room but at least there was a computer I could get into. I logged in and found the tapes on the main server; Lester was right there was hours of tapes to watch, so I needed to be clever about this. She may have been in disguise when I saw her, yeah a nurse's uniform but maybe she could have been wearing a wig. As I tried to remember the details about her the one thing that kept coming back to me were those dam pale brown-heeled shoes and the fact that she was wearing a lot of makeup. So when had I arrived at the hospital? a quick text to Lester gave me a time of 2100hrs. Subtracting twelve I worked it out to nine in the evening so that gave me a time to start watching from, though I'm sure it would be more like the morning before she arrived, and I'd have been in theatre for a time after that and then it took a while for me to come round, then I remembered that Ricky had said I'd been in the hospital for twelve hours. So with a time frame I started with the camera facing the front entrance and sat and watched as people came and went I'd decided that at start with I'd watch from six in the morning. When the time stamp on the tape read ten in the morning I stopped it and picked out a tape for one of the other entrances, the staff entrance. I nearly missed her coming in, hell she had tried to be so sneaky. It seemed that she'd managed to get in by joining a few other women who were coming into work. It was the shoes that attracted my attention because she'd done really well to avoid the cameras picking up her face. I used the other tapes to follow the route she took into the hospital, but none of them showed me her face, I was getting annoyed and frustrated at how wily she was. Eventually I lost sight of her, probably as she made her way up to the ward I was on and after that it was strange how all the tapes went suddenly blank. I laid my head down on the desk trying to think of what I could do next, I was so close yet no nearer to finding out what she looked like. I felt myself being lifted I didn't want to wake up but knew I needed to.

"I can walk"

"You're half asleep"

"Mmm, it's comfy being carried"

"Babe it took me thirty minutes to work out where you were hiding out"

"Sorry, I found her coming in but she seemed to know where the cameras were so I still don't have a face for her, just her shoes"

"Shoes"

"Yeah pale brown designer shoes"

"Only you Babe"

I felt the lift come to a stop and heard the doors open, I needed to really wake myself up now so I placed my arms around Rangers neck and pulled up kissing his cheek.

"Thank you"

He laughed as he placed me on my feet just inside the apartment then turned me round and guided me to the table. I smelt the food before I saw it and it made me realize just how hungry I was.

"Ella, she's a goddess"

Chicken satay and brown rice with mixed veg was just what I needed, it was spicey and creamy and all right healthy as well, but the chocolate mousse made up for that. As I licked my spoon clean Ranger was sat back with his coffee watching me.

"What?"

"So how far did you get?"

"I found her as she came in and as she walked around the hospital, but there's no facial shot"

"What about outside"

"Outside?"

"See if you can back track her to a car"

"You are a genius"

I picked up my plates and kissed him on my way past, once I'd stacked them in the dishwasher I headed for the office.

"Babe, what are doing?"

"Finding that dam woman"

He laughed but came and lifted me out of the chair sitting in it himself with me on his knee and proceeded to pull up the tapes that covered the car park.

"What time did she walk through the door?"

"7.27"

"Okay lets pick her up as she goes in, show me which one is her"

I pointed out the woman, especially the shoes, and then watched as Ranger whizzed back and forth between the tapes back tracking her until we watched as she got out of a bright red BMW 7 saloon.

"Can you get the plates?"

"Got them, and there she is"

I watched as the face of the woman came into view, not exactly what I expected. Yeah she'd worn a wig when I saw her but even with wavy blond hair and too much makeup on her face was the same. I'd thought that she was older than me and now I could see that I was right. I turned to Ranger as he sat looking at the face.

"I don't know her, do you?"

"No, but there's something about her"

I wrote down the plate detail and pulled up a search to find out who owned the car, the answer soon came back but it wasn't what I was expecting.

"Ranger why is it not giving an owner for the car?"

"Government"

"Shit so how do we find out who she is?"

"I'm not sure, but you know I don't believe in coincidences, I got the call from the Colonel right after that anonymous call and just before that woman arrived at the hospital"

"But if it was him who called you'd have recognized his voice wouldn't you?"

"Yes, but maybe he had someone else call instead"

"How would they know you were at the hospital?"

"Probably through tracking my phone"

"You've got that look, you know who it was don't you?"

"His second in command, Lieutenant Colonel Higgs. He must be aware of what the Colonel's up to"

"Then put a search in on him, or can I do it?"

He smiled and gestured to the keyboard so I put Higgs into the search tapping my fingers on the desk waiting for the information to come through. As soon as it was there I started to quickly read through the information and seeing he had a wife quickly changed the search to her.

"That's her, she was the woman at the hospital. Ranger what did you say that Colonels name was?"

"Wilbert, Colonel Dudley Wilbert. Why?"

"She's his baby sister, so now we know the Colonel's involved as well"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

RPOV

As we discovered the final link in the chain I could feel Steph relax in my arms. I carried her through to the bedroom and while I removed her clothes and put on one of my T-shirts she didn't stir. I settled her under the covers and went to shower then slipped into bed holding her to me. I traced my fingertips down her cheek over the area that held the remnants of her time on that godforsaken island. She may not be physically strong but hell she was a force to be reckoned with, strong tenacious and resilient. My heart swelled with pride as I watched her sleep, as she snuggled closer to me, yes I loved her with all my heart and would never again let her go. I drifted to sleep with that in my thoughts but it was her movement that brought me out of my sleep. Her breathing was speeding up and I could hear soft moans coming from her lips, her movements increased as if she was struggling, her arms flaying out in all directions, then she screamed. I held her as best I could, not wanting to hurt her, speaking to her in Spanish, trying anything to get her to calm down and wake up. The screaming turned to gut wrenching sobs, but at least her movements seemed to have calmed down, the sobbing slowed down but the tears continued to fall, at last she was waking up.

"Babe, you're safe, I'm here with you"  
"I didn't mean to do it, it was an accident"

"What Babe, what was an accident?"  
"I killed him"

"Babe who do you think you killed?"

"One of those men on the island"

"Tell me what happened"

"I was up in a tree, trying to get some rest and these two men were underneath me. One of them shot the other with the crossbow and then he, he broke his neck"

I remembered the two men we'd found, one that had been shot in the back and had then had his neck broken and the other one whom also had a broken neck, but had no shirt on.

"Babe why do you think you killed him?"

"I did, I landed on him"

That had me confused, there was no way she could physically and purposely do that.

"Tell me what happened"

"He saw me up the tree and threatened to shoot me, when I tried to get down the branch broke and I tumbled and I landed on him, I didn't mean for him to get killed"

"Is that how you ended up with a bolt in your leg?"

"Yeah, he must have shot at me"

"What did you do next?"

"I had to get the bolt out of my leg"

"It was still in?"

"I used his shirt to grab the point and pull it out"

I couldn't even imagine how painful that must have been, shit that took some nerve to do that.

"What were you dreaming of?"

"Falling"

"Babe he would have killed you and what happened was an accident, it was not your fault"

"Who were the five other men out there?"

"Random wannabes apparently they all entered one of Bernal's games competition, looking for fame and fortune"

She went quiet after that and I knew she was trying to think things through, her next question threw me, and obviously she was going into denial land about what happened.

"What are we going to do about your Colonel and Higgs'?"

"I need to talk to Nathan and who ever his commanding officer is"

"How will you get in touch?"

"He gave me a contact number when we were leaving"

"Okay"

She snuggled back into me and my hand automatically went around her with the other one stroking the hair next to her face, how I loved the feel of those curls. Maybe when I knew all the bad guys were caught I'd take her away somewhere to relax.

The morning came sooner than I wanted it to but I couldn't afford to miss another session in the gym, Steph seemed to be in a deep sleep so I carefully got out of bed and grabbed some gym clothes. The gym was quiet, which suited me fine enabling me go through my routines uninterrupted. Once in my office I showered and changed and then set about calling Nathan.

"Ranger, didn't expect to hear from you"

"We have another problem"

"Ah shit, what?"

"Colonel Wilbert and his assistant Higgs might be in on it as well"

"What makes you say that?"

"Higgs is married to Wilbert's sister and it was her who went after Steph at the hospital"

"Okay I'll talk to my superior. Ranger you know we're going to need some proof don't you?"

"I know. How about we set up a meeting?"

"I'll get back to you"

Looking at my watch I decided it wasn't too early to wake Steph up. I was surprised when she was already up and dressed and was in the kitchen pouring out coffee.

"Babe, why are you up so early?"

"People to see"

"Anyone in particular?"

She looked down at her hands and her bottom lip was between her teeth.

"Someone you don't really want to see?"

"My mother"

"I'll be with you"

No way was she facing her mother on her own.

"You don't have to"

"I want to, where you go I go"

"You still think I'm in danger"

"Only from your mother"

She smiled at that and suddenly seemed to relax.

"Let's get breakfast then head over there"

I really hoped that I was right with Bernal out of the picture I didn't think the Colonel would make any moves against us more likely he'd try to bluff his way out of it. Steph was quiet on the drive to the Burg; I didn't think she'd be anything else. She'd put a lot of effort into how she dressed and looked beautiful in a calf length denim skirt and navy sweater. As I turned off the engine and looked at her she was staring straight ahead, I don't think she'd realized that we'd stopped. I walked around the car and opened the door making her jump and look out at me.

"Sorry, I was miles away"

"Come on, I'm sure she won't be as bad as you think"

With her hand in mine we walked up the path, through the front door and into the kitchen. Her mother was sat at the table nursing a coffee.

"Stephanie, I didn't expect you, do you want coffee and cake?"

"No thanks Mum, I thought I'd call in and see how everyone was"

"Good, we're good. Your father's out in the taxi and your Grandmother has gone for her hair appointment. Why's he here with you?"

"He has a name mother which you know"

"Well Joseph won't be happy that you're dragging him around with you"

"Joseph has no say in the matter"

"Stephanie he said you were going to get married"

"He said it not me"

"So you're not marrying him?"

"No, never"

"Well that's all anyone is talking about, other than the both of you disappearing, word is you two eloped"

"Mum you need to stop listening to gossip, you know half of it is make believe"

"So you tell me what's going on then"

"Morelli has been arrested for his part in hurting both me and Ranger, Ranger's family have been through hell because of him"

"I don't believe you"

"Believe what you want mother, go console Morelli in prison if you think so much of him"

I decided the time was right for me to become part of this conversation.

"Steph is with me"  
"With you?"

"Yes, she's the woman I love"

"And I love him Mum"

Mrs. Plum was looking from Steph to me with wide eyes as though she hadn't heard us.

"Are you living together?"

"Yes Mrs. Plum we are"

"Stephanie a word in private"

Steph went pale at that suggestion so I stood behind her with my arms around her stomach.

"Anything you need to say to Steph you can say to us both"

Her lips pursed together into a straight line showing that she that obviously didn't like that response.

"Stephanie?"

"He's right Mum, whatever you want to say to me you can say in front of Ranger"

Mrs. Plum stuttered something then went to the cupboard and poured out a drink and downed it in one.

"If you go out of this house with him don't bother to come back"

"And Dad, how does he feel?"

"He agrees with me, we won't be disgraced by anything you do"

"Well Mum, now you know the truth we'd best be on our way, I won't be in touch again. As far as I'm concerned you are no longer my family"

"Well, good riddance but don't think you can come grovelling back here when everything goes wrong"

"Mrs Plum that won't be happening. You've just said the last hurtful words that she'll ever hear from you"

It was a smiling Steph who left the house and got into the car, I smiled at her and held her hand on my thigh.

"Proud of you Babe"

"Yeah I am as well, you know I feel lighter and don't regret breaking ties with her or my Dad"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

SPOV

I felt so much better for having that little conversation with my mother but it was the man that had stood beside me that had taken my breath way. He had held my hand as we went up in the lift and even kept hold of it as we walked into his office. As soon as the door shut my back was against it and he was pressing his body up against mine, his mouth came down onto mine and his hands locked into my hair. I lost all sense of time as the feelings engulfed me, our tongues dueling as I moved my body closer to his, god how I loved this man. It was only as we came up for air that I realized the alarms were going and someone was hammering on the door. I looked at Ranger confused at the look on his face.

"Come on those are the fire alarms going"

As the door opened Ranger pushed me out and I got caught in the traffic of bodies heading down the stairs, I couldn't not go because I was trapped between the large men all moving as one. I tried to see where Ranger had gone but couldn't find him, maybe there were protocols that he needed to activate to ensure that the systems for the security were secure and transferred to another office. I was soon stood out on the street in front of Rangeman and could hear sirens in the distance but I still didn't see Ranger. Tank was checking off people on his list ready to give the fire department and Hector was obviously busy with a laptop. I walked over toward Ram and Cal as they stood away from the building.

"What happened to set off the alarms?"

"Fire in the garage but I'm not sure what caused it"

I turned still trying to find Ranger, then saw that he had just come out of the building with Hector as I turned back to talk with Ram something caught my eye, why would there be a reflection coming from the top of a building. Then realization hit me and turning I ran full tilt at Ranger screaming to anyone who could hear me.

"Gun, top of building, gun get down"

I ran full tilt into a surprised Ranger catching his legs in a tackle and thankfully knocking him off his feet. I heard and maybe even felt the whizz of a bullet passing me and when I looked up Hector was squatted down grimacing.

"Hector are you hit?"

"No, pero mi portátil está frito"

I looked at his laptop as he held it up and could see a bullet embedded in the case, before I could say or do anything I was lifted up by Ranger and taken into the lobby, his phone in his hand shouting out orders.

"Secure the area, sniper on the roof opposite, track and capture"

As he put me down I could see blood trickling down the side of his face originating from above his hairline, I panicked.

"You're bleeding, did it hit you do you feel all right?"

"Babe, I hit my head when you tackled me"

"Oh god I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you"  
He took my face in his hands and touched his forehead to mine.

"You didn't, you saved me, you saw what was going to happen so a small graze is nothing"

He turned so I followed where he was looking and saw Cal and Ram dragging a man through the door, there seemed to some kind of silent communication because they disappeared into the stairwell. The fire chief came in next and Tank took charge of that leaving me still stood next to Ranger wondering what was going on. Ranger turned as if to go but no way was he going to do that.

"Ranger where are you going?"  
"To have a chat with the man Cal found on the roof, you want to watch?"

"Please"

Now I knew where they had taken him, downstairs into the cells in the basement. I was taken into the observation room and listened while Ranger spoke with Lester and Cal.

"I know who he is, have you met him before?"

The others shook their heads, so who the hell was he?

"Did you get a phone from him"

"Yeah, he had two, one's a burner and is switched off"

"Let Hector have it, maybe when it's switched on it may give us some answers"

Cal took the phone and went back to the stairs I presume to give it to Hector.

"Ranger who is he and how come you know him but I don't?"

"He was at that meeting the Colonel had me go to, Lieutenant Colonel Higgs, his right hand man"

I saw the gleam in Lester's eyes as he and Ranger left to go talk to Higgs, hell I hoped he was stronger than he looked because Lester seemed like he wanted some fun out of this. As soon as Higgs saw Ranger he turned a lovely shade of white he obviously knew Rangers reputation and I think from the way he was looking at Lester he knew of him too. Lester stood by the door in bodyguard mode, blank face, arms folded across his chest. Ranger sat down opposite Higgs whose wrists and ankles were fastened to the floor and table.

"Didn't know you were into field work Higgs?"

"I'm not"

"So why are you firing a gun at me and my men?"

"I didn't"

"Higgs we have you on video"

"If that woman hadn't noticed me you'd be dead"

"Why did you want to kill me Higgs?"

He didn't answer and I suddenly had an idea, threads were slowly coming together from the little details locked inside my head, but I wasn't sure how to get to Ranger to tell him, oh well he could only shout at me, couldn't he? So I walked from the observation room and stood in front of Ram who was guarding the door.

"Ram I have an idea but I need to go in"

"Ranger doesn't allow anyone in when he's int, err, questioning suspects"

"Come on Ram, I'll take the blame, please"

He sighed, I couldn't believe it but he opened the door for me. I side stepped Lester and went and stood next to Ranger, I wasn't sure who was more surprised, Ranger or Higgs.

"Mr Higgs I think you know who I am don't you?"

"Yes Miss Plum"

"So how's your wife doing?"

He was thrown by the question and his expression showed it but then turned to concern.

"What do you know about my wife?"

"Claire?"

"Yes Claire"

"Your wife, the Colonels sister and?"

"And what?"

"I bet she put you up to trying to take a shot at Ranger didn't she?"

He didn't answer so I knew I was on the right track.

"I bet she'd love to get you out of the way"  
"No, why would she want that?"

"To be with her lover, or maybe have the majority share hold in the company she's a director of"

"What"

"Didn't you know?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Claire Wilbert Higgs, but if you look at the names of the directors of Bernal's game company and accountancy firm you'll find the name Wilbert Higgs"

"But she . ."

"Yeah she's been having an affair with Bernal for years, she probably married you when she was young and then met Bernal through her brother. She's played you both and neither of you could see it"

"But she says she loves me"

"Enough for you to take the fall?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's good, I'll give her that, but not good enough. She was the one who manipulated you and her brother"

"I don't understand"

"All that information she had access to and getting Bernal in with the army so he could dupe you all out of secrets and money"

"She wouldn't"

"Think about it, who was always there, who kept asking the questions, who gave you and her brother the ideas?"

"Oh god no, I don't believe you"

"You know I'm right, so now is the time to come clean"

I could see him thinking through what I'd said and when he recognised that yes, his wife wasn't the loving wife he thought she was.

"So where is she?"

"She said she was going down to see her friend down in Miami"

"Which friend?"

"Err, I think she's called Sheila, they went to school together"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

RPOV

To say I was lost for words was an understatement, when Steph had walked into the cell I was annoyed, annoyed at Ram for allowing her in and mad at her for interrupting us, but as her conversation progressed I could almost see the cogs in her head turning and working out a problem. Once again she had picked up those threads and somehow pulled together those bits of information no one else would see. I stood up and left the room waiting for Santos to follow then told Ram to make Higgs comfortable because he could be with us for a few days, something told me we would be going to Miami.

"How does she do it Ranger?"  
"I have no idea"  
"I mean everyone had access to the same information but somehow she's the only one that can see the inconsequential details and pull them together into a plausible theory that ends up being spot on"

I couldn't agree with him more so said nothing heading up to five to my office and to plan a trip down to Miami. Planes organized I arranged for a private car to be at the airport for my use, it was one that I had agreed to do a review on for the company, seeing as I had invested with them. I wasn't going to announce my arrival at the Miami office, I didn't always so me turning up wouldn't be totally out of character for me, but I also needed some men down there that knew what was going on and who could scout the area to look for Claire Higgs and do surveillance while we planned how to take her down. Santos knew the area and Hector could blend into the streets while ensuring electronics were covered. Ram was probably a good choice; he was excellent at surveillance and excelled as a marksman. I went into the conference room next finding all the people I need to talk with. Steph was sat over a computer probably trying to find that friend of Claire's and I had every faith she would do just that. I crouched down beside her and wrapped my arms around her pulling her off balance but into my body, I needed the contact with her, she had literally saved my life today probably in more ways than one. I kissed her just below her ear feeling her squirm with the contact and then nuzzled my way down her neck almost feeling her purr at the contact.

"So proud of you Babe, I don't know how you did it, but you really know how to find those details that add up to something important"

"Are we going to Miami then?"

"Well a team is"

"I know where the girlfriend is"

"Are you trying to blackmail me?"

"Am I succeeding?

I stood up with a smile on my face realizing the men were watching our interaction and suddenly it didn't matter to me, I loved that woman so why not show the world and make the point that she was mine. I sat down next to Tank as I went through some of the details I'd already put together.

"Do you want in on this?"

"Nah, I'll stay here and be the back up, with Little Girl going it might actually be quiet around here"

I gave him a look but he just laughed at me. I called everyone to the table so that we could begin the meeting.

"Road trip to Miami, but I want Ram, Santos and Hector to go down incognito, I'm not sure who Claire has as backup so I don't want anyone to know you're there. Use the safe house and we'll meet there to finalize details. Steph and I will go down to the Miami office so we'll be visible but in a safe environment. Tank's staying here to run things and also in case we need backup. Questions?"

"When are you leaving Ranger?"

"In about an hour"

I knew that there was everything I needed down in Miami, I never packed a bag to take and I had a surprise for Steph when we got there.

"Babe you need to go and get yourself ready to go"

Tank got up and came and sat down in the chair next to me, what was on his mind, something serious if he didn't want to say it in the meeting.

"Ranger have you got enough men to cover you and Steph?"

"Yeah I've got some of the Vets lined up, they won't stand out down there and they have the contacts"

"So when are you going to make an honest woman of her"

"Already working on that"

"Good, I'm glad you've eventually got your head out of your ass"

I laughed as he got up to leave and immediately my eyes scanned the room for Steph.

I watched as she went over to the computer and shut it down and then collected papers from the printer she looked as though she was worrying about something then her expression changed as she left the room.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 SPOV Tank got up from his chair and had a quiet conversation with Ranger, dam I was curious to know what that was about. I went over to the computer and shut it down, something was nagging at the back of my head, but I couldn't work out what it was, if it was important I'd remember so I collected my papers from the printer and then I left the conference room and went up to seven, I needed to pack for this trip and I wasn't sure what was in the closet that would suit the warm weather. I was stood contemplating the choice aware that Ranger was nearby. "What you doing Babe?" "Looking for clothes to pack"  
"No need there's already some in Miami for you" "How?" He stopped what he was doing in the safe he'd opened and looked at me. "Because I always wanted to take you to Miami so I had Ella organize some things for you there" "When?" "When what?" "Were you going to take me?" "When the time was right" I had no answer to that so closed the closet door and changed into some jeans and a soft sleeveless blouse, sandals, a jumper for the plane and I was ready. "Babe put these in your bag, Bobby got them for you" He handed me a months supply of the contraceptive pill I'd been on before, dam I'd need the box from the bathroom. "Ranger will there be cosmetics there as well?" "Everything you'll need Babe" "Do I need to let people know I'm going out of town?" "No, Tank's going to start a rumor that you're on the verge of a breakdown and are going somewhere to rest up" "Wow I'd like to be a fly on the wall at my parents house, you realize she'll turn it around and say it's because I'm missing Morelli?" "I filled in Juniak with the information you got from him and Juniak assured me he'll be kept under lock and key until it's over" We left not long after with Tank driving us to the airport, what I didn't expect was to be turning into the area where the private jets were. Tank stopped right in front of the stairs that led into the plane. I didn't move, I didn't want to get in that plane; it was way too small. "Little Girl are you going to get out or do I have to carry you onto the plane?" Was he serious? Yeah, because he made a move toward me, so I scooted across the seat and got out of the car on the other side. Ranger was watching and I'm sure he was laughing, but I ignored both of them and climbed up the stairs. I had to admit what greeted me wasn't what I expected. The inside resembled an exclusive lounge with leather chairs and tables, thick carpet on the floor. I chose a seat away from a window and found the seat belt fastening it tightly around me. My heart was already pounding in my chest and it didn't ease up when Ranger sat beside me. When I felt us move I gripped his hand tightly in mine. "Babe" "Not now" I felt him move beside me, his arm came around me and was shocked when his mouth came down onto mine, his tongue teasing for entrance. My jaw, that had been locked shut relaxed with the feeling of him and then I couldn't resist, so opened my mouth and pulled his head closer, stroking my hands through his hair until the leather tie was gone. He pulled away when we both needed to take a breath. "We're in the air now Babe" Okay I did feel calmer but wouldn't give him the pleasure of saying it; instead I snuggled up beside him, his arm around my shoulders. The flight was faster than going commercial, but I did feel every bump and when we eventually started to drop altitude I clasped Rangers hand again. "Babe, there are so many places I want to take you, but they all involve flying, relax into me and close your eyes, you're safe Querida" I did that and it did help but I think what helped was that he wanted to take me to other places, so I had to overcome this fear of flying. The touch was smoother than I expected and we were soon walking out onto the stairs, hell it was warmer here but the sunshine made up for the humid heat and I forgot the effect it would have on my hair. There was a group of cars parked away from the plane and that's where we headed for, but when we bypassed them I stood stock still at the site in front of me. It looked beautiful but I didn't recognize the sleek lines of the beautiful black sports car. "What is it?" "An Acura exotic NSX" "Why not a Porsche?" "I have shares in the company and they wanted an honest opinion, it's a hybrid, but it's fast, maybe won't turn you on like the Porsche because it doesn't have that feel from the engine. Maybe I'll add that to my report" "What, that it doesn't turn the woman on?" "Yeah" It was beautiful with full leather seats and trim, but it was quieter. It certainly packed a punch as Ranger accelerated away from the airport; maybe I could get used to it, yeah right, I'd hate to think how long I could keep a car like this. It didn't take long to reach Miami but once within the city the roads got busy, I didn't mind because it gave me time to take in the views of where we were. I was amazed at the number of people just strolling on the sidewalks and the variety of clothes they wore, or not in a lot of cases. As the drive continued the buildings changed from the boutique shops and cafes to businesses, but the colors didn't. They were bright and clean covering windows and walls, everywhere seemed so much more alive that it did in Trenton. I hadn't realized we'd arrived at the Miami office until we turned through some gates that had opened. The garage area was bigger than Trenton but it still boasted similar black cars. Ranger parked at the back next to the stairs and lift and turned off the engine and before I knew it he had opened my door and was helping me out and with a hand on my back guided me toward the lift. I was feeling nervous as I stood waiting for the doors to open. I mean did the men here know of me? And what was Ranger going to say to them? The doors opened onto a floor very similar to Trenton's fifth floor and then suddenly men in black all looking curiously at us surrounded us. "Don't you have enough work to do?" That sorted most of them out, but there were still one man stood in front of us. "Wasn't expecting you here Carlos at such short notice, is there a problem?" "No I thought I'd bring Steph down and show her Miami" The man who had spoken was probably older than Ranger but had similar features and skin and hair color, his eyes carefully looked me up and down and then he smiled at me. "The Stephanie Plum, the Bombshell Bounty Hunter?" Shit, when were people going to forget that name, it seemed to haunt me; surely I didn't deserve it? "Steph has moved on since then Mateo so I'd rather you didn't use that nick name" "Fine with me, are you going to introduce us hermano?" "Steph this is Mateo, my older brother who runs Rangeman Miami" I held out my hand and was pleased when he took it gently to shake it. "A pleasure to meet you Steph" Ranger then surprised me by placing his arm around my shoulders, I had just assumed that he wouldn't want anyone here to know about us, but maybe I was wrong, maybe he was sending a message to Mateo, that we were a couple. "Are things quiet here at the moment?" "Yes Carlos, everything is running smoothly. How long are you staying for?" "A few days, we'll see how we feel" "Carlos our family seems to be invading Miami, Lester let me know he was flying through and Abuelo is down for his annual trip" That surprised me; I didn't know Ricky would be here as well. Carlos turned me and guided me back onto the lift, this time I took more notice of where we going. At level six the doors opened into a lobby area that had two doors leading from it. "Each floor has a bigger square footage than Trenton so we only have six floors and there are two apartments up here, that one is where Mateo stays when he has to stay in town" He used the same key fob as he did for Trenton and let me walk ahead of him into an area similar to the one on seven. He dropped his keys into the tray on the table and went past me into a kitchen area, a different setup but similar colors and appliances. I walked through a door into a really big lounge area, twice the size of Trenton, with two leather couches placed around a glass topped coffee table, but the same large wall screen TV and music system. An opening led into a dining area with enough seats to seat at least eight people, again glass topped and finished in chrome. Another opening took me back into the kitchen, so where the hell was the bedroom? "Babe?" "Where are you?" "There's a staircase from the lounge" How had I missed that? Probably because I wasn't looking for a staircase. There was a spiral staircase leading from one corner of the lounge, but it was behind a wall of glass blocks, as I ascended the stairs I could see a corridor that went up to the roof and had windows in letting in natural light. There were two doors one of which was open and as I walked through the door I could hear Ranger on his phone. The colors were different in here, the walls were pale beige with a pale beige carpet but there was color in the cover and cushions on the bed and from a small couch. But what caught my eye was the view from a window that covered one side of the room, I could see across the rooftops and there in the distance was the sea. Ranger stood to one side of me and flicked a switch that had the whole wall of glass sliding to each side; there in front of me was a balcony with a table and chairs. I lent against the rail of chrome that overlooked the city, aware that Ranger was now stood behind me his front to my back, his arms around me. "What do you think?" "I love it, that view and this area are amazing" "I thought you would. Get changed and then we can go to the safe house and meet with the others. Babe it's by the beach and has a pool" I found a closet and the clothes Ranger had said he had here, a few? There were all sorts hung up and in the drawers and I was almost spoilt for choice, but decided on a pretty sundress in blue denim and white sandals. In a small canvass bag I put in a black bikini, underwear and a T-shirt and cut offs for later. As I came down the stairs Ranger placed a wide brimmed sunhat on my head and sunglasses in my hand. "Here put this in your bag" Sun cream, yes I'd need that, so with my normal bag over my shoulder we headed down in the lift into the garage. I was surprised when Ranger opened the door to one of the black Cayenne's but got in without asking for the reason. As we turned out of the garage the sun didn't seem as bright or the sky as blue as I seemed to remember. Ranger turned to me with his lips turned up in a smile. "It has fully tinted windows Babe, so things don't seem so bright, but it also means no one can see inside" Yeah of course, I knew that and then turned to look out of the window. It was thirty minutes later when we pulled into a driveway with large wrought iron gates blocking the way, Ranger pointed his fob at a box on the side and the gates began to slowly open, then closed as soon as we passed through. There were palm trees lining the drive that opened up to a parking area in front of a one-story house. It wasn't a big house, at least from what I could see, painted white clap board surrounded it and there were shutters closed against the two windows I could see, that made me shudder as I remembered the last time I'd come across closed shutters on the outside of windows. The door opened and there was Lester waiting impatiently for me to get out. "You'll love it here Beautiful, come on I'll show you around and you can change to go in the pool" He took my hand and led me through the door into a really big space that had a kitchen area, lounge and dining area in an open plan lay out. Again I was drawn to the view from the open doors that looked out onto the ocean. What I couldn't work out was how this was a safe house when everything was so open. The room held high-end furniture with clean lines and subtle colors, mainly blacks and grey and silver. Then it occurred to me that this area covered the whole of the ground floor, so were there any bedrooms here? "Come on I'll show you where you can change" Lester led me out of the open doors and down a set of wooden stairs, there now in front of me was a lower floor. "Use the first room on the left and I'll see you back here" The idea of having the living areas upstairs made sense now, they gave the best view of the beach and ocean whilst the rooms down here overlooked the decked area and pool. The room was basic with a bed and small tables next to it, a closet that was empty, yeah I'm nosey so looked inside, and a bathroom with toilet, sink and shower all in white set against marble floor tiles and white wall tiles. There was absolutely nothing personal in the room, not even a picture on the wall. I quickly changed into my bikini and pulled the sundress back over it, then wondered back out onto the decked area. I saw Lester sat on a lounger with Ram and Hector under the shade of some palm trees and made my way to them. "Beautiful I have a drink here for you, come and sit down" The men were all wearing board shorts and T-shirts with their sunglasses sat on the top of their heads, Ranger came out wearing a similar set up. "Babe where can we find Sheila?" I got out the file from my bag and found the information I had on Sheila. "This is the address, she lives in a condo 1018 Meridian Avenue, two bedrooms but lives alone, she's an advertising assistant so has a highly paid job. She likes the nightlife, has various partners but nothing serious at the moment. Tonight the girls are hitting a club called Story Nightclub" "We could do a distraction" "Yeah but we don't know who of us she might recognize" Ranger was looking around at the men in front of him.  
"Ram when did you finish your contract?" "Four years ago" "Did you ever come across Colonel Wilbert or Lieutenant Colonel Higgs?" "No my team went out under the seals" "Seems like you're the distraction" "Hector what do we know about those addresses?" "Rangeman covers the club but I'll need to find out more about the condo" "Santos is there someone else here in Miami we could tag up with Ram?" "You mean to pick up both women?" I didn't think that Claire would be a woman who allowed herself to get involved with a strange man at a nightclub, Sheila yes, but how would that help to get Claire? "It won't work" "Why not Babe?" "Claire isn't the type to pick up a man at a nightclub, Sheila yes, but that won't get Claire" "What would you suggest?" "You" "Beautiful she must know what Ranger looks like" "And she wants him, so as long as we're well planned Ranger can ream her in" "I like it Babe" Now I'd thought about it I didn't, I mean what if something went wrong and she really did hurt Ranger it would be my entire fault because I'd come up with the idea. "No, I take it back, it wouldn't be a good idea" "Babe you know it would work, if I turn up at the club and act drunk she'll try to get me on my own and that's when we counter attack" "Could you drug her drink?" "That could work" We spent the next two hours formulating a plan, well several plans, and contingency for the contingency plan. The part I didn't like was that I couldn't be anywhere near; she was bound to know who I was so I was relegated to act as the comms person, listening to what was going on and keeping an eye on the trackers. We'd decided that two of the Miami men would be part of the team, Ranger's brother would need to know what we were doing so after a walk along the beach everyone made a move to prepare for this evening. Ranger held my hand as we drove back to Rangeman looking at me every once in a while. I was quiet and I think that was what was worrying him. "Babe everything will work out, this is what I do and the team that we've put together know what they're doing" "I know but if anything happens to you I couldn't live with that" "Nothing will happen to me, I promise" 


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 RPOV Mateo had already guessed that I was down here to do a job so when I asked to talk with him in his office he was already prepared with questions. "Who do you need?" "Art and Pedro" "Explain the set up then" "We are after a woman called Claire Higgs, she's part of the group responsible for supplying government secrets and running weapons, drugs and people for the cartels into America along with murder, kidnapping and every felony you can think of" "Is she dangerous?" "Not that we can find, but she is devious and has a sharp mind" I went through the plans with Mateo and at the end he seemed to think it would work. He also promised to keep Steph here in the building and agreed to the addition of two other people with her in the Comm center, Steph would be in for a surprise at that one. I'd also called in a ringer for the take down, I was sure that Nathan would want to be in on the take down and complete his assignment. I dressed in black trousers and a pale blue shirt, my hair was down and I had just put in an ear stud when Steph came up behind me wrapping her arms around me. "I love you Carlos Ricardo Manoso, so you make sure you come back to me" "I love you as well which is exactly why I'll be coming home to you" I turned her and kissed her lost in the feel of her in my arms, the way her body moved against mine and the sounds that she made as the kiss deepened. As I felt my own body react I knew I had to leave and very slowly eased away from, her tears struck a chord in my heart, I knew she was home to me and that I never wanted to leave her or lose her, she was my destiny and my reason for living. A quick kiss against her forehead and I headed out of the door, no way could I look back or else I might never leave. I met up with Art in the garage, we were taking the new car so that we could arrive in style, the only thing that I hated was that he would have to drive and that was something I hated. The club was busy when we arrived, a queue of people wrapping around the building, as we exited the car Pedro came around to look after it and then Art and I bypassed the queue to enter through the VIP door, there had to be an advantage in managing security for the place. All of us wore mics and ear buds, though as we entered I wondered if I could hear anything over the loudness of the music. Art played his part well, he was a good looking man, younger than me but because he worked a lot of the security installment now didn't carry the muscle that the men in Trenton did, but he fit in well with the crowd and could almost compete with Santos in picking up women. I heard Santos in my ear. "They're here but not sure where" This club was one of the larger ones here in Miami; it boasted five separate bars and dance areas plus a terrace overlooking the rooftops of South Beach. "Carlos she's at the bar to your left" Abuelo was here along with Stuart and William; the clubs had a diversity of clientele and in fact one of the dance floors catered with music from the fifties and sixties. We got into our roles of being loud and acting drunk, I was mixing up Spanish with English to add to the effect, at the bar we ordered tequila and downed the drink in one asking for refills, yeah you guessed, Santos was behind the bar so the drink was just water. I turned to the woman on my left and started to chat her up, maybe I did it too well because I suddenly found myself on the dance floor, but it gave me the opportunity to look around and there were our two ladies. Ram was already making headway with Sheila who seemed to preen herself with the attention from the younger man but Claire was just looking around pretending she was enjoying herself. I knew the moment she saw me, I felt her eyes watching me so swinging the woman around I feigned that I needed a drink and made my way back to where Art was stood. It didn't take long for her to make her way toward me and then she was stood by my side. "Tequila, and one for the lady" She smiled and then spoke to Santos. "No a margarita please" As the drinks came I raised my glass to her and then swayed toward her. The plan seemed to be working so now we needed to see how long it took to consume the drink and wait for the drug to take effect. Unfortunately she was just sipping at it, dam we needed to move this along. "It's so hot in here don't you think, is there somewhere that's a little cooler and maybe quieter" So she already had a plan, she was playing the part that Steph did so well, so with an arm over her shoulder I led the way up the stairs to an area I knew was a terrace. "The terrace" I shouted, again stumbling against her. Hopefully Nathan would make his way there and be waiting. I stood against the rails of the terrace waiting, when I felt cold metal against my ribs. Stay with the part, I needed for her to admit what she was part of, at least enough to give Nathan reason to arrest her. What worried me was how the hell she'd managed to get a gun in here. I ignored the gun and swayed against her and then looked down at the gun with a shocked face. "Lady you don't need a gun for a bit of loving" "Mr Manoso you and that woman have ruined my life with Samuel and someone is going to pay" "Whaat?" Again feigning ignorance to what she had said. "You should be working with Samuel on his new game and that woman, she should have died, but no, between you and her antics he's in prison so I decided to do it myself" "But why I aint done nuffin" "You're drunk, how the hell that husband of mine missed is beyond me, all he had to do was aim and fire" I saw Nathan walk up behind her and then he offered his hand to me. "Carlos how are you man?" "Good, but this lady is too serious for me" Claire had removed the gun from my ribs and was now holding it behind the bag she was carrying; I saw the move when Nathan touched her neck with the stun gun, catching her in my arms as she fell. The gun went into Nathans pocket so now all we needed to do was get her out of here and between us we walked her from the terrace, across the dance floor and out through the exit to a waiting SUV. "You got enough Nathan?" "Oh yes, we picked up the husband from Trenton and he's singing like a canary. The Colonel is trying to say he didn't know anything and while I think he was duped by his sister and Bernal he'll lose his job at the least" "Nathan will you please talk with Steph so she can put all this to rest" "Yeah, how about three days, I'll be in Trenton to clear things up" Santos, Art and Ram were now with me watching the car drive away. "Well primo I hope that's the last of it" "Me too" "I let the Vets know we were all finished but they decided to stay"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 SPOV As I watched Ranger walk out of the apartment I felt so afraid for what might happen, not my spidey sense afraid, I just knew now that I was tied in some inexplicable way to Ranger and that he was a part of me that I needed. I pulled myself together and then made my way down to the room designated as our comms room. I was so surprised to see Arnie and Thomas there that suddenly my fears began to dissipate; yeah everything was going to be all right. "Well girl this is it, the last of them and then we can all go back to our lives" "You did good Steph, you worked it out and got all the bad guys" I walked across to Thomas and gave him a hug and kiss on cheek and then did the same with Arnie, these were really awesome men and without them we'd never have solved the case. "Not just me, you guys have always been there for me, so I'd say we worked it out, all of us" Arnie went and sat down in front of the computer and handed me a headset. "They're at the bar so come on, let's see how Ranger works his magic" As I sat down I could hear Ranger talking, his voice sounded slurred and some of what he said I couldn't understand. As Rangeman ran the security at the club Arnie had patched through the feeds from the cameras onto his computer so we were able to follow him as he made his way through the club. "They're here but not sure where" That was Lester though I knew he was moving around the bars and pretending to serve people. "Carlos she's at the bar to your left" Was that Ricky? Yes and the bar that Ranger was now in suited Ricky it was playing music from the fifties and sixties. Lester served them what could have been tequila but I knew it was only water and then I saw Ranger turn to the woman next to him and start to chat her up. I felt a pang of jealousy go through me, especially when she dragged him onto the dance floor. Was this how he felt when I did a distraction, I hadn't really thought about the way I flirted with a skip to get them outside? "Look Ram seems to have made headway with the friend, we just need that other one to fall for the bait" As we watched I could tell the minute Claire saw Ranger and he did too because he came back to the bar to order another drink and suddenly she was next to him. "Tequila, and one for the lady" She smiled and then spoke to Lester. "No a margarita please" As Lester put the drinks in front of them Ranger raised his glass and swayed toward her, but she wasn't drinking her drink, dam that had been part of the plan. "It's so hot in here don't you think, is there somewhere that's a little cooler and maybe quieter" Did she really say that, what a crappy pick up line but maybe at the moment she thought she had the upper hand. "The terrace" Arnie brought up the camera with the terrace on and we watched in silence as they came in, followed by Nathan, how was he here? Had Ranger arranged for him to be part of the take down team? I saw Art following a few yards behind then struggled to see what was happening. I saw Ranger tense up, was she threatening him? "Lady you don't need a gun for a bit of loving" Oh shit she had a gun on him, where the hell was Nathan? "Mr Manoso you and that woman have ruined my life with Samuel someone is going to pay" "Whaat?" "You should be working with Samuel on his new game and that woman, she should have died, but no, between you and her antics he's in prison so I decided to do it myself" "But why I aint done nuffin" "You're drunk, how the hell that husband of mine missed is beyond me, all he had to do was aim and fire" I saw Nathan walk up behind her and then offered his hand to Ranger; it was sufficient that Claire hid her gun from sight. "Carlos how are you man?" "Good, but this lady is too serious for me" I saw the move when Nathan touched her neck with the stun gun, and Ranger catching her in his arms as she fell, and then between them between they walked her from the terrace. I breathed out a sigh of relief as it dawned on me that she was in the custody of Nathan, I just hoped that Nathan let us know the outcome of these arrests, I didn't think I'd relax until I knew it was really over. 


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Epilogue

So here we were again sat in the conference room but this time all the papers from the wall had been taken down, photocopied and put into boxes, yeah that's how much paper work we had. One box would go into storage here at Rangeman and the other was for Nathan to add to the evidence that he had already collected. I wasn't too sure about him having access to my story but he had promised that only he and his boss would to look at it. Nathan was here with a man I assumed was the boss, a tall man in his fifties who carried himself tall with all the decorum befitting a man in uniform, Joe Juniak who was talking avidly to Tank and a man I didn't recognize but who Ranger had introduced to me as Eli Franklin, the FBI agent in charge of the case. I had Nathan sat to my left but it was having Ranger to my right that kept me grounded trying to prepare myself for conversations that would finally allow me to get my life back without fear and move on with Ranger. Yeah, we were definitely moving on, as I looked at the ring on my left hand a very recent addition that had me swooning at the memory of how Ranger had proposed to me. We decided to spend a couple more days in Miami after Claire was arrested and decided to take advantage of the beach house, I'm sure Ranger was thinking of me and my love for the sea when he suggested the house. We'd spoken with Julie and she'd spent that first day with us, relishing her time with her father. It had been a lovely day, just relaxing by the pool and ordering a Chinese takeaway. I could see the affection they had for each other and that this day had given them an opportunity to deepen their relationship. Whilst I had tried to stay out of their way to give them quality time on their own it was Julie who insisted that I was always included. The following day Ranger and I had walked for miles along the beach sometimes lost in our own thoughts and other times really opening up to each other our inner most feelings. When we returned to the beach house it looked as though my fairy godmother had visited, there were lanterns and lights, flowers and plants adorning the area at the back of the house, all leading down to a pergola set up by the edge of the water. My instructions were to shower and change and when ready meet Ranger by the gate. I was excited and intrigued so went through my rituals very quickly, noticing a beautiful dress laid on the bed for me, along with some very sexy underwear. Ranger was waiting at the gate as promised and as he walked he linked my arm through his, escorting me to the pergola that now held covered dishes ready for us to savor the exotic smells coming from them.

As we sat watching the sun disappear and the moonlight dancing on the water we fed each other warm lobster, pan-fried sea bass with citrus dressed broccoli and just for me a heart shaped tiramisu with honeycomb crunch. As we left the pergola and started to walk up the path Ranger lifted me in his arms and then putting me down he went down on one knee.

"Babe, I love you so deeply, to the ends of the earth. Will you marry me?"

Did I stop and think? No, I knew the answer and without a moment's hesitation I knelt in front of him.

"Yes, I'll marry you because I love you, forever"

I smiled and then was brought out of my daydream by Ranger calling for the meeting to start. There were introductions before the main business started, starting with Nathan. "I was to find the person or persons responsible for selling secrets to overseas countries, I initially began by finding out that Edward Daine had information but when he disappeared I sought out Steph to help find him, I'm sorry Steph, because that may have brought her to some ones attention. When leads ran dry I followed the money and a link with the cartels in Honduras and followed it to the island in Pennsylvania. That's where I met up with Steph again and with help were able to bring in Bernal and an accomplish Finn Coleman, there was enough evidence to arrest both of them for murder and treason. Then following a lead from Ranger we found out that the driving force behind all the schemes was Claire Higgs, wife of Lieutenant Colonel Higgs and daughter of Colonel Wilbert. She was the one who followed us to Philadelphia and Albany and tried to get to Steph at the hospital. All three have been questioned and both Higgs have been charged, Higgs followed his wife's suggestion to call you Ranger and triangulate where you were and tried to shoot you outside of Rangeman, though it seems the Colonel was unaware of what the others were up to he allowed himself to be manipulated. As of now he has been removed from his position and the army are dealing with him separately"

"Eli"

"I dealt with Edward Daine as a witness and sent in Agent Finn Coleman undercover to find the man whom Edward had pointed a finger at. It was Coleman who betrayed Edward's whereabouts resulting in Edward disappearing and Coleman who suggested using Miss Plum to Bernal. He got caught up with the power and money Bernal offered him. Coleman has been charged with kidnapping, murder and treason"

"Joe"

"Morelli was infatuated with the idea that Steph had to be his wife and was stupid and naïve enough that he allowed himself to be manipulated by Bernal and his men. He's being charged with harassment, as he provided the photographs that were sent to Ranger. Unfortunately I can't do more, he really only provided the photographs and the prosecuters office doesn't think we have enough evidence but is willing to have a go at adding accessory to kidnapping and assault. He'll lose his badge and serve time in a prison out of state, then he has agreed to relocate to the west coast" aided and abetted

"Joe we have the tape from when he barged in here surely that would go a long way to providing evidence against him

"I think you're right I''d say he aided and abetted kidnapping and attempted murder, if I have my way he'll never see the west coast"

"Steph has suffered a lot from the hands of all these people and we've both gone through some extreme emotional upheavals, Steph do you have any questions or anything else to add?"

I didn't know what to say to respond to Ranger in front of everyone here, the people who we'd identified all seemed to have been arrested and hopefully would spend a long time in prison.

"Will Edward be able to return home Mr Franklin?"

"Yes, he will be giving evidence and then he can resume his life, though I could appreciate if you wanted to press charges for him instigating your injury at the falls"

"No, I think me getting hurt was an accident. As long as the main culprits spend a very long time in prison then I feel that the whole matter is closed"

Ranger took my hand and placed it on his knee, we'd talked about what had happened and whom we both felt were to blame, so I knew he supported what I'd said and me.

Ranger stood up taking me with.

"Gentlemen if that's all then Steph and I have somewhere we need to be"

I'm sure I was smiling as he led me out of the room and deposited me in the lift.

"I'll see you in 2 hours"  
Then gave me a kiss that made my toes curl, my heart speed up and my voice moaning with his touch. The doors closed all too soon for me, but I knew I only had two hours to get myself ready.

Two hours later I was heading back up the lift to seven, yeah he'd banned me from that floor and made me use an apartment on four. When the doors opened I was amazed to find the other man in my life that I would call one of my best friends.

"Honey you look beautiful, are you sure about this?"

"Diesel I've never been more sure of anything"

"Good, I'm glad you two got there in the end"

"I didn't hear any alarms go off"  
"Ranger threatened to shoot me"

We walked up the flight of stairs, arm in arm that took us to the roof and as the door opened all I could see was Ranger, stood in front of a table adorned with flowers. He looked so handsome in his suit but all I really saw were his eyes watching me as Diesel led me down a silver carpet that had pink rose petals adorning it. My friends were here, the Merry Men, the Vet Men, Connie, Lula and Mary Lou. They were my true family here to celebrate my marriage to the man that I truly loved.


End file.
